Affliction
by sidle77
Summary: GSR all the way. Grissom and Sara finally find the happiness they deserve but what will happen when the cause of their worst nightmare returns to finish what she started? Sequel to Retribution. Please read responsibly. Now complete!
1. Prologue

Title: Affliction

**OKAY. HERE IS MY FOLLOW UP TO RETRIBUTION. I AM STILL WRITING THIS SO IT WILL NOT BE POSTED AS QUICKLY AS THE PREVIOUS STORY. ALTHOUGH I AM WRITING AS QUICKLY AS I CAN! I DO HOPE I HAVE IMPROVED SINCE RETIRBUTION SO PLEASE R & R AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS!! PLEASE…..!!**

**Title:** Affliction  
**Author:** sidle77  
**Rating:** Nc-17 (For Violence, adult situations and sexual content)  
**Pairing:** GSR

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own them, any of them and I will give them back once I've finished playing. CBS owns all (but not my idea!)

**A/N: **This is a follow up to Retribution and is set in an A/U. **Please note there is no C/D in this story. **

**Thank you to Cropper1818 for your beta on this chapter.**

Plus a special thanks to SIMI (you know who you are). For your encouragement and for making me smile pretty much everyday!

**_Prologue:_**

Grissom ran faster than he thought he possibly could. He reached the converted barn, the second location marked on the map. He quickly slid the door open and ran inside. His heart lunged from his body when he saw the glass tomb and Sara's struggle within it. He ran to the glass, just as it filled completely. He desperately searched for a door, a switch, a lever, anything.

"Sara!" He furiously banged on the glass.

Sara kicked frantically, barely an inch of space left and then the water completely engulfed her. She heard a muffled banging and fought to move closer to the noise. Despite the blur in her vision she knew it was him banging on the glass. The color of his eyes gave him away. Grissom held her gaze and saw nothing but his own fear and horror reflected back at him.

Sara placed her palm weakly to the glass as bubbles floated before her. Her lungs were burning and she was helpless. She could not fight the demands of her oxygen-deprived body any longer. She drew a final gasping breath. Her lungs filled with water and she knew it was over.

There was nothing, only darkness and defeat. Her eyes drifted shut and she became weightless, floating, oblivious to the furious beating on the tomb enclosing her...

"Noooooooo!" Grissom screamed punching the glass once more, harder, harder, harder. The glass held strong as his knuckles began to split and bleed and his hands began to bruise. Grissom did not feel the pain, only the panic running through his soul. The fear, the helplessness.

"Sara!! God...Sara...!!"

He turned and looked around quickly, frantically, for anything that could help him. He saw a sledge hammer propped up against the far wall and shot towards it. Grabbing it he dashed back to the glass. He positioned himself to strike and with every ounce of strength he could muster he swung the hammer, hard and heavy into the glass. It hit the cage and sprang back towards him, didn't even make a dent.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!" Grissom swung again, to the same effect. He dropped the hammer in despair and strained for his own breath now.

"Sara..." Tears filled his eyes as Sara floated before him. He could not break the glass...


	2. The night before

Chapter 1

**A/N: THANKS TO CROPPER1818 FOR YOUR BETA AND SUPPORT ON THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING SO FAR, ALTHOUGH I KNOW THE LAST POST WAS PRETTY SHORT. PLEASE R&R!! OUR GEEKS ARE ABOUT TO HAVE A LITTLE HAPPY TIME…..**

Chapter 1.

5 days earlier...the night before the wedding.

Sara looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and took a deep breath. Despite all of the planning and all of the waiting, she still couldn't quite believe that in just over half a day she would be Mrs Gilbert Grissom.

Sometimes she felt she'd been waiting her whole life for the moment to arrive and had to resist the urge to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. It had been almost two and a half years since their harrowing ordeal at the hands of the deranged Kate Stevens and her lunatic husband and Sara wanted no surprises, no drama, nothing to mar the ceremony planned for the following day. All she wanted was for she and Grissom to finally enjoy some happiness they deserved…..

Michael would soon celebrate his second birthday and, despite the fact that they had never gone back to using any form of contraception following Michaels birth, it wasn't until three months ago that Sara learned she was pregnant again.

She was overjoyed, they both were. Sara could still recall the look on Grissom's face when she told him. She could still see, as vividly as if it happened only moments before, the beaming smile that crossed his face. He looked as if all his dreams had just come true in that one small instant of time. Sara placed her hand on her very slightly showing stomach and smiled. This baby represented their second miracle, the one they would get to watch grow together...

They had been forced to wait much longer than they had intended to tie the knot. It seemed that something had always delayed their plans to finally unite as official partners in life and love. They had to endure the lengthy trial of the two fiends who had nearly destroyed their lives. Work commitments piled up steadily as both eventually returned to lab, and of course, there was Michael.

Sara walked out into the lounge of her hotel suite at the Mandalay Bay Hotel and smiled at her son, dressed in his footed pyjamas, happily amusing himself with his building blocks on the floor. He'd grown so much in two years.

They wanted Michael to be a little older before they wed so they felt more at ease about leaving him for more than just one night. They still felt a little uncomfortable with being away for too long but had decided that a mini honeymoon would be fine. Even if it was just for three or four days.

Just as they had finally settled on a date and started making plans for a wedding, fate struck them another blow.

Michael had anaphylaxis. He was eight months old when he was stricken with a serious ear infection. Grissom had struggled to keep Sara calm in the emergency room because all she could think of was the worse case scenario, Grissom's hereditary otosclerosis and the possibility that her son had inherited it. They both breathed much easier when the doctor informed them he only had an ear infection. The infection was a little on the serious side, but nothing that could not be treated with a good dose of antibiotics.

It was only when he had a massive reaction to the penicillin that they realised something was very, very wrong. Several nerve wracking days were spent waiting in the paediatric care centre of Dessert Palm where Michael underwent a battery of tests. He was finally diagnosed with anaphylaxis and had exhibited a serious allergic reaction to the penicillin he had been given to treat his ear infection.

Grissom had returned to work three months after Michael was born and Sara three months after Grissom. They hired a part time live in nanny, Claire, who had been recommended by Wendy from the lab. Claire would stay at the house with Michael on the nights both were working and when ever else they needed help. Michael had taken to Claire immediately as had Grissom and Sara, and their arrangement worked out perfectly. They had the security of knowing their son was being cared for while they worked and he would wake when they arrived home. Grissom and Sara usually took turns staying up with Michael while the other grabbed a couple of hours sleep. Some days neither would sleep at all and just enjoy their time with their son.

Now with Michael almost turning two and as healthy as he could be they felt more comfortable leaving him for a few days so they could enjoy a little time away together.

Sara walked over to the closet and took out her dress. She admired it closely as her eyes peered back to Michael who was happily admiring his mighty high tower. He pushed it over and it tumbled to the carpet. Michael clapped his hands in triumph, giggling happily to himself.

"It's way past your bedtime young man."

Michael smiled at his mommy as he clapped again and began rebuilding his tower. Sara grinned and looked back at her dress. It was just a simple, sleek, perfect fitting white silk dress. She began to feel a knot in her stomach as she gazed over it. She took another deep breath and hung the dress back in the closet next to Michaels tiny suit. She smiled looking at it.

There was a knock at the door. Sara walked across the room and opened it.

"Gil! What are you doing here?"

Grissom grinned. "I missed you. I wanted to see you."

"Well, you can't! It's bad luck."

Grissom lofted and eyebrow and opted a professional tone. "Sara, technically that rule does not apply until tomorrow morning. Besides you've told me repeatedly that your not superstitious."

"Gil..." Sara warned. "Look, I just don't want to take any chances okay. I know what your like, this is why we agreed to separate rooms this evening. No distractions before our big day."

Grissom sighed. "I know, honey I understand but I haven't seen you for hours. Please...?"

Michael heard his fathers voice coming from the doorway and a huge grin split his face. "Daddy!" He shouted excitedly, climbing unsteadily to his feet and wobbling over to the door."

Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Mike up! Up, Daddy!" Michael wiggled with glee as he held his hands up to his father.

Grissom smiled down at his son. Sara frowned with mock displeasure.

"Now look what you've done," she groused teasingly as she crossed her arms firmly over her chest.

Grissom shot her a look that was half curious and half pleading.

"Fine! Sara relented grudgingly. "Ten minutes and that's it. Michael needs to go to bed anyway. If anything goes wrong tomorrow Gil Grissom, I'm blaming you, you understand?" She lightly prodded him in the chest with a long, elegant index finger while trying unsuccessfully to hide her smile.

Grissom grinned and quickly swooped Michael off his feet.

"Heeeheeehee." Michael laughed patting Grissom lightly on the face, his chubby hands stroking his fathers beard. Michael suddenly pointed across to his tower.

"Glocks..."

"Blocks?"

Michael nodded. "Glocks."

"Okay." Grissom carried Michael back to his blocks and placed him on the floor.

Michael grabbed a block and gave it to Grissom.

"Biwld," he demanded.

Grissom sat on the floor next to his son and began to help Michael build. Sara sat on the bed and watched, smiling.

When the blocks were almost too high to stand without toppling over Michael clapped in triumph.

"Tower!" He shouted.

"Very good Mike. Tower." Grissom repeated.

"Tower!"

"Ok buster.." Sara said to their son getting to her feet. "...bed time. We have a big day tomorrow."

She reached down and picked Michael up. Grissom stood as well.

"Give daddy a kiss goodnight."

Michael leaned over and gave Grissom a fat kiss on the lips.

"Thanks champ. Goodnight."

"Gudnye daddy."

Sara carried Michael off to the bedroom and returned about ten minutes later to find Grissom looking at the night time Vegas skyline through the window.

"Hey."

Grissom turned and regarded her with a gentle smile. "Hey. He go down okay?"

Sara grinned. "Doesn't he always?"

Grissom slowly walked towards her and put his arms around her waist.

"Time for you to go," she said softly.

"Oh….I don't get one last night of sin as a bachelor?"

Sara laughed. "No you don't."

"Too bad."

"Hmmmm." Sara commiserated. "But you can have a kiss."

"Yeah?"

Sara nodded as Grissom grinned at her, wasting no more time as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Her arms encircled his neck as he held her closer. Sara moaned lightly into his mouth as his kiss intensified and his tongue began to explore hers. Every time they kissed, always felt like the first time.

Sara could feel the burning sensation of intense arousal stirring in her stomach and pulled away quickly.

"Okay..." She gasped. "That's enough, or we will both end indulging in one last night of sinful pleasures."

Grissom grinned. "Okay, I'll go."

They headed for the door. Grissom turned to look in her eyes as he opened it. "I'll...umm...see you tomorrow."

Sara nodded. "Good night."

Grissom smiled and left, heading for his room on the next floor.

Sara closed the door and leaned heavily against it, emitting a long, hard, shaky breath. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. God did he have to turn her on like that? She headed for the bathroom and probably a cold shower.

Grissom walked into his bathroom and checked himself out in the mirror. Now he sighed heavily at the thoughts running through his mind and what the next twenty four hours would mean to his whole life. He reached up and fondled his beard, contemplating...


	3. The ceremony

Chapter 2

**A/N:THANKS AGAIN TO CROPPER1818 FOR YOUR BETA ON THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING MY FLUFFY SIDE (GRIN).**

Chapter 2

Noon

The wedding was in an hour. The location of the hotel was perfect as they were getting wed in the small church just across the street.

It was a small affair, only close friends had been invited to the ceremony and then they would all head back to the hotel for the reception.

Sara looked at herself in the mirror. Catherine hovered behind her smoothing the dress down. "Perfect," she muttered, more to herself than to Sara.

Sara turned to look at her. "You sure? You think I look okay? Is my hair okay... what about my shoes... and my earrings…what about...?"

"Sara, calm down. You look beautiful." Catherine put her hands on Sara's shoulders. "Just take a deep breath and relax, okay?"

Sara did as Catherine requested, inhaling deeply to try to calm the nervousness that was beginning to get the better of her.

"Okay?" Catherine asked.

Sara nodded.

Michael wobbled out of the bedroom holding Nick's hand. Both dressed in matching suits and cravats. Michael would be giving his mother away, or rather giving her to his father, but Nick had been asked to be on stand-by just in case Mike had a sudden fit of the terrible twos and refused to walk Sara down the aisle. Everything had gone just fine during the rehearsals but Sara was not willing to take any chances.

"Well, don't you two look stunning," Catherine remarked.

Sara turned to look and smiled broadly. "Yes they do." She walked over to Michael and straightened his cravat slightly. He pulled at his jacket, looking a little bemused at wearing such odd clothes.

"Don't worry sweetie,"- Sara tried to console him. "We're just playing dressing up for a little while."

"Dwiss up?"

Yes. Mommy and Daddy are getting married today."

"Wid?"

"M..ar..r..ied." Sara pronounced slowly.

Michael nodded. "Wid!" Michael smiled pleased with himself. "Mommy...Daddy...wid!"

Sara smiled and walked over to Nick. He looked her up and down.

"Sar...you look...amazing." Nick felt a lump in his throat.

"Thank you Nicky. You don't look too shabby yourself."

"You know, if you don't want to go through with this I'll be more than happy to ride off into the sunset with you," he joked. "I'll make you a very happy woman…"

Sara grinned. "Thanks Nicky. I appreciate the offer but I'm already a very, very happy woman."

Nick smiled and nodded in agreement. "I'm going to go check on Grissom. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Nick headed for Grissom's room down the corridor and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Brass looking extremely uncomfortable in the same formal suit that both Nick and Michael were wearing. Grissom had chosen Brass to be the best man and Jim was trying his best to live up to Grissom's faith in him. He shuffled uncomfortably as Nick looked him over.

"Hey Jim."

"Hey Nick."

"So, where's the big guy?" Nick asked after scanning the hotel room and seeing no sign of the groom-to-be.

"In the bathroom. He's been in there for about an hour. Warrick's still trying to get him out." Brass sounded a little worried.

Nick's forehead creased with concern. "You don't think he's having second thoughts do you?"

Brass shrugged his shoulders. "It's Grissom, God only knows what he's thinking. But I've tried, and I can't get him to come out. Hell, he won't even answer."

Nick sighed. "Let me try."

"Knock yourself out."

"Come on Griss, open up!" Warrick was banging loudly on the locked door.

"Hey War..."

"Nick! Look man, see if you can get him out of there. I've been trying for fifteen minutes and he still won't come out. He needs to get to the church. We don't want the bride to get there before the groom do we?"

Nick banged on the door. "Grissom! It's Nick. What's going on...?"

He received no answer and tried again.

"Griss, come on man! You have to get going!"

Grissom still did not respond. Nick shot a worried glance at Warrick before speaking again.

"Okay, fine. I'll just go back and tell Sara you've pulled out...You should see her Griss...Do you know how lucky you are? And Michael...he's so proud of his dad marrying his mom. But...if you want to call it off...that's up to you..."

Silence was Nick's only response.

"I'll go tell them then." He said with a sad sigh.

Suddenly there was a clank and the bathroom door opened. Warrick and Nick looked at each other and sighed with relief as Grissom appeared in the doorway. They were a bit puzzled by his appearance, but relieved that Grissom had finally appeared.

"What...?" He said to the two shocked looking men. "A nervous man can't have a little private time?"

Nick walked back into Sara's room looking a little flushed.

"Nick are you ok?" Catherine asked.

"Where's Sara?"

"In the bathroom with Michael why? What's going on?"

"Nothing, just thought Grissom had changed his mind for a few minutes. Oh, man, Sara is going to flip."

"What!?"

Nick held his hands up. "No, no, it's fine. Just a surprise, I guess. They've all headed to the church."

"What are you talking about? What has Grissom…" Catherine began but as Sara appeared her mouth slammed shut quickly and they both tried to look innocent.

Sara saw their expressions. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yup..." they said together.

"Well...you ready baby sister?" Nick asked holding out an elbow for Sara to grasp.

Sara took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be...nervous but...ready."

"Don't worry, you're not the only nervous one."

"Really?" She asked taking his arm.

"Yeah...Griss is a little nervous too."

"But he's okay...right?" Sara was now a little concerned.

"Oh yeah, he's fine...shall we go?" Nick said quickly just hoping that Grissom had made it to the church

Sara nodded . "Okay.."

Catherine took Michael's hand and they headed for the church.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

**  
**

Grissom shuffled on his feet at the altar. Left to right... Right to left...

"You got the rings Jim?"

"Yes Gil. For the fourth time, I have the rings."

The minister stood before them. "You'll be fine Gil, relax."

Grissom had a quick look around at his guests. Claire, Warrick, Greg, Doc Robbins, David and the Lab guys. Grissom was reluctant to invite Hodges but Sara said it was unfair to leave him out.

Grissom did a double take when he saw Ecklie slip in at the back. He was actually quite shocked that Ecklie accepted the invitation.

Grissom exuded elegance and raw sensuality in his suit. He was the epitome of the perfect man. A little sweat began to bead on his forehead and he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his brow.

The music started and Grissom swallowed hard, trying to pace his nervous breathing. He looked down the aisle to see Catherine and Nick appear with Michael. Nick whispered into Michael's ear and then headed down the isle with Catherine. Michael stood still and waited. Grissom smiled as they approached the front row. His boy looked so handsome and his chest swelled with pride.

Catherine took her seat beside Warrick and Nick and recoiled in shock when she got her fist good look at Grissom. Then she grinned wickedly. Sara was going to kill him! She leaned over to whisper in Warrick's ear, "Just how nervous was Gil? Were his hands shaking that badly?"

Warrick shrugged and began to whisper something but the organist launched into "The Wedding March" and whatever he was going to say was lost in the rustle of clothing and creaking pews as the congregation stood and turned towards the back of the church. Grissom, however, turned to face the altar.

Sara appeared, a small bouquet in one hand and the other gripped tightly around Michael's pudgy fingers. They walked slowly down the aisle, Sara altering her long stride to match her son's shorter gait. Sara smiled as much as she could, although her heart was pounding so hard it felt like it could burst right out of her chest. She kept her eyes focused on her husband-to-be's back as she and Michael slowly made their way to the front of the church. They were within a few feet of the altar when Grissom finally turned to look at them.

Sara's smile faltered and her eyes grew large with surprise before narrowing slightly. He was so lucky that this was their wedding day, other wise she would kill him. Grissom smiled widely at his son before returning his gaze to Sara. He simply couldn't take his eyes from her. She looked...breathtaking.

Nick stepped forward to take Michael back to the pew as the congregation resumed their seats and the minister began the service.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present, now come to be joined."

Sara could feel herself shaking a now as her mind shut down and she was filled with an overwhelming feeling of rightness. She could hear the minister but his voice droned like white noise in her ears. They had rehearsed, of course, but it all now seemed too intense. She couldn't help thinking to herself how Ministers actually remember what they are going to say. She was struggling to remember her vows, her nerves were getting the better of her. She took a deep breath, feeling a little warm and panicked.

Grissom noticed she had turned a little pale.

"Honey, are you okay?" He whispered concerned.

Sara swallowed hard as the Minister leaned forward to check on the couple. "I think I've forgotten my vows..."

Grissom smiled. "It's okay, just say how you feel. That's all that matters..."

Sara smiled.

"Sara are you okay?" The minister asked.

Sara nodded so he stood back and continued.

"Gil do you take Sara to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Sara, do you take Gil to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Ladies and gentleman Gil and Sara have prepared some of their own vows for one another which they would now like to share with you..."

Grissom took Sara's hand and looked adoringly into the very heart of her soul, he took a deep breath...he could do this.

Sara, you are my soul, my friend, my lover, mother to my children and now my wife.  
You are my other half, my better half, and without you, I am incomplete. I am yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Sara choked back a sob. They had not shared their personal vows with each other. It was something they wanted to keep for this moment. Grissom smiled and squeezed her hand tightly. His devotion swelling in his finger tips and brushing off onto hers. Sara inhaledsharply, preparing herself.

"You can do it." Grissom whispered seeing her insecurity returning.

Sara nodded. "Gil...I love you... I promise to be your best friend, to respect and support you, to be patient with you. We will work together to achieve our goals in all we attempt to do. I accept you unconditionally, and will share life with you throughout all our years. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. I promise I will be your equal partner in a loving, honest relationship, for as long as we both shall live."

Now it was Grissom's turn to stifle a sob from his throat as tears formed in his eyes. Sara smiled so lovingly at him, her hand now returning the favor on his. She sighed happily, relieved she had managed to remember at least most of what she had wanted to say.

"The rings?" The minister asked.

Brass stepped forward and handed the minister the two golden wedding bands. He winked at Sara who gave him a quick grin.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts.

Once the rings had been placed on the other's finger, the Minister ended the simple ceremony with a short Benediction. "Gil and Sara have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring. They are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Las Vegas and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."

Grissom beamed a smile so big it looked like his face may crack. Sara matched his smile as he leaned in and kissed her passionately, pulling her close to him. As they embraced their guests stood and applauded. Michael had no idea what was going on now, so he just jumped up onto his chair and clapped along, smiling.

Their kiss finally broke and they turned to face their guests. Sara looped her arm through Grissom's and he led her down the isle. Everyone followed, a rumble of excitement behind them.

"When were you planning on telling me about the beard?" Sara whispered through her smile.

Grissom grinned. "I think I just did."

Sara slapped him playfully on the arm as they walked outside into the glorious afternoon sunshine. Waiting for them outside was a luxurious white Rolls Royce.

Sara looked at Grissom. "What's this?"

"I wanted you to travel in style."

Sara laughed. "Gil... the hotel is just across the street."

I know, but why walk when you can travel in style?"

Sara smiled and softly stroked his cheek. "Do you know how yummy you look?"

The noise from their guests echoed through the courtyard.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Grissom looked around to see Michael heading towards them. He looked back at Sara. "Hold that thought."

"Oh you can bet on it."

Michael unsteadily ran to his parents, Catherine and Claire in hot pursuit, then everyone else.

Grissom bent and pulled him into his arms.

"Hey champ. Don't you look smart?"

"Mart! Daddy mart too."

"Thank you. What about mommy?" Grissom asked. Michael looked at Sara.

"Mommy...er...mommy pity."

Grissom looked at Sara. "Pity?"

Michael nodded . "Pity."

Sara smiled. "Pretty."

Michael nodded again. "Yes. Mommy pity."

"Give mommy a kiss," Sara said.

Michael leaned over in Grissom's grip and kissed her softly.

Sara turned to face the crowd which had gathered behind them.

"So you guys ready?" She asked holding up the bouquet.

All the women huddled together as Sara turned her back to them and prepared to launch the flowers in their direction.

"Ready?" Sara chuckled as Grissom stood back to watch in surprise the fierce pushing and shoving which had commenced between people he thought he knew better.

"Yes," everyone hollered together.

With that Sara threw hard and high and the flowers went skywards. The women stood and watched in disbelief as it went over everyone one of them and landed in an unsuspecting pair of hands. An exceedingly shocked looking Hodges looked down at the flowers which hand landed in his arms. Everyone began to giggle and a harrumph of laughter illuminated the church yard.

Greg placed a hand on his shoulder. "Always the bridesmaid and never the bride?"

Hodges blushed heavily and handed the bouquet to Wendy. She looked at him, shocked.

"Errrm. Thanks. Are you trying to tell me something?"

Hodges just cleared his throat and tried to look innocent. He shrugged his shoulders and slithered backwards, wanting to escape from a hole that just seemed to be getting bigger and bigger.

Grissom and Sara grinned at each other as they watched. Then the chauffer opened the car door. "Ready when you are sir."

Grissom put Michael back on his feet. "Claire can you take him? Mike go to Claire."

Michael looked up at his nanny and trotted towards her. She took Michaels hand.

"We'll see you guys at the hotel in a few minutes..." Grissom said taking Sara by the hand and leading her into the back seat.

Everyone waved and headed across the street as the car pulled away.

"Take it around the block a few times will you?" Grissom asked the chauffer.

"Yes sir."

"Gil! What are you doing? We have a wedding reception to get too, remember?"

"I know. I'd just like a few private moments with my wife if that's okay. Once we get to the reception we won't get a minute to ourselves."

Sara smiled. "Okay, but not too long."

Grissom cracked a slight grin as he leaned in for a kiss. Softly at first but his intentions grew as his hand moved from Sara's knee, ever so slowly upwards. Under her dress, reaching her thigh. Higher...higher..."

Sara pulled away quickly. "Gil!"

He smirked.

"We will never get to the reception if you carry on like that."

Grissom sighed, his disappointment very evident. Sara cupped his chin in her hand.

"Save it till later okay? Then you can put your hands where ever you want."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Grissom smiled. "Okay."

Sara gently rubbed his smooth face. "You know you could have told me you were going to shave it off. I almost fell over in the church when I saw you."

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Hmmmm." Sara continued to rub. "It certainly was. Let's just hope you can get the same reactions out of me with out it shall we?"

Grissom raised a brow to her as she grinned at him. "I'm sure we will both have fun finding out now won't we?"

"Ooooh yes."


	4. The glory of love

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**7pm.**

The atmosphere in the reception hall was buzzing. The day had been amazing. The weather had stayed perfect and allowed the happy couple to have glorious photographs taken in the beautifully manicured hotel gardens. Dinner had gone off without a glitch and was exquisite. Brass and Nick had managed not to embarrass themselves during their respective speeches but had injected enough sentimentality in their words to make both Grissom and Sara blush. Now with most of the formalities out of the way it was time to get the party started...after the first dance.

Grissom took Sara's hand and led her to the centre of the floor. All eyes were upon them as they took their position in the middle of the parquet dance floor. Their gazes locked as he pulled her close to him. Grissom's arms slithered around her waist as Sara's interlocked around his neck. The music started...

_**"Tonight it's very clear  
As we're both lying here  
There's so many things I want to say  
I will always love you  
I would never leave you alone"**_

Grissom took the lead and Sara followed as he softly swayed them around the floor.

_  
_  
_"__**Sometimes I just forget  
Say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
I don't wanna lose you  
I could never make it alone"**_

"You are so beautiful Sara." Grissom whispered as they danced. "I'm just sorry this is first time that I've actually said it today".

Sara smiled and leaned in slightly to brush her lips softly over his. "Thank you."

"You make me complete you know that..."

Now Sara blushed as she played with the greying curls at the back of his neck.

_**"I am a man who will fight for your honour  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love "**_

"I love you, Gil Grissom, do you know that?"

Grissom beamed as he spoke. "You do?"

Sara grinned. "Don't you believe me?"

_  
_  
_**"You'll keep me standing tall  
You'll help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I have always needed you  
I could never make it alone"**_

"After everything we have been through Sara...now and forever...I will always believe you, I will always trust you, I will always protect you and...I will always love you."

_**"I am a man who will fight for your honour  
I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love"  
**_

Sara pulled his head towards hers and kissed him softly. "I know..."

_**Just like a knight in shining armour  
From a long time ago  
Just in time I will save the day  
Take you to my castle far away  
**_

"I always will."

The song disappeared as they got lost in each other's gaze and danced to their own music. They were joined on the dance floor by several of their guests who danced around them.

The song finished and they embraced tightly.

"Well..." Grissom began. "Shall we go and mingle."

"Why not," Sara looped her arm through his.

"Mommy!"

Sara turned to see Michael heading towards them, with Claire. Sara bent down and took him into her arms. "Hello young man, are you having a good time?"

Michael nodded. "Fun!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Good. Claire why don't you go and relax for a little while, we'll take him." Sara suggested.

"Are you sure?"

Sara looked at Grissom who smiled. "Yes I'm sure. Take a break okay?"

Claire smiled. "Thanks, just give me a shout if you need me to take him."

Sara nodded and Claire headed off into the crowd.

"Daddy?" Michael asked closely eyeing up Grissom face.

"Yes Mike."

Michael held out his arms wanting to go to his father. Grissom took him from Sara. Michael sat in his arms doing a thorough examination of Grissom's face with his stare.

"Daddy, where is airy? Why not airy no more?"

Grissom grinned as Michael reached up and tapped his smooth chin. He looked over at Sara who was chuckling softly at her sons banter.

"You see, I'm not the only one who was a little surprised."

"Do you like it Mike? It was a surprise for you and for Mommy."

Michael tilted his head contemplating. He looked at Sara and then back at Grissom. Finally he turned his glance back to Sara, who struggled to restrain from laughing while Michael made a decision.

"Mommy like no airy Daddy?" He asked still unsure.

Sara grinned. "Oooh, I think I'll grow to like no hairy Daddy."

Michael turned back to Grissom with a smile and nodded. "Michael like Daddy not airy."

Grissom bounced Michael in his arms with a laugh. "I'm so glad."

"So Mike, who shall we go see?"

Michael placed a finger on his bottom lip while he thought. He looked around the room. There were quite a few people to choose from; he avoided the ones he didn't know. His eyes came upon Brass leaning against the bar.

"Jim! Unkie Jim."

Grissom grinned at Sara and they headed across the floor to talk to Brass.

He looked up to see them approaching.

"Hey you guys, hey Mikey."

"Unkie Jim, hug." Michael held his arms out to Brass.

"Sure thing kiddo," Brass took Michael from Grissom. "So...you guys doing okay?"

Grissom and Sara looked at each other.

"Oh better than okay," Sara said looping her arm back through Grissom's, even though she was beginning to feel a little flushed from the sudden heat in the room.

"How about you Mike, you okay?"

Michael nodded. "Yes, Mommy and Daddy, wid."

Brass smiled. "They sure are who would have thought it hey…"

Grissom smirked.

"You know Mike, I can tell you a few stories about how your daddy could have screwed up….."

"Er thanks, Jim!" Grissom said quickly stopping himself some embarrassment. "I think my son is a little young still to hear how his father was such an idiot for such a long time."

Now Brass smirked, as Sara tried to keep a straight face.

"Grissom! Sara!" A voice called from behind them and they turned to see the team approaching. Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Greg all approached smiling happily.

"So, how is the happy couple doing?" Catherine asked.

"We're doing great thanks Catherine." Sara said smiling. "Although it is a little warm in here, I could use a little air."

Grissom frowned. "Why didn't you say something?"

Sara tilted her head slightly. "Well, you know it's our wedding, lots to do and there are a lot of people to talk to and thank for coming and….."

"We're going to get some air," interrupted Grissom, taking her hand.

"Jim, you okay to watch Mike for a few minutes?"

"No problem."

"Thanks, we won't be long."

Grissom tugged on Sara's hand and led her out of the room and into the garden, sitting her on a bench. She took a deep breath.

"Honey, are you okay?" He noted how flushed Sara looked.

Sara smiled and took his hands in hers as he stood before her, stroking them gently.

"I'm fine, just needed a little fresh air that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive; I'll be fine, stop worrying. It's just been a long day."

"Maybe we should have an early night."

Sara looked up to see Grissom grinning down at her, a sparkle now in his eyes.

"Oh yeah? An early night? - I wish…." Sara said, a glimmer of longing sparking in her eyes.

"Why not?" Gil winked at her.

Sara laughed. "Because it's our reception Gil. We can't just disappear and leave everyone down here wondering where we are..."

"Yeah, well, I think they will figure out where we are. Like you said, it's 'our' reception we can do what ever we want. If that means we go early then we go early. I can't think of anything else I'd rather do right now than to take my wife upstairs and show her…."

"Gil! Please, I'm hot enough as it is right now and you're not helping."

Grissom smirked. "Fine, but just a little while longer then I'm taking you upstairs with no arguments. I don't want you over exerting yourself... yet…."

"No?" Sara smirked.

Grissom merely grinned. They enjoyed the quiet of the garden for a few more peaceful moments before he pulled her closer and asked if she was ready to go back in and rejoin their guests.

Sara nodded and took Grissom's hand; leaning in she kissed him lightly. They headed back inside and Sara laughed as she spotted Nick holding onto Michael as they danced energetically to the pounding music.

"What's wrong, Jim?" Sara shouted. "A little much for you?"

Brass grinned. "A lot much for me. There's no way I can keep up with him. He's like….the Energizer Bunny."

"Yeah," Nick called over, slightly out of breath. "Someone want to take over here?"

Sara looked at Grissom and prodded him in the ribs. "Go dance with your son," she said with a smile. Grissom smiled back with such cuteness that Sara felt herself melting.

"Okay."

He walked over to Michael and Nick.

"Thanks Griss." Nick wheezed, heading for the nearest chair.

Grissom grabbed Michael, swung him off his feet and high up into the air.

"Hahahahaha." Michael laughed at his father as he swung him round and round…..

**2 hours later…..**

Sara sat at their table. Michael's head was resting in her lap. He was exhausted and fast asleep. She softly stroked his hair, watching Grissom as he approached.

"Hey sweetheart." He bent and kissed her softly.

"Hi….I think this one is out for the count." Her glance went to Michael and Grissom's eyes followed. He smiled.

"Give him here. I'll get Claire and I'll take him up."

Sara shook her head, "We'll both take him. I think it's past my bedtime too….if that's okay with you?"

Grissom grinned. "I can't think of anything I'd like more."

Sara smiled lovingly at him as he bent and picked up Michaels sleeping form, resting his head softly on his shoulder, holding the back of his head securely. "Let's go…"

They headed off to find Claire sitting with Catherine, Greg and Nick. She stood straight away.

"Bed time?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah," Sara replied. "For all of us. We'll take him up and get him settled. Can you take over in about ten minutes?"

Claire nodded.

"Oh Cath…" Grissom asked. "We just want to slip out quietly, can you say our goodnights? I think we've pretty much already thanked everyone."

Catherine smiled. "Sure thing, enjoy your evening."

Grissom and Sara looked at each other and tried not to grin. "Thanks. Goodnight guys," they said together.

"Good night and congratulations…."

**A/N: I made a video to accompany this story. If you would like a sneak peek into what the future holds then use the link and enjoy!**

**www****.**

**/watch?v60**

**cremwVLzM**

**SORRY HAD TO PUT THE LINK ON 3 LINES WOULDN'T WORK OTHERWISE, JUST JOIN THEM ALL TOGETHER.**

**;D**


	5. Consumation

A/N: Thank you to cropper1818 and smacky30 for your beta work on this chapter

**A/N: Thank you to cropper1818 and smacky30 for your beta work on this chapter.**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed. Please keep them coming, I love receiving them and I also love the predictions too!**

**Chapter 4.**

Sara carefully undressed Michael and put him in his pyjamas as Grissom pulled back the bed sheets. He flopped softly in Sara's caring hands as he remained asleep, his head finally falling to rest on her chest.

"Poor baby…he's exhausted." Sara said, softly placing a kiss on Michael's forehead.

"I'm not surprised. I think our son is a party animal. He wore out half of our guests."

Sara grinned as she softly lay Michael down and covered him with the blankets. She kissed him once more on the forehead before whispering, "Good night sweetie."

She stood back and watched the child sleep for a few moments, leaning back against Grissom's chest as he tenderly slipped his arm about her waist. The bedroom door slowly opened and Claire popped her head in.

"Everything okay?"

Sara nodded and headed towards the door.

"Good night, Champ." Grissom whispered and they left the bedroom.

They both sighed together. "Time for us to call it a night, too," Grissom said.

Claire nodded. "Will you be joining us for breakfast?"

Grissom looked at Sara. "Probably…" he started, trailing off as Sara shot him a look.

"Yes we will," she stated firmly before grasping Grissom's hand to lead him towards the door. "Night Claire."

Grissom placed his arm around Sara's waist as they headed for the elevator. They were on the top floor in one of the best suites the hotel had to offer. When the doors opened, Grissom ushered Sara into the elevator. The instant they closed the newlyweds were all over each other. Their lips collided with ferocity. Their hands roamed furiously. Grissom grabbed Sara around the waist and pulled her against him. Slowly, he backed her up until she was against the cool metal of the elevator doors.

"Ooooh…" Sara groaned into his mouth, feeling his hardness growing against her thigh. She managed to break free from his lips.

"Gil…if these doors open too fast we'll both end up on the floor."

Grissom hummed his agreement as his lips roamed the smooth silky skin of her neck. As the elevator doors opened with a muted ping he stepped back, pulling her with him.

Looking at each other, they laughed.

"Close call," Sara giggled.

With a smile, Grissom took her by the hand and led her down the corridor in search of their suite.

"Here we go, Mrs. Grissom..." He unlocked the door with the key card and, before Sara could say anything, he had scooped her off her feet into his arms.

"Gil!" Sara screeched giddily, taken completely by surprise. Her arms quickly encircled his neck for support.

Grissom smiled as he carried Sara into their room, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Oooh my..." Sara gasped as she looked around the room. It was amazing. Dozens of red roses, champagne chilling, a huge basket of fresh fruit, chocolates and, most important of all, a huge queen sized bed. One thing that caught Sara's attention immediately was the mirrors. There were mirrors everywhere. The erotic possibilities made her throb.

Sara grinned to herself. "You think the bed is big enough?"

"Oh I think it will do unless…..you want to take the couch."

"No way, mister…I intend to sleep in that bed with my husband!"

"Yes ma'am!" he replied, carrying Sara across the room to the bed. He placed her on her feet and looked deep into her eyes. His arms encircled her waist and he pulled her towards him. Sara smiled and slid her arms slowly around his neck. The moment was perfect.

"Are you happy?" Grissom asked softly.

"Immensely." Sara moved her lips closer to his.

Grissom smiled. "Would you like some champagne?"

Sara thought for a second. "Hmm, maybe later. There is something else I want right now. Plus, I don't really like to drink with the baby...you know."

Grissom looked down at her stomach and softly placed his hand on her abdomen. She was barely showing. If you didn't know she was pregnant, you probably wouldn't even notice.

"That's why you've been drinking juice all day..."

Sara grinned and nodded. "Thought I'd save up the little treat I'm allowed so I could have it with you." She reached up and began to loosen his tie, pulling it away and tossing it over her shoulder. Then she began tugging his shirt out of his pants. "So...about that thing I was wanting."

"Thing?" Grissom asked huskily. "What thing is that?" He slowly skimmed his hands down her sides.

Sara smiled as she began to unbutton his shirt. "You."

"Oh, that thing."

Sara popped the last button, pulling his shirt open to reveal his chest. Not bad for a man in his fifties, she thought, not bad at all. She stroked his skin, sliding her hands under the fabric and pushing it off. She skimmed her hands down his abdomen and began tugging at his belt but he quickly covered her hands with his to halt her.

She looked quizzically into his eyes.

"I think it's my turn," he said softly, "And I can put my hands wherever I want too. Remember?"

Sara felt her stomach clench in anticipation as a familiar sensation began to pulse through her. She watched as Grissom knelt in front of her. He lifted her left foot and removed her shoe, then her right. His hands slowly worked their way back up her legs, caressing every single inch of skin he encountered along the way.

"Do you have any idea how much I love your legs, honey?"

Sara swallowed hard as his hands reached her thighs.

"So soft….so perfect….so mine." His voice hitched slightly as he found the tops of her thighs.

Sara instinctively opened her legs at his touch. She closed her eyes as his questing fingers reached her panties. He could feel her arousal through the material as he brushed over the damp fabric.

"Do you know how I feel when I see you this wet for me?" Grissom's voice was ragged, his breath ghosting over her bare skin. Sara moaned softly as he slipped a finger under her panties and inside her, sliding it slowly in and out. He looked up to see her blushing heavily, her eyes closed her face soft with arousal. He smiled, slipped his finger from her body and stood.

Sara whimpered slightly as her eyes flickered open to meet his. He took her hand and led her across the room away from the bed. Sara frowned slightly as they stopped at the far side of the room. "What…..?"

Grissom placed a finger over her lips, his eyes locked on hers. He placed a lingering kiss on her lips before moving to stand behind her. His teeth nipped at her ear lobe.

"Look in front of you," he requested.

Sara's gaze looked head on and she struggled to focus. She gasped when she realised what she stood before. Straight ahead hanging on the wall was a huge full length mirror. Grissom placed his arms around her waist and urged her forward until they were only a few feet away.

"I want my wife to see what I see when I pleasure her. The pleasure she gives me when I touch her…..feel her….take her….make her come." Grissom punctuated his words with soft kisses along the column of her neck. "Will you watch for me, Sara?"

Sara's heart was pounding so hard now she could hardly hear herself think. The ache between her legs was unbearable. But, truth be told, the idea of watching them in the mirror scared the shit out of her. She tried to turn to him but he tightened his grip, holding her in place. She looked into the mirror, staring into his eyes, then into her own. She was amazed at the fire she saw burning within both.

"Sara?" His breath was light against the side of her face.

"Yes…" She managed to whisper.

Grissom cupped her chin softly in on of his hands and turned her head to kiss her over her shoulder. Their lips collided with such passion that Sara knew if he wasn't holding her up she would have fallen. Their lips parted and Grissom smirked seeing how glazed Sara's eyes had become.

"Watch..." He turned her head back to the mirror.

She watched as his muscular hands slowly slid down her sides and he bent to grip the bottom of her dress. He pulled it up and, when she lifted her arms, over her head. The fabric floated to the floor as he snaked his arms back around her waist, his fingers gliding over her stomach. Grissom watched her as she watched him. She felt a little exposed and the pang in her belly was not just arousal, some nerves were twitching there too. Yet she found herself captivated by his touch. She was aching for him now. She could feel his erection against her buttocks as his hands continued to move over her body. As Grissom unclipped her bra and slid it off her arms, Sara's eyes slid closed. He reached to the champagne bucket, smiling to himself, and picked up an ice cube.

"Sara, honey, open your eyes."

Dazedly, Sara did as requested.

Grissom held up the ice cube so she could see it. "I remember a certain little game you played with me once. Do you remember?" He grinned devilishly before sucking her earlobe into his mouth.

"Uh huh…" Sara replied her stomach tingling as she remembered tormenting a blindfolded Grissom several years ago.

"Well honey," Grissom placed the cube on her shoulder and she jumped slightly, "Now it's my turn!"

He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head back against his shoulder. Holding her gently in place so that her gaze stayed on the mirror, he gently brushed the ice cube along the front of her throat and down along the valley between her breasts. She shuddered at its feel and tried to squirm a little but Grissom held her still. He moved the cube to her left breast, slowly over her nipple.

"Ahhhh…," Escaped from her lips as the ice melted, the cool water trickling down and over her stomach.

"Gil….?" She pleaded. He grinned as the ice disintegrated completely. Grabbing another cube, he went to work on the right breast. He watched her reflection. Her face was flushed, her eyes glittering with desire.

"Pleeeease……" Sara gasped as the second cube became nothing but cool water running down her skin.

Grissom smiled against the back of her neck. He loved the desperate tone in her voice. She was consumed by need, and all for him. His hands skated over the wet flesh of her abdomen to her panties. Hooking his fingers under the elastic, he slowly knelt, pulling them down her sumptuous legs. Sara quickly stepped out of them as Grissom stood. He placed one arm firmly around her waist and pulled her tightly against him, groaning as she pressed back against his throbbing cock, grinding against him through the fabric of his pants. Slowly, teasingly, his other hand slid around her hip and into the glistening curls between her thighs.

Sara gasped as his finger easily entered her wetness followed quickly by a second.

"Ooohh…god…," She groaned as his thumb began to slowly rub over her clit. Her head fell back against his shoulder and her eyes closed once more as she swayed her hips to the movement of his hand.

"Open your eyes Sara," he whispered holding onto her more firmly. "I want you to see what I see when you come for me."

Her eyes reluctantly flickered open. She was amazed at what she saw looking back at her. She had never seen herself like this. So exposed, so aroused, so flushed. Totally at the mercy of the man she loved. He's there behind her, intent on nothing more than pleasing her. His eyes told her that he was just as aroused as she was. That's why she loved him so much. It was always about the two of them. Suddenly, he began to rub faster and nipped firmly at her neck.

"Ooohh…..shit…..Gil…..baby….." Her hips began to swing violently. "Gillll….baby….I'm go….I'm…..oh….gonna……"

"Come Sara," he growled.

She did, hard and heavy around his moving fingers. Gushing her juices onto his slowing digits.

"Giiiiiiillllll!" She screamed before her whole sagged as her knees weakened.

Grissom held onto her, supporting her weight. He gently removed his fingers from her and pulled her close to him. Watching her through the mirror, he gave her a few moments to recover. When her head rose and she met his gaze, he grinned cheekily. Holding her eyes with his, he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. Sara gasped at the sight, her eyes glazing once again. He gently kissed his way down her neck, rekindling the tingling in her lower belly. She spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him hard with brazen desire. The taste of herself on his lips only spurred her on. Finally she pulled away, nipping at his bottom lip as she went. Now Grissom's eyes glazed over as the need for his wife took over his senses.

Once again Sara reached for his belt, but this time he didn't stop her. When she had it unbuckled, she worked the button from its hole and slowly pulled down the zipper, never once taking her eyes from his. She quickly lowered his pants and boxers to his ankles and he stepped out of them. Sara glanced down at him and her eyes glittered at the sight of his erection standing proud and firm. She looked up at him grinning, licking her lips seductively.

Grissom shook his head. "I don't think that would be such a good idea, honey…..I want to be in you when I come."

Sara pouted against the faint sense of disappointment. "I was looking forward to tasting you."

Grissom smiled as he ushered her slowly backwards towards the bed. "Maybe later……."

Sara backed up slowly, watching Grissom advance, until she hit the bed.

Grissom reached up and ran a hand tenderly through her hair before he cupped her cheek in his palm. His thumb traced over the glorious outline of her cheekbone as he looked into her eyes.

"Sara, you are so beautiful," he whispered as he leaned forward, kissing her with deliberate passion. Sara's eyes closed as she leaned into the warmth of his hungry mouth. His lips sent jolts of electricity through her whole body before he pulled away slowly. Now he planted soft kisses slowly across her face and down to her neck, gently fluttering over the pulse in her throat, his tongue snaking out to give a soft touch before gently sucking on the skin.

Sara moaned, feeling his teeth gently nipping at her skin. Her hands rose to tangle in his greying curls as she arched her neck slightly, allowing him better access.

Grissom smiled against her skin before he fluttered kisses along her collarbone, nipping softly. He breathed soft kisses upon the curve of her breast. After he let his tongue trace along the swell of flesh, he finally took the nipple into his mouth. Sara arched her back, pressing against his seeking mouth, her hands tightening in his locks. She couldn't take much more of this and she was pretty sure he couldn't either. She tugged on his hair pulling him up, her lips crashing ravenously onto his, as she yanked him close. A slight growl escaped his lips as he felt Sara rub against him.

Sara pulled away. "I need you….in me….now." She demanded.

Her words flared through him like liquid heat. He lowered her onto the bed. His body finally covers hers as he settles between her thighs.

Their eyes met and Sara placed both hands upon his slightly flushed cheeks. "Make love to me. Show me what you're made of."

Grissom's eyes swirled with desire before he dipped his head to take her mouth once again. Sara felt his warm hand against her thigh as he shifted slightly. He grasped his hardness and positioned himself at her opening. Pausing for a second, he captured her gaze once more.

Sara smiled, softly stroking his cheek.

"Ready?" He asked, his voice husky, his gaze hot.

Sara's hips hitched, letting his erection ease just inside her. "More than you know..."

Watching her, he saw her eyes flutter closed. Slowly, he pushed into her, all of him.

"Ssssaaraaa," he hissed on a long breath. "Open your eyes…."

Slowly, Sara's eyes slid open. She gazed up at him to find a look of unadulterated love and passion looking back at her. Her right leg snaked around to hook over his hip and her hands gripped his shoulders.

After what felt like forever, he slanted his lips across hers in a passionate kiss before he began to move.

"Oooh baby…" Sara let go of a low cry against his lips as he thrust hard into her and began a steady slow rhythm. Her nails dug into his back. Her legs trembled against his hips; her eyes fought back the tears, as the sweet emotion of the moment over took her.

Grissom halted feeling her trembling beneath him.

"Are you okay?" His eyes searched her face, his concern shining out at her.

Sara nodded, her breath caught in her throat at the exquisite feeling of being filled completely by the other half of her soul… the other half of her being.

"I want to feel you, every inch of you… knowing you will never leave me." A tear fell down her cheek. "Make love to me, please. Don't ever stop."

She wrapped her other leg now firmly around him, her body arching up into his.

He started to move within her. Her warm wetness surrounded him, holding him and he shuddered, balancing his weight on his palms above her. A moan escaped Sara's trembling lips as she felt him gently withdraw only to return to fill her completely again. She couldn't draw a complete breath as she matched each of his slow, gentle thrusts.

Grissom trembled as Sara began to writhe underneath him, her hips pushing up into his, her body engulfing him, accepting all of him. She shifted beneath him as she brought her legs up higher to wrap tightly around his waist.

Grissom let his left hand cup her cheek while he softly kissed her lips. He tilted his hips with a soft cry, sliding back into her body, the new angle allowing him to sink deeper. His hips kept a slow and steady rhythm, which Sara mimicked, drawing a groan from deep within him. Sara's breathing was rapid her breasts heaving in exertion. Her head began to toss from side to side. Her eyes clenched shut as she focused on the feel of him moving in and out of her body. She felt Grissom's lips brush over her throat, his teeth nipping at the sweat slicked skin. She was caught in a whirlwind of passion and she lifted her face to Grissom's, loving the feel of his cheek against hers, his breath hot against her ear. As Grissom's thrusts became more intense, Sara knew he was now struggling to hold on to the thin thread of his control.

Grissom felt Sara's body shift underneath him and his need for release climbed another notch. "Tell me, Sara. Tell me what you want." He bit back a groan, struggling to hold back as he slid nearly all the way out then pushed himself ever so slowly back inside of her. He grunted in pleasure as her back arched and she gave a quiet cry. When she didn't respond, he stilled for a second, pulling himself almost completely from her body once again.

Sara moaned in annoyance and looked into his lust filled eyes.

"I want you….hard Gil….fuck me hard." Her voice was rough with need, her words ending on a sob.

Grissom bent forward and placed a lingering kiss on her swollen lips. Then, with a hard jolt, he thrust into her, all gentleness lost in the demands of his body. Sara's body arched, her head falling back against the pillow. A wavering cry of pleasure filled the air and Grissom drank the sound from her mouth. His body shuddered as his orgasm built toward the point of inevitability. . Burying his face against her neck, Grissom grunted his pleasure against her soft skin.

"Gah!...Harder...so fucking...so close," Sara whispered against the shell of his ear.

Grissom began pounding into her, his strokes sloppy, his lips sliding over her throat. "Come on, Sara. Come on. Can't hold on..." His words were punctuated by his gasps for air. Finally, with an earth shattering cry, Grissom exploded. "Sara…..!"

As she felt his cock, throb and pulse within her, his seed like liquid fire, Sara's body arched one last time, and with a loud cry, she came apart in his arms.

"Ooooohhh…..Godddddddd!" She came hard around him, milking every last drop of semen from him.

He collapsed on top of her, his head between her breasts, panting heavily. She clung to him tightly, struggling with her own breath. He finally managed to look up, sweat trickling down his face. Sara's eyes were closed and her cheeks wet with what looked like tears.

"Honey…are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He gasped, still attempting to regain his breath.

Sara smiled at him before leaning up to kiss him tenderly on the forehead. "I am….hmmm….absolutely…..perfect."

Now it was Grissom's turn to smile. "Yes you are."

**A/N: VIDEO FOR THIS FICTION CAN BE FOUND AT YOU TUBE AND IS CALLED: CSI – GSR: THE GLORY OF LOVE**

**www.**

**youtube.**

**com/watch?v60cremwVLzM**

**(put all links together as one)**


	6. Oooh what a view!

Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank You to Smacky30 for your beta on this chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Please let me know your thoughts!**

Chapter 5.

Grissom lay awake, his head propped on his left hand, contently watching Sara in her gentle slumber. Her back faced him. Her right arm was wrapped protectively around her mid section, her upper body completely naked and exposed to him.

He softly stroked down the scars on her back, one by one. Over and over again with loving tenderness. It had been a long time but he still struggled with them sometimes. He hadn't completely forgiven himself for what he did. He moved closer and kissed her shoulder softly, feeling tears welling in his eyes. He needed air. Quietly slipping from the bed he grabbed a pair of jeans from the closet and snuck out onto the balcony. The morning air was cool and refreshing. He took a deep breath and looked up to the stars.

Sara turned and opened her eyes, frowning when she found the bed empty. She shuddered slightly. The breeze from the balcony creating goose bumps on her bare arms. She scooted from the bed, grabbed Grissom's shirt and hung it loosely from her body. Not bothering with the buttons she headed out onto the balcony. She watched him for a second. His skin glistened in the night light. She snuck up behind him and slithered her arms around his waist.

He jumped. "Geez….Sara….."

Sara chuckled into his back, resting her head against his shoulder. "Hi…."

"Hi…sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He pulled her closer taking her hands in his, tightening her arms around his waist.

"You didn't. What are you doing up? It's _4am_."

"Couldn't sleep….that's all."

"Have you slept at all?"

Grissom shook his head. "No…I was just happy watching you."

He turned, moving Sara in front of him, her back against his bare chest. She took his hand and stroked it. Gently bringing it to her lips and kissing the stump from his amputation. He watched her intently. His lips found their way to her neck and he nuzzled softly. Sara moaned lightly through slightly parted lips, loving the sensation and contact.

"Gil….." She whispered feeling him grinning against her skin.

"Look up," he requested.

Sara did as he asked and gasped. The sky was so clear, the stars were amazing and then…._**Whooosh**_….a shooting star hurried over the darkness.

"Wow."

"Make a wish, sweetheart."

Sara smiled and closed her eyes, mumbling her wish to herself.

"So…are you going to share that wish?" Grissom asked.

Sara chuckled. "Hmm, maybe. You should be able to figure it out."

Grissom grinned to himself and slid a hand inside her shirt. Sara jumped slightly, gasping as his cool hand closed over her right breast.

"Oh…you're making me guess, are you?"

Sara closed her eyes and leaned back into his touch. "Hmm……"

Sara's hand snaked behind her. As Grissom continued to caress her breast, her fingers fumbled with the button on his pants. She managed to pop it open and then down came his zipper. Grissom could feel himself growing. Her touch was electrifying. He looked around quickly, remembering their location. He grinned noting the partitions on both sides of the balcony, blocking them from prying eyes.

"Ahhhhh….Saraaaa…." Grissom sighed softly as she took him in her hand, stroking along his length.

Sara chuckled. "Yes?" she teased.

Grissom grunted as she stroked a little harder, his free hand now skated over her stomach to slide across her delicate opening. His fingers brushed lightly over her sex and Sara jumped releasing him.

"Look at you. No panties…just…" His finger stroked over her once again making her sigh softly. "…my shirt. Showing me those luscious hips, those looong legs…oh god that sexy ass." He ground against her as the words whispered over her skin.

"Gillll…" A small whimper escaped her throat.

"It all belongs to me now, Sara. You know that don't you? All of it."

Sara leaned forward and gripped the rail hard. She spread her legs and arched her back, offering herself to him. With one hand Grissom continued to tease her clit. With the other he slowly spread her folds, dipping a finger inside.

"Hmmmmm," she cooed.

Grissom could feel himself grow harder as Sara moaned. He added a second finger making Sara sigh loudly. Her hips were swaying, following the movement of his fingers.

"Sara…you're so wet."

"Gillll…baby…need you...need you now."

Grissom leaned forward, placing wet, open-mouthed kisses along her back, before grabbing the top of his jeans, pushing them down to his knees. His throbbing erection proudly bobbed forward, eager to fill the glorious woman standing before him.

When the head of his erection brushed against her, Sara widened her stance a little further and licked her lips with anticipation. Grissom pumped his cock once, twice before lining himself up with her opening. His free hand skated around her belly pulling her close, arching her forwards slightly, her butt lifted in erotic invitation.

"Oh yesss….." He growled as he sank deep inside her.

"Oooohhh…Gil…baby…hmmmmm…." Sara's grip tightened on the rail as Grissom pulled out and thrust hard back inside her.

"Oooooh yes…fuck me…fuck me Gil…now!" She demanded.

He didn't need any more prompting. Grabbing her hips tightly, he thrust into her heat over and over again.

"Oooh…ohhh. God…" Sara sobbed.

"Oh, yes…Sara…honey…I…oh yes…love you…hmm…yes…yes."

"Harder!" She gasped loudly.

Instead, Grissom leaned forward, covering her with his body. His hands found Sara's where they were clinging tightly to the rail, entwining his fingers with hers. One hand released hers, gliding down to where their bodies were joined, finding that one place that was aching to be touched. Sara could feel his sweat slicked skin rubbing against her own in the cool night and she found the feeling extremely erotic.

"Ohhh shit….." Sara gasped as he moved in and out of her, rubbing her clit simultaneously.

His lips and tongue slid over her neck and shoulders, heightening her pleasure. The sensations were assaulting her from all directions, all her senses going into overdrive, and she began to writhe beneath him. Her hips bucked, pulling him deeper, grinding against his hand. He could feel her body tightening, straining for release.

"Hmm…oh god…oh…Gil…god...Gillllllllllllllllll!"

One more thrust and a sharp flick of her clit and Sara came hard, slumping heavily against the rail. Straightening, Grissom grabbed her hips tightly and began to pound into her, his pace furious.

"Gaahhrrrrrrr…Saraaaa….fuck……" He erupted furiously within her.

Grissom collapsed over her, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her up into a tight embrace. After a moment, he slipped from her body and straightened, tugging her up and into his arms.

Sara giggled into his chest, softly kissing his sweaty skin.

"What? What are you giggling at?" He said, still out of breath.

"Do you realize we just had sex on the balcony? I don't know about you, but that's a new one for me."

Grissom kissed her forehead softly.

"Yeah well…I can't say I didn't enjoy it. Can you?"

"Hmmm, no, I enjoyed it. I hope you have a few more little surprises like this is store for me."

Grissom smiled. "Oh you do, do you?"

Sara chuckled. "Oh yes. The honey moon starts tomorrow remember. I want….lots of surprises."

"What about me? Don't I get anything?"

Sara looked at him. "Ooh, poor baby. Don't worry. I'll make sure you get a little something, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Without warning, Grissom swept Sara off her feet and into his arms.

"Heeeeey!" She shrieked, trying hard to control her laughter. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking my wife back to bed. Is that okay with you?"

Sara's arms gripped tightly around his neck. "Oh, that's more than okay with me…."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

The breakfast room was buzzing with conversation as Grissom and Sara walked in hand in hand.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Came the delighted cry of a little boy from across the room.

Sara beamed as she scanned the room and found Michael hurrying towards them on his wobbly legs. "Hey baby." She reached down and scooped him into her arms. "Give mommy a kiss."

Michael kissed Sara sloppily on the cheek struggling to control his excitement.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Sara laughed. "So does daddy get a morning kiss?"

Michael nodded. "Yes."

Grissom leaned over and took Michael from Sara. "Come here, Champ. You're getting too heavy for mommy. She shouldn't be picking you up too much."

"Hey! I'm not an invalid Gil. I can pick him up just fine."

"You need to be careful. I don't want you straining yourself."

Sara looked at him a little bewildered. "What's brought all this on?"

"Humour me, okay? I just feel…you know. I have to really take care of you."

Sara smiled and stroked his cheek. "You always have. I'm still fine to lift him. For a few more months. Humour _me_?"

"Okay, as long as you're careful."

"I promise I'll be careful."

Grissom smiled. "Sooo Champ…" Grissom began walking towards their table, "…you had breakfast already?"

"Yes bwekfust. Duce and scwambly egg."

"Scrambly egg huh? Was it good?"

Michael nodded. "I full."

"That's good, Champ. You know how proud mommy and daddy are of you when you eat all your breakfast, don't you?"

Sara chuckled as Michael intently listened to his father.

"Mike good boy?"

"Yes." Grissom replied. "Mike very good boy."

Michael giggled. "Mike tweet?"

Grissom looked at Sara who grinned. "I'm sure we can work something out…as long as you're a good boy while mommy and daddy are on their honeymoon."

"Humnimoon?"

"Yes, hon..ey…moon. Mommy and daddy are going away for a few days, remember? Claire is looking after you while we are away."

Michael thought for a second, his face pure concentration. He finally nodded.

"Humnimoon!"

Grissom laughed. "So, if you're good, you can have a little treat before we go and a big one when we get back. Okay?"

"Big wun?" Michael's tone was a mixture of excitement and curiosity.

"Yes…but only if you are good. We have a deal?"

Michael put his finger on his bottom lip. "Michael be good. Big wun, yes, big tweet. Good."

"Great." Grissom put Michael on the floor and he ran to the table jumping up quickly onto a chair.

"Michael tweet!" He shouted.

"Hey guys," Sara said as they approached the group sitting around the table.

Catherine, Warwick, Brass, Claire all looked up.

"Good morning," Catherine said happily. "How'd you sleep?"

Grissom gave her one of his looks. "Very funny," he said pulling a chair out for Sara. He sat next to her as Catherine tried to hide her grin.

"So how was your room?" Brass asked.

"Oooh…," Sara began, "Amazing. You should see the size of it, and boy does it have a great view from the balcony."

Grissom's eyes slowly met hers as he turned his head. He didn't know whether to grin or frown. Sara squeezed his knee lightly under the table as she grinned.

"So…" She said clearing her throat. "Where are Nick and Greg?"

Warrick looked at Catherine. "Don't know. They were still both partying pretty late, so I suspect they are highly hung over."

Sara laughed as she glanced over to the doorway just in time to see Greg stumble in. "Well…here comes Greggo."

Greg slumped down on a chair and groaned just as the waiter came over.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Grissom."

"Good morning," they said together.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

Grissom looked at Sara. "Honey?"

"Coffee please, decaf."

"Make that two." Grissom followed.

The waiter nodded. "Yes sir. Please help yourself to the buffet. There are juices, too, if you would like them."

"Thank you."

The waiter walked over to Greg who had his eyes closed and his head tilted back against the chair.

"Sir…can I get you anything to drink? Sir?...Sir?"

"Greg!" Catherine raised her voice, trying to get his attention. Greg jumped.

"Huh? Whaaaat?" He moaned. He saw the waiter. "Egh, yeah…erm coffee, black…and strong."

The waiter grinned. "Yes sir."

"Feeling a little rough?" Brass asked grinning, sipping his orange juice.

Greg just groaned as he tilted his head back once again.

"What time did you get to bed, Greg?" Sara asked.

Greg shook his head. "I have no idea…erm…maybe around three."

"Well," Grissom said clapping his hands together. "I'm going to grab something to eat. Honey?" He stood and held out his hand for Sara. "Your buffet awaits, madam."

Sara chuckled and let Grissom pull her to her feet. "I'm starving, let's go. Mikey you want anything else to eat?"

The boy shook his head. "No tanks. Mike wait."

"For what?" Sara asked.

"Tweet!"

Sara smiled. "After breakfast, okay?"

Michael nodded frantically.

Grissom pulled on Sara's hand and they headed towards the buffet.

"So you're going to get a treat, huh Champ?" Brass asked.

Michael clapped his hands together excitedly. "Yes. Michael good. Get tweet."

Michael looked around. "Unkie Nick!" He shouted seeing Nick enter the room.

"Morning guys," Nick said cheerily.

One of Greg's eyes popped open to look at Nick. "How can you possibly be so happy?" He groaned.

Nick smiled. "It's a great day. Had a great night and…."

"You're not hung over?"

Nick shook his head. "Noooo…."

"How is that possible?" Greg seemed a little shocked.

Nick laughed and slapped Greg on the back. "Well, I guess, us big boys can take our alcohol!"

Sara and Grissom returned.

"Hey Nicky," Sara said sitting down with her plate full of fresh fruit.

"Morning Sara, Griss."

"Glad to see you made it," Grissom chuckled. "Thought you might have been another casualty."

"Not funny." Greg mumbled.

Nick grinned. "So, Sar, has Griss told you where you're off too yet? For the honeymoon."

Sara slid a chunk of melon passed her lips and chewed quickly.

"As a matter of fact, no, he hasn't." Sara looked at her husband who was happily tucking into his eggs. She raised her left brow at him.

"What?" He mumbled through mouthfuls.

Sara drummed her fingers on the table and all eyes were suddenly on Grissom. He looked around the table. Even Michael was staring at his father.

"Humnimoon!" He shouted.

Everyone burst out laughing and Grissom held his hands up defensively.

"Ok, ok. I give in." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. He held it out to Sara.

Sara put her fork down and stared at the envelope. "Really?"

Grissom nodded.

Sara smiled and took the envelope opening it quickly. Her eyes lit up but her jaw dropped as she looked at its contents.

"Sooo?" Catherine asked quickly.

Grissom gave Sara a quick glance before continuing with his breakfast.

Sara was speechless. She cleared her throat. "Erm…Gil….wow. I didn't expect this…"

She looked at him. He smiled faintly.

"Whaaaaat?" Catherine insisted.

"May I?" Sara asked Grissom, pointing to the envelope's contents.

Grissom smiled full on now. "Sure."

Sara chuckled to herself. "Well…guys, it looks like we are off to Hawaii for our little honeymoon."

Catherine gasped. "Hawaii?"

Sara laughed. "Yeah! Isn't it great? I only expected something...closer to home, you know?"

Grissom gave her a look that bordered between hurt and amusement. She averted her gaze from him and quickly read from the pamphlet attached to the tickets….

"With breathtaking ocean views, miles of pristine beaches and verdant natural settings, the resort offers the luxury, comfort and dining excellence that create the perfect romantic getaway. Massages for couples, picnic baskets, strawberries and champagne on arrival, private butler service, oversized hot tubs in the Beach Cottages, along with a private pool… the list of romantic amenities is endless. Make your honeymoon a true Hawaii experience with Turtle Bay Resort's spectacular honeymoon package…"

"Holy crap!" Greg suddenly said. "_I_ would have married Grissom for that!"

Grissom coughed as he almost chocked on his eggs.

Sara grinned as she patted him gently on the back. "Honey, are you ok?"

Grissom cleared his throat. "Fine! Thank you." He wiped his face with his napkin.

"So is…that okay?" Grissom asked pointing to the honeymoon tickets.

Sara smiled broadly now. "Are you kidding? This is amazing."

"Really?"

Sara nodded. "Really."

Now Grissom smiled. "I'm glad."

Sara leaned in a kissed him softly, making him blush slightly. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"What time is your flight?" Claire asked with a grin on her face.

Grissom looked at his watch. "At two. We need to be at the airport by noon."

Now Sara looked at her watch. "Noon? That's not enough time." She said in a panic. "We have to go home and pack and make sure Mike has everything he needs and….."

Grissom held up a hand to Sara. "Relax, relax…" He looked back at Claire.

"Packing is all taken care of."

Sara looked at Claire. "You were in on this weren't you?"

Claire smiled. "I might have helped a little."

Now Sara grinned. "Still, we should get moving. Don't forget you have to get Mike a treat."

Michael looked up. "Tweet!"

"Okay. Why don't you and Claire go upstairs and pack and I'll take Mike to the gift shop."

Sara nodded her agreement.

"You need a hand?" Catherine asked.

"Sure," Sara replied as she stood.

"Tweet?" Michael asked as Grissom got to his feet.

"Yes, Mike. Treat, come on."

Michael's eyes lit up and he quickly scooted from his chair and ran to Grissom, grabbing his hand and holding on tightly.

"Tweet! Tweet! Tweet!" He bounced up and down, his excitement barely contained.

"I'll see everyone in a little while." Grissom managed to say as Michael dragged him out of the breakfast hall.

Sara laughed as they followed, heading upstairs to pack.

Michael ran into the gift shop and stopped abruptly. His eyes scanning the multitudes of toys and prizes before him.

"Oooooh…."

Grissom grinned as he watched his son's dilemma. Walking from shelf to shelf, display to display, his finger on his bottom lip, pondering. Michael looked at Grissom again, uncertainty in his eyes.

"This is tough for you isn't it Champ?" Grissom grinned.

Michael nodded. "One….tweet?"

Grissom chuckled. "Yes Mike, one treat."

Michael sighed and went back to his thoughts, his eyes searching once again. And then he stopped and a huge smile appeared on his face. He ran to a display. Grissom followed in curiosity as Michael picked up the item his eye had caught.

"Did you find something?" Grissom asked.

"Yes!" Michael spun around and held it up happily.

Grissom laughed. "Are you sure?"

Michael nodded. "Sure."

"Ok." Grissom took Michael's hand and headed to the counter to charge Michael's treat to the room.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara clipped the suitcase closed.

"Wow, Sara, you're right. The view from here is amazing!" Catherine called from the balcony.

Sara smiled to herself and sighed contently. Remembering the exact view she'd had the night before. The door opened and Michael came running in giggling, holding up his treat. Sara laughed.

"Okay, next time I take you to get your treat. Looks like daddy had first pick again."

Michael shook his head.

"Actually…" Grissom began appearing in the doorway, "That was his choice, not mine, dear."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Do you not believe me?"

Sara circled her arms around his waist smiling.

He took a step back as his eyes scanned down her body.

"What?"

Grissom cleared his throat. "Erm nothing. It's just not very often you wear a skirt, that's all."

"Well, I thought I'd better dress for the climate. Don't want to get too hot, now do I?"

Grissom's brow went skyward. "You don't?"

Sara slapped him on the arm.

"Hey, Mike, what'd ya get?" Catherine asked walking in from the balcony.

"Ant!" Mike shouted holding up his prize, a giant cuddly ant.

"Ant?"

"Yes. Ant! Mike's ant. Ant!" He hugged it tenderly.

"Well, like father, like son." Catherine chuckled.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Good grief, that's all I need."

Grissom picked up the suitcase from the bed. "Ready?"

Sara nodded. "Yep. Claire's gonna meet us in the lobby."

"Great. So let's go."


	7. The honeymoon awaits

Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to smacky30 & LIT for your beta on this chapter.**

Chapter 6

Grissom paid the bill at reception. "Thank you," he said as he put his wallet in his pocket and turned away.

The clerk's eyes grew wide when he saw the hefty tip Grissom had added to the bill. "Thank you, sir!"

Grissom smiled and nodded as he took Sara's hand and led her outside. The same Rolls Royce they had used the day before awaited them.

"Gil!" Sara's eyes flew to him... "You didn't have to do this. We could take a cab."

Grissom looked her. "When will we ever do this again? Let me spoil you."

Sara blushed. "Okay."

Their friends crowded around them as the driver opened the car door. Sara knelt next to Michael who was still happily fascinated by his ant.

"Mikey, give Mommy a hug."

Michael smiled and wrapped one chubby arm around Sara's neck, being careful not to squash his new friend.

"Now, you be a good boy for Claire while we're gone, okay?"

Michael nodded.

"Good boy. Now, give daddy a hug." Sara said, pressing a kiss to his soft curls.

Grissom bent and lifted Michael into his arms.

"Be good champ, and you can have a big treat when Mommy and Daddy get back."

Michael nodded furiously when he heard the word treat. "I be a good boy."

Grissom ruffled his hair. "I know you will."

"We'll see you guys in a few days," Grissom said while ushering Sara into the car.

Everybody waved as the car pulled off. Grissom and Sara waved through the back window, heading for what would be one of the happiest, most memorable times of their life…..

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara buckled herself in, ready for takeoff, and Grissom followed suit. The plane trundled down the runway, and they were in the air.

"I still can't believe you've done this."

Grissom smiled. "Well maybe when we land, this could warrant one of those little 'something's' you said you were going to give me."

Sara grinned and licked her lips slowly. Grissom watched intently as her mouth called to him, a sudden heat building in his groin. He groaned as her hand slid from his knee to his crotch, squeezing gently. He shifted in his seat and moved his in flight magazine, shifting to cover her hand.

Sara glanced down at the magazine. "Anything interesting in there?" She continued to tease him.

"Huh?"

"You know, maybe what it's like to be stimulated at thirty-five thousand feet?"

"What?" Grissom's cheeks were flushed and his eyes heavy.

"You know, you never did get me that subscription."

Something finally clicked and Grissom remembered the conversation they'd had years ago about sexual encounters on a plane. Under the magazine Sara squeezed a little harder.

"Are you sure you read about that in a magazine babe? It wasn't from personal experience?"

"Sara…." He hissed.

"Yes?" She grinned.

"You…erm…need to stop." Sara began to run her hand lightly along his length and Grissom closed his eyes, swallowing hard.

"Are you sure?"

"Yyyyessss." He strained.

BONG! - The seatbelt sign blinked off and Grissom's eyes shot open. He quickly unclipped his belt and stood, holding the magazine over his crotch to hide his excitement.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said quickly, needing to escape from Sara's tormenting touch.

Sara chuckled as he hurried down the aisle. Grissom closed the door and let out a heavy sigh. He was about to bolt it when suddenly he felt somebody pushing against it. He stumbled backwards, shocked as the door hit him, squashing him against the sink. Sara pushed her way in and locked the door behind her.

"Sara! What are you doing?" His words hissed between his teeth.

"Shhhh!" She whispered grabbing onto his belt.

Realizing her intentions, his eyes widened. He placed his hands quickly over hers halting her actions. "Sara! We can't do this here."

She looked into his eyes. "Why not?"

Grissom looked around. "Because we are in a bathroom, on a plane, with a hundred other people...?"

"So? Come on honey…" Sara pouted. "Don't you want one of your 'surprises'? Plus, don't tell me your not curious about the…you know...the mile high club... You never did get to test your theory..." She smiled broadly.

Grissom's mouth twitched along with his cock. After considerable thought he released her hands and allowed her to continue. She grinned wickedly and manoeuvred until they had switched positions. She sat on the toilet lid, unbuckled his belt and tugged down the zipper, never taking her eyes from his. He watched as she slid her hand inside. Grissom grunted as her hand squeezed gently, straining not to thrust into her. Taking his hard flesh she encircled him in her palm and the most torturous hand job he could ever remember commenced. He looked down to meet her sparkling eyes and grinning face.

"Do you like that?"

Grissom nodded dumbly, completely captivated by her touch. Sara continued to stroke him, so slowly. It was delightful torture.

"I owe you a little something from last night. Would you like it?"

He nodded again. Sara gripped his pants and boxers, pulling them down slightly until they rested just above his knees. She smirked as his glorious erection bobbed forward.

He watched, transfixed, as her tongue snaked out to flick over his tip. She slowly licked down his full length and back up. Grissom's chest rose and fell in quick spurts as his hands moved to her shoulders. She took him gently in her mouth ready to give him an in-flight experience he wouldn't soon forget. His hands gripped her shoulders harder as she began bobbing up and down.

"Honey….god…Sara…shit…" He rambled as his eyes slammed shut.

The heat burning wildly inside him was reaching its boiling point. She began humming against him and his control began to slip. His hands moved to her hair and he held on for dear life as his hips began to move along with her. He thrust into her mouth, he couldn't help it. She mimicked his movements perfectly but when she reached up and tenderly squeezed his balls…that was his downfall.

"Ssssara…gonna come….honey…" His hips bucked forward sharply and he shot his load into his wife's welcoming mouth. "Gharrr! Fuck!" He groaned as she sucked every drop from him.

Slowly and carefully she licked him clean. She loved the taste of Grissom and could never get enough. That musky, saltiness was all him, and he was all hers. She would never get tired of taking him. His hands softly massaged her scalp as he slumped forward, doing his best to stay standing.

"Jesus Sara!"

Sara chuckled as she pulled his pants back up and tenderly did up his fly, tapping quickly on his now softening member. She licked her lips as he looked down into her eyes. He pulled her into a tight embrace kissing her ferociously.

"Hmmmmm," she moaned into him. He could taste himself on her tongue.

Sara reluctantly pulled away. "We should go back to our seat." She gasped. "There may be a line."

Grissom looked a little disappointed. "Oh? I don't get to give you anything?"

Sara smiled and shuffled around him to the door. "Maybe later."

"Maybe?"

"Okay. Definitely later."

Grissom grinned as Sara unlocked the door and peeked outside.

"Okay, all clear." She grabbed his hand and yanked him quickly out of the bathroom with her. Looking around to make sure no one had spotted them they nonchalantly headed back to their seats as if nothing ever happened.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom grinned happily as he walked out of the airport. His fingers were firmly entwined with Sara's as the Hawaiian sun greeted them. They both slipped on their sunglasses as Grissom pulled Sara towards the pick up area.

"Um, honey, aren't we forgetting something?" Sara asked.

"What?"

"Our bags."

Grissom smiled. "All taken care of," he said, tugging her towards a waiting limousine.

Sara stopped and her jaw dropped. "Gil, you didn't? Please tell me you didn't."

She looked at him and he smiled. He pulled her into an embrace, his arms sliding around her waist. She felt herself choke on a slight sob.

"This is too much…"

"Why….? Am I not allowed to spoil you any more?"

"Yeah…but…"

"But what?"

Sara felt herself melting. Just the way he looked at her made her tingle. One look from this man could make her weak.

"Nothing. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"Well I thought you had that on the plane. Now…now it's my turn."

"Huh?"

"Get in and I'll show you."

Grissom frowned, a little confused, but Sara just chuckled and took his hand once again, pulling him towards the limo. The driver opened the door for the couple.

"Good afternoon Ma'am. Sir." He tipped his cap.

Sara giggled slightly as she pulled Grissom into the car.

"Thank you." Grissom said as she dragged him inside.

As soon as the door was closed Sara launched herself onto her husband, smothering his lips with hers.

"Hmpphhhhhh." He gasped into her mouth before pulling away quickly. The car started and they pulled away. "Sara! What are you doing?"

Sara smirked. "What does it look like?" She tried to grab his belt.

He grabbed her hands tightly. "We can't…"

"Why?"

Grissom looked around, his grip not faltering. "Really honey? Take a guess."

"Aw come on, you let me play on the plane."

Grissom stood firm. "No Sara. We are only ten minutes from the resort and…I can't do it in here."

Sara sat back and pouted. "So I don't get my something then?"

Grissom felt a pang of guilt wash through his body and sighed. Sara tried not to grin, she knew any chance of getting him to do anything in the limo was few and far between but she could tease him, just a little.

She looked through the window at the glorious Hawaiian scenery flashing by. Every few seconds her eyes flicked back to her husband, waiting for her opportunity.

"Wow! Have you seen this view?"

Grissom looked through his window. The ocean looked amazing. "Yeah it's…."

Sara jumped from her seat and straddled his lap while he was distracted.

"Sara!" Grissom yelped in shock as her thighs spread over him.

Sara grinned devilishly.

"Yes?" She mewed.

"Sara please! What are doing?" She rolled her hips a little causing Grissom to groan.

She flicked her tongue lightly over his bottom lip. "What does it look like?" She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him wildly.

Grissom found his pants suddenly felt very constricting as he pulled away dizzily.

"Ssssara….."

Sara rolled her hips once again feeling Grissom hardening beneath her. She slipped a hand between them her lips moving to nip his ear.

"You're hard…"

Grissom grunted and thrust into her palm, his eyes locked with hers. As much as he hated to admit it he was mesmerized. Putty in her hands. He kissed her…hard.

They were so engrossed in each other that they didn't notice their arrival at the resort and the car slowing to a halt.

The car door opened and the driver cleared his throat innocently, turning his glance away from the newlyweds in the back seat.

Their lips quickly parted and Grissom's eyes shot to the driver. He could feel his cheeks burning a darker shade of crimson.

Sara dug her head into his shoulder and giggled. "I think we're here babe."

"Oh you think?"

"I'll get the bags for you sir, you take your time." The driver said attempting to keep a straight face.

Sara climbed off Grissom's lap and stroked his cheek. His mouth was agape; he couldn't believe he'd been caught necking in the back of a limo like a teenager. That and the fact he now had a 'huge' problem that wasn't helping his sense of humour.

Sara laughed briefly and opened her door. "Come one…" She chuckled.

Grissom shot her the look of death before peering down to his bulge. "Like this?" He whispered.

Sara followed his glance and struggled to hold in her grin. "Unless you plan on staying in the car."

Grissom didn't move.

"Are you coming?"

"I can't, not like this. Look what you did to me!"

"Yes you can." Sara picked up her purse, grabbed his arm and tugged him from the car.

Two bell boys waiting outside the reception entrance hurried towards them to collect their luggage.

Grissom felt his heart pound as they approached. There was nothing hiding his current predicament. He quickly pulled Sara's purse from her grasp and held it over his thighs.

She tried so hard not to laugh. Grissom glared at her.

"I don't quite think that's your colour babe." Sara chuckled.

One of the bell boys eyed Grissom up from head to toe.

"Hmmm", he whispered to himself. "Nice bag sir…would you like me to take it for you? Although I do have to say, it is soooo you."

Grissom's mouth fell open a touch. Was he being checked out by the bell boy?

He shuffled, pulling the bag closer.

Sara couldn't believe what she was seeing and chuckled. Her husband had an admirer. She ducked in to save him.

"It's okay thank you." She looped her arm through Grissom's.

The bell boy fluttered his eyes lashes. "As you wish sir…"

"Come on." Sara yanked on his arm and pulled him into the reception area.

Grissom sighed heavily as she leaned firmly against the check in desk.

Sara looked at him as Grissom's admirer appeared behind them with their cases and waited."

"Are you struggling?" She whispered.

Grissom swallowed hard and shook his head slightly. "No, it's mostly worn off now."

"Awwww, pity…"

Grissom's eyes cursed her intently now.

She held up her hands. "I'm joking babe. Sorry, I shouldn't tease. Try and relax."

"Good afternoon!" The receptionist appeared smiling. "My name is Angela, and welcome to Turtle Bay. How can I help you?"

"We have a reservation." Grissom began. "The name is Grissom."

Angela tapped at her computer for what seemed like forever. She looked up nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Sara asked.

"Erm, well. I don't seem to have any record of your reservation."

"What?" Grissom snapped, now feeling more agitated.

Sara gripped onto his hand to calm him. "You have the confirmation, honey?"

Grissom nodded and reached into his pocket pulling out his confirmation letter, handing it to the receptionist.

"I'm so, so sorry about this," she stuttered. "I really don't know how this could have happened."

Grissom stared at her un-amused. "So are you saying the booking I made almost two months ago isn't in your system? Not to mention the considerable amount of money I have pre-paid for three nights of luxury and…."

Sara gripped his hand tighter, shocked at his display. But when he turned to look at her she fell silent with her protest.

"Erm, Mr Grissom, if you and Mrs Grissom would like have a walk around the resort and enjoy a drink on us. Let me speak to my supervisor and I will have this whole thing sorted out for you. I am really sorry for the trouble."

"That will be fine," Sara said pulling on Grissom's arm. "Can you deal with our bags?"

The receptionist nodded. "Yes, Mrs Grissom. I will have Rico take care of it."

Grissom looked back to the bell boy who smiled at him. Grissom quickly averted his gaze.

Sara nodded. "Okay. Come on, honey, let's go walk this off okay?"

Grissom let Sara lead him and they walked outside to explore the resort.

As soon as they were out of sight of the desk, Sara pulled her purse from him and playfully slapped him on the arm.

"What?"

"Just how much did you spend on this trip?"

Grissom swallowed hard. "Well…but…I…you know…wanted it to be special." Grissom gave her the puppy dog look.

"You…erm…don't look at me like that."

Grissom pouted.

"Gil….."

He shrugged his shoulders and looked sorry for himself.

"Come on, let's go take a walk." Sara took his hand and pulled once again.

They came across a small marketplace. Shops and stalls galore; fresh fish, fruit, handicrafts, clothes, shades. Grissom pulled Sara towards one of the clothing stalls and began looking through the shirts. He pulled out the most repulsive Hawaiian shirt Sara had ever laid her eyes on. It looked like someone had thrown up on it, more than once! When she saw him smiling she had to stop him then and there.

"Ohhhh, no way, Mister. There's no way in hell are you buying that! It's awful."

"Come on Sara. I like it. I am a big boy you know and I can dress myself."

"Yes…but, just remember who undresses you a lot of them time."

"I'm a grown man Sara! I am allowed to buy my own clothes."

Sara pouted a little. "You are not buying that shirt…if you do…"

"What? Are you threatening me, Mrs. Grissom?"

Sara thought for a second. "No…I'm not threatening you. I'm promising you."

Grissom frowned and went to speak, but Sara beat him too it.

"If you buy that…that…monstrosity, then well, you'll regret it, put it that way."

Grissom smirked. "Oh? How so?"

Sara looked around and breathed in deeply taking in the glorious air. "I dunno. How cold do you think Hawaiian nights are?"

Now Grissom frowned through his smirk. "Why?"

"Because, if you buy that…that thing, it will be the only thing keeping you warm tonight."

Grissom's smirk quickly faded and now he was the one pouting. He quickly put the shirt back.

"Fine, you win. No shirt."

Sara grinned and took his hand. "Come on, let's go find the beach."

They walked hand in hand along the glorious shoreline. Their shoes in each free hand. Soft, white sand rubbing through their toes. The sun behind them. Falling back to earth. The sound of the ocean light and tranquil.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Sara asked.

"Yes, it is."

"I'm so happy you did this."

"Really?"

Sara nodded and stopped, pulling him into an embrace. "Yes."

A small smirk lifted the right side of Grissom's mouth. "I'm glad."

"Hmm, me too."

Sara slid her hand through the locks nestling at the back of his neck and pulled his head down to meet hers. Their lips collided in a soft and quaint dance of pure love and devotion. Grissom slowly pulled away.

"Hmm…" He sighed. "We should probably start walking, I erm, don't want another rise before we get back to the room."

Sara grinned and kissed him again. "Okay."

"We should probably head back then? Maybe we have somewhere to sleep tonight."

"I'm sure we will, although I don't know how much sleep we will be having."

Grissom grinned as they began walking. "Hey, you need to go easy on me okay? I'll be spending our last two days flat on my back at this rate."

"Isn't that the plan?" Sara laughed as she pinched his waist and ran off.

"Hey!" Grissom shouted as he chased her along the shore line. "You're gonna pay for that!"

Sara laughed hard as he chased her. She couldn't remember a time when she felt so free and happy….


	8. The honeymoon is over

A/N: Thank you to LIT for your beta on this chapter

**A/N: Thank you to LIT for your beta on this chapter. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, please continue and let me know what you think and how this story is going. Thanks!!**

Chapter 7.

Grissom and Sara walked back into the reception area and headed to the desk. They were greeted immediately by Angela.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grissom, hello again. Thank you for being so patient."

She held out a key card. "Please accept this luxury suite with our apologies. It's the highest grade possible for the resort. You have a private bungalow towards the north of the resort, including a private pool, garden, hot tub and twenty four hour room service. You are also very close to the restaurants, shops and leisure facilities. Please… if you need anything, just pick up the telephone."

Grissom and Sara looked at each other and smiled.

Grissom took the key card. "Thanks. Erm, have our bags been taken already?"

"Yes, Sir, and here is a map that will guide you to your bungalow. Are you okay on your own, or would you like me to get Rico to take you over?"

Grissom looked at Sara quickly. "No, thank you. We'll find it just fine."

Angela nodded. "Well, enjoy your stay. Sorry, once again, about the mix up and if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," they both said, and headed off to find their honeymoon home.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After a leisurely ten minute stroll Grissom and Sara found their bungalow.

"Wow!" Sara said as they approached. "It looks like a private mansion, it's even got a fence," she giggled.

"So, no one can see what you're up to!" Grissom smirked as he pushed open the gate.

They headed to the door and Grissom slipped the key card into the lock. Pushing the door open, he stepped aside to allow Sara to enter.

"After you my dear."

Sara chuckled and entered. "Wow!" Sara gasped as she looked around their bungalow. "Gil this is amazing."

The bungalow was exquisite. Sara went in search of the bedroom as Grissom walked to the patio doors, looking outside. He smiled.

"Gil!" Sara shouted. "Come look at this."

Grissom entered the bedroom. It was huge.

"Sara?"

"In here."

He headed to an open door at the back of the bedroom to find Sara looking around the bathroom.

"Isn't this fantastic?"

Grissom looked around, it certainly was. Everything was marble, the tub was large enough for an entire family and the shower was in an element of its own.

"We gotta get us one those." Sara said pointing at the shower.

"You think this is impressive come take a look out here."

"What?"

Grissom took her hand and pulled her outside onto the patio.

Sara's mouth dropped open. "Oh my….."

"My thoughts exactly."

Before them, a large garden, their own pool, hot tub and a large hammock swinging gently in the breeze.

"We only have three days here? Damn, can't we just move here?" Sara laughed.

Grissom pulled her into a tight embrace. "So, the money I spent, you've let me off the hook?"

Sara smiled and kissed him softly. "Yes, you're off the hook."

With that Sara yawned loudly.

"Oh, am I that boring?"

"Sorry, feel a little tired all of a sudden. It's been a busy day and all this, well it's…"

"A lot to take in?"

Sara nodded.

Grissom looked at his watch. "Well, you want to take a nap? The sun's setting now, so we can't really do any sightseeing. Maybe a quick nap, then dinner?"

Sara ran her hands up his back. "Sounds like a good plan to me, you sure you don't mind?"

Now Grissom smiled. "No, I don't mind at all, you should rest. Come on." He took her hand and led her back inside.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom turned onto his side and reached out for Sara. His eyes popped open when he was greeted by a cold pillow. He frowned and pulled himself from the bed. Clad only in his boxers, he went in search of his wife.

A cool breeze swept over him as he exited the bedroom. He looked down to find his shirt on the floor. Sara had been wearing it in bed. As he approached the patio doors he came across one more item; Sara's thong. He picked it up and grinned to himself, feeling a sharp twinge in his boxers. She was outside and she was naked!

He walked out onto the patio to hear splashing. Then he stopped, gasping slightly. The pool lights along with the moon illuminated Sara's body perfectly. She was on her back, floating as naked as the day she was born. Grissom groaned.

Quietly sitting on a chair by the edge of the pool, he watched her happily. He was sure he could watch her forever. Sara continued floating, totally oblivious to his presence. It didn't take long for the feeling in his boxers to become an almighty bulge. He shifted slightly, making the chair creek. Sara lifted her head and spun around to see Grissom watching her.

Sara smiled as she swam towards him. "Hello, stranger…"

"Hi."

"How long have you been watching me?" Sara reached the edge of the pool by her husband.

"Long enough."

"Long enough for…what?" Sara said seductively.

Grissom looked down to his boxers and Sara followed his gaze. Sara couldn't help but giggle. "Y-yes, that's certainly long enough."

Grissom stood as Sara clung to the side of the pool. "Are you sure? You don't think that maybe, it could be a little longer…" Grissom teased.

Sara grinned. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Sara's grin broadened as she turned and swam towards the pool steps. Grissom watched her every move, his breathing heavier and heavier as Sara pulled herself from the pool. She was like a goddess sent to enslave him. The way the water shimmied down her naked body, making tiny puddles around her feet as she slowly walked towards him. The way her wet skin glistened in the tender light, and the sultry sway of her hips, it was all driving him crazy.

As Sara reached his personal space she couldn't help but note the expression on his face. His eyes pierced through hers as the swirls of desire trapped within them rolled black with lust.

Sara looked down once again to his boxers.

"Did you enjoy watching me?"

Grissom tilted his head slightly, watching a single drop of water run from Sara's brow, down her check, her elegant throat to finally rest upon her right breast.

"Oooh, you have no idea." Grissom groaned.

Sara smiled, "Oh, I think I have a little inkling."

Grissom fought the urge to grin; he had other things on his mind.

"Sooo…" Sara began. "Fancy a dip?"

Grissom's mouth twitched as once again he eyed Sara from head to toe. "Yes I do, but not in the pool."

Sara's eyes glazed as the desire for her husband grew. She stepped forward that tiny bit more for her body to brush against him. Bare skin on bare skin, her breasts against his chest. She could have sworn they moaned simultaneously as the heat from their respective bodies entwined. Her lips found his and as their tongues danced, Sara's hand slithered down his body to cup his hardness in her hand.

He jumped a little, groaning into her mouth. She pulled away. "These off, now!" She demanded. Grissom quickly did as told, shimmying quickly out of his boxers and kicking them across the patio.

Sara's hands found his shoulders and she pushed him backwards, the back of his legs caught the chair and he fell backwards into it. His eyes never left hers. She straddled him quickly, her hands cupping his face to pull him into another searing kiss.

She pulled away. "I've been waiting all day for this." She breathed heavily as her tongue slithered around to his ear, her teeth nipping at the lobe, then her lips moved south.

"Would you like to do the honours?" Grissom barely mumbled as she continued her assault of his neck.

Sara grinned into him and reached down between them, lifting her hips slightly she took him softly in her palm.

"Ahhhh…" The feeling of her stroking him was pure bliss. "Unless you want this to be a solo effort, now would be good."

Sara smirked and guided him to her opening her arms entwining strongly around his shoulders as she lowered herself onto him. Sara moaned welcoming him inside her. Whimpering softly as his full length disappeared within her.

Sara closed her eyes gnawing slightly on his skin as he thrust up into her, she met his movements perfectly. Their rhythm began. Over and over again he thrust and over and over again Sara matched him. The chair creaked, struggling to cope with the demands brought upon it, but it was holding in there, barely. Their lips roughly found one another's once again in a quick rough reunion before parting.

"God…Sara…I love you…" Grissom moaned between his thrusts, pushing up into her, harder and harder.

Sara tried to reply, but all she could muster was a gasp as her mind and body wondered. Her only focus was the feeling of him pounding into her. Her nails dug deep into his shoulders as she felt that blissful destination approaching.

"Gil…." She moaned, her orgasm advancing fast.

Grissom grunted heavily struggling to hang on. His lips suddenly found the sensitive spot of her neck and she moaned loudly, her muscles clenching him tighter within her.

"God Sara…" Grissom breathed into her as he felt the change. His moan was enough to send her over the edge. Her body thrashed around him as her climax swept through every muscle, every pore, every cell.

She fell forward and wept softly into his shoulder.

Grissom could hold on no longer. One last thrust and he was there. Sara's name vibrating from his lips as he spilled completely within her.

Grissom slumped back into the chair, pulling Sara with him. His head resting between her breasts, her chin on his shoulder, both their chests rising and falling rapidly as they sought some well needed air.

There they stayed until both had the strength to move. It took a while. Finally Grissom pushed Sara up. She smiled and softly ran her hand through his hair.

Grissom grinned and then felt Sara shuddering slightly. "Are you cold?"

Sara tilted her head. "A little."

"I'll tell you what…"

"What?"

"How about a little room service and an early night? I think we could both use it."

Sara smiled running her finger over his lips. "Great idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but can I do one thing before we go to bed?"

"What?" Sara bit her lip a little, and Grissom smiled. "You want to call home?"

"How did you know?"

"I know you…and this is the first time we've left Mike, so…"

"So, you don't mind?"

Grissom laughed a little. "Of course I don't mind."

Sara kissed him softly. "Thank you…for everything."

With that, Grissom stood, scooping Sara into his arms. She smiled broadly as he carried her inside.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom opened his eyes as the sunlight beamed through a slight gap in the curtains. He turned to be once again greeted by an empty bed. He looked at the bed side clock. _10am._ He had slept for a very long time. Grissom couldn't actually recall the last time he'd slept so well, or so long. He scooted out of bed and grabbed a robe.

"Sara?" He called.

"In the kitchen."

Grissom headed for the kitchen, slithering his arms around Sara's waist the first chance he got.

"You want coffee?"

"Sure. How long have you been up? You should have woke me."

Sara smiled. "I've been up a while so…."

Grissom frowned as he took the coffee from her. "How long is a while?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders. "Since about six I think."

"Six? That early? Honey…are you okay?"

Sara smiled. "I'm fine. Just feel…a little off this morning, don't know why."

"Is it the baby?"

"NO…no…I'm ok really, just feel a little strange. Feels like there's something I should know, but don't…I don't know babe. I'm fine really."

"You're sure?"

"Yes…I'm sure."

"Ok…so you want to go see some sites?" Grissom put his coffee down and pulled her close.

Sara thought for a second and began fingering the top of his robe, averting his gaze. "If you don't mind…can we just relax around here for a little while? I don't really feel like going anywhere right now."

She felt Grissom stiffen a little. "Honey…" His whispered concern was now evident in his voice.

Sara chuckled a little. "I really am fine, Gil, I just want to be with you, no one else, just us for a little while. Is that okay?"

"If that's what you want."

Sara nodded.

"Then it's okay."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The hammock swung lightly under the heavy weight occupying it. Sara breathed softly, sound asleep on Grissom's chest. His arm protectively wrapped around her and their unborn child. He played lightly with her hair as he listened to the sound of her sleeping. He could never get enough of that sound. The sound of the utter comfort he knew she found in him.

Grissom groaned when he heard a knock at the door. He tried to move, to get out without disturbing Sara but it was no good. She had him pinned.

"Honey…" He whispered lightly in her ear.

Sara stirred a little. "Go away…we don't want any," she mumbled.

Grissom grinned, but then frowned as the knock came again.

"Honey…" He said again, but a little louder this time.

Sara's eyes slowly opened.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I need to get up. There's someone at the door."

"Who?" She moaned.

Grissom gave her a 'stupid question' look and shrugged his shoulders.

Sara sat up allowing Grissom to swing off the hammock. She followed a few seconds later.

Grissom opened the door and took a shocked step back when he saw Nick and Brass looking back at him.

Grissom didn't have a chance to speak before Sara appeared behind him.

"Who is it?"

Grissom opened the door wider, so she could see.

Sara stood, more than a little shocked. She knew something was wrong.

"What's going on? What are you guys doing here?"

Nick looked at Brass. "Can we come in?"

Grissom stepped aside and allowed them to enter before closing the door and moving to stand by Sara.

"So what's going on Nick? Jim? This is supposed to be our honeymoon and you two are the last…"

"I'm sorry Griss…." Nick stopped him. "We, erm, just didn't want to tell you over the phone."

Grissom looked at Sara. "Tell us what?" His voice shook a little.

"Maybe you should sit down." Nick suggested.

Sara felt her stomach tighten and folded her arms firmly across her chest. Something was very, very wrong. "I don't want to sit down! Tell us what's going on." Sara said firmly.

Nick looked at Brass again. "Okay," he said, "but please understand, we are doing all we can."

Grissom frowned. "All you can for what?"

Brass continued. "Kate Stevens escaped from custody yesterday."

Sara felt her stomach clench and her jaw drop.

"She was being transferred. The bus was run off the road. She got away."

Grissom took a firm grip on Sara's hand. "That's not all, is it, Jim?" Grissom knew they could have been told this in a phone call. His voice was afraid, very, very afraid.

"Oh god!" It hit Sara. "Jim where's Mike?"


	9. The nightmare begins

A/N: Thank you to Smacky30 and LIT for your beta on this chapter

**A/N: Thank you to Smacky30 and LIT for your beta on this chapter.**

Chapter 8:

Jim's face paled and he swallowed hard.

"Where is my son!?" Sara shouted. Panic evident in every syllable as it quaked shakily from her lips.

Grissom grabbed her, afraid she was going to run to Brass and beat it out of him.

"Someone broke into your house. Claire's been shot and we don't know if she'll make it."

"Jiiiiiimmmmm!" Sara screamed.

Brass swallowed hard once again. "I'm sorry. We don't know where he is. Someone took him."

"No! God, no!" Sara fought against Grissom's grip as he pulled his arms more tightly around her. His face turned white. His heart raced. His body numbed and the only thing that broke him from his trance was the fact that Sara had begun punching him in the chest trying to break free from him. She was frantic. He tightened his grip and wouldn't let go.

"Sara don't, please don't." He begged. "Please! Think about the baby."

"Oh god! That psycho's got our son!"

Grissom continued to hold her close until she finally stilled in his arms. Tears filled his eyes as his wife's seeped through the cotton of his shirt. He felt so lost, so helpless. How could this have happened? After everything they had been through. Their nightmare was beginning again! Grissom placed a tender finger under Sara's chin and lifted her head. He cupped her face softly in his hands, looking deep into her eyes. "We will find him. I promise you. I will not let her hurt our son, Sara. I promise. I'll do whatever it takes but I will get him back."

Sara sniffed hard and shakily wiped away her tears. "What are we going to do?"

Grissom looked over to Brass and Nick. "We need to get home."

"There's a flight in two hours." Nick said.

"I'll go pack." Sara pulled away from Grissom and quickly headed for the bedroom.

"Sara?" Grissom called after her, but she ignored him and disappeared into the bedroom. Grissom bowed his head. His whole body cramped. He felt devastated, useless and he wanted his son. His watery eyes looked back to Brass and Nick. His mouth opened but no words would come out. He turned and headed towards the bedroom.

"I'm so sorry, Griss…" Nick choked.

Grissom stopped for a brief second but then continued without a word.

He slowly walked into the bedroom, his heart breaking when he saw Sara sobbing on the bed. He reached for her and tried to pull her close but she pushed him off and quickly got to her feet.

Grissom stepped back. "Sara…" He pleaded.

"No!" Sara screamed at him. "This is our fault! We shouldn't have left him!"

"How can you think this is our fault? We didn't do anything wrong."

Sara gritted her teeth, now lost in a distressed fury, not thinking what she was saying, doing. "We left him! She took him to get to us!"

"Sara….!"

"Goddamn it no, Gil! How dare you take this so lightly?"

Brass and Nick could hear every word. "I think we should wait outside." Nick suggested. "They need some space."

Brass nodded and they quickly went outside.

Grissom gnawed on his bottom lip, doing his best to stay calm. For everyone's sake.

"I am not taking this lightly Sara, I'm trying to deal with it the best way I can."

"Oh I see…your son gets kidnapped so it's time for emotionless Grissom to come out and play is that it?" Sara's anger and fear was getting the better of her, she was losing control.

Grissom clenched his fists. "Sara, you need to calm down. Please!"

"Calm down!? Calm down!? I'll show you calm you heartless bastard!"

Grissom watched in horror as Sara picked up a vase from a nearby table and launched it at him. It missed his head by a fraction and shattered against the wall. Grissom groaned as a shard of the exploding glass caught his face, slitting his cheek slightly. Blood trickled slowly down his face as he looked back at Sara in shock. Tears filled his eyes once more as his hand moved to his cheek to cover his wound.

Sara's hands instantly shot to her face in regret, snapping her out of her frenzy. Grissom backed down completely before she could speak. He turned slowly and left the room, leaving Sara to gather her composure.

Sighing heavily Grissom grabbed a cloth from the kitchen and walked to a mirror in the hallway. The blood slowly trickled down his face from the small but deep cut in his cheek. He held the cloth to his face and applied pressure attempting to halt the bleeding. Then his eyes met Sara's through the mirror as she stood behind him. The look of guilt on her face was unbound. He turned to face her, holding the cloth to his face. Their equally devastated eyes met and without a word Sara took his free hand and guided him back into the kitchen. She urged him to sit on a stool and then grabbed a first aid kit from under the sink. Moving back to him she replaced his hand with hers and held the cloth to his face.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry...I..." She whispered "…I…lost control…and…I shouldn't have taken it out on you…and what I said…I didn't mean it..."

Grissom quickly placed a finger over her lips. "It's okay."

Sara bowed her head. "But I hurt you…."

"You didn't mean too…its okay… please honey look at me."

Sara raised her head.

"It's okay, but next time aim a little bit more to the left ok?"

Sara tried to smile as she removed the cloth from his face. She bit her lip hard.

"I'm sorry…"

"I know."

Sara took out a little gauze and tape and tenderly dressed his cheek.

"If anyone asks…I did it shaving ok?"

Sara managed a faint grin. "A little deep for that dear."

Grissom smirked. "Come here." He stood taking Sara into a warm embrace, glad that she let him. She melted into the comfort of his body. He held on tightly. "I'll find him Sara, I promise."

Sara sighed heavily and held onto him tighter.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara starred through the plane window. The flight felt like it was lasting forever.

"Honey…honey…?"

Sara shook her head slightly and turned to Grissom. "Huh?"

"You want anything to eat or drink?" Grissom looked to his left and the flight attendant standing by his trolley.

Sara shook her head. "No…thank you."

"Are you sure?"

Sara nodded.

"Sara you need to keep your strength up."

"I'm fine."

Grissom knew nagging right now wouldn't do either of them much good. "Okay."

Sara looked back to the window and concentrated on the clouds floating around them. Her mind drifted and her eyes slid closed….

"_Will the defendants please rise." The judge requested._

_Kate and Bobby stood._

"_Has the jury reached a verdict?"_

_The foreman stood. "Yes we have, Your Honour."_

_Grissom took Sara's hand and held it tightly._

"_We, the jury, find the defendants guilty on all charges."_

_A joyous buzz filled the courtroom and Sara felt her whole body lighten as she clenched her eyes closed, a large gasp of relief escaping her lungs. Grissom sighed happily as he gripped Sara's hand tighter. The DA turned to them and smiled. Grissom nodded, returning the smile as he took Sara into a tight embrace._

"_It's over honey...it's over"_

_Sara sighed heavily into Grissom's embrace as the team gathered around them to pass on their mutual happiness at the verdict._

"_You fucking bastards! Get the hell off me!" The words cut through the air, shredding through the atmosphere like a combine mutilating its crop. _

_The room silenced with an awkward hush. Everyone looked on as Kate struggled with the guards attempting to cuff her. Finally they managed it, pinning her to the defendants table and restraining her tightly. Her head sprang up and her eyes met with Grissom and Sara. _

_She grinned, still struggling a little. "I'll get you…you hear me? I'll be back! I'll make you suffer…"_

_Sara felt herself shudder at Kate's words. Grissom pulled her back into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her as Kate was pulled away. Sara looked up into Grissom's eyes. He smiled brushing her hair back from her eyes._

"_She won't hurt us ever again honey…it is over…."_

Sara's head shot up as Grissom shook her slightly.

"Sara?"

"Hmmm…"

"We're on the ground, time to go."

Brass appeared in the aisle way. "Ready?" He asked.

Grissom looked back at Sara, she nodded. Brass and Nick led them out of the airport to a waiting car. There was also another patrol car waiting to escort them.

"What's this?" Sara asked seeing several officers waiting by the cars.

"It's for your safety, Sara." Nick tried to sound comforting.

"Safety? Great. How safe is my son?" Sara's words were full of pain and bitterness.

"Honey…" Grissom pulled her close. "Let's not let it get to us? Everyone is trying to help. Okay?"

Sara sighed, she knew he was right. "Okay."

Brass opened the car door and Grissom urged Sara inside, getting in after her. He held her hand tightly as she reached up to run her fingers softly over his injured face. The car pulled away and headed to the devastation that awaited them.


	10. Crime scene

Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, please keep them coming. Please note from now on unless otherwise stated I now have ****no**** beta help on this fiction, so it is all me! Any and all mistakes are well and truly mine. (Gulp!) :D**

Chapter 9

Brass's car pulled up outside Grissom and Sara's town house. Squad cars everywhere. As they got out of the car Sara covered her mouth in shock. She expected it, but still, the whole sight of what was before her made her shake in fear. This was happening, happening to them, and their son…their son was now a victim. A sob escaped her throat as Grissom placed an arm around her.

"Let's find out what's happening." Grissom whispered holding her tight.

"Err Griss?"

Grissom looked at Nick who was looking a little nervous.

"You know you shouldn't go in there until the scene is released don't you?"

"I appreciate your concern Nick…" They headed towards the tape…

"No…No!" Came a shout.

Grissom and Sara stopped as Ecklie appeared from the scene and walked towards them ducking under the tape.

"Gil…Sara…" He said clearing his throat. "Look…I know this is a hard time for you…but you know as well as I do you can't enter this crime scene until it's cleared."

Grissom bit his lip as Sara took a slight step back, she knew her husband, especially when it came to Michael.

"Conrad…I suggest you get out of our way…right now."

Nick stepped forward ready to pull Grissom back but Brass grabbed his arm and shook his head. Nick stood down.

"Look Gil, I'm telling you as your superior and….as a friend, you can not enter this crime scene, you could compromise the case and you know that. Your house will be released shortly then you can do what ever you want but until then, I'm in charge here and you will do….."

Without warning Grissom grabbed Ecklie by the shirt and thrust him hard against the side of a nearby squad car.

Sara jumped and watched her husbands anger burst through his pain.

"If you think, for one second," Grissom gritted his teeth, hard, "you are going to stand in the way of me helping to find my son Conrad, you are very much mistaken." Tears welled in his eyes.

Ecklie struggled a little, shocked very much by Grissom's actions.

"Gil…you can't …do this…"

Grissom tightened his grip forcing Ecklie harder into the car.

"Gil!" Brass warned but Grissom didn't let up until he felt of soft pressure on his shoulder. He turned to see Sara, looking deep into his eyes. As much as she enjoyed her husband dominating Ecklie she knew he'd regret it if it went any further.

"Let him go…" She requested softly looking deep into his pain filled eyes.

"Baby let him go…"

Grissom thought for a long moment before releasing his grip.

"I should fire you for that!" Ecklie snapped without thinking. "I know you're under a lot of pressure but it comes to something doesn't it Gil? When your wife has to control your emotions for you. I thought you were stronger than that."

Brass and Nick looked at each other and Sara shook her head as she witnessed Grissom's eyes glaze over with fury.

Grissom pulled her arm back and jumped forward, lunging for Ecklie. A mad scramble ensued. Brass and Nick managed to grab him before the fatal blow was delivered.

Ecklie quickly dashed away from the car as Grissom struggled to break free from Brass and Nick.

"You son of a bitch!" Grissom shouted.

"Grissom, calm down man! Please!" Nick begged.

"What's going on here?" A voice called from behind the commotion.

Everyone looked over to see the Sheriff. Grissom stopped struggling, shrugging off Brass and Nick.

Brass glared at Ecklie as he straightened himself up. "Just a misunderstanding right Conrad?"

Brass turned his gaze to Grissom. "Right?!"

Grissom sighed heavily and nodded, bowing his head slightly. He looked to the Sheriff then back to Ecklie.

"I just want to find my son."

The Sheriff knew there had been a confrontation but unlike Ecklie he had a higher state of empathy.

"How long until the scene is released Conrad?" He asked.

"I'm not sure…er…let me check with Catherine, she's running the investigation."

The Sheriff nodded. "Gil…Sara…walk with me…please…"

The Sheriff led Grissom and Sara away from the commotion of the crime scene.

"Look I can't even imagine what the two of you are going through…but…"

"I want to help Rory…"

"I know you do. You wouldn't be a good father if you didn't, but you shouldn't enter the scene until it's been cleared or until Catherine's says so. You know that Gil. You can support your team as much as you want at the lab, but hands off. Anything else is a serious conflict of interest and it could be held against us. I want to find Michael too, so please, let your guys do their job. I beg you, for the sake of you both and for your son."

Grissom sighed as Sara gripped his hand tightly.

"Okay," he whispered.

Ecklie reappeared. "They are just finishing up in the house."

Grissom nodded. "I want to speak to Catherine as soon as she is available."

Ecklie looked at the Sheriff. He nodded.

They headed back towards the house just as Catherine and Warrick exited the front door.

Their gazes met.

Catherine handed her bags of evidence to Warrick.

"Can you put that in the car? I need to…erm…speak too…"

"Sure." Warrick took the bags as Catherine slowly walked towards her friends.

"Hi." Her voice croaked. "I'm so sorry…"

"Thank you," Sara struggled. She didn't know what else to say.

"Did you find anything?" Grissom's voice was desperation tinged with hope.

The look on Catherine's face gave them their answer.

She sighed. "Not a great deal. Lots of prints, but they are more than likely yours. Greg's just finishing up in the kitchen, not sure if he's found anything in there yet. Then we are finished. I'd like you to take a look around when he's done. See if anything is different or missing."

"Is there any news on Claire?" Sara asked.

"She's in ICU. She's holding on but I don't think she will be talking to us for a while. Whether she can tell us anything if she wakes I don't know. She was shot in the back…never saw it coming."

Sara cringed, wrapping her arms tightly around her mid section. "Why did they…have to do that?" Sara chocked back on a sob.

"Who found her?" Grissom asked.

"Your next door neighbour. Brass is talking to them now.

"Did they force their way in?"

Catherine shook her head. "No signs of forced entry, but it looks like maybe the lock on the front door was picked, looks professional."

"If only we'd left Hank here, he would have heard them." Grissom was obviously annoyed with himself.

Grissom and Sara had agreed to take Hank to the sitter as Claire would have enough to deal with looking after Michael.

"Well I've got a bit of info from next door…."

Everyone turned to see Brass.

"…neighbours saw a blue pick up parked on the road by your driveway, dent in the fender. It was there for approximately two hours between nine and eleven pm. Mrs Foley said she heard it screech out onto the road just after eleven. Her husband went out to check what was going on and saw your front door open. They found Claire, but Michael was gone."

Sara shook slightly. Just the words "Michael was gone," devastated her heart once again. Grissom wrapped an arm firmly around her.

"Hey Cath?" Came a voice from the house. Greg appeared, suddenly stopping when he saw Sara and Grissom. He swallowed hard before approaching them.

"Hi." He said softly. "Guys, erm….I…."

"It's okay Greg." Sara attempted to ease his discomfort.

Greg nodded quickly looking at the ground before turning to Catherine. "I think I got something."

Grissom and Sara shifted anxiously.

"What?"

"Two prints, both the same. From a beer bottle and the fridge door, but they're different from the other prints we found around the house."

"Good." Catherine said quickly. "Get everything to the lab and get it processed now. Make it priority. Nothing else matters for us tonight."

Greg nodded and hurried to meet Warrick.

Catherine sighed. "We are all finished with the house. We may need to come back but you know the drill. So…you ready to take a look around?"

Grissom looked at Sara and she nodded.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Four hours later.

Sara looked through the living room window her arms firmly crossed. She watched the squad car parked outside the house. The whole idea that they had to be protected made her sad and helpless. This mad woman had taken her son and was now dictating how they lived their life.

They had checked the house with Catherine earlier to find nothing. Not a thing. Nothing was different; nothing had been moved or taken. The only addition to their home was a large blood stain on the carpet. Sara glanced over at it and her blood began to boil. She sighed heavily then quickly headed towards the kitchen. Grissom appeared from the bedroom to find her rummaging under the sink. She pulled out a bucket and a scrubbing brush.

"Sara? What are you doing?"

She ignored him and filled up the bucket with water and detergent. She scooted past him and headed for the carpet.

"Sara!"

"I have to clean this; I just can't look at it any more."

She got down on her knees and began scrubbing furiously.

Grissom walked up close behind her. "Sara, leave it please. It won't come out. We have to replace it."

Again she ignored him, her scrubbing becoming more wild and erratic. She could feel the sting of tears burning her eyes.

"Honey, please…." Grissom begged.

Sara's scrubbing halted and she began sobbing. Grissom felt his stomach tighten as he bent to pick her from the floor, pulling her into a tight embrace. She cried heavily into his shoulder as he held her with everything he could. She clung on for dear life.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Catherine entered the print room.

"Got anything yet Greg?"

"No it's still processing…." Just as he finished his sentence Ibis came up with a match.

Greg looked at Catherine. "We got a match."

Catherine hurried to the computer and brought up the information.

"Joshua Stevens." She read from the screen. "Stevens?" She flicked down the information and stood back, her mouth agape. "Oh god. He's Bobby Stevens brother."

She hit the print button. "I'm going to find Brass; we need to get Bobby Stevens down here for an interview, right now. Greg, get hold of the penitentiary. We need visiting records for the last two years. I want to know if Bobby has had a visit from his brother and I want the information an hour ago. You got it?"

"Sure do." Greg hurried from his seat as Catherine went in search of Brass.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara had pulled herself together and was making coffee. Caffeine, just what she needed. She hadn't slept much in the last thirty six hours and was beginning to feel it. Not that she could sleep, even if she wanted too. She wanted to know what was happening but both her and Grissom had agreed to give the guys sometime to process before they went to the lab. Grissom was itching to help. He wanted too, he needed too. Then they had the dilemma of whether to leave the house. Would they call? When?

Grissom paced around the living room as Sara walked in, holding out a mug of coffee.

"Thanks. Are you alright?"

Sara nodded and tried a faint smile, but as she brought her own coffee to her lips her smile faded as her eyes glanced upon the television. The cup slipped from her fingers and bounced on the floor. Black coffee making another permanent stain on the already tainted carpet. Her head began to shake slowly as she ran for the remote.

"Sara what? What is it?" Grissom gasped panic encasing him.

The news was on and all Sara saw on the screen as she turned up the volume was "Boys body found….."

The volume hitched…."I'm here on the outskirts of Las Vegas where the body of a twenty two month old boy was found a little over two hours. Reports so far say that the boy died in suspicious circumstances although any details are unconfirmed. This is only one of many……"

The words drifted off as Grissom and Sara watched in shocked silence. Sara began to shiver. Her head shaking from side to side. "No…..Noooooo!!"

Grissom swallowed the lump in his throat and took her hand, pulling her towards the front door and ultimately the lab.

**A/N 2: Oh no! Am I just being too bad now? Please let me know and if you want more, let me know that too! Yey!**


	11. Feeling helpless

Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Grissom and Sara ran down the lab corridor heading for the morgue. Oddly they had entered the lab without a question or a stare. There didn't seem to be anyone around. All busy in their offices.

Doc Robbins appeared as they reached the room.

"Gil…Sara…" He said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Grissom caught his breath. "Al, we have to see him."

Doc Robbins shook his head. "No you don't."

Sara chocked back on a sob. "Ohhh god!" She tried to push past Robbins.

Grissom grabbed her seeing the look in Robbins eyes. He placed a comforting hand on Sara's arm.

"Sara it's not Michael."

Sara's eyes widened as Grissom felt his heart rate slow a little.

"What?" She whimpered.

Doc Robbins smiled a little. "It's not Michael."

"Are you sure?"

Robbins nodded. "I'm positive. The boy they brought in is Latino, so yes, I'm sure."

Sara closed her eyes sighing heavily, but then her body trembled, her eyes refused to open. Her world went black and she collapsed."

Grissom acted with lightening speed and scooped Sara into his arms.

He looked at Robbins.

"Take her to the break room, I'll grab my bag and I'll check her out." He said quickly.

Grissom nodded and hurried back down the corridor, Doc Robbins in hot pursuit.

As he reached the break room Greg walked out.

"Grissom!" He said shocked. "What happened?"

"She collapsed, step aside Greg, please…."

"Oh, shit…yeah."

Grissom carried Sara into the break room and laid her softly on the couch, stepping aside as Doc Robbins rushed in.

Grissom held his hand to his face, his fingers nervously paced over his stubble bearing skin as he watched Robbins examining Sara.

"When was the last time Sara ate or drank Gil?" He asked checking her blood pressure.

Grissom thought. "Last night, she hasn't eaten anything at all today, I haven't seen her drink anything either, the coffee…" Grissom remembered the coffee cup falling as they watched the news report and shook his head, "it doesn't matter. Is she going to be alright, should I call an ambulance?"

Robbins checked Sara's pupils and heart rate. "She'll be fine, from what I can see, she's suffering from exhaustion and more than likely a little dehydration. Mixed with the stress you are both under, and Sara's pregnancy, it's not a good combination. I suggest we let her sleep, she needs the rest but when she wakes she needs to eat and drink something. No arguments. It's not good for her and it's especially not good for the baby to go without eating. I know Sara is a very stubborn woman Gil but you need to get her to look after herself. Okay?"

Grissom nodded. "I will, thanks Doc."

Robbins stood and smiled a little. "No problem, if you need me, you know where to find me."

Grissom nodded and Robbins headed back to the morgue.

"Can I do anything to help?" Greg asked, hovering in the doorway.

Grissom thought for a second. "Can you watch Sara for a minute while I go to my office to get a blanket?"

Greg nodded. "Of course."

Grissom rushed to his office, unlocked the door and ran to a cabinet in the far corner. He grabbed the blanket which nestled on the bottom shelf and headed back to the door. He flicked off the light and was about to leave the office when he suddenly stopped. He slightly pulled the door closed; obscuring himself from anyone who may look his way and watched in slight disbelief as Bobby Stevens was escorted down the corridor by Brass and several officers. They were heading for the interrogation room. They disappeared from Grissom's view, his mind was spinning. He sighed heavily leaning his head against the door for a moment. He needed to know what was going on. He quickly locked his office door and rushed back to the break room. He removed his jacket and softly lifted Sara's head, popping it underneath as a make shift pillow. Quickly but tenderly he covered her with the blanket.

"Greg, can you do me a favour?" He asked satisfied that Sara was comfortable.

Greg nodded. "Anything."

"Can you stay with her for me? I don't want to leave her alone."

"Where are you going?"

"There's something I have to do."

"Are you sure you should be…"

"Please Greg…"

Greg sighed a little, despite his better judgement this was still Grissom. "Okay."

"Thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Brass and Catherine entered the interrogation room. Bobby sat at the table fondling his cuffed wrists. He looked up to see the two familiar faces and grinned. Catherine sat opposite him while Brass hovered behind her.

"What's so funny?" Brass asked his tone dry and serious.

Bobby held up his hands in mock defence. "Nuthin."

Grissom reached the room and stood tensely, watching through the glass.

"So…" Catherine began, "…Mr Stevens, you know why you're here…"

Bobby shook his head. "Haven't got a clue."

"Really?"

Bobby smiled. "Really."

Catherine pulled a photograph from her file and slid it across the table. "You recognise that man?"

Bobby picked up the photograph.

"You know I do." He dropped it back on the table.

"Your brother right?" Brass asked.

Bobby nodded.

Catherine picked up the photograph. "He was a Marine right?"

Bobby nodded. "Was."

"Pretty good with a weapon would you say?" Brass interjected.

"Well, if you're a sniper I guess you gotta be don't ya."

"He had a good record for a while." Catherine continued. "Until he lost it and got himself dismissed. Unable to take orders, insubordination, violence towards his fellow officers, excessive anger…."

"Look!" Bobby snapped. "It's nice to hear about the family but what the hell does this have to do with me?"

Catherine pulled another picture from her file, again sliding it across the table.

Bobby picked it up and grinned. "Cute."

Brass snapped the picture from his fingers and hovered over him.

"Yes he is, and we would like him to stay that way. Where is he?"

Bobby laughed as Brass stood back a little. "I have no idea who that is so why the hell should I know where he is?"

Brass handed the picture back to Catherine, she placed it on the table.

"Oh you know who it is." She said.

Bobby held his hands over his heart. "No, I don't."

"That…" Catherine lightly stroked the picture, "…is Michael Grissom. I believe you already know his parents."

Bobby fought back a grin as Catherine continued.

"He was abducted last night from his home. His nanny was shot, she may not survive."

"Shame. I don't know anything about it."

Brass fought back his emotions. "You expect us to believe that!"

Grissom could feel himself tensing further. This scum bag was toying with them and he knew it.

"It's up to you what you believe cop, I don't know anything."

Catherine pulled a record from her file. "So tell me, why is it that you got a visit from your brother last week?"

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "He's my brother. He wanted to say hello."

"Oh really? Well, it's the first time he has visited you in two years. Why now?"

"I don't know. Like I said, he wanted to say hello."

Brass circled the table. "So, what did the two of you talk about?"

"The weather."

Brass fought back the urge to ram Bobby's head into the table.

"You know it's funny cos he also visited your wife the day before he came to see you."

"So?"

"So he didn't happen to mention that to you? Or the fact he more than likely was going to aid her escape from prison?"

"Nope."

"Come on…" Brass tried the nice guy act. "If you co-operate we…"

"You what? What are you possibly going to do for me huh? Reduce my sentence to what, erm just life? Ha! Write my mother a note; tell her I've been a good boy? Bull shit! You're not gonna do anything for me whether I co-operate or not."

Grissom clenched his fists tightly, there were getting no where with this.

Bobby looked at Catherine and leaned forward slightly. "There is one thing you can do for me though."

Catherine frowned slightly, was she going to get something out of him? "What?"

"You can tell Grissom when you see him, that if his wife ever gets sick of him, I'll be more than happy to have her on my cock again!"

Grissom felt his blood boiling and snapped. He stormed through the door and lunged for Bobby before Brass or Catherine could react.

He yanked him from his chair and launched him against the wall, pinning him down with his full body weight.

"Where the hell is my son you bastard!?"

Bobby just grinned as Brass grabbed Grissom.

"Gil! Stop! You can't do this."

Grissom struggled as Brass pulled him from Bobby's smirking body.

"I need a little help in here!" Catherine shouted knowing Brass wouldn't be able to hold Grissom long.

Bobby spat at Grissom's feet as two officers ran in, helping to restrain Grissom.

"I ain't telling you nothing Grissom you pig! I hope you get your son back in pieces you damn fuck!"

Grissom gritted his teeth as he still struggled with the officers and Brass.

"Gil stop! Please!" They managed to get a grip on him and began to pull him out into the corridor.

"Give my regards to your wife!" Bobby shouted.

"Shut it!" Catherine hollered. "Sit down and stay put!"

Bobby did as requested as she followed the others out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Grissom shrugged everyone off. Brass stood back and tried to catch his breath, Grissom was a strong man and trying to hold him back was no easy task.

"What the hell are you playing at Gil?" Catherine shouted.

Grissom took a deep breath, trying to bring himself under control.

"Do you realise you may have just ruined any chance we had of getting anything out of him?"

Grissom frowned. "He's playing with us Catherine! He was never going to give us anything."

"So you thought roughing him up a little might help? Gil you're better than that!"

Grissom's mouth twitched. "Back off Catherine, you have no idea how I'm feeling right now."

"I think you should go home Gil, you're no use to anyone while you're like this."

"Excuse me? You are not telling…"

"I suggest you have these officers escort you home."

Grissom scowled at her.

"I'll get backed up on this Gil and you know it, you shouldn't be here, not yet."

Grissom frowned, turning quickly he shot down the corridor.

"Gil!"

The officers looked at Brass. "Don't worry fella's I'll sort this out, you watch him." He pointed to Bobby through the glass.

Brass hurried after Grissom and Catherine followed.

Grissom reached the break room, Sara had just woken and had her head leaned back against the sofa.

"Grissom are you okay?" Greg asked noticing Grissom's flushed look.

Grissom didn't answer but knelt on the floor next to Sara.

"Honey? Honey…."

Sara looked at him. "Huh? What happened?"

He stroked her cheek lightly. "I'll explain on the way home, can you walk?"

Sara nodded. "I think so." She sounded groggy and still out of it.

Grissom took her hand and pulled her up but her legs wobbled and she fell back onto the sofa.

"Maybe walking isn't such a good idea," she mumbled.

Grissom slid an arm under her legs and pulled her against his chest and tightly into his arms.

Sara hooked an arm around his neck. "Wh…what are doing?"

Grissom looked at Greg. "We have to go, we're not welcome here, and I don't particularly want to be around people who think I'm making things worse."

Greg frowned, he had no idea what was going on.

Grissom walked towards the door as Brass stepped in. He looked a little shocked when he saw Sara's state. He didn't even know she was here.

"Gil…."

"Save it Jim, and don't worry, we're leaving. Hold on honey."

Sara tightened her grip as he pushed passed Brass. Catherine appeared.

She gasped a little. "What happened?"

Grissom shook his head. "Don't even bother Catherine; I don't think I'm in a fit state to talk to you. Right?"

Catherine opened her mouth to talk but Grissom just brushed past her, but then he stopped and turned.

"Oh, just one thing Catherine. Put yourself in my shoes. What would you do if it were Lindsey that was missing?" With that he turned back around and walked away.

Catherine sighed looking at Greg. "What happened?"

"Sara collapsed. They came in thinking that the young boy brought in was Michael. I guess it was too much for Sara and she passed out."

Catherine looked at Brass. "I was a little tough?"

Brass shrugged his shoulders a little. "Maybe, maybe not. I think Grissom just needs a little time, and, a little understanding."

Catherine sighed once again and nodded, taking out her cell phone.

Grissom reached his car. "Honey I'm gonna put you down alright? You okay to stand?"

Sara nodded and Grissom softly placed her on the ground. She steadied herself against the car as Grissom unlocked it, helping her inside he buckled her in. His cell phone rang. He shut the car door and pulled out his phone looking at the caller I.D. Catherine.

He chewed on his bottom lip thinking twice about answering it. He flipped it open.

"What do you want Catherine?"

"I want to make sure you're okay."

"No I'm not okay but it doesn't matter how I am. Just find my son…" He was about to hang up…

"Gil…look I'll call you when we have something okay? I just think you need a little more time and then I'm sure we could use your help."

Grissom sighed. "Fine, call me." He hung up, quickly squeezing his eyes closed, attempting to dismiss the approaching migraine he had a feeling was on its way.

"Doctor Grissom?"

Grissom turned to see his two baby sitting officers. "Captain Brass has ordered us to escort you."

Grissom slipped his cell phone back into his pocket. "Okay."

**A/N: Thanks once again for the reviews, please, please keep them coming! Hope everyone likes the angst and I'm writing it okay. Let me know :D**


	12. Getting Nowhere

Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Grissom pulled up in the driveway and helped Sara out of the car.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess, still can't believe I passed out."

"You need to eat."

"Gil, I…"

"Don't argue with me Sara, please."

Sara silenced.

"Doctor Grissom?"

Grissom turned to see the officers standing outside they're squad car. "We will be watching the house until told otherwise sir, so if you need anything, you know where we are."

"Great." Sara mumbled. "Babysitters…."

Grissom nodded and took Sara's arm leading her towards the house.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sat on the sofa her knees pressed against her chest, rocking herself slightly. It had been almost twenty four hours now since Michael had been taken and still no word. She looked up to see Grissom holding out a plate and a glass. She looked into his eyes and then at the sandwich and the glass of milk. She took it without argument.

"Make sure you finish it. " Grissom said demandingly but softly.

"Are you not eating?"

Grissom walked back to the kitchen and came back with a plate of his own. Sara made a faint grin as he sat beside her. She took a bite into her sandwich and it was actually quite welcoming. Her eyes met Grissom's as he watched her.

"I'm eating okay?" She mumbled with her mouth full.

Grissom smiled and began eating.

It didn't take long for them to finish. Grissom took Sara's empty place and placed it on top of his own.

"Feel a little better?"

Sara nodded. "Yes."

Grissom smiled as he looked deep into Sara's eyes but the pain he saw made him shiver.

Sara reached across and stroked the gauze on his face. She shifted a little closer. "Can I…?"

Grissom nodded and Sara gripped the gauze between her fingers and gently pulled it from his skin. She eyed up his wound and placed a soft hand over it.

Grissom held his hand over hers.

"It'll be fine. Heal in no time, I doubt it will scar."

Sara still bit her lip. "I am so sor…"

Grissom placed a finger over her lips with lightening speed. "Don't say it, please. I don't need you too and I don't want you too."

Sara nodded but her eyes filled with tears. Grissom scooted closer and took her into his arms. She held on tightly and never wanted to let go.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom cleared away the dishes. Sara had disappeared to take a bath almost an hour ago and it was getting very, very late. He placed the final plate back in its place and went in search of his wife. He entered the bedroom.

"Sara?" Nothing. He checked the bathroom. She wasn't there. Grissom frowned but then sighed. He knew where she was and went to her.

He hovered in the doorway of Michael's bedroom. Sara sat on the bed closely hugging Michael's pillow, taking in her sons scent. A single tear fell down her cheek.

"Hey." Grissom said softly as he kicked off the doorway and walked towards her.

"Hey." She replied.

He sat down beside her, taking her hand in his and holding it tightly. He was so worried about her. This was not helping her pregnancy.

"Why haven't we heard anything? Why hasn't she called?"

Grissom swallowed hard. "I don't know. I think she knows we are suffering more not knowing anything." He tightened his grip on her hand.

"Do you think she's hurt him?" Sara turned to Grissom only to see fear in his eyes. He knew what Kate was capable of and his son at her mercy, he didn't even want to consider what she may do. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He bowed his head. The thought of his son in the hands of this psycho made his stomach turn and he could feel the bile rising in his throat. It was too much. Tears slid down his cheeks and for the first time, he broke down, sobbing.

Sara's face crumbled. "Oh baby…" She cried pulling him into a tight embrace. She held him tightly as he cried into her shoulder.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He looked at his watch. _4am_. He splashed water rapidly on his face.

He'd managed to grab about an hours sleep after he and Sara had collapsed on the bed after he'd broken down. That was three hours ago. Since then he'd paced around the living room, cleaned the kitchen, twice, upset every book in his library and worn out the grass in the back garden pacing around the flower bed. The only comfort he felt was that Sara was still asleep, although he knew it was through exhaustion, she needed the rest. He however, was going crazy. He needed to know what was happening at the lab and he need to know now. He walked into the living room and flipped open his cell. Just as he was about to dial it rang…Catherine. He quickly answered it.

"Catherine. What do you know? Please tell me you have something."

Catherine sighed. "I had a feeling I wouldn't be waking you. How's Sara doing?"

"She's sleeping, thankfully. She's exhausted, frightened, stressed, but sleeping. Please tell me you have some news."

Catherine silenced for a moment.

"Catherine?"

"Sorry Gil, we still have nothing. We know who one person in your house was, but tracking him down is a totally different matter, we have tyre treads from your driveway so we are trying to pin point the vehicle. Right now that's it. "

"Who was in my house? Kate?"

"It's not her print, but she still could have been there."

"Who's print is it?"

"Joshua Stevens. Bobby Stevens brother."

Grissom swallowed hard. "And you can't find him?"

"It's complicated."

"I need to see what you have. His file."

Catherine hesitated.

"Please Catherine. Let me help. Or at least let me look."

"Okay, are you coming here?"

Grissom thought. "I don't really want to wake Sara, can you send someone here?"

"Yeah, I'll send Nick. He refuses to go home and get some rest so I think a break from the lab will do him good…oh hang on a minute…"

Grissom could hear mumbling in the background, Brass talking to Catherine.

"Gil I have to go."

"Catherine? What is it, what's happening?"

"Claire just woke up."

Grissom sighed with relief. "Thank god."

"I'm going to see if she can talk, I'll send Nick over."

"You'll let me know about Claire right?"

"Sure. I'll call you later."

"Thanks Cath and I'm sorry about earlier, you know…."

"Gil its fine, I'll call you. Bye."

Grissom flipped his phone shut taking a deep breath, so relieved Claire was alright.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

About an hour later Grissom answered the door.

"Hey Nick."

Nick stood, a stack of files in his arm.

"Hey Griss, how you doin?"

"Alright, I guess, come in."

"Thanks. How's Sara?"

Grissom sighed leading Nick into his office. "About as well as you'd expect. She's sleeping."

Nick nodded and placed the files on Grissom's desk. They both sat.

"This is what we've got…" Nick began. "Finger print. Joshua Stevens. Ex US marine, tough nut, dismissed from the army six months ago, when you read the file you will know why. Tyre tracks from your driveway, night Mike was taken. Sadly that's it. Nothing else was taken from...erm here…the scene. We didn't find anything else. Oh wait…the bullet, the bullet taken from Claire…but we don't have anything to compare it too so…" Nick fidgeted nervously.

"It's ok Nick, relax okay?"

Nick sighed, smiling faintly.

Grissom rummaged through the files when the word 'bullet' suddenly echoed through his mind. He frowned.

"Nick? There's nothing here about Kate escaping custody?"

Nick shook his head. "Err no, didn't see how that would be relevant. She escaped. We know that."

"Everything is important Nick. How did the bus get run off the road?"

"The tyres were blown out."

"How?"

Nick knew where Grissom was going with this. "You think the weapon used to blow out the bus tyres could be the same one that took down Claire?"

Grissom nodded.

"But how does that help us?"

"It will confirm to me that Kate is involved. So far nothing links her to taking my son. No physical proof anyway. This might…I need to know Nick, I need to know what I'm dealing with."

"Sure, let me call the lab, I'll ask them to get bullet comparisons done from the two scenes."

"Thanks."

Grissom sat at his desk as Nick popped out into the garden to call Catherine.

Sara emerged in the doorway, dressed in a robe.

"Hey…" She yawned softly.

Grissom looked up. "Hey…"

"What's all that?" Sara pointed at the files.

"Files from the lab, Nick just brought them over. I was…just going crazy…I have to do something."

Sara smiled a little as she approached him. "That's what makes you Gil Grissom and I wouldn't expect anything less." She perched herself on the edge of the desk, studying him. He looked so tired.

"Did you sleep much?"

Grissom nipped at his bottom lip. "A little." He looked at his watch. "And you should still be in bed."

Sara pursed her lips at him.

"Hey Griss…." Nick reappeared. "Oh, hey Sar."

"Hi Nick."

There was an awkward hush for a moment, Nick unsure of what to say. He looked at Grissom.

"Do you mind if I shoot back to the lab? With Catherine at the hospital they need all the help they can get."

"Hospital?" Sara said quickly getting to her feet.

Grissom held up his hands to calm her. "It's fine. Sure Nick, call me about the bullet when you get the results okay?"

"I will see you guys later."

"Bye Nick."

Sara looked at Grissom. "Why is Catherine at the hospital?"

Grissom stood, walking around his desk he pulled Sara into a soft embrace.

"Claire woke up."

Sara emitted a gasp of relief. "Thank god."

"Yeah, Catherine's gone over there to see if she can give a statement. Tell us something, anything that might help.

Sara sighed. "Fingers crossed." She eyed the files. "Need any help?"

She wanted to help too and it was more of a plea then a request. Grissom's arms encircled her waist.

"If you want too." He said softly.

"I want too, but first, I need to take a shower. Wait for me?"

"How about I make some breakfast while you shower?"

Sara opened her mouth ready to argue that she didn't feel like eating but as

Grissom peaked a frown knowing what she was thinking; she fell short on her desired response. She closed her mouth and fiddled with his collar.

"Okay."

Lightly stroking his growing stubble her eyes got lost in his for a moment. The joy and sparkle that shone there so aggressively two short days ago had fizzled away and died. She saw nothing but pain and fear. It crippled her to see it.

"I love you, you know that?"

Grissom smiled faintly. "I know."

Sara leaned forward, her lips brushing over his, slowly and softly. "I won't be long."

Sara headed for the bedroom and Grissom walked to the kitchen. He walked to the fridge to grab a box of eggs and froze. Pictures of Michael, drawings and pictures he had made smothered the door. Grissom clenched his eyes closed, struggling once again against his feelings. He quickly opened the fridge, grabbing the eggs and some milk. Walking to the counter he stopped again. Michael's high chair propped up against it. Everywhere he turned he saw his son. He dropped the milk and eggs on the counter. He couldn't take any more and a tear rolled down his cheek.

Sara pressed her palms to the shower wall, leaning forward. The water was refreshing, giving her body back a little life that it sought so desperately. She was so lost in her own little word she didn't hear the shower door open and Grissom slide in behind her.

His hands softly slithered to her stomach and she jumped, turning quickly. She met his blood shot eyes. Her face saddened quickly seeing her husband's distress. He was an emotionally strong man, she knew that, but the man before her was currently a shell of Gil Grissom.

"Oh baby…."

She pulled him to close. Her fingers slid through his hair as his face dropped to her shoulder. He sobbed uncontrollably. The water cascaded slowly over both of them as she held onto him tighter. Grissom's body almost became dead weight and Sara softly lowered them both onto the shower floor. Afraid if she didn't he would probably collapse onto it. She cried with him now as their two fragile bodies so desperately tried to hold on…

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. Thank you for all the reviews. Reviews are really what makes me want to continue writing. So guys please talk to me. Let me know what you think and maybe even what you would like to see. You never know it may happen!**


	13. They found something?

Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

_9am _

Grissom opened his eyes to meet his wife's. Perched on her left elbow, she smiled.

After their unplanned emotion in the shower Sara had managed to get him to lie down and sleep. Well, he pretty much collapsed onto the bed so it wasn't as difficult as she was expecting it to be.

"Hi." Sara said softly reaching over to softly stroke his cheek.

"Hi, how long have you been watching me?"

"Ever since you fell asleep."

"How long have I been asleep?" Grissom frowned.

Sara took his hand and softly kissed his fingers, one by one. She reached his stump and kissed that too. "A little while."

"What time is it?"

Sara looked at the bedside clock. "Almost nine."

Grissom sat up quickly and jumped from the bed, shocked he'd slept so long.

"Hey, where's the fire?"

"I have to go through those files." He grabbed his pants and began dressing.

Sara stood and walked to him as he fastened his belt. Her hands quickly covered his.

She looked into his eyes.

"The files can wait, just a little longer. First we have breakfast."

Grissom frowned and opened his mouth to object but as Sara grinned he stopped.

"Okay?"

Grissom smiled a little. "Okay."

Sara continued to search his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Grissom sighed. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Sure?"

Grissom nodded.

"Okay."

Sara leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I'll get dressed."

As Sara walked to the closet Grissom's cell phone rang. They looked at each other and Grissom rushed to pick up his phone from the dresser.

"It's Catherine." He said flipping it open. Sara rushed to his side.

"Catherine?"

"Hi Gil."

"How's Claire?"

"She's still in I.C.U but holding on. Sorry it's taken so long for me to call you but she was asleep when I got here so I had to wait."

"So…did she manage to tell you anything?"

Sara gripped onto Grissom's hand, a prayer running over and over in her head.

"Sorry Gil, no."

Grissom closed his eyes and sighed. Sara felt her chin quiver; she knew the answer to Grissom's question without asking.

Catherine continued. "She didn't hear or see anything. She remembers putting Michael to bed around _8.30pm. _She watched a little television and recalls going to make a drink just after ten. That's it."

"So we still have nothing?"

"Not yet. Greg and Warrick are looking into Joshua's background, family,

previous addresses. So far we can't find any evidence of him even existing after he left the marines. Its like, he just disappeared.

"Great." Grissom mumbled. "We're looking for a ghost."

"It looks that way but why, I don't know. Yet."

"Do you know if Nick got the results from the bullet comparison?"

"He mentioned it but said he had to check into something first. I'll be leaving to head back to the lab in a minute. I'll find out and let you know."

Grissom sighed again. "Alright, call me when you know."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Catherine arrived back at the lab and found Nick in the processing room. He looked up to see her approaching.

"Cath, take a look at this."

Catherine looked at three bullet comparisons Nick had in front of him.

"What is it?"

"Well, when I ran the bullet we got from Claire to compare it to the one taken from the scene of Kate's escape, I got another hit."

"What?"

"We have three bullets all fired from the same gun."

Catherine looked confused. "Three?"

"Yeah, look. The one from the prison bus, the one from Claire and this one."

Nick picked up the photo comparison. IBIS pulled this up. This bullet was taken from the body of John Chapman. Remember him? He was a journalist looking into corruption in the LVPD about six months ago."

Catherine thought for a minute. "Oh yes, I remember. He was gunned down. Single shot to the head. We never did get the guy."

Nick shook his head. "No we didn't, then, but maybe we have now."

Catherine's mouth dropped open. "You think Joshua Stevens is a hit man?"

"Well, it would certainly explain why we can't find any record of him after the marines. Hit men live like ghosts and he certainly has the skills to qualify for the job. Maybe someone kept in touch with him after he was dismissed and gave him a little, shall we say, direction."

Catherine looked shocked. "I can't believe this, how am I supposed to tell Gil and Sara? Not only do we have the possibility of Kate being involved but a guy who lives to kill. This is going to destroy them."

Nick bit his lip a little. "I'll probably hate myself for saying this but, you don't have to tell them."

"But…"

"Here me out Cath. Why do they need to know this? Just tell them we confirmed the same gun was used in the escape and the shooting. That's all they need to know right? They need clarification that Kate is involved. What good will come if they know about Joshua? I just think they have enough to worry about. I'll take responsibility but I think it's for the best that we keep this to ourselves, at least for now or at least until we have something more to go on."

Catherine contemplated her options. "Alright, we keep it between the team for now. I'll let them know about the other comparison."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom and Sara ate breakfast and headed back to his study anxious to look through the files. As they sat at his desk his cell rang again.

They exchanged glances before he answered it.

"Hi Catherine, you got the results?"

"Yes, we have them."

Sara looked on, fiddling nervously with one of the files.

"And?"

"And the gun used to shoot Claire was the same gun used in Kate's escape. It's a SAM-R. A Squad Advanced Marksman Rifle. He would have be trained to use the same weapon while in the marines and by the looks of it he got hold of one after he was dismissed. We will probably never find out where he got it form. Stay with what you know I guess."

"So Kate is involved isn't she?"

Catherine sighed. "Looks that way."

"Do you have anything else?"

"No, we are still looking into Joshua's background."

"Alright, we are going to look through the files now, if I find anything I think will help I'll let you know."

"Yeah, me too. Talk to you later."

"Bye Catherine."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom and Sara spent most of the day looking through the files while the team did there best to find something on the whereabouts of Kate and Joshua.

Alas the files didn't give them any useful information, just a background on the fiend that had kidnapped their son and in all honesty Sara wished she hadn't read the files. Now she knew that this man was more than capable of hurting her son and would probably not blink an eye whilst doing so.

Grissom had begun scouring the internet for information on Joshua's dismissal while Sara reluctantly continued to read. She began to feel very, very uncomfortable, nervously tapping at the desk, tapping her foot, fingering her hair. She couldn't read anymore and dropped the file roughly on the desk, sighing loudly and angrily. She wanted to scream.

Grissom looked over, slowly taking off his glasses as her distress was more than evident. He bit his lip and stood.

"I think we should take a break honey, yes?"

Sara nodded, looking at her feet.

"Hey come here." Grissom pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"You don't have to do this alright? I can go through this lot by myself."

Sara pulled back to look into his eyes. "I'll be alright, just need a break."

"Are you sure?"

Sara nodded.

"Okay."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

_8PM_

Sara made coffee as Grissom peered through the window, watching the two police officers in their patrol car. He sighed heavily, they were no closer to finding their son and it tore at his heart.

The phone rang, but the house phone and not his cell. Grissom quickly looked at Sara who hurried nervously from the kitchen. Grissom approached the phone on the coffee table, took a deep breath and picked up the receiver.

"Hello…." There was a slight pause but then a heavy sigh from Grissom. "Catherine…" He was hoping for someone else.

"What? Oh, bad reception on the cell? "Grissom looked at Sara who folded her arms disappointingly across her chest.

"What? Where?" Grissom continued.

Sara eyes clouded with uncertainty.

"I'll be right there." Grissom put the phone down quickly.

Sara stood back in shock. "What's happening? Where are you going?"

"They've found a pickup matching the description of the one found outside the night Mike was taken."

"I'm going with you."

"No, you need to stay here where you'll be safe." Grissom pulled on his jacket.

"What? Sara snapped. "I won't be kept a prisoner Gil, not in my own house, and how safe are you going to be?"

Grissom grabbed Sara and stopped her, taking her face in his hands.

"You need to stay here in case we get a phone call. …." He nodded. "Okay?"

Sara thought for a second.

"If she calls and someone doesn't answer, we might not get a second chance. Honey? You understand?" He looked deep into her eyes.

Sara fiddled with the buttons on his jacket, averting his gaze for a moment. "Okay, but, be safe alright? Please. If anything happens to you…"

"They are sending a patrol car for me, I'll be fine. Honey look at me."

Sara lifted her head to look him back in the eye.

"I will be fine, alright? If anything happens call me straight away, you got that?"

Sara nodded. "You too."

"I will." Grissom headed for the door.

"Gil?" Sara called.

Grissom turned.

"I love you."

Grissom smiled. "I love you too." He turned and left.

**A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying! The pace is about to pick up for our favourite couple. Please review and give me your thoughts? Should I be nicer? :) **

**Let me know……..**


	14. God what have i done?

Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Grissom arrived at the scene. He got out of the squad car and was followed by the two officers as he approached the yellow tape and flashing lights.

"Catherine!" He called ducking under the tape.

She looked over. "Gil…" She peered behind him to see his shadows. "You got used to them yet?"

"Better to have them and not need them than not to have them at all." He stated the only way Grissom could.

"What have you got?"

Catherine turned back to the car. "As you can see, blue pick up. Dent in the fender, matches the description given by your neighbours."

"So you think it's the car?" Hope very evident in Grissom's voice.

Catherine flicked her flash light on and beamed it through the car window.

"You recognise this don't you?" She gestured to Grissom to look inside.

Grissom walked up to the car and followed the light. Tears filled his eyes as he glanced upon the object on the back seat. "Y..yes…" He stammered as he stared at the soft toy innocently lying amongst the chaos. Michael's ant.

Catherine patted him on the shoulder. "Then I think we have the car. Let's just hope it tells us something. I'll get it towed back to the lab right away. You coming?"

Grissom just stood, staring at the toy, picturing his son holding it so fondly.

"Gil?"

Grissom snapped out of his daze and stared at Catherine.

"Huh?"

"Are you coming?"

"Egh, yeah, sorry."

Catherine looked at Grissom's escorts. "It's okay; we'll look after him from here."

"You alright with that Doctor Grissom?"

Grissom nodded.

"Sure thing sir, call us if you need us."

"Thanks."

"Ready?" Catherine asked.

"Let's go."

Grissom and Catherine rushed to her car and headed for the lab with haste.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara lay curled up on the sofa, flicking through a magazine but not really reading it. The phone rang and she looked up. Grissom with news, she hoped. She rushed over to the coffee table and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

Silence.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sara…" The sinister voice sent Sara's heartbeat into overdrive.

"Kate!"

"Oooh good guess, ten points for you." Kate chuckled.

"Where the hell is my son?" Sara screamed.

"Oh, he's around somewhere."

"You listen to me you freak…" Sara's anger was taking over her. "If you lay one finger on my son I swear to god I will kill you! Do you understand me?"

The phone went dead and Sara stood, shocked that Kate had hung up. She swallowed hard and shakily put the phone down; wishing she'd controlled herself a little better.

"Please call back." She repeated to herself glaring at the phone. She waited and waited…finally it rang. She grabbed it quickly.

"Now are we going to be nice Sara? Because there will be no third chance. You piss me off one more time and you'll be getting your son back piece by piece. Do you understand?" Kate was calm, eerily calm.

Sara swallowed hard. "Yes, what do you want?"

Kate grinned. "What I've always wanted Sara. We have a little unfinished business don't we?"

"That does not involve my son."

Kate sniggered. "Oh but it does. Do you think your husband is willing to trade his life for his sons Sara? Are you?"

Sara didn't answer, she knew they both would but she wasn't about to give Kate the satisfaction of hearing it.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you think we've suffered enough?"

"Oh no. I lost everything because of you, everything! Time for little pay back."

Sara shuffled nervously. "Please let me speak to Michael." She begged.

Kate looked across the room. Michael sat on the floor amusing himself with a train track. He spoke the odd word now and again, but nothing that really made too much sense to Kate.

Kate hitched her brow. "He can speak on the phone?" She laughed.

"Not much, but he will recognise my voice and I will recognise his. Please! I need to know he's alright. Then I will do what ever you say. Just…please. Let me hear my son."

"And what do I get in return for this favour?" Kate smirked.

"I'll do what ever you ask."

Kate chuckled. "You will anyway Sara and you know it."

"Pleeeease…."

Kate's smug grin broadened. "I love it when you beg Sara; you have ten seconds, that's it." She walked over to Michael who looked at her. He studied her closely. He still wasn't too sure about this strange woman who had suddenly appeared in his life.

"Michael…would you like to say hello to your Mommy?"

Kate held the phone down to him and his eyes sparkled. "Mommy?" He repeated to Kate as she placed the receiver to his ear.

"Mommy!" He shouted down the phone.

Sara gasped hearing his voice. "Mikey? Mikey baby?" Tears rolled slowly down Sara's cheeks.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Michael repeated happily. "Mommy, Mike home? Mommy?"

"I know baby, Mike come home soon."

"Daddy?"

Sara couldn't hold in the sob that escaped her lips. "Daddy will see you soon okay?"

"See soon…"

Kate removed the phone.

"Mike? Michael!" Sara screamed, panic rolling through her words.

"Your time is up Sara…and as you can hear; your son is alright, for now. He's such a lovely boy isn't he? No trouble…"

"What do you want from me Kate?" Sara bit her lip, trying to hold in her anger.

"Hmmm…you want your son Sara?"

"You know I do."

"Then you have thirty minutes to get to the corner of Fremont Street. If you are one second late, you will never see your son again." The line went dead and Kate grinned. She was certain Sara would come alone and that's exactly what she wanted. She had planted the car at the perfect time knowing Grissom would more than likely go to it.

Sara dropped the phone and looked at her watch. It was going to be tight but she could make it. She wasted no time grabbing her keys, she ran to her car.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara drove fast, frantic to get to her destination in time. She had completely forgotten about the patrol car watching the house and they were following with haste. She didn't notice them.

The driving officer picked up the radio.

"Control this is car fifty four. We are currently following Mrs Grissom to an unknown location. We were unaware she was leaving the house. No communication with her as to destination or reason. Seek advice, over."

"Fifty four this is control please continue on course and wait for advice, over."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom watched as the pick up was towed into the processing garage. Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Greg impatiently waiting to get started.

He turned hearing footsteps rushing towards them. Brass.

"Jim?"

Brass caught his breath. "Did Sara say she was going anywhere?"

"No. Why? What's wrong?"

"Had the guys watching the house on the radio. Sara jumped into her car and sped off. They are following but have no idea where she's going, or why."

Grissom frowned and quickly pulled out his cell phone.

Sara heard her phone ring and flicked on the hands free.

"Hello."

"Sara! What's going on, where are you going?"

"Gil, she called. I heard Mike. She has our son."

"But what are you doing? You should have called me. You can't do this by yourself."

"I don't have a choice, she gave me thirty minutes or she'll kill him, I didn't have time to waste."

Grissom felt more panicked than he ever thought possible.

"Sara, you can't go to her, that's what she wants! You can't risk yourself, not in your condition."

"Don't you think I know that? What else can I do? If I don't do as she says she will hurt our son. If I do…she will probably hurt me but…as long as Mike is safe, that's all I care about. Please understand."

Grissom was silent his mind racing a million thoughts a second.

"This is all part of her plan Gil; she won't stop until she gets both of us. At least if I'm with Mike I can protect him, or at least try."

"Sara listen, the patrol car is following you, they can…"

Sara gripped the wheel tightly. "Gil no! Please! Call them off. If she gets wind that I'm being followed something bad will happen. She'll be watching, I know she will. Please, call them off."

"Sara I will not let you willingly go to a mad woman who had already tried to kill us!"

The team looked on hearing the conversation. Nick looked at Brass who was gnawing nervously on his bottom lip.

"And what about your son? Do you want him to die?"

Grissom gasped at the question.

Sara sighed. "Gil, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

Grissom was silent while he weighed up his options. Risk his son's safety? His wife's? Both? Michael may be safe if Sara got to him but there was no guarantee. Would Kate hurt Sara again?

"Gil…." Sara spoke softly. "Call off the patrol car."

Grissom sighed heavily then thought. "How much longer do you have?"

Sara looked at her watch. "Just under twenty minutes."

"Where?"

"Fremont Street."

Grissom looked at his watch. "I have enough time, I can meet you."

"Are you sure you have enough time?"

"Yes I'm sure, I'll call off the car but you wait for me Sara, we do this together. Pull up the street before, I'll meet you there."

"And if you don't get here in time?"

"I will Sara, please, just wait for me."

"Okay."

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Please be careful and hang in there okay?"

Sara struggled. "I…I'll try okay?"

"I'm coming, I love you."

Sara smiled a little. "I know."

Grissom flipped off his phone and ran towards the door. The team watched in disbelief.

"Brass call off the patrol car."

"What? Why?"

"I don't have time to explain, just do it. I have to go." Grissom was already running down the corridor before he'd finished his sentence.

Brass looked at Catherine and followed as quickly as his legs would allow him.

Grissom reached his car closely followed by Brass.

"Jim what are you doing?"

"I'm going with you."

"No you're not."

"You gonna stop me?"

"Look, I don't have time to argue with you Jim."

"Then get in the car and drive."

Brass got in and Grissom shook his head following suit. He gave Brass the look of death as he started the engine. The tyres screeched as the car sped from the lot.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara's foot was flat to the floor. She was almost there; she looked at her watch quickly before turning into the street to meet Grissom. Six minutes to spare. She gave a heavy sigh and looked around. Nothing, apart from a few parked cars. She tapped the wheel nervously.

"Come on Gil…." She mumbled.

Suddenly head lights appeared in her mirror and someone pulled up behind her. Her heart pounded so loud she could hear every beat. It wasn't Grissom.

She closed her eyes for a brief second, taking in deep heavy breaths. There was a bang on the window and Sara jumped. All she saw was a gun.

"Out!" A voice commanded through the glass.

Sara swallowed hard and slowly opened the door stepping out. Before her stood a tall, muscular dark haired man. Joshua Stevens. She knew him from the photographs in the file but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction that she knew.

"Who are you?"

"Why, I'm your chauffer for the evening Mrs Grissom. Did you get lost?"

Sara frowned.

Josh grinned. "Were you not told to go to Fremont Street?"

Sara felt her nerves building. "I…needed to steady myself."

"I'm sure you did."

"Where's my son?" Sara had to buy some time.

Josh just smirked. "All in good time, now…hands on the car. I'm sure you know how a search works right?"

Sara reluctantly and slowly turned to face the car, placing her palms flat against the window. She shook a little as Josh padded her down. He reached into her jeans pocket causing Sara's pulse to hitch to breaking point. He pulled out her cell phone.

"I don't think you'll need this." He said taking it from her.

Sara bit her lip, her only contact with Grissom now gone. She had to stall him.

Josh finished his search and walked around to the driver's side of Sara's car.

He opened the door and placed the cell phone on the seat.

"Get into my truck Mrs Grissom."

Sara looked at the truck, then up and down the street, in vain hope Grissom would arrive. Nothing.

"Look…" Sara began, holding up her hands. "What ever Kate is paying you I'll double in, triple it, give you what ever you want. Please, just tell me where my son is."

Josh chuckled and walk towards his truck. "Get in the truck Mrs Grissom."

Sara felt lost, scared…alone.

Josh entered his truck. "You have five seconds Sara, or say goodbye to your son."

Sara took one last look down the street and sighed heavily in defeat. She had no choice. Walking to the truck, she shakily got in. Feeling very, very uncomfortable. She looked at Josh who just stared at the road.

"If you try anything Sara, you will regret it and so will your son. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Sara managed to whisper.

The car pulled off into the darkness.

Grissom's Denali screeched down the road barely a minute after Sara had left.

"There!" Brass shouted pointing to Sara's car.

Grissom hit the brakes, pulling the Denali to an abrupt halt. He jumped out quickly and ran to the car.

"Gil wait!" Brass hollered pulling out his gun.

Grissom didn't listen and ran to Sara's car with lightening speed. He looked inside. It was empty.

"God damn it!" Grissom screamed punching the car. "We're too late, she's gone." His voice trembled as he felt the bile rising in his stomach.

"I shouldn't have let her do this, god what have I done?"

Brass peeked inside the car. "Gil…"

Grissom looked up to see Brass pointing at the passenger seat. He opened the door to see Sara's cell phone. Picking it up he sighed heavily.

"Now I have no way of contacting her." His heart was broken.

**A/N: Ugh! Bad place to end it hey? Sorry. Things are going to get a little more intense, please prepare. Lol. Thank you so much for the reviews please, please keep them coming. I love every one of them :0)**


	15. The pain begins

Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Sara looked at her watch. They'd been driving for just over an hour. The pick up turned down a long dirt road, tree's all around, finally stopping at a large gate. A high brick wall an either side, hiding what was inside from anyone who would try to see. Josh pulled a key fob from his pocket and opened the gate. The car pulled up the steep driveway and the gate closed behind him. Sara looked back and knew she wasn't getting out of that easily.

The car came to a halt outside a large semi run down house. Sara eyed it closely; it looked like an old farm house.

"Out you get Sara."

Sara looked at Josh and complied quickly.

Josh nodded towards the front door, grinning. "In you go."

Sara slowly walked up the steps to the door and pushed it open. Butterflies grew in her stomach as to what hell probably awaited her. The instant she stepped inside she came face to face with her worst nightmare.

Sara just couldn't help herself. "You bitch!" She screamed swinging her arm back, intent on hitting Kate as hard as she possibly could, but Josh quickly grabbed her causing Sara to yelp in pain as he roughly twisted her arm behind her back. Damn he was strong. He cupped Sara's chin harshly in one hand, tilting her head back against him.

Kate grinned broadly.

"Now now Sara…" Josh began as Sara squirmed in his grip. "That's not very nice now is it?" He gave her arm a sharp twist.

"Aghhhh!" Sara cried, tears of pain welling in her eyes.

"Nice to see you too Sara." Kate chuckled. "I see being pregnant doesn't make you any less feisty."

Sara stilled, looking her assailant deep in the eyes. The same horror she saw two years ago swirled within them.

"So, how's the husband? Still a stud in the sack?"

Sara cringed but held her tongue. "Where is Michael?"

Kate smiled. "Such a lovely boy you have there Sara. You are bringing him up well. He has such a pleasant temperament."

"Where…is…he?" Sara spat through gritted teeth.

"Let her go Josh. I'm sure she's going to behave herself, unless she wants to meet an early bullet. Right Sara?"

Sara pulled her arm free from Josh's grip, rubbing it hard in a futile attempt to regain some feeling.

"Sara……." Kate was still waiting for an answer.

"Yes."

Kate stepped aside and gestured an arm to the stairs. "Up the stairs, after you."

Sara slowly walked forward and climbed the stairs. Kate and Josh right behind her. She reached the top and stopped. A long corridor to the left and right. Several rooms encased within.

"To your right." Kate instructed and Sara did as asked.

Walking past numerous rooms Sara listened for any signs of Michael.

"Stop."

Sara halted immediately looking back at her tormentors.

Kate walked towards her and took a key out of her pocket, unlocking a door to Sara's left.

"All yours." Kate pushed the door open.

Sara swallowed hard and her heart raced not knowing what she was going to find.

"We'll have a good talk later Sara, make the most of your time…while you can."

Kate's evil grin sent a shiver down Sara's spine. She took a deep breath and entered the room. The door closed behind her and the sound of the door being locked echoed around the room. It was dark, the curtains drawn, silent.

Her eyes scanned the room frantically and came across the bed and a small fragile figure lying on top of it.

She felt glued to the spot as she reached to flick on the light. The room illuminated with a click of the switch and Sara slowly approached the bed. The figure began to stir and lazily sat up.

Sara gasped on a sob holding her hand over her mouth as her son's delicate blue eyes met hers.

"Mommy?" Came the sleepy voice.

"Yes baby." Sara approached him as his bearings returned. A smile vanquished his face as his mother reached for him.

"Mommy!" His elated cry came as he leapt into Sara's arms.

She pulled him from the bed, holding on as tightly as she could. She never wanted to let go.

She pulled back, looking at his face, softly stroking his cheek while checking him over.

"Baby are you okay?" She chocked.

"K."

Sara patted his messy hair back into place.

"Miss you mommy."

"I know baby, I missed you too, I'm here now."

"Daddy?"

Sara tried a fake smile. "No sweetie, but soon. I promise you'll see Daddy real soon alright?"

Michael nodded. "Home?"

"I hope so baby." Sara sighed. "I hope so."

She gently sat Michael back on the bed. "Stay there baby okay?"

Michael nodded as Sara walked to the window, pulling back the curtains. The moonlight beamed into the room.

"No…" Sara whispered, seeing the window laced with metal bars. She frantically pulled on them but they wouldn't budge.

There was no way they were getting out this way. Frustrated she walked over to the door and listened. It was silent. She looked at the lock. With all her scientific skills she knew it wouldn't be hard to pick. She just needed something to pick it with. She walked over to the closet, opening it she looked inside. It was empty apart from a few metal hangers. Perfect. A glint of hope sparkled through Sara's eyes as she grabbed one from the rail. She headed back to the door.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom held his face in his hands as Brass drove them back to the lab. Sara's car was being towed behind them heading for processing, just in case there was anything that could help them. Grissom doubted it.

"Are you okay?" Brass asked knowing Grissom was struggling.

Grissom tilted his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was getting a migraine and a bad one.

"Can you stop by my place; I need to get some pills."

Brass sighed a sympathetic breath. "Sure."

"What the hell am I going to do Jim? Why did I let this happen?"

"Don't blame yourself Gil; it's not your fault."

"Yeah sure, not my fault…." Grissom mumbled.

Brass pulled up outside the Grissom household and Grissom rushed inside, heading straight for his medication in the bathroom cabinet. He took two pills and swallowed quickly, washing them down with a glass of water. He caught his reflection in the mirror. He was just a shadow of the man he was four days ago. Fours days ago he was the happiest man alive. Now, he was in hell. He had to find them. He walked into the bedroom to leave and the picture on the dresser caught his eye. He picked it up. Sara, him and Michael on Michael's first birthday. He fought back the tears. He would find them…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara quickly worked on the lock. After several minutes of precise hooking there was a click and the lock released. Smiling she looked at Michael.

"Stay there for a second okay?"

"K."

Slowly and carefully Sara opened the door. Poking her head out she scanned the corridor. It was dark with no signs of life, perfect chance to get the hell out of there.

She quickly walked to Michael and held out her arms.

"Come on sweetheart, time to go."

Michael smiled as Sara pulled him into her arms and carried him to the door.

"Hold on tight baby, don't let go."

Michael snuggled into her chest and held with all he could.

Sara creped down the corridor and reached the stairs. She peered over the balcony. Downstairs was in darkness too. She slowly walked down the stairs, constantly looking around. Sara saw a small light coming under a door in the far corner of a sparsely fitted living room, probably the kitchen. She lightly stepped towards the front door and turned the handle.

It was locked. A frantic struggle ensued as Sara tried desperately to pull open the door.

"Come on…."

Kate and Josh were chatting in the kitchen when an alarm on the wall went off. Unknown to Sara the front door was alarmed and she had set off the sensor.

Josh sprang to his feet and burst through the kitchen door as Kate flicked on the lights.

Sara spun around to see Josh charging towards them. The colour drained from her face, fast.

"Oh god…" She gasped holding Michael as tightly as she could, starting back towards the stairs.

Josh caught up to Sara by the third step and grabbed her ankle as she climbed. She tripped releasing Michael but he landed quite comfortably a few steps above where Sara had fallen. Sara frantically tried to kick Josh off but his grip held firm. She looked up at Michael, confusion in his eyes.

"Michael run!"

Michael just looked at his mother, even more confused now.

"Please baby run! Run and hide, for Mommy, please!" Sara battled valiantly, kicking Josh with all she had to keep him away from Michael.

Michael got to his feet and trotted up the stairs.

"That's it baby…hide and seek. Don't come out until Mommy calls you baby…agh…get the hell…off me…"

Michael was afraid, he knew his mother was in distress, but he always did as he was told.

"Go baby! Hide." Sara repeated again still struggling, watching as Michael disappeared along the corridor.

Josh overpowered Sara and grabbed her by the hair. He slammed her head forward and it hit a wooden step with a loud crack. Her struggling ceased and her head spun. An instant bump appeared, slightly above her right eye. Josh grabbed her by the shoulders; pulling her roughly down the stairs he pinned her hard to the floor. His knee strong and firm in her back. As Sara squirmed Josh pulled her arms tightly behind her back, immobilizing her. She stilled dizzily.

"Well, well. It appears I underestimated you lock picking skills Sara." Kate appeared behind Josh. Kate looked around to see no signs of Michael.

"And I see we have a runaway."

Sara tried to struggle again but quickly stopped as Josh pushed his knee further into her back. She was now finding it hard to breath.

Up the stairs Michael hid in a small cabinet in the corridor.

"Call you son Sara, get him back here." Kate demanded.

Sara stayed silent.

"Now Sara!"

"No!" Sara managed to gasp.

Kate smirked. "Call him or you will be punished. Then I'll go find him myself and I won't be as nice as I have been. Call him!"

"Noooo! I will not let you hurt my son…"

Kate sighed and nodded to Josh. He roughly grabbed one of Sara's hands.

"Call him…"

Sara didn't respond.

"Do it."

With that, there was a loud snap as Josh harshly broke Sara's index finger.

Sara screamed in pain as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Michael heard her cries and opened the cupboard.

"Call him." Kate requested again.

"Oh god…stop…pleeeease…stop this."

"Then call him Sara."

"Nnnnooooo…."

Kate nodded at Josh again, another snap and another finger broken.

Sara's screams echoed throughout the house.

"Eight more chances Sara, then I go find him myself."

"Mommy?"

Kate grinned as Sara looked up to see Michael shakily coming down the stairs. Sara began struggling again.

"Let her up Josh."

Josh released his grip from Sara and stood back. Sara quickly got to her feet and scrambled up the stairs, holding her injured hand to her chest. She met Michael half way and pulled him close with her good hand.

"Mommy k?"

Sara sniffed hard, wiping away her tears.

"Cwying Mommy?"

"It's okay baby, Mommy's okay." She winced, lying as the pain in her hand intensified.

Michael looked down the stairs to see Kate and Josh approaching. He knew these people had hurt his mom and he felt afraid. "Mommy….." He shakily pointed towards them.

"Oh god…" Sara mumbled quickly picking Michael up with her good arm, holding him tightly too her. His arms clung tightly around her neck as she attempted to back up the stairs.

**A/N: Ouch! Sorry, things are about to get a little tense. Pleaaaasee keep the reviews coming!! Thank you for all the ones I've had so far :-) **


	16. And so the game starts

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You stay the hell away from him!" Sara screamed.

Kate chuckled. "You're the one who put a dampener on my hospitality Sara. So I think your reunion is over."

Sara swallowed hard as she tried to find her footing, continuing her retreat. She reached the top of the stairs and her back hit the wall.

Kate held out her arms. "Give him to me Sara."

Sara shook her head as Michaels grip tightened. "Not a chance."

Kate grinned. "Give him to me now."

"I will not let you hurt him."

"I'm not giving you a choice Sara, give him to me now or I will take him and I will, hurt him."

Michael scrunched himself closer to Sara's chest, dipping his face in the crook of her neck. She could feel him shaking.

Kate gritted her teeth. "Ten seconds Sara or he goes home in pieces. I'll start with his pinkie so he matches daddy, how about that?"

Sara knew she had to give him up. She was weak, hurt, defenceless and out numbered but the thought of handing her son back to this lunatic made her soul bleed. She tilted Michael's face so his eyes met hers, struggling to hold back her tears.

"Baby, you know I love you?"

Michael nodded.

"But, you have to go with Kate for a little while okay?"

Michael looked at Kate then back to his mom. He shook his head.

Tears filled Sara's eyes once again. "You'll be okay baby, I promise."

Kate reached for Michael and Sara reluctantly released her hold on him, but he struggled trying to keep a hold on her.

"Mommy! Mommy no…." He cried as Kate pulled him away. He reached back for Sara as Kate carried him down the corridor and back to the room.

Sara sobbed.

"Mommy….."

Sara shivered as Michaels fading voice cut through her. Then she felt herself sliding. She slithered to her knees and cried.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom rushed down the lab corridor heading for his office before going to the garage to see if the team had got anything from the pick up. Brass was closely behind him.

He rushed inside, going to place his spare migraine pills in his desk drawer. When he reached the desk he frowned deeply noticing something lying on top of it. He looked back at Brass who was hovering in the doorway.

"What?" Brass asked.

Grissom looked back at the envelope as Brass scooted behind him. They both stood, staring at the strange white package on the table. Only one thing written on it. 'Grissom.' No post mark, no nothing.

"You have gloves?"

Grissom nodded and pulled his latex gloves from his top drawer. He put them on slowly and circled the desk.

"How did this get in here?" Grissom was confused.

"Maybe it's nothing. Maybe it's just something internal."

Grissom looked back to Brass and shook his head. "It's not, I know it." He picked up the envelope and opened it carefully, swallowing hard. Two pieces of paper inside, something torn in half, Grissom looked it over; it was a map. The other was a letter. He cleared his throat and read aloud.

'Hello again Grissom, long time no hear. How is married life treating you? And you're a daddy with another on the way, how nice. Are you ready for a game? I hope you will participate or everything you hold dear will be taken from you. Just like you did to me.

You'll see I left you a little gift and its simple, to find what you are looking for just find the other half of the map and it will lead you to your destination. Oh and sudden death begins at _2am. _Find them by then or nothing will save your wife and son."

Grissom paled as he looked at the torn map. It told him nothing. What he sought was obviously on the other half. He looked at his watch; they had a little over five hours.

Brass was stunned.

"There has to be a mole, someone put this here." Grissom didn't have any other explanation.

"Here? In the department?"

"Do you have another explanation?"

Brass sighed. "No."

"Do me a favour Jim?"

"Sure."

"Get everyone together; I need to brief them on what's happened. We need to find that map. Now!"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Everyone gathered in the break room, anxious mumblings between the team reverberated around the room. An awkward hush blossomed as Grissom entered. He looked like hell.

Catherine knew something was very, very wrong. "Gil what happened?"

Grissom looked at Brass and then cleared his throat to speak. His mouth opened, but the only thing that fell from his lips was silence.

"Gil, you want me to….?" Brass asked.

Grissom shook his head and took a deep breath. "No, no, I can…" Grissom pulled out the letter and the map. "Sara's gone…" Grissom voice cracked as he attempted to continue. "They've got her." Tears filled his eyes.

"What?" Greg shouted. "How?"

Nick looked at Catherine, both of them in shock.

Grissom continued. "Sara got a call while I was at the scene. She was given instructions she had to follow or Michael would…would be killed. She had to go to them, I was supposed to meet her, I was too late…She's gone."

Grissom fell heavily back against the wall and handed the letter and the map to Brass.

Brass took it knowing Grissom was struggling. The team looked on in disbelief as Brass read out the letter.

"Oh my god." Catherine mumbled once Brass had finished.

Warrick stood. "Can I take a look at the map?"

Brass handed the map to Warrick who placed it on the table. Everyone clustered around it.

"Well, this doesn't give us anything." Nick grumbled.

"That's the point," Brass sighed. "We need the other half."

Grissom's mind was ticking a million miles a minute. "The truck…."

Everyone looked over to him.

"The truck! It has to be something to do with the truck. Damn I'm so stupid, the truck was a plant. Why am I such an idiot? Tear it apart, every screw; the map has to be in there somewhere. Come on!" Grissom headed for the door and the garage. Everyone followed close behind.

Nick grabbed Catherine's arm as they left to stop her for a moment.

"We have to tell him about Joshua. Maybe we shouldn't have kept it from him. It's my fault. If he'd known, maybe Sara would be safe. It's my fault Catherine."

Catherine gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. "We were doing what we thought was best and don't blame yourself, it was my responsibility. I don't think it would have mattered. I'll try and get the right moment and then I'll tell him."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sat rigid in the sparsely furnished living room, cradling her injured hand. Across from her Josh sat in a chair, watching her closely. Kate had been gone for a while and Sara constantly feared for the safety of Michael.

"You don't talk much do you?" Sara said quietly, trying to take her mind of what was happening upstairs.

Josh raised his brow but didn't answer.

"Is she paying you to do this? Do you have any idea what she is capable of? What she is doing to my family?"

Josh sat up and looked Sara dead in the eyes.

"You know why I'm doing this Sara. My brother will never see the light of day because of you and your husband. So, can you fault me for wanting a little pay back?"

"Well, you've certainly got your brothers temperament." Sara said sarcastically bitterly looking at her broken fingers.

Josh smirked. "Tip of the iceberg Sara, just behave yourself and I won't have to hurt you again…yet."

Their conversation was interrupted with the reappearance of Kate.

Sara stood, fear encircling her. "Where's Michael?"

"Sit!" Kate demanded.

Sara reluctantly and slowly sat back on the sofa. Kate disappeared into the kitchen to return a few minutes later with a tray. She placed it on the coffee table. Sara eyed it suspiciously and felt herself tremble at a certain item on the tray.

Kate looked up and grinned, seeing the look of dread on Sara's face. She took the wire cutters from the tray and Sara shifted very, very uncomfortably. Kate handed the cutters to Josh. He took them and placed them in his pocket.

Sara still shook slightly, the wire cutters foremost in her mind as she looked back at the tray. Three mugs and what looked like an ice pack sat upon it.

Kate stood and picked up the ice pack, she walked up to Sara, who watched her every move. Kate held out her hand, offering the ice pack to Sara. She examined it suspiciously with her stare.

"Take it, it will help the pain."

Sara swallowed. "What do you care?"

Kate smiled. "I don't, take it or leave it Sara. Again, it's your choice.

Sara slowly took the ice pack and Kate returned to the tray with a grin on her face. Wincing heavily Sara held the cool pack to her injured fingers. Picking up one of the mugs Kate turned back to Sara and held it out to her. She just looked at it.

"It's only coffee."

Sara still made no move to take the mug; she was highly dubious about what was in it. Why was Kate suddenly being so accommodating?

Kate tapped her foot impatiently. "Don't knock my generosity Sara."

Shaky fingers reached out and took the mug and Sara sipped from it lightly.

"Good girl." Kate went and sat next to Josh, handing him a mug. He took it graciously and drank quickly.

Sara took another sip and placed her cup down. "Please tell me what you did with Michael."

Kate grinned. "Relax Sara; I just gave him a little something to help him sleep. He was getting a little irritable."

Sara felt her heart rate increase as she got to her feet. "What did you give him?!"

"Sit down Sara." Kate said calmly.

"Not until you tell me what you gave to my son. He has allergies! You could kill him!"

Kate sighed. "You are pushing my patience Sara, sit the fuck down now, or I will have Josh break a few more of your fingers and tie you down!" Kate was still eerily calm but very stern in her words.

Sara looked to the stairs, so worried for her son. She considered making a run for it, but she knew she wouldn't make it. She sat.

Kate reached into her pocket and took out a bottle of pills, she threw it across the room and it landed on the floor by Sara's feet. Sara picked it up quickly and looked at the label. She sighed, a heavy sleeping sedative but nothing that would harm her son.

"Good stuff," Kate said grinning. "Will knock you out in about, hmmm, five minutes. Someone like Michael, would keep him asleep for maybe six to eight hours if undisturbed. Depends on the dosage. Someone like you, well, just a little will give you a good few hours rest." Kate raised her brow in a suggestive manner.

"Oh no…" Sara mumbled as she looked back to the coffee cup, feeling slightly disorientated.

"You looked tired Sara, so I thought you deserved a little rest."

Sara shook her head as she began to feel a little dizzy. "No…no you can't…." Her vision became blurry and she wanted to protest more, but no sound would come from her mouth.

Kate smiled as Sara fell to her side, her head coming to rest on a cushion. She was out cold before her head even hit it.

Kate looked at Josh. "Go finish what you have too, I'll watch her, she'll be out for a while."

Josh nodded and took the cutters from his pocket. He headed for the front door with a determined stride in his step.

**A/N: Ugh! Sorry, this is killing me too and damn I wrote it! Grin.**

**Please review, are you loving or hating the cliffhangers? Want more angst? (Seriously?) A little fluff? Grissom in the buff? LOL. Let me know……**


	17. Choices

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_11.58pm_

The truck was in pieces all over the garage. Every last nut and every last bolt stripped. Seats shredded, wheels slashed, dash board torn apart. Grissom slumped down on a chair. No sign of the map had been found. The team stood defeated.

"We only have two hours left." Grissom mumbled. "And we still have to get to them in that time, they could be anywhere."

Catherine looked at the team. "Guys take five minutes okay?"

Everyone nodded. "You, erm want me to stay Cath?" Nick asked.

Catherine shook her head. "No, just give us a few minutes."

Nick nodded and followed everyone down the hall.

Catherine walked to Grissom and knelt in front of him. "Hey, we will find them okay?"

Grissom sniffed hard and nodded, trying to stay positive. Catherine stood.

"Look, there is something I have to tell you."

Grissom frowned.

"Something about Joshua Stevens."

Grissom cocked his head, bells ringing in his ears. "What?"

"When we did the bullet comparison to find out if Kate was involved, we found another hit. The gun had been used before."

Grissom stood slowly and Catherine took several defensive steps backwards.

"What do you mean?"

Catherine clenched her eyes shut briefly. "We think Joshua Stevens is a hit man and responsible for several murders."

Grissom's eyes widened and Catherine swallowed hard.

He chocked a laugh. "You are kidding me right?"

Catherine shook her head and stepped backwards again as Grissom took another step towards her.

"So, you're telling me, that I let my wife fall into the hands of a crazed killer and you knew exactly what he was capable of all the time?"

"Gil, look, we didn't think you needed to know. It would only make you worry more…"

"Make me worry more!!" Grissom spat, Catherine jumped.

"I'm sorry, we should have told you."

Grissom ran a shaky hand through his hair; his pulse currently felt like it was beating a thousand times per second.

Grissom shook his head but backed down, he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to be alone, just…leave me alone."

Catherine sighed heavily as she watched him disappear.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. Her blurry vision re-focused after a while and she saw Kate across from her, reading a magazine. Kate looked up to see Sara had woken and watched as she slowly sat up.

Kate smiled. "Glad to see you up my dear, enjoy your nap?"

Sara rubbed the back of her neck and cursed under her breath. Feeling the pain once again in her broken fingers, she held them to her chest.

The front door opened and Sara looked up to see Josh.

"All done?" Kate asked.

Josh nodded.

"Anything news from our man?"

Josh shook his head.

Sara's mind spun. 'Our man?' Was she referring to Grissom?

Kate grinned as she looked at her watch. "Looks like that husband of yours is struggling a little Sara. Maybe we should give him a call, see how he's doing hey? Maybe he needs a little, encouragement. After all his time is almost up."

Kate stood and walked across to a dresser, she pulled out some paper and a pen. Sara nervously watched her every move. Kate held out the pen and paper to Sara.

"Write his cell number on there."

Sara did not argue. With her good hand shaky fingers took the pen and paper from Kate. She quickly scribbled down Grissom's number and handed it to Kate.

Kate smiled. "Thanks." She looked at Josh who walked around to stand behind Sara. Sara felt very uncomfortable with him behind her. Why was he behind her?

Kate pulled a cell from her pocket. "Now Sara, if you promise to be good and make sure you keep your pretty little mouth shut about where you think you may be, I might let you talk to your beloved, but if you let anything slip, I'll make sure Josh uses his trusty tools on several parts of your body. You get me?"

Sara nodded quickly.

"Good." Kate dialled…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom sat in his office staring into space. His mind was everywhere, nowhere. He didn't even know who was anymore. His cell rang, he pulled it out and without even thinking about looking at the caller I.D he answered it.

"What?" He said sullenly.

"Now that's not very nice is it Grissom?" Kate chuckled.

Grissom could feel his pupils dilate at Kate's voice. He sat up quickly.

"Where the hell is my family?"

"Don't be rude Grissom or I will just hang up and send them back to you in a box. Would you like that?"

Grissom stayed silent.

"Would you?"

"No." Grissom crumbled.

"Good, so how have you been?" Kate joked.

Grissom bit his lip, hard.

"Oh, no chit chat then?"

"Please tell me what you want."

Kate chuckled. "Hmmm what do I want? I'm sure you can work that one out yourself, but I have someone here who would like to say hello. That's if, you're not too busy."

Grissom stood and paced around his office, his hand shaking as he listened to nothing but silence, then…

"Gil…?" Sara's weak voice echoed through his ear.

"Sara…" He gasped. "Sara, are you alright?"

Sara looked up at Kate and swallowed hard. "Yes, I'm alright."

Grissom frowned, she didn't sound very convincing. "Mike?"

"Mike's okay, he's alright."

Grissom bit his tongue slightly. "Can you give me any idea where you are?"

Kate's piercing eyes never left Sara's. "No, Gil I can't."

"Baby, hang on okay? I'm going to find you."

Sara tried to smile. "I know."

Kate took the phone from Sara.

"That's enough." She bragged down the phone. "So Grissom, you know what time it is? Not doing very well are we? You barely have an hour and a half left."

"I need more time."

Kate smiled devilishly and her eyes beamed an evil swirl. Sara noted the change in her face. More sinister then she'd seen her thus far.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't quite hear that?"

Grissom sighed. "I said I need more time."

"Is the great investigator struggling? You know you have quite a dilemma don't you Grissom? If you're time runs out then, well you know what happens. If you want more time, it will cost you."

Grissom didn't like the sound of this. Dare he ask?

"What will it cost me?"

Kate grinned at Sara, who squirmed nervously.

"I will let you buy time Grissom, in half hour stints. Each half hour will cost you…a body part…"

Grissom gasped and Sara's mouth dropped open. She didn't just say that, no, she didn't.

Sara tried to get to her feet, the fear running through her body made her want to run, run and hide. Josh grabbed her by the shoulders and held her firm. Forcing her to stay seated. He could feel her shaking.

Kate smirked. "I'll even let you chose the body part, and from whom I take it."

"You're insane." Grissom mumbled.

"Hmm, maybe, but I'm the one in control here. So do you want extra time or not?"

Grissom couldn't think. How could he do this?

"A finger? A toe? An ear? Lots to choose from…"

"I….I…." Grissom struggled.

"I tell you what; I'll make it easier for you." Kate nodded to Josh who suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a rag and a bottle. Before Sara could even react he covered her mouth and nose forcefully. Her legs kicked as she struggled, her eyes widened in horror and her hands tried to scrape at his arms but he held her down with ease. The unmistakable smell of Chloroform filled the room.

Kate held up the phone so Grissom could hear Sara's struggle.

Sara felt her eyes bulging and the last thing she remembered was Kate smiling wickedly at her. Her eyes closed and once again she fell to her side, unconscious to the world.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Grissom shouted down the phone.

"Just helped your wife into a little peaceful sleep, that's all. Make it easier on you both. Now she won't feel anything being, snipped."

"I can't do this."

"I'm sorry Grissom, what?"

"I said I can't do this. I won't let you hurt my wife, or my son. You hear me?"

"So you don't want anymore time?"

"Not if it involves you hurting them. I will not let you hurt them!"

"Then you have until _2am._" Kate hung up.

Grissom dropped the phone on his desk….and screamed.

Kate looked Sara over as she lay unconscious on the sofa.

"You may as well take her and get her ready now. Then set his room up." She looked over at the stairs. "Even if our favourite Doctor makes it here on time, he won't be able to save both of them."

Josh nodded and scooped Sara into his arms. She dangled frailly from his body as he carried her towards the front door.

**A/N: Oh no! It's that cliff hanger again. Honestly, you aint seen nothing yet! The best is yet to come, I hope :) **


	18. Too late?

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Grissom dropped his cell on the desk as Catherine appeared in the doorway. She saw the look on his face.

"What happened?"

Grissom swallowed. "Kate called."

Catherine looked shocked. "What? Did you get anything?"

Grissom smiled in sarcasm. "Oh yeah. The opportunity to chop up my wife and son."

Catherine frowned. "What?"

Grissom shook his head. "It doesn't matter; we are running out of time."

"I know. We may have a lead."

"What?" Grissom said quickly

"Possible address for Joshua Stevens. Got hold of it through one of his marine buddies. It may be nothing, so don't get your hopes up but it's all we have. The guys and Brass have gone over there already."

.

"They need some help?" He asked, not knowing what else to do, a little hope in his voice.

"Sure. Let's go."

Grissom nodded and they headed down the corridor. Suddenly Hodges appeared and passed them carrying a box. Grissom eyed the contents and stopped.

"Hodges!"

Hodges stopped and turned to face Grissom.

Grissom walked close to him and looked into the box. Michael's ant lay frailly on top of the pile.

"What are doing? Where's all that going?"

Hodges looked at his box and then back at Grissom.

"Errr, storage. It's still evidence but…."

Grissom cut him short and reached into the box removing the evidence bag holding Michael's ant. "I'd like to give this back to my son when I see him."

Hodges opened his mouth to object but Grissom shot him a look so deathly he dare not speak. Hodges looked at Catherine.

"It's alright Hodges, I'll clear it okay?"

Hodges simply nodded and slowly backed away knowing this was not a Gil Grissom he was used too and it was simply not a time for any games.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Catherine drove towards their location as Grissom took the ant from the bag. He stroked it softly. He would give it back to his son, he would. He looked at Catherine.

"You really think we are going to find anything?"

Catherine sighed. "I don't know, no word from Brass or Nick yet."

Grissom looked back to the ant. "Why do I have a feeling she is playing with us again?" He was about to put the soft toy on the back seat when he noticed a loose thread. Grissom frowned as he pulled on it and the stitching began to un-do. His eyes widened. No way? God damn it, was he that stupid!

"Catherine pull over." He said sharply.

"What?"

"Pull over. Now!"

Catherine quickly found a side street and pulled the Denali to a quick stop.

Grissom flicked on the light and tugged all the thread from the ant, carefully and quickly he pulled his son's toy open and low and be hold, inside was a piece of paper. His mouth fell open as he took it between his shaking fingers and frantically unfolded it.

"It was here all the time." He gasped. "How could we be so stupid?"

Catherine shuffled closer as Grissom looked at the map. Two crosses marked on it, one next to the other. Grissom quickly tapped the location into the Satellite Navigation system and then pulled up how long it would take for them to get there. One hour and ten minutes. He looked at his watch. _1.00am._

"Catherine get out, I'm driving."

"What? Gil, slow down, we have to call for back up."

Grissom got out of the car. "I'm driving Catherine, get out now and get in the passenger side, we don't have any time. You can call Brass en route."

The ferocity in Grissom's voice made Catherine do as asked and they quickly exchanged seats. Grissom slammed the Denali in drive, flicked on the lights and siren and screeched out onto the road.

"I suggest you buckle up." He said quickly, doing so himself. Catherine quickly put on her safety belt, pulled out her cell and called for back up.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Kate walked around the back of the house to the barn. She slowly slid open the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Before her stood the glass tomb Josh had built for her and inside on the floor, Sara.

Kate smiled as she approached the glass. The cage was perfect. No way in or out unless you knew exactly how to gain access. A secret sealed panel in the floor held the key to entry and the only two people who knew about it were her and Josh.

The glass was thick and almost impervious to any kind of force. Only the most brutal attack upon it would cause it to break.

Cocking her head from side to side Kate watched Sara in her unconscious state. She grinned, shame she had to wake her but it was time to say goodbye.

She pulled a remote from her pocket and pushed one of the buttons. A vent above Sara suddenly opened and cold water ran in at a steady pace.

Sara woke with a start as the water splashed onto her face. She frantically struggled to her feet but stumbled backwards and hit the glass. Her eyes darted through the small space as she attempted to gather her composure, her breathing quick and heavy. Her terrified eyes met Kate's smug evil stare. Sara looked up to the vent and the water seeping through then back at Kate, who smiled tauntingly.

"Do you like your final resting place Sara?" Kate asked chuckling.

Sara cocked her head, she could see Kate's lips moving but couldn't hear anything. She slowly walked towards her nemesis, but the cage was sound proof.

Kate sniggered. "Oh yeah, can't hear me hey? Shame. Could have told you all about Josh, he's a master at building things." Kate opened her arms to the cage. "As you can see, he isn't all muscle and no brains."

Sara shook her head, still unable to hear Kate. Her attention suddenly went to her feet, the water was rising. Her apprehension grew as she looked back up at Kate. She was in serious trouble now.

Kate gave Sara one final smile before pulling a piece of paper from her pocket. She held it up to the glass for Sara to see. Sara read the writing on the paper. She gasped at the two simple words…

'Goodbye Sara.'

Kate turned and left with a skip in her step and a grin on her face. It was time to leave.

Sara panicked and quickly scrambled around the cage, looking for a door, a lever, a switch, anything. She found nothing. Moving to a corner Sara leaned against the glass, tears filled her eyes as she slithered to her knees. The cage was filling at a slow pace. The _2am_ deadline was approaching but there was still time, she knew he'd make it. Grissom would find her, he would…he had too…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Grissom's foot was flat to the floor. They were almost at the destination marked on the map. Back up only five minutes behind them but he wasn't about to wait for them. He looked at the clock on the dashboard. They had barely two minutes left as the Denali screeched down the dark dirt track road. They reached the gate and Grissom hit the brakes. Skidding to an abrupt halt Grissom slammed the Denali into reverse.

"Hold on…"

Catherine looked at him. "Gil wait, you can't..."

"I said hold on!" Grissom hit the gas. They bolted forward at a tremendous pace and crashed through the gate sending wood flying everywhere. It was no much for Grissom's driving. He sped up the driveway and in an instant they reached the house. The car came to a screaming halt and without a moments hesitation Grissom jumped out and headed for the front door. The house being the first cross on the map…One minute remaining.

"Gil we should wait for backup!" Catherine hollered.

"We don't have time Catherine and I'm pretty sure Kate is long gone."

Catherine knew she was right but Grissom being Grissom never carried a weapon, she had to go with him just in case. She wasn't about to let him do it alone anyway. She quickly followed pulling out her gun.

Grissom was in such a hurry as he entered the front door he didn't notice snagging a trip wire. A signal was sent through the connection and across to the barn…

Grissom headed for the stairs shouting Sara's name.

"Cath you take downstairs, I'll take up."

Catherine nodded as Grissom ran up the stairs.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara kicked furiously, the tank was now three quarters full and she knew her time was almost up. She tried to stay afloat with every last ounce of strength in her body, but then, the sound of the vent opening wider sent of jolt of despair through her body. The water poured in five times faster. The trip wire Grissom had released caused the water flow to increase. Sara cried out in an agonising breath as she knew she had mere minutes before it would be over.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom reached the top of the stairs and ran to his left, frantically checking every room, while calling out for his wife and son. He got no response and found nothing. He got back to the stairs and tried the rooms on the right. Opening one of the doors he stopped suddenly, freezing on the spot. He knew that sound. He looked around the room. He gasped seeing Michael on the bed and slowly approached. The noise got louder as he approached the bed. Beep…beep…beep beep beeeeeppp……..

He peered around the far side of the bed and saw the noise emitting object on the floor. He knew it, it was a bomb. His mouth dropped open and the timer jumped from the bomb, slapping him in the face. _Ten…nine…eight…_

"Shit!"

He quickly pulled Michaels still form against his chest and ran for the door.

"Cath!! Bomb!! Get out….!" He shouted as he ran down the corridor.

_Three, two, one….._

Excruciating pain crippled Grissom's ears as the bomb exploded just as he reached the top of the stairs. The force of the blast propelled him past the stairs and down the corridor, so strong he hit the floor with a thud, unconscious.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara gasped for air, she was almost totally submerged. She clawed at the top of the glass, desperate for grip. Alas she found none. It was almost over…..

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom's eyes shot open as Catherine shook him, coughing slightly, Michael tightly wrapped in his arms. Smoke filled the house as fire began to engulf it. Grissom looked at his son, he was breathing but still out cold.

"Sara?" Grissom coughed, getting to his feet.

"Not here." Catherine chocked struggling to breathe. "Come on we've got to get out of here."

She pulled on Grissom's arm and tugged him down the stairs. He clung to Michael tightly, but cautious with his grip. They ran from the house as flames tore it apart.

Grissom passed Michael to Catherine.

"Wait for the paramedics; make sure they take care of him."

"Wait, where are you going?" Catherine took Michael and held him closely.

"I've got to find Sara, our time is up. She has to be at the other location."

Grissom didn't wait for a response and ran around the back of the house.

Catherine waited the high pitched sound of sirens catching her ears.

Grissom ran faster than he thought he possibly could. He reached the converted barn, the second location marked on the map. He quickly slid the door open and ran inside. His heart lunged from his body when he saw the glass tomb and Sara's struggle within it. He ran to the glass, just as it filled completely. He desperately searched for a door, a switch, a lever, anything.

"Sara!" He furiously banged on the glass.

Sara kicked frantically, barely an inch of space left and then the water completely engulfed her. She heard a muffled banging and fought to move closer to the noise. Despite the blur in her vision she knew it was him banging on the glass. The color of his eyes gave him away. Grissom held her gaze and saw nothing but his own fear and horror reflected back at him.

Sara placed her palm weakly to the glass as bubbles floated before her. Her lungs were burning and she was helpless. She could not fight the demands of her oxygen-deprived body any longer. She drew a final gasping breath. Her lungs filled with water and she knew it was over.

There was nothing, only darkness and defeat. Her eyes drifted shut and she became weightless, floating, oblivious to the furious beating on the tomb enclosing her...

"Noooooooo!" Grissom screamed punching the glass once more, harder, harder, harder. The glass held strong as his knuckles began to split and bleed and his hands began to bruise. Grissom did not feel the pain, only the panic running through his soul. The fear, the helplessness.

"Sara!! God...Sara...!!"

He turned and looked around quickly, frantically, for anything that could help him. He saw a sledge hammer propped up against the far wall and shot towards it. Grabbing it he dashed back to the glass. He positioned himself to strike and with every ounce of strength he could muster he swung the hammer, hard and heavy into the glass. It hit the cage and sprang back towards him, didn't even make a dent.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!" Grissom swung again, to the same effect. He dropped the hammer in despair and strained for his own breath now.

"Sara..." Tears filled his eyes as Sara floated before him. He could not break the glass...

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to thank once again all of those who are following and reviewing my story. A little bad news is that this is my last saved up chapter. I am now writing this as we go. Chapter by chapter. My life is currently chaos**** (work, first baby coming, banging my head against walls…..) but I am writing as quickly as I can. Please be patient, I will get more chapters out as soon as I can and I hope for at least 2 per week. I hope you all stick with me and continue to read. Oh and bugger on the cliffhanger….sorry…….**


	19. A long road ahead

A/N: Hey guys, here is the next chapter

**A/N: Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Please do not hate me for this. It is what the story requires to keep the feeling I am looking for and I promise by the end of the fiction it will all play out. Pwomice! I hope. Please let me know your thoughts, but if your gonna swear please do so with as much grace as possible :-D **

Chapter 18

Grissom could feel himself floating, just like his wife before him.

"Gil!! Move!!"

He shook his head and spun around. He saw Catherine drawing her gun.

"Move back!"

Grissom quickly stepped aside and Catherine fired two shots into the bottom corner of the glass.

The impact cracked the glass but didn't break it. Small trickles of water pooled from the cage onto the floor.

Catherine gritted her teeth and fired three more shots.

The cage exploded with a deafneing crunch. Water and glass along with Sara gushed out onto the barn floor.

Grissom rushed to Sara, face down in the chaos. He gently turned her over to face him and took her cheeks in his hands. She was pale, cold and she wasn't breathing.

"God no…Sara come on…" Grissom cried, softly lying her back on the floor, beginning CPR.

Two paramedics ran in but Grissom continued with mouth to mouth. Getting no response. The paramedics attempted to pull him off but he struggled.

"Gil!" Catherine shouted behind him. "Let them help her…please…."

Reluctantly Grissom stood back. Perspiration dripping from his brow. Catherine put her arm around him.

"Michale's okay Gil, he just woke up. He's a little groggy but he'll be fine."

Grissom looked at her, his eyes full of tears. He turned his attention back to Sara being strapped to a stretcher board.

"I was too late…" He sobbed.

Catherine tightened her grip as Sara was lifted from the ground and carried past them. Grissom quickly followed and watched helplessly as she was loaded into the ambulance.

"I'm going with her."

"Daddy…." A groggy voice came from behind.

Grissom spun around to see his son, holding onto a paramedics hand. Michael looked, vunerable and afraid. Alone and in need of his father.

"Gil, you should let the ambulance go and we will follow." Catherine suggested.

Grissom turned back to the ambulance. "No, Sara needs me."

"Daddy….?" Michael cried, tears streaming down his face.

Catherine took his arm. "So does your son. You can't do anything for Sara right now, you have to let them do their job."

Grissom sighed.

"Sir, we have to go." One of the paramedics said quickly.

Grissom reluctantly stood back and watched the ambulance doors close. His heart pounding a mile a minute as it sped off down the driveway.

Grissom walked towards Michael who instantly held his arms out to his father. Picking him up Grissom embraced Michael tightly as he sobbed into his shoulder. Michael's arms hung tightly around Grissom's neck as Grissom rocked him gently.

"Sshhhushhh, it's okay. It's okay. You're safe. Daddy's here. You're safe."

Michael continued to cry a little, sniffing hard as Grissom tried to comfort him.

"Cath will you drive?" Grissom asked walking towards his Denali.

"Sure."

Grissom got in the back with Michael and buckled them in. Michael still clinging tightly to his father.

"Mommy…." He cried.

Grissom tightly closed his eyes and kissed his sons hair softly.

"Mommy's going to be okay. Shush…shush…" He whispered trying to hold back his own tears.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom burst thought the hospital doors, his son still tightly clinging to the warmth of his father. Moving quickly he found the reception desk.

"I'm looking for Sara Grissom." He gasped out of breath. "She would have been brought in a short while ago."

The nurse looked down to her computer then back to Grissom, seeing the blazing despiration in his eyes. She cleared her throat.

"And you are?"

"Gil Grissom, her husband."

The nurse tapped a few more buttons. "Okay sir, if you would like to take a seat I'll go and find out what is happening for you, okay?"

The nurse sounded sympathetic, Grissom didn't like that. He looked quizingly at Catherine as the nurse headed down the corridor.

"Daddy?" Grissom heard softly.

Grissom looked down at his boy in his arms and softly stroked the stray hairs from his forehead.

"Yes Mike?"

"Mommy?"

Grissom hugged Michael tighter. "We'll see her real soon, I promise."

"Pwomice?" Michael looked his father deep in the eye.

Grissom eyes filled slightly but he smiled, or at least tried too. He kissed Michael on the forehead. "I promise." Grissom whispered sincerely, sitting on a chair placing Michael on his lap, facing him.

"I promise okay?"

Michael nodded and placed his head on his fathers chest. Grissom wrapped his arms tightly around him and watched as his son closed his eyes. Still a little groggy from earlier. He rocked him gently once again.

Catherine went outside to meet the team and talk to Brass. Kate was still out there, so they were by no means out of the woods yet.

Grissom looked up as a Doctor appeared.

"Mr Grissom?"

"Yes." He said quickly standing, careful not to wake Michael who was now asleep in his arms.

"Hi, my name is Doctor Richard Wright, I'm caring for your wife."

"How is she?" Grissom quickly responded.

"She's stable. She has a little fluid on her lungs, several lacerations on her face and body from the broken glass, quite a few bruises and two broken fingers, which we have splinted so they heal correctly. But she should make a full recovery. However, I am very sorry to tell you….."

Grissom frowned heavily as the doctor cleared his throat.

"….due to what Sara has been through, the trauma and distress, both pysical and mental, I'm sorry Mr Grissom. Sara has mis-carried the baby."

Grissom could feel every drop of colour drain from his face as his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh god…." He mumbled, it was barely audiable. He was devestated.

He cleared his throat. "Can I see her?" His voice quivered.

"Sure. Would you like me to get someone to watch your son while you go in?"

Grissom held Michael tighter. "No!" He snapped.

The doctor stood back, thinking Grissom may explode.

"Sorry." Grissom sighed. "I just don't want him out of my sight at the moment."

"Okay, I understand. If you would like to follow me…" The doctor turned and headed down the corridor.

Grissom did as requested and followed.

They reached Sara's room and the doctor turned back to Grissom.

"Just to let you know, we currently have Sara on oxygen to aid her breathing so don't be afraid of the mask, it's all there to help her."

Grissom nodded.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" The doctor asked.

Shaking his head Grissom pushed Sara's door open."No, thank you, not right now anyway." With that he stepped into the room.

The doctor placed his hand on Grissom's shoulder. "I'll send a nurse in to look at your hand. "The doctor had noticed Grissom's bruised and bleeding knuckles. "If there is anything else you need let me know, I'll be back in a little while." He turned and disappered down the corridor.

Grissom looked at his right hand. He'd ignored the pain until now and didn't realise how bad it actually was, he sighed heavily as he entered the room.

Walking over to Sara's bedside, he felt tears stininging his eyes. The oxygen mask on her face made him cringe. Several cuts very visible on the delicate skin on her cheeks and neck and the paleness of her skin was not a pretty sight. Sara was naturally quite pale but now, she was almost white. An I.V in her right arm and her hands resting softly on top of the white hospital sheet. Grissom notted quickly the metal splints on her left hand. The breaks must have been bad to warrant such medical attention. He shuddered thinking about how it must have happened. Gratefully her heart monitor beeped naturally.

Michael stirred a little in Grissom's arms, but remained asleep. Walking over to the chair in the far corner of the room Grissom softly placed Michael down. He popped a cushion under his head and kissed him softly on the forehead. Slowly he walked back to Sara's bedside and pulled up a chair, taking her good hand in his. She felt cold. He felt cold. He couldn't quite grasp she'd lost the baby. They had tried for so long, now it had all been taken away. Reaching across he gently brushed a stray hair back behind Sara's ear and sighed. He was afraid, very very afraid. He had to protect his family, at all costs, what ever it took. He didn't care anymore. He clenched his eyes closed trying to shun off the next approaching migraine. He knew the road ahead was going to be a long one….


	20. What's wrong with him?

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sara's room was quiet. Michael still slept in the chair, now covered in a blanket and Grissom still sat by Sara's side. The oxygen mask had been removed as her breathing had improved. Grissom's hand had been cleaned and strapped. Severe cuts and brusing but no break.

Slowly, Sara's eyes flickered open. Turning her head she met his amazing blue eyes.

"Hi." Grissom said softly.

Sara's first thought was for her son. Grissom knew by the look on her face.

He turned his head and Sara followed his gaze to the large chair across the room. Sara closed her eyes inhaling sharply, her son was safe.

But then….her eyes shot open.

She felt different…empty. Tears welled in her eyes as her glance met the devestated look of the man she loved. He gripped her hand tightly. He knew she knew.

"I lost the baby?" Sara whimpered as single tear drifted down her left cheek.

Grissom bit his lip, a vain attempt to keep his composure. He gave a single nod.

Sara's face crumbled. Grissom reached over and took her into his arms as she cried. Cradling her head in his chest he held on tightly. Grissom felt his own tears drift down his cheeks as he buried his head in her hair. For what seemed like an eternity they spilled their emotions into one another. Finally they both stilled and Sara slowly pulled herself from his hold and sat back against the pillows.

Grissom reached for a tissue from the bed side table and handed one to Sara. Taking it Sara blew her nose as her husband followed suit. She noticed his hand and softly placed hers over it.

Grissom attempted a smile. "I've had worse. I'll be fine, how does yours feel?" He gestured to her hand.

Sara winced attempting to move her splinted fingers. Bad idea. She sighed. "They feel sore, but I'm sure they will heal in no time." Positivity, she had to stay positive.

Grissom cleared his throat. "Want to tell me how it happened?"

Sara tried to grin. "I was being un co-operative, maybe if I hadn't given in Mike would…"

Grissom stopped her by placing a finger over her lips. "You did everything you could to protect Michael. Do not blame yourself for anything that has happened Sara. You understand me?"

Once again their eyes met. Sara swallowed hard. "Did you get her?"

Grissom paled a little and Sara knew the answer from his expression.

"She's still out there isn't she?"

Grissom nodded.

Sara shuffled uncomfortably, panicing a little. "Oh god, she'll be back! You know she'll be back. She's never going to stop and we'll never to safe. She…"

Grissom shot to his feet and took Sara's face in his hands, halting her ramblings. Looking her dead in the eye, he softly stroked her skin with his finger tips. "I will make sure you are safe, okay? You will be safe. Do you trust me?"

Sara's chin quivered a little. "Yes."

"Then you…."

Grissom was cut short as "Mommy….." Spilled through the room.

Sara looked over to Michael who was slowly getting to his feet. He stummbled sleepily from the chair and headed towards the bed.

Grissom reached down and picked him up but Michael struggled in his grip, attempting to get to Sara, holding out his arms. His tiny hands clenching for the grasp of his mom. Grissom held onto him tightly unsure if Sara was capeable of taking his weight.

"Mommy…" Michael struggled.

"It's okay." Sara said softly. "Pass him over." She held out her good hand.

"Are you sure?"

Sara nodded so Grissom gently placed Michael on the bed and he quickly snuggled into Sara's chest, her arms wrapping tightly around him and his around her.

"Hey baby." Sara said softly stroking the back of his head as he held onto her tightly.

Sara looked back at Grissom. "Do you know how close we were to losing him?"

Grissom thought back to the bomb. "Yes I do." He reached over and brushed Michael's cheek, then Sara's.

"I won't let her hurt us again Sara. I promice you."

"Pwomice…." Michael mummbled to himself.

"So what do we do now? We wont be safe until she's caught."

"I know. I need to talk to Brass. He's working on a safe house and police protection. That way I'll know you and Michael are safe."

Sara frowned. "What about you? You're coming too, right?" She didn't like the look on his face. "Gil?"

Grissom bit his lip. "We have to coax her out Sara. She wont come out without bait, I just want this to be over."

Sara was gobsmacked. "So you're going to put yourself back in the line of fire?" She snapped.

"As long as I know you are safe, I'll to anything to end this."

"No!" Sara gripped Michael tighter.

Grissom frowned.

Sara shook her head. "We don't go if you don't."

"Sara…."

"No Gil! No. I am not going to let you put your life at risk again. I am not going to let Michael lose his father. I don't know what you are planning but you can foget it. I will not let you be another pawn in her games Gil. We stay together, that's it. She's bound to come out of her hole at some point."

Sara took his hand. "Please understand, I can't lose you and I don't want to go through anything else without out. I don't care how long it takes but we need to stick together."

Grissom thought for a second. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want Michael or Sara to be in any more danger. For the time being he agreed.

"Okay."

"Promice me Gil. We stay together."

Grissom nodded.

Michael looked up at his father, he looked very pale.

Grissom reached over and stroked his hair, feeling his forehead to check his temperature. He was very warm.

Sara frowned concerend and followed suit. Feeling Michael's cheeks.

"You feeling okay baby?" Sara asked, noticing he was burning up.

Michael nodded. "Tywerd…."

"Maybe he's still groggy from the sleeping pills she gave him." Grissom suggested.

"You sure?" Sara looked concerend. "Maybe you should have a doctor take a look at him."

Grissom looked back at Michael just as his eyes closed and his head dropped. He fell limply forward and landed on Sara with a thud.

"Michael!"

Grissom shot forward and softly took his sons head in his hands, tilting it to look at his face. He was unconcious.

Grissom looked at Sara, mouth agape. A haunting look loomed his face. Quickly he scooped Michael into his arms and ran for the door.

Sara tried to sit up. "What's wrong with him?" Her voice quivered with fear.

"I don't know…" Grissom gasped opening the door. "….wait here."

Grissom ran through the door, Michael firm but lifeless in his arms.

"Gil!" Sara attempted to get out of bed and follow but Grissom had dissapeared before her feet even touched the floor. She could feel the bile rising in her stomach. "God, please don't take my boy from me….."

Grissom ran into the hospital corridor. "I need a doctor!" Several heads turned his way but no one seemed to make a move. "Please….! My son needs a doctor."

Doctor wright was on his way to check on Sara when he heard Grissom holler. He quickly ran towards him.

"Mr Grissom, what's wrong?"

Grissom stuttered as the doctor softly lifted Michael's eye lids. "I…i…..i don't know. He was asleep…erm, then he woke…he was little warm, then…then, he just passed out. I just thought he was recovering from the pills….."

"Let me take him." Doctor Wright held out his arms.

Grissom tightened his grip.

"Please…Gil…we are wasting time. Please let me take him, I won't hurt him."

Doctor Wright reached over and Grissom released his grip. The doctor took Michael gently into his arms. "Go back to your wife, she needs you right now. I will let you know anything as soon as I know."

"But…." Grissom began but the doctor rushed towards the treatment room before Grissom could finish.

"He has anaphylaxis!" Grissom shouted before the doctor disapeared. He stopped and turned, nodding before he bolted through the double doors.

Grissom slumped against the wall, feeling his head spin. He looked down the corridoor. Flickers of white hit his eyes as it grew longer and longer, wider…wider. Darker, lighter…the noise, damn the noise. The hospital bedlam killed his ears as he got lost in his own sub conciousness. Was he doomed to forever live in anguish?

Finaly he pushed himself from the wall and headed back to Sara. It felt like his whole body was moving in slow motion, a dark cloud above him, driven by nothing but fear. Slowly pushing the door open he slumped back into Sara's room. Sara was sat on the edge of bed, her arms wrapped tightly around her mid-section. She stood immeditaly upon Grissom's return and looked into his eyes. All she saw was emptiness.

"Gil……." She said shakily. "Where is he?"

Grissom swallowed the lump in his throat. "The doctor took him. He'll come as soon as he has news." Walking to her quickly Grissom enveloped his arms around his wife and held her tightly. "He will be okay honey, he will."

Sara clung to him as tightly as she could. Her splints not helping. Sighing heavily she caressed the back of his neck and inhaled his scent. It was almost like she could smell the fear radiating from him.

They held each other for a while, until Grissom gently nudged Sara back towards the bed.

"You need to rest."

Sara wanted to argue but she didn't have the energy. She climbed back onto the bed and Grissom sat by her side, taking her hand in his. "You should try and get some sleep."

Sara gave a mock smile. "So should you but we both know it's not going to happen.

Grissom closed his eyes and sighed heavily, he leaned back on the bed and pulled Sara into his arms. They prayed for their son…

**A/N: Sorry this has taken me a while to post, I have been so wrapped up in being involved in spoilers and info for the new series it's been pretty unbelievable and I've hardly had a minute to myself. If you would like to check out the spoilers I have started to post them at my LJ. Thank you once again for all the comments, I love each and everyone, please keep them coming.**


	21. Why dont you just let me kill them?

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Grissom and Sara still lay entwined on the bed, but they were both getting restless. It had been almost an hour since Michael had passed out and been taken away by the doctor. Grissom sat up and stood, not able to stay still any longer. He needed to know what was happening.

"I'm going to find out what's going on."

Sara nodded nervously but just as Grissom was about to leave the doctor returned.

Grissom froze and Sara leapt from the bed, anxiously grabbing hold of his arm.

"How is he?" Grissom's voice shook as he spoke.

Doctor Wright smiled. "He's fine. He's sleeping at the moment."

"What happened?" Sara whimpered as Grissom took her hand in his, fuller of relief than distress.

"A delayed concussion that's all. Has Michael been hit in the head or bumped heavily at all in the last few hours?"

Grissom's mind raced. "Well….I had him in my arms at the house when the bomb went off. It knocked me out for a few minutes, I'm not really sure if Michael banged his head when I fell. He could have."

The doctor nodded. "It's quite possible that when you fell, Michael more than likely knocked his head when you tried to protect him."

"So it's my fault?" Grissom's voice quivered with every word.

"No…no. Gil, look, please…you saved your son and you did everything you should have done to protect him. I know you are both very worried but trust me, you did the best thing you possibly could have. Please, relax, he will be fine."

"Can we see him?" Sara tightened her grip on Grissom's hand.

Again Doctor Wright smiled. "Sure but on one condition. You get some rest afterwards, both of you."

Grissom and Sara looked at each other and then back at the doctor.

"Okay." They said in unison.

"You have to go in a chair Sara; I'll send one for you and have the nurse show you to Michael's room. I'll be in to check on him in a few minutes."

Sara nodded and awaited her ride.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Michael slept peacefully as his parents sat quietly by his bedside. He looked so fragile in the hospital bed although some colour had returned to his cheeks and he seemed comfortable in his slumber. Sara softly held his hand as Grissom held hers.

The door opened and Brass popped his head in.

"How you guys doing?"

Both Grissom and Sara nodded. "We're getting there." Grissom answered.

"Good…good." Brass felt a little uncomfortable not sure how to approach their whole situation. "I'll leave you to it then, oh and to let you know, I'm putting a police guard on both Sara and Michael's rooms, also at the front entrance. You'll be safe." Brass smiled at Sara, she attempted to smile back but it wouldn't quite come. The guards offered her no comfort at all knowing Kate was still out there.

"Well, I'll see you in a little while…" Brass began to close the door.

"Erm, Jim?" Grissom began. "Can I have a quick word?"

Brass stopped. "Sure."

Grissom kissed Sara on the forehead. "I'll be back in a minute sweetheart."

Grissom got up and followed Brass out of the room.

"Have you got any leads?" Grissom asked.

Brass shook his head. "Nothing yet."

"We have to end this Jim. I can't have my family running in fear for the rest of their lives. This woman has taken my unborn child and almost killed my wife and son. I don't care what it takes but I'm going to be in the front line to finish this. I'll do whatever I need too to get this woman out of our lives.

"And Sara knows about this?"

Grissom shifted a little uneasy.

"Gil?"

"She'll understand."

"Oh ya think? I doubt it. You shouldn't start lying to her Gil. She doesn't deserve that."

"Please work with me on this Jim, please…"

Brass could hear the desperation filtering through Grissom's words.

"I don't want them to get hurt again, do you?"

Brass sighed. "Fine, but this is your idea not mine and you will have to run by the Sheriff whatever it is you have in mind, you know that?"

Grissom nodded.

"I hope you know what you're doing Gil. Divorce can be a messy thing."

Grissom cringed at that thought, but he knew he had to do what was best for Sara and Michael.

"So what exactly do you have in mind?" Brass even had to admit he was curious but also a little nervous.

Grissom was about to speak when Doctor Wright appeared.

"You guys look pretty serious." He joked.

Brass and Grissom both gave their best fake smile.

The doctor continued. "I've come to check on Michael. Is Sara in there?"

Grissom cleared his throat. "Hmm, yeah. I'll come in with you. Jim I'll talk to you about this is a little while okay?"

Brass frowned but then nodded. "I'll be back later, I'm going to send down the officers to stand guard, make sure you let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

Brass chewed on his bottom lip a little before he turned and walked down the corridor.

Grissom and the doctor entered Michael's room and Sara looked up.

"Hi Sara. How are you feeling?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders. "I've had better days."

Grissom went to stand behind Sara and placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging softly. She took his right hand and softly kissed each finger, one by one. They both watched as the doctor checked Michael's vitals.

"How long till he wakes up?" Sara asked.

Doctor Wright scribbled on his notes. "Hard to say really. Shouldn't be too long, maybe a few hours. Which gives you two some time to get some rest." He raised his brow.

Sara looked over her shoulder at Grissom and he nodded.

Sara smiled a little. "Okay."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Outside the hospital entrance The Press had begun to cluster. Word had got out about the LVPD's current predicament with its CSI's and they were swooping around like vultures. Several officers stood firm in the entrance way, denying them access.

Unseen to everyone, a black pick-up circled the far corner of the parking lot and came to a slow halt. The window rolled down and hate filled eyes glanced across to the commotion.

Kate turned her head to look at Josh. "I don't think we are getting in there."

Josh grinned. "You know I could probably pop them through the window." He pointed his finger making a mock shooting noise.

Now Kate grinned. "Now where would the fun be in that?"

"Why are you still playing with them Kate? Why don't you just let me kill them?"

Kate softly squeezed Josh's knee. "In time my dear…..in time……."

A/N: Sorry this is so short, I have had a really busy week and I am seriously struggling to find any time to myself. Once again, many thanks for the reviews, please keep your thoughts coming!


	22. Dont do this to me!

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The 'Grissom' room was quiet. After their initial agreement to rest Grissom and Sara still struggled to leave Michael. So the doctor had allowed Michael and Sara to be placed in a room together. They both slept peacefully in their respective beds, right next to each other. Grissom lay on his side on the edge of Sara's bed. His right arm firm around her waist, holding her protectively. Every now and again he would open his eyes and turn his head to check Michael was okay and still next to him.

Grissom had slept briefly but he was restless. However he was content with his current position for a little while. His family was with him and they were safe. He was determined to keep them safe, no matter what the cost.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

_Sara rolled over and opened her eyes, she was alone. The room was completely empty. She panicked and jumped from the bed as quickly as her body would allow it. Heading frantically for the door she bolted thought it. The corridor was empty, not a soul in sight. Frowning she headed for the nurses station. Nothing, no one. _

"_Gil?" She called anxiously. "Anyone?"_

_No answer._

_She cautiously walked down the corridor, checking each room in turn. Still no one. _

"_Hello!" She shouted now._

"_Hello Sara…." The familiar voice sent a chill down her spine._

_Quickly spinning around Sara saw Kate leaning against the wall, Michael in her arms._

"_Such a lovely boy Sara." _

_Sara's eyes widened as Kate pulled a knife from her pocket and held it to Michael's throat._

_Sara ran towards them but she wasn't quick enough, Kate sliced the knife through Michael's throat and…._

"Aaaarghhh! Michael!!" Sara shot from her pillow, perspiration pooling down her face.

Grissom was sat on the floor across the room playing with Michael. He sprang to his feet and rushed to his wife. Michael jumped slightly hearing his mother's terrified cry.

"Sara? Honey…" Grissom took her face in his hands. "Honey its okay, its okay you were dreaming."

Grissom could feel her shaking as he held her softly, waiting for her to gather some composure. Their eyes met.

"It's okay…."

Sara's chin quivered as she recalled the last part of the dream. "Mike…"

Grissom turned his head to Michael looking up at them. Sara followed his gaze sighing heavily when she saw her son.

Grissom tenderly wiped away a tear that fell slowly down her face. Kissing her softly on the forehead he walked back to Michael.

"Come here champ." Grissom picked Michael from the floor and carried him over to Sara. She held out her arms and Michael welcomed the comfort of his mother hug, holding her tightly. Sara clung to him holding him firmly to her chest.

"I love you so much." Sara whispered.

"Love mommy too." Michael replied.

Grissom smiled and sat on the bed.

Sara kissed Michael on the cheek and pulled him back to look at his face, running her fingers softly down his cheek. "You feeling better?"

Michael nodded.

"Mommy k?"

Sara smiled. "Yes baby, mommy's alright."

Now Michael smiled. "Home?"

Sara looked at Grissom and her smile faded a little. "Not just now, but soon baby."

"Pwomice?"

Sara leaned forward so her forehead touched her sons. Michael giggled.

"I promise."

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSICSICISCIS

Josh polished his rifle as Kate glanced through the front window.

"You sure were okay here?"

Josh looked up. "Are you kidding? This is the safest place we can be right now. This is family. My family, our family and we look after each other. Plus my cousin isn't exactly a huge fan of the law, you know that."

Kate nodded as she looked out into the housing complex. Not a pretty area of Vegas, she knew that. Probably better for them anyway. Less chance of anyone caring who they were if they were seen. Most of the scum around here were probably too high to even notice.

"So what's next?" Josh asked reloading his gun.

Kate pondered for a few minutes. "We wait a little while. We may as well be polite and give them a little chance to enjoy their last moments together."

"Why? I still don't know why you are playing with them."

Kate smiled. "Ask your brother Josh. How much torture has he had to endure? Do you really want to let them off that easily?"

Josh aimed his rifle through the window, picking up a few passers by in his sights. He gripped the trigger and grinned. Releasing his finger he looked up at Kate. "I guess not."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Thirty six hours later……

Sara and Michael had been given the all clear to leave the hospital. Sara's fingers were still strapped but other than that, her cuts and bruises she had made a full recovery. Well at least physically.

Michael was one hundred percent fit although he didn't quite seem to be his usual bubbly self.

Grissom had spent the last day conferring with the team, Brass and the sheriff to what Sara only presumed was the best course of action as they still had no leads on Kate's whereabouts. A safe house was their destination.

Everyone had gasped a huge sigh of relief when they heard news that Claire was going to be alright. It would take a while for her to make a full recovery but non-the less, she would recover.

Sara packed up the last of her bags as Grissom poked his head in the door.

"Ready?"

Sara nodded.

Grissom entered the room.

"Where's Mike?" Sara asked.

"Outside with Jim, as always he's fascinated by everyone in a uniform."

Sara chuckled. Her son certainly had a thing for a uniform. She was hoping it wasn't a sign of things to come.

Grissom took Sara's hand and pulled her to him.

"Promise me something?"

Sara frowned. "What?"

"Promise me no matter what happens you will never forget that I love you."

Sara laughed a little but after seeing the look on Grissom's face her smile faded.

"Gil? You're scaring me."

"Just promise me."

"Okay, I promise."

Grissom leaned forward and brushed his lips delicately against hers. "I love you."

Sara closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. "I know." She whispered. "I love you too."

Outside Michael sat on the hood of a squad car. There must have been six of them and at least a dozen officers. Brass stood by Michael as he played with his badge. Totally fascinated by the gleam the badge gave off in the light.

Brass looked up to see Grissom and Sara heading his way. He shuffled a little nervously.

"Hey Mike. Wanna give Uncle Jim his badge back?"

Michael held the badge firmly to his chest, not wanting to give it up."

Brass smiled and leaned towards him. "I'll tell you what. If you give back my badge I'll let you take a ride in one of the big police cars. How's that?"

Michael's eyes lit up and he immediately held out the badge.

Brass took it grinning, tapping Michael on the nose. "Thanks champ."

Michael giggled. Looking up he saw Grissom and Sara and held out his arms to Brass, wanting to get off the car.

Brass picked him up and placed him on the floor. Michael quickly ran to Sara and grabbed her hand.

"Mommy come." He pulled.

Sara laughed. "Where?"

"Car, ride!" Michael shouted excited.

Sara looked at Brass who innocently shrugged his shoulder. Michael had to go in the car anyway so why not make a game out of it?

Michael pulled some more.

"Okay baby I'm coming." Sara laughed looking at Grissom. "You coming?"

"Two minutes sweetheart, I just want to talk to Brass for a second. You go ahead and get in. "Sara nodded and headed towards the car with her excited son pretty much dragging her there.

"Tony?" Brass called to one of the officers, he came over quickly.

"Yes Captain?"

"Would you take Sara's bags to the car please? Then continue with what we discussed."

"Sure thing Captain." He took the bags from Grissom and followed Sara to the car.

Brass looked at Grissom. "You can still change your mind about this you know? She might not every forgive you."

Grissom looked at his feet then over to Sara who was helping Michael into the back of the squad car. "This is for the best."

Brass sighed. "I hope for your sake, you're right."

Sara strapped Michael into his car seat and peered over her shoulder to see Grissom going through some papers with Brass. She kissed Michael on the cheek and he smiled.

"Are you ready?" Sara called over to Grissom.

"Yeah one minute."

Sara nodded and got in the patrol car snuggling up next to Michael to leave enough room for Grissom to get in. The car door was closed by an officer who got in the passenger seat. Tony got in the drivers side.

"Control this is car nineteen. We are leaving hospital, on route to location over."

Sara looked up confused as the engine started. "You have to wait for my husband." She said simply not thinking anymore of it.

The two officers looked at each other.

"Sorry Mrs Grissom. Our orders are to take you and your son only."

Sara felt her pupils dilate. "What?!"

She turned her head to look through the window to see Grissom slowly walking towards the car. A pale, haunting look on his face.

Sara shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Grissom mouthed to her.

"No!" Sara shouted scrambling to the door attempting to open it. It wouldn't budge. Being a squad car, could only be opened from the outside.

"Open the door!" Sara hollered to Tony.

"Sorry Mrs Grissom I can't do that, I have my orders."

Looking back at Grissom, Sara banged on the glass. "I'm not leaving you! Please!"

Grissom swallowed the lump in his throat, fighting back his urge to let her out and control the tears which were straining to fall down his cheeks. She banged on the window again, this time Michael jumped. He knew something wasn't right.

"Gil Grissom you son of a bitch! Don't do this to me! Pleeeeasseee!"

Tears brimmed in Sara's eyes as he reached the window.

"I love you." He chocked, tapping on the roof of the car giving the signal for them to leave.

A tear trickled down Sara's face as the car pulled away and she turned to glance through the back window. Grissom looked so alone and vulnerable. She wanted to scream.

Grissom's heart tore when he saw the look of distress on her face. He'd lied to her and would probably never forgive himself for it but this was the right thing to do. Wasn't it?

Sara slumped back in the seat when they turned out of the hospital and looked at Michael. He too looked distressed.

"Daddy?"

Sara fought to hold herself together but did so for her son. She unbuckled Michael and pulled him into her arms.

"It's okay baby, its okay. Mommy's here." Sara spat through gritted teeth. "I won't leave you."

A/N: Hey guys. Once again many thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. Hold onto your hats, things may get a little, erm, should I say more angsty! LOL.


	23. What are you doing Gil?

Chapter 22

The patrol car pulled up into the small housing estate on the outskirts of Vegas. Getting out Tony was followed by the younger officer who opened the door for Sara. He reached inside to help her out but she shrugged him off bitterly.

"I can manage." She snapped pulling herself from the car, Michael still in her arms.

A car pulled up behind them.

Sara's eyes doubled when she saw Brass exit the car. She turned to the young officer.

"What's your name?"

"Officer Danny Craig ma'am."

"Can you do me a favour Danny?"

"Of course Mrs Grissom."

"Can you hold my son for a second? He loves the whole cop thing."

"Erm...okay."

Sara passed Michael to the young officer who held him like he'd never held a child before in his life. Almost at arm's length until Michael pulled himself closer. Michael laughed as he tapped Danny lightly on the nose.

Sara turned and pounded towards Brass.

"Jim Brass!"

Brass stood back and held up his hands in a defensive manner.

"What the hell is going on?" Sara demanded.

"Look Sara, this wasn't my idea."

"Not your idea? Do you think I give a damn about whose idea this was?" Sara was fuming

"Look Sara I just want to make sure you're okay then..."

"Shove it Jim! And can you ask that so called husband of mine just what he thinks the meaning of the word trust is? And if he actually has any idea what he's done to this relationship?"

Brass sighed as Sara turned around and stormed off but she stopped half way and faced him again. A little regret was panging the inside of her conscious.

"Look Jim, I appreciate this wasn't your idea." Her tone was calmer but still full of pain. "And I probably shouldn't take it out on you, but you knew about it all along, and so did he, despite what he promised me." Sara swallowed hard fighting her emotions. "That's what hurts the most."

Brass bowed his head a little. "You know his biggest concern is you and Michael."

Sara shot him a quick fake smile. "And now my biggest concern is whether or not I will ever see my husband again but I can't do anything about that can I?"

Turning Sara headed back to the officers and took back Michael from Danny who sighed with relief. Michael seemed determined to rip the badge from his shirt. Looking up at their make shift home Sara sighed. Michael frowned.

"No home." He grumbled.

Sara kissed him on the forehead. "I know sweetie, but we have to stay here for a little while."

"Daddy come?"

Sara winced a little. "Not right now sweetie but I'll make sure we have some fun okay? Get you some new toys, a new train track..."

"Ant?" Michael missed his friend.

"You want ant?"

Michael nodded.

Sara smiled. "Okay." She looked back over to Brass who was giving instructions to his officers.

"Jim?"

Brass looked up and excused himself from his briefing. Walking cautiously towards Sara he awaited more backlash.

Sara looked at Michael and then back at Brass. "Jim I need you to do me a favour."

"Ant!" Michael shouted.

Brass grinned. "No problem."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom sat at his desk. Swirling the remains of his cold coffee around and around in the mug. He couldn't quite comprehend how just a few short days ago he was the happiest man alive. Newly married, glorious honeymoon, amazing wife, a son he loved more than anything. Now he was reduced to a pile of nothingness. Ready to sacrifice himself to protect those that he loved. He heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Brass entering his office.

Grissom stood quickly. "Are they okay?"

Brass folded his arm firmly looking very unimpressed.

"Jim?"

"No Gil. They are not okay. Michael wants to know why he can't go home and Sara is livid. No, more than that, she is hurt. I wouldn't expect a warm reception the next time you see each other."

Grissom bowed his head and sighed. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, Michael wants his ant."

Grissom grinned. "Talk to Catherine, she'll sort it."

"So we're really going through with this then?"

Grissom nodded. "The press have been hounding us nonstop anyway. We go live at _7pm_."

Brass nodded and looked at his watch. They had an hour. "I just hope this works; you know how much I hate cameras."

As Brass spoke a boom of thunder reverberated around the lab.

"I think there's a storm coming." Brass mumbled. "I just hope it's not a sign of things to come.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sighed as she unpacked the last of their belongings. Michael sat on the end of the bed swinging his legs.

"You okay baby?"

Michael nodded.

"You sure?"

"Hungree."

Sara looked at her watch. "Well it's almost dinner time, how about I make us something?"

Michael smiled and nodded frantically.

Sara smiled as she placed Michael's pyjamas in the drawer. Walking over she sat on the bed and pulled him onto her lap. "What would you like?"

Michael placed a finger on his bottom lip and thought intently. Sara chuckled.

"Big decision huh?"

Michael nodded again thinking carefully. "Nomlette?"

"You want an omelette?"

"Hmmm. Nomlette."

"Okay, I think I can manage that. You haven't given mommy much of a challenge there you know."

Michael shrugged his shoulder. "Mommy's nomlette good."

Sara kissed Michael on the cheek and he giggled. "Thanks. Come on." Sara stood taking Michael with her.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Kat e looked through the window as the storm clouds gathered. She was beginning to get a little restless. She flicked on the TV and began scanning the channels.

"Josh?" She called.

Josh emerged from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a cloth. "Yeah?"

"I think we should pay a little visit to our friend. I want to know what our favourite couple are up too and more importantly where they are doing it."

Josh nodded picking up his keys.

"Call me as soon as you find him, I'll come meet you."

"Okay."

"Oh, and don't let him see you. We'll make it a surprise visit."

Josh grinned and headed out the door.

Kate sat on the sofa and flicked on the news. She chuckled as a picture of herself appeared. She turned up the volume to hear the newsreader speak.

"Please stay with us for the full conference with the LVPD after the break."

Kate hitched her brow. "Oooh this should be good." She giggled. "I think some popcorn maybe in order."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The rain had started and it was coming down fast.

Sara prepared dinner in their small apartment. By no means was it home but she knew she had to make the best of what she had. Michael sat on the floor in the lounge and giggled as he played with his building blocks. He was elated an hour ago when an officer had dropped off ant. Sara was disappointed that's all that came.

Michael laughed again as he built his wall up higher, enclosing ant within his castle. Peeking over the top now and again to make sure his soft friend was still there.

There was a knock at the door and Sara looked up. She walked to the window and looked outside to check who was there before approaching the door.

The rain was getting harder and Sara felt sorry for Tony standing on the porch. She opened the door.

"Just doing my rounds Mrs Grissom, everything okay? Do you need anything?"

Sara shook her head. "No, thank you. We're fine."

"We are having a few problems with the radio and the land lines may go down because of the storm, so if you need anything now may be the only time we can call out."

"We're fine, really."

Tony nodded. "Okay but holler if you need anything."

Sara smiled. "I will."

Tony pulled up his collar and ran back to his car.

"Daddy!" Michael shouted as Sara closed the door. She turned quickly, surprised by her sons shout.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Michael jumped up and down with joy as he pointed to the TV.

Sara ran to him and looked at the screen. Indeed her son was right and there sat Grissom, along with Brass and Ecklie. Sara's mouth caught flies. She slowly sat on the sofa and turned up the volume, totally stunned.

"What are you doing Gil...?"

A/N: Sorry once again for the shortness of this chapter, I will try to make the next one longer. Many thanks for all the support and comments.


	24. How many people know where we are?

Chapter: 23

In the conference room Grissom fidgeted nervously. He knew the questions would come fast and furious. He knew he had to keep his cool but more than anything watch his tongue. He hated the press, knowing all they usually wanted was a scoop but, he could get through this.

There was a curious ruckus emanating around the room as the reporters quickly took their seats.

Ecklie stood. "Ladies and gentleman, if you would all like to take your seats we can begin." He sat back down.

Those who were not seated sat quickly.

Ecklie continued. "I thank you all for coming on such short notice and we will make this as short as we possibly can to save all parties the least discomfort as possible. If you will be patient and allow me to speak first we will then open the floor to any questions you may have."

The crowd rumbled their agreement in the midst of their scribbling, capturing every possible word.

Ecklie took a file from the desk and removed a set of photographs, pinning them on a board behind him. Several shots of Kate and Josh caught the crowd's attention.

Grissom's concentration seemed to fade away as Ecklie began his briefing on how Kate had escaped from prison and was now on the run, aided by her brother in law. He didn't really want to relive the last few days. Michael's kidnapping, Sara being taken and hurt, losing their baby. He tried to block it out. His ears buzzed as Ecklie rambled on and he purposely tried not to decipher any clear words. It took Brass to shake him out of it.

"Gil..." Brass whispered shaking his arm. "Gil!"

Grissom shook his head slightly and looked at Brass.

"You okay? You seemed a little out of it then."

Grissom cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"The questions will be coming now, are you ready?"

Nodding Grissom poured a glass of water. "I'm ready."

The first reporter kicked in directed straight at Grissom.

"Doctor Grissom, is it true you sent your wife and son away without a choice?"

Grissom gnawed on his bottom lip. "My wife and son have been through a lot and desire a little peace."

"So you didn't send them away?"

"Next question." Brass interrupted.

"How close are you to apprehending the two fugitives?" A more polite female reporter cut in. She could sense Grissom's pain and tried to give him a little slack, attempting to take the heat off his personal life.

"We are very close." Brass lied. "We have several leads which we are currently following and we will be interviewing Mrs Steven's husband once again in regards to her whereabouts."

"Are you involved in the investigation Doctor Grissom?" The female reported continued.

Grissom took a breath. "Yes. I will be helping as much as I can and I will be accompanying Captain Brass to speak with Bobby Steven's tomorrow..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Kate looked on, watching the whole commotion unravel. She wasn't sure whether to grin or frown. Grissom was involved in the investigation fine, but the fact he was informing every one of his whereabouts. He was trying to set her up, she knew it. Tell her exactly where he was going to be so she would try and get to him. Did he honestly think she was that stupid? Oh and he'd sent poor Sara away. But she was pissed he was using Bobby to get to her. What did he intend to do? She was curious but also a little anxious. Well, if the good old Doctor wanted to play she was more than willing to participate but not in his game, in her own. Kate licked her lips in anticipation, and her first move? To find Sara.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"...Do you think it's such a good idea for you to be so involved in the investigation?" A third reporter asked.

"There are certain levels of involvement ladies and gentlemen." Ecklie butted in. "Supervisor Grissom will be aiding his team in whatever manner the department deems acceptable. All rules will be followed; you have my assurance of that."

"And how do you feel about everything that has happened to you Doctor Grissom?"

Grissom clenched his fists and grabbed his glass of water, needing something in his hands to calm himself.

"How do I feel?" Grissom smirked sarcastically. "I will not run and hide from this woman. It is time to stop this insanity, now." Grissom looked dead into the camera. "Do you hear me? I will find you and you will be brought to justice, for everything that you have done."

Brass looked at Ecklie as if to say enough.

"What will you do if you find her?" A shout came from the room.

Brass could see Grissom shaking and stood.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen but the conference is now over any further questions can be passed on through my office. We thank you all for your time and if anyone watching has information they feel may help should contact the LVPD immediately."

Echo's of disappointment flooded through the conference room as the press shouted out more and more questions.

Brass took Grissom's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Let's get out of here." He suggested ushering Grissom towards a side door, following Ecklie who was leading the way.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara shook her head in total disbelief at the commotion before her.

"Son of a bitch..." She mumbled quietly. He really was putting himself in the line of fire.

She jumped up and grabbed her cell phone. She couldn't let him do this. She dialled.

'Beep, beep...' No signal.

Cursing to herself she tried again, still no signal. She slammed the phone down on the counter and Michael jumped, looking up to his frustrated mother. She tried the landline, it was dead.

Closing her eyes briefly Sara sighed heavily. She walked back to Michael and sat on the floor next to him, softly caressing his cheek.

"I'm sorry baby; I didn't mean to make you jump."

"K."

Sara smiled but it faded as Michael pointed back towards the TV. "Daddy?"

Sara gritted her teeth. "Yeah, it sure was."

Michael frowned. He had no idea what was going on.

"Hey!" Sara said trying to sound happy. "How about we go have a look at that big squad car outside huh? Wanna see Danny and Tony? Maybe Tony will let you see his badge."

She had to take Michael's mind off seeing Grissom and she wanted to try and get hold of him, in more ways than one! Maybe they had a cell with a better reception."

Michael's eyes lit up. "Badge?"

Sara smiled. "Yeah come on; let's go see before dinner is ready hey?"

Michael jumped up and took Sara's hand. He seemed to be the one pulling her towards the door, she chuckled a little. What was it about her son and police stuff?

"Hold on baby, you need your jacket." Sara took Michaels jacket from the back of the door and helped him into it, pulling up his hood. "There, don't want you to get wet do we?"

Michael shook his head as Sara pulled on her own jacket and opened the door.

Tony saw the door to the apartment open and immediately exited the patrol car.

Sara looked outside, it was still raining.

Michael jumped off the porch and laughed as he landed in a puddle.

"Wait for me young man." Sara took a firm grip on his hand.

"Everything alright Mrs Grissom?"

Sara reached the car. "Depends on how you look at it."

Tony frowned.

"And will you guys please call me Sara, all this Mrs Grissom stuff is getting a little much."

"Okay. Is something wrong?"

Michael eyed Tony from head to toe and smiled.

"Badge!" He pointed to Tony's badge.

"Mike want badge! Michael's badge." He held up his arms to Tony.

Tony grinned and bent down to Michael. "I tell you what little man, I can't give you this badge but if you give me until tomorrow I'm sure I can sort something out for you, okay?"

Michael pouted a little but nodded. "K. Mikes badge?"

"Yes, your own badge. Just for you."

Michael smiled. "Mike's badge!"

Sara grinned. "Tony do you have a cell phone?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not getting any reception right now."

Sara sighed. "I take it the radio isn't very good either."

"No, sorry. You want me to pass a message on when it comes back on?"

Sara shook her head. "No, don't worry about it."

"Okay, oh and just to let you know Mrs Gris...erm Sara. Danny and I will be finishing our shift in about fifteen minutes. Two other officers will be taking over but we shall be back in the morning."

Sara sighed. "Exactly how many people know where we are?" Sara was a little worried especially after Grissom had expressed his concerns about a mole in the department.

"Just the people at the briefing this morning. Your husband, the Sheriff, Ecklie, myself and Danny, and Rick and Miguel, the two officers taking over from us. Oh and of course Captain Brass, he handpicked all four of us. We have been with him a long time. Well apart from Danny, he's only been part of our team for about a year but he's a good guy. His brother works on the force too but he's a bit of a dead beat. I'm pretty sure he's jealous of where Danny is at right now."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he has a few issues and I don't think he can stand the thought of his baby brother out ranking him especially with less time in the job. But, each to his own and I should stop rambling. Sorry Sara didn't mean to pass on all the cop gossip there and bore you.

Sara smiled. "It's fine; who else am I going to talk too?"

Michael giggled as he jumped up and down in another puddle.

Tony and Sara looked over to him and smiled. "See what you mean."

"Yeah." Sara sighed.

"Well, "Tony continued, "I'll be here first thing in the morning if you need someone to listen okay?"

Sara placed her hand on Tony's hand. "Thanks."

Tony felt his skin tingle at Sara's touch. It felt nice. "Not a problem."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Brass pulled Grissom aside in the corridor. "You okay?"

Grissom sighed. "Yeah, just a little tougher than I thought. I just hope she hears about this and takes the bait."

"I'm sure she will. I guess we will find out tomorrow."

Grissom leaned against the wall.

"I think you should get some rest." Brass suggested.

"I'm fine." Grissom pushed himself from the wall. "We have work to do."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Josh wondered through the Bellagio. He knew he'd find him here. This guy just couldn't help himself. Walking over towards the blackjack tables he grinned. There he was, wasting away his hard earned cash. Smiling Josh walked towards the rest room and pulled out his cell. He dialled.

"Hello." Kate answered.

"I found him, usual place."

Kate chuckled. "Great, I'm leaving now and I have news. We can't come back here, but I'll explain when I get to you. I have a feeling we are going to have to move quickly. I'll see you in about half an hour and make sure you don't lose him."

A/N: Thank you to Luisa and Ruth for helping me to pick my brain on this one and get my arse into gear. I owe you ladies :)

Many thanks for all the wonderful reviews I look forward to each and everyone every time I post!


	25. Protect & Serve

Chapter 24

James Craig sighed heavily and pushed his last hundred dollars into the bet square. Two cards were dealt to him, an ace and a four. The dealer showed a king.

"God damn it." He mumbled. He had to take a card. "Hit me."

The dealer dealt him a third card, a six. James smiled, finally a little luck, but his smile quickly faded as the dealer flipped over his other card. The ace of spades.

"Black Jack." The dealer declared.

James slumped back in his seat, he was done. Well and truly done. Another five thousand dollars gone, this time it took just two hours. Could he ever get a break? With his mind in yet another total haze he decided it was time to call it a night and go home. On the way he had to decide how he was going to tell his wife he had just lost their monthly rent amongst other things.

Walking from the elevator into the parking deck the cool night air sent a shiver down his spine. His lengthy sigh echoed through the darkness as he reached his car. His old, crappy, piece of shit car. He'd be lucky if it even started. He opened the door and got in. The intense urge to bang his head against the steering wheel enlightened his senses.

"Well, well, well..." Came the chuckling voice from the back seat.

James turned his head quickly to see Kate grinning at him. His eyes widened in horror. Before he could say anything the passenger door opened and Josh got in. His eyes pierced through James's and James swallowed hard. He looked back at Kate.

"What the hell are you doing here? Don't you know the whole of Vegas is looking for you right now?"

"Oh I know honey." Kate cooed. "But I have important business to take care of and you are going to help me accomplish that."

James shook his head. "Like hell I am! I've done all I'm going to do for you. I don't want any part of it."

Kate looked at Josh who grinned.

"Really?" Kate sniggered.

"Yes. Now get the hell away from me. You're lucky I don't call security and have your ass arrested right now, in fact, maybe I should."

"Oh go ahead and while you're at it you can explain the twenty thousand dollars Josh gave you for your little envelope dropping in Grissom's office. At the same time you can explain your drug and gambling addiction to your Captain. I'm sure he's a good listener. But wait..." Kate held her finger to her lip in mock shock. "...you can explain all of it to your wife, erm Anne, isn't it? Oh and your lovely daughter Christine, I'm sure she'd be happy to hear all about daddy's problems. Maybe I should pay them a visit and explain it all to them. I did want to take a peek inside your house you know, looks quite lovely."

James's mouth dropped open and his chin quivered. "You've been to my house?" He stuttered.

Kate nodded. "Lovely!"

James slowly shook his head. "You stay away from my family." He knew exactly what Kate was capable of.

Kate smiled. "As long as you do me one more favour, and don't worry we will make it worth your while. Another twenty thousand dollars and after tonight hun, I think you need it, am I wrong?"

James licked his lips at the promise of the cash. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to find out where Sara Grissom is."

James frowned. "Forget it; there is no way I can get that information even if I wanted it."

Kate smirked. "Why is that?"

"Because that case is sealed tighter than you could possibly even imagine. No one apart from those actually working on it knows anything about it and they don't go around spreading the info you know."

"Well I'm sure there is a file and I'm pretty certain I can tell you where it will be. In fact, there should be the perfect opportunity for you to get access to it tomorrow. You find that file James, you hear me? You have until tomorrow at _5pm_. Call me when you have what I want. Or we will be stopping by your house for a little chit chat. You get me?"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara finished up the dinner dishes and looked at her watch. _9pm._ She walked over to the front window and stared at the squad car. At least it had stopped raining now. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket. She was sure she would get a signal now. Flipping it open she hesitated, closing it softly she sighed. Damn him. He didn't care enough to call her why she should call him? It wasn't as if she could even change anything. He'd abandoned them; it was as simple as that. Looking over to Michael her lips turned a slight smile. He was fast asleep on the sofa. Picking him up carefully Sara held him against her shoulder and carried him to the bedroom. He flopped loosely in her caring arms as Sara undressed him and she felt growing sadness form in her heart as she remembered their wedding night and undressing Michael in the same way. How can so much happiness turn into so much pain? Carefully she lay Michael down and covered him with the blankets. She promised herself there and then she would never let anyone harm her son again. Ever! She would give her life, if that's what it took. She was tired but yet Sara knew it would take a miracle for sleep to take her. Alas, she had to try. She lay next to her son and stared at the ceiling, praying that this would all end soon.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara opened her eyes and looked at the clock as she felt Michael stir. _7am. _She reached over and stroked his hair as he opened his eyes.

"Hey baby."

Michael smiled.

"You sleep okay?"

Michael nodded.

"Want some breakfast?"

Nodding quickly Michael sat up and Sara followed suit. "Okay, we'll have some breakfast then mommy will give you a bath."

"Mommy bath too?"

"You want me to bath with you?"

"Yes."

"Alright, if you want me too."

Michael suddenly jumped into Sara's arms and held on tightly. Sara was a little shocked.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Mommy no leave. Mike no like lonely."

"Hey hey. Sara pulled Michael's face back so their eyes met. I'm not going to leave you okay? Ever. You understand me?"

"Pwomice?"

Sara grinned and kissed his forehead softly. "I promise. Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

Michael shook his head.

"I will never leave you and I promise you will be safe."

Now Michael smiled.

"So.." Sara stood pulling Michael in her arms as she went, he held on. "Shall we go make that breakfast?"

Michael kissed Sara softly on the cheek. "Yes."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom headed down the lab corridor towards the front desk to meet Brass. He couldn't deny he was nervous but this was a huge step. He would be out in the open and he knew Kate could come at him from any direction.

Brass leaned against the reception desk as Grissom approached.

"Ready?"

Grissom nodded.

"You sure you want to go through with this?"

"I'm sure."

"There's no guarantee she's gonna take the bait on this you know?"

"I know but I'm sure we can entice her right?"

Brass gnawed on his bottom lip a little. "Maybe."

"So we're ready?"

Brass nodded. "Two unmarked cars will be following us and there will be two others waiting at the prison. So, we have plenty of back up if we need it."

"So let's go."

Brass sighed a little. "Okay."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

There was a knock at the door as Sara prepared the eggs and muffins for breakfast. Michael looked up curiously.

"Oooh, badge?" He asked hopefully.

"Stay there." Sara requested as she checked through the window before opening the door.

Tony greeted her with a glorious smile. "Morning Sara."

Sara smiled back; it made a change to be greeted with such a look of happiness. "Morning Tony."

"How are you this morning?"

Sara tried to smile; she should at least be polite back. "We're okay thank you."

Michael snuck up behind Sara and Tony saw him peeking out from behind her leg. He grinned as he knelt to Michael's level. Michael watched his every move.

"Hey little man I have something for you."

Michaels face beamed pure joy as Tony pulled the small replica police badge from his pocket and held it out so Michael could see it. Sara chuckled at the look on her sons face. Michael's gaze was fixated on the badge.

"Now, you can have this on one condition Michael."

Michael nodded quickly.

"You look after your mommy and make sure that you are a good boy for her alright?"

Sara looked up at Tony and felt a lump in her throat. This guy was just way too sweet.

"Yes!" Michael shouted.

"Okay." Tony laughed at Michael's enthusiasm. "There you go." He handed the badge to Michael who took it with such pride it was almost like he'd been award the bravery cross. Michael held it closely to his chest and ran to the sofa.

"Thank you Tony, I think you just made his year."

"My pleasure."

"Hey, do you guys want some breakfast?"

"We shouldn't really, I should get back, protect and serve remember?"

"You sure?"

"Yes, thank you but I appreciate the offer."

Sara smiled. "You are more than welcome."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Bobby Steven's pumped weights in the prison gym. The ugly smell of male perspiration spilled through the room.

"Stevens!" A guard shouted.

Bobby placed the weight on its rack and looked over at the guard.

"Visitors."

Bobby frowned. It wasn't visiting day. "Who the hell is it?"

"Do you think I give a fuck? Get your ass up now!"

Bobby cursed to himself before pulling himself to his feet and following the guard. Bobby's frown grew as they approached some interview rooms rather than the visitor area.

"Get your ass in the there." The guard demanded opening the door.

Bobby didn't argue and entered the room.

"Sit!"

"Hey why don't you try being a bit more polite huh?"

"Oh you want polite do you?" The guard grinned. "Wait till you're through then I'll show you polite."

"Whatever."

The guard closed the door and turned to see Brass and Grissom. "He's all yours."

"Thanks." Brass replied. "You can go back to your duties; we can take it from here. If I need you I will call you."

"Yes sir Captain."

Bobby drummed his fingers on the desk as the door opened. His mouth caught flies as he saw Grissom and Brass enter.

"What the fuck do you want?" He went to stand.

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story, the pace will pick up pretty soon, at least for a little while. Many thanks for all the reviews I always try my best to reply to all of them! Please keep them coming.


	26. Our only chance

A/N: I love all the reviews guys, thank you so much. The pace is about to increase a little so hold onto your hats. Things are about to get...hmmmm...well read and find out :)

Chapter 25

"I'd suggest you stay seated." Brass suggested. "Or I might have to chain you down."

Bobby sat back down.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you again Grissom."

Grissom took a seat. "Well, we all get surprises now and again don't we?"

Bobby chuckled. "I guess we do, so to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Grissom looked him dead in the eye. "You're going to tell me where your wife is."

"Ha!" Bobby laughed. "You're kidding me right?"

Grissom screwed up his nose slightly. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Look like I told you before, I don't know anything."

"Oh come on..." Brass cut in. "Sure you do. There must be little hideaways somewhere. A place where you know she would be safe."

"No comment. I'm not telling you anything and you can't do a damn thing about it."

Grissom clenched his fists together. There was a knock at the door.

"Captain Brass you have a phone call."

Brass nodded. "Okay be there in one minute."

The guard nodded and closed the door again.

Brass looked at Grissom who gave him the faintest of nods.

Reaching into his pocket Brass pulled out a set of cuffs. "Stand up."

"What?"

Brass walked behind Bobby. "You heard me, stand up. Now."

Bobby was confused and didn't move so Brass grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Brass cuffed Bobby's wrists behind his back and pushed him back down into the chair.

"Just making sure you're a good boy while I'm gone." Brass headed to the door.

"Hey you can't leave me with him! Not like this."

"Why? You have fun now." Brass grinned slyly and left the room.

Bobby's eyes met Grissom's. He swallowed hard seeing nothing more than fire and hatred burning within them. But what could he do? He couldn't touch him.

"So how's the wife?"

Grissom tilted his head slightly. "Don't!"

"Don't what?" Bobby grinned. "Just making pleasant conversation." Bobby leaned forward a little. "You know how much I'd love to get my hands on that fine piece of ass again? Feel her mouth on my dick?"

Grissom closed his eyes briefly and took a breath.

"Oh and I have to say, sorry about the baby old boy. Must have taken you a while to keep it up long enough to achieve that one."

Without warning Grissom lunged forward and punched Bobby full on between the eyes. Bobby tumbled backwards and out of the chair, hitting his head on the wall. Blood poured from the top of his nose as Grissom shot from his chair, rolled up his sleeves and walked slowly towards him.

"You broke my fucking nose!" Bobby screamed wincing in pain.

"Yeah! You like that?" Grissom shouted yanking Bobby from the floor, pushing him backwards. He hit the table and stumbled over it once again hitting the floor with a thud.

"You can't do this!" Bobby cried as his shoulder hit the floor with a painful crunch.

"Oh?" Grissom stalked towards him. "Why not?"

"Because you're a fucking cop!" Bobby spat.

Grissom pulled him from the floor once more and pierced his eyes with his own. Then he watched as the blood gently trickled from the bridge of Bobby's nose down along his cheeks.

"Technically I'm not a cop." Grissom pushed again and once more Bobby fell over the table back onto the floor.

"Stooop!" Bobby shouted.

"Why? If being a cop doesn't give me the right to beat you then why does being a nobody give you the right to beat my wife or myself?"

Bobby looked up from his crumpled position seeing a look in Grissom's eyes he never thought he'd ever see. Revenge.

"You remember don't you?" Grissom continued. "How much you hurt us? How much you are still hurting us? Why should I not be allowed a little pay back?"

Bobby gritted his teeth but then he laughed. He struggled not to choke on his own laughter as the blood from his nose pooled into his mouth. He spat ruthlessly on the floor.

"Well come on then!" He shouted struggling to his feet. "Give it your best shot. Come on! Cos you know what Doc? I really don't think you got it in ya!"

Grissom hesitated a little and despite the hatred for this man, he was right. This wasn't him but he really did feel like beating ten bells of shit out of this guy right now. He moved close to Bobby who took a tentative step backwards. With lightening speed Grissom's fist thrust hard into Bobby's stomach and he doubled over in pain. Grissom grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

"Be careful what you ask for, now are you going to tell me where she is?"

Bobby took a painful breath. "Bite me!"

Grissom raised his brow but stood back as the door opened. Brass entered along with the prison guard. Bobby slumped against the wall.

"Everything okay here?" Brass asked.

Grissom looked at Bobby. "Yeah Mr Steven's here just had a little accident."

"Oh?" The guard interrupted. "That right Bobby?"

Bobby wiped some of the blood from his face. "Yeah, fell off my chair. No biggie."

"Well you need to be more careful then don't you?" The guard chuckled.

"Are we done?" Bobby gasped holding his stomach.

Brass looked at Grissom. "Yeah we're done."

The guard gestured towards the door and Bobby followed. "Watch your back Grissom, this isn't over."

As Bobby left the room a rumble of thunder echoed through the room.

"Great." Grissom mumbled. "Another storm."

"Did you get anything?" Brass asked.

"No, but that's not what we were after right?"

Brass grinned. "Right. You okay?"

Grissom clenched his fist. It hurt; he was going to have a nice big bruise there. "I'm fine. Let's just hope this works, is the trace ready?"

Brass nodded. "All set."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sat at the kitchen table, first aid kit strewn all over the table top. She struggled to change the strapping on her fingers.

"God damn it." She mumbled and then jumped as the vibrant boom of thunder hit the house. Michael jumped too but then shrugged it off, continuing with his task at hand. The rain came so heavy Sara could hear every drop as it fell. She felt frustrated. Only one day in this house and she was already going crazy and it wasn't healthy to keep Michael cooped up like this. She looked over as Michael chuckled to himself. Sat on the sofa he had pinned his badge to ant.

"Offlicer ant!" He shouted.

Sara grinned and then cursed again she just couldn't get the strapping right. There was a knock at the door and she got up, doing her usual routine before opening the door. There Tony stood, getting wet again.

"Hi Sara."

"Hi."

"Is there anything I can get you before I go off shift? There's another storm so same drill as yesterday."

Sara looked at her watch. "Damn, is it five already?"

Tony smiled and nodded. He saw the look of frustration on Sara's face.

"Are you okay?"

Sara sighed. "Yeah, just that I've been trying to change this damn strapping for over an hour. Didn't realise I'd been doing it that long."

"Well I'll be finished in five minutes. Would you like some help?"

Sara smiled. "Really no, you don't have to do that. I'm sure I'll get there."

"Please Sara, let me help. I don't have anywhere else to be. Danny can clock me out and do the de brief, it's not like anything has happened today. Please let me help."

Sara thought for a second and her smile grew. "Okay. Thank you."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The guard escorted Bobby back towards his cell.

"You want to go see the doc?" He grinned.

Bobby scathed at the guard. "No, but I wanna make a phone call. Right now."

"Oh you do do you?"

"Come on; give a guy in pain a break huh?"

"And who are you planning to call?"

"My mother, she worries."

The guard rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever, just hurry up."

Bobby headed towards the phones and turned to the guard. "Gimmie a little privacy?"

The guard folded his arms firmly. "Five minutes or I'll break more than your nose." He walked down the corridor and waited.

Bobby dialled.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom and Brass hurried to the mobile command centre just outside the prison. Opening the back door they jumped inside. Archie awaited them, two officers with him.

"You all set up?" Brass asked.

Archie nodded. "Yep, we just got to wait for our man to make a move and if he does we just better hope he stays on long enough for a trace."

Grissom sighed he wasn't the most patient of people right now. Every second he was away from Sara was one too many. He was still trying to work out how he was going to make everything up to her.

Brass looked to one of the officers. "Any sightings?"

The officer shook his head. "No sir. We have an extra two patrol cars circling the area now and no signs of our pair so far."

Grissom looked at Brass. "The back of my mind was telling me she wouldn't fall for following me but it was worth a shot. The trace has to work or we are back to square one."

Brass faked a smile just praying the phone call was made.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Kate and Bobby quickly packed up their truck outside the run down hardware store, rushing to get out of the rain. Kate smiled knowing she had everything she needed now and if things worked out she would get to use all the tools at her disposal. Josh's cell began to ring and Kate looked on curiously.

"Who would be calling you?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders and pulled out the phone. "What?" He answered.

"Bro it's me..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom clenched his fists tensely. His eyes suddenly lit up as the phone call began and the trace started.

"Looks like our fish took the bait." Brass mumbled watching as the clock began.

Grissom leaned forward. "How long do we need?" His heart was pounding; this surely was their only chance.

Archie tapped at the PC. "It's a cell, and the reception is terrible due to the weather. We need at least two minutes."


	27. You told her where they are!

Chapter 26

Josh looked at Kate. "It's Bobby."

Kate frowned. "What the hell is he doing calling you on your cell? Give it to me."

Josh handed Kate the cell.

"Honey what the hell are you doing?"

"Grissom was here, the mother fucker broke my nose." The cell crackled a little, the signal struggling.

"Really?" Kate thought for a minute, that wasn't Grissom's style, what was he trying to do? Then she realised.

"Yes fucking really! I want to make sure you kill that bastard. Stop fucking with him Kate and just do it!"

"I'm gonna pass you back to your brother for a minute hun, tell him all about what happened."

Bobby continued, cursing and shouting down the phone. Getting the occasional "hmm" in reply...

Archie watched the computer as they listened to Bobby rant on. "Almost there...almost there. Got it!" He hit a button and looked at Grissom.

"3245 Palm Center Drive."

Brass leapt from the van and pulled out his radio. "All units, 440 at 3245 Palm Center Drive. Repeat 440 at 3245 Palm Center Drive. Wanted fugitives. Approach with caution. Probably armed and dangerous."

Every available unit in the area knew exactly what that meant and headed for the destination. Grissom leapt from the van. "Archie keep the trace going if anything changes let me know."

Archie nodded and continued to tap at his computer as Grissom and Brass ran towards a waiting patrol car.

Screeching sirens soon surrounded the hardware store. Squad cars and officers everywhere. A frantic search began around the area but they could find nothing. The squad car carrying Grissom and Brass sped into the commotion.

"Stay here Gil."

"What? No, I'm coming with you."

"This isn't a request..."

"Damn it Jim stop arguing with me."

Brass sighed heavily. "Make sure you stay behind me."

They quickly jumped from the car and headed towards the store.

"Do we have any sightings?" Brass shouted.

An officer ran up to Brass, gun drawn. "No sir, nothing."

Grissom pulled out his cell as the rain beat down heavily around them. His cell stryggled and barely got through to Archie.

"Archie? You still have the trace?"

"Yes Grissom, just. It's moved a little, looks like the back of the store, maybe a storage area."

"Thanks." He flipped the cell off. "Back of the store, possible storage area." He said to Brass.

Brass nodded and pointed to several officers.

"You and you and you go around the left. You three come with me." Everyone announced their agreement and ran in opposite directions. "Stay behind the officers Gil. If you get hit Sara will kill me."

Grissom kept a slight distance as they ran around the back of the hardware store and came across a set of double doors. Brass eyed them suspiciously as every officer congregated around him. There was a padlock, it was broken. He pulled out his gun and silently gestured to everyone to get ready.

"You stay there." He whispered to Grissom. Grissom took a step back and nodded.

All guns aimed at the doors. Brass quietly approached and placed his hand on the handle.

"Freeze! LVPD!" Quickly yanking the door open the storage area was stormed.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot!" Grissom heard someone shout amongst the commotion. He looked up to the sky as the rain pelted down his face he sighed heavily. Was it over?

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sat at the kitchen table Tony softly held Sara's hand as he placed the last piece of tape in place.

"There all done."

Sara pulled her hand back and eyed his handy work. She was impressed. "Not bad." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"No, thank you, really."

Now Tony smiled. "Well I think your swelling has gone down a little which is good."

Sara raised her brow a little. "Now that's attention to detail." She chuckled.

"I always pay attention to things worth looking at."

Sara's smile faded a little, did he just say that? Shifting a little her eyes drifted to her right and there stood Michael watching them, more so Tony than her. Why was this man holding his mother's hand?

"Hey baby." Sara cleared her throat. "You okay?"

Michael didn't say anything he just walked back to the sofa and picked up ant, holding him tightly to his chest. He looked back to the pair at the kitchen table.

Sara frowned concerned and got up, walking over to him she crouched down by his side. Tony followed.

"What's wrong baby?"

Michael looked up at Tony and shook his head.

"Hey." Reaching out Sara softly stroked Michael's hair. Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"Daddy. Mike miss daddy."

Sara felt her chin quiver a little and sighed. "I know baby, so do I. Come here." She pulled Michael into her arms and held him tightly.

"I should go." Tony had a feeling he may have out stayed his welcome. At least as far as Michael was concerned.

"Okay." Sara continued to hold Michael as he didn't seem to want to let go. "Thank you Tony."

Tony smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Tony left quickly and Sara pulled Michael up with her and sat them on the sofa, placing Michael on her lap.

"When come daddy?" Michael asked.

Sara closed her eyes briefly and tried to smile. "I'm not sure baby. Soon."

"Promice?"

Sara hesitated.

"Mommy, promice?"

She'd never broken a promise to her son in her life and she wasn't about to start now. He would come for them. "I promise, but for tonight, it's just you and me okay?"

"K."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom waited and waited and waited, listening to the commotion. Finally Brass emerged. He didn't look too impressed. He had a cell phone in his hand.

"Jim?" Grissom moved towards him. "Did you get them?"

Brass looked behind him as a scruffy looking vagrant was escorted from the building, his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Bring him here." Brass requested looking back at Grissom. "No, they are not here, but Walter can explain to you why that is." Brass grabbed the man roughly.

"Hey!" The man cried. "Look I'm sorry. She offered me a hundred bucks. How could I say no? That can keep me going for weeks. You don't have any idea how hard it is on the streets. How did I know she was some kind of freak? All she asked me to do was keep the cell on and make a noise every now and then. I didn't know it was gonna get me trouble."

Grissom's mouth dropped open. Kate had realised their intentions and tricked them. Now she was long gone.

"God damn it!" He shouted.

Brass pushed the man back to the officer. "Make him nice and comfortable. I might want to talk to him again later."

"Aww come on..." Walter pleaded. "I didn't do anything." His plea was in vain as Brass shook his head and watched as the man was dragged away.

"Yes Captain."

Grissom kicked a trash can that was sitting against the wall and it went clattering down the alley way. Slumping back heavily against the brick work he held his face in his hands.

Brass chewed on his tongue as he gave Grissom a little time to gather his composure.

Grissom roughly fondled his growing beard, his head a mess. "We should go back to the lab and regroup. Come up with a new plan if we can. I do know I can't leave Sara for much longer, ever second Kate is out there she is one second closer to finding them."

Brass nodded. "Let's go."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

James Craig headed towards the front desk of the lab and leaned on it nonchalantly.

"Hey Judy." He said casually, trying not to arouse any suspicions.

"Officer Craig, what can I do for you?"

James smiled. "Is supervisor Grissom in?" He needed to check if Grissom had returned from his visit yet.

"No, not at the moment, he's out with Captain Brass, you know..."

"Oh." James tried to act innocent. "Of course, no problem I'll catch him later."

"Anything else I can do for..." _Boom! _A huge clap of thunder hit the lab and the lights flickered off for a few seconds before flicking back on again. Judy jumped. "Oh my..." She cleared her throat and looked back towards James but he wasn't there. Judy shrugged her shoulders thinking no more of it and went back to her work.

James slowly walked down the lab corridor. He had to get into Grissom's office without being seen, hopefully the weather was about to do him a huge favour. Walking towards Grissom's office he stopped just beside it and leaned against the wall, checking his surroundings. No doubt the door would be locked so he had his trusty tool ready to force the lock given the right opportunity. There was a flash of lightening and he knew his opportunity was approaching. Knowing he may only get one shot at this he breathed hard and steadied himself. The lights flickered again and went off. He moved fast and worked the lock, quickly gaining access he managed to get inside the office just before the lights flicked back on and the thunder roared through the lab.

James could feel his heart beating quicker than he ever had before. Was he really going to do this? Damn he needed the cash, but more so he was afraid for his family's safety, so yes. She would never get to Sara anyway, she was well protected. Of course she was. He scanned the office when his eyes came across the filing cabinet in the corner. Checking all the blinds were closed before he moved he rushed over to it and pulled. It was locked. He worked on the lock quickly desperate to get out of there as quickly as he could. Finally there was a clunk and the cabinet unlocked. He pulled the draws open one by one until he found what he was looking for. A file marked Grissom case. A smile bared his lips as he walked to the desk, flicked on a lamp and opened the file.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara lay on the sofa; Michael curled up in his pyjamas next to her with his head on her lap. An hour of cartoons and he was fast asleep, ant firmly hugged between them. She found it remarkable he could sleep through the thunder, but then again her son could sleep through anything. She softly picked him up in her arms and carried him towards the bedroom, ant came too. Being careful not to wake him she pulled back the sheets and placed him in the bed, kissing him softly on the cheek before placing ant back in his arms. He hugged him instantly in his sleep. Sara sat on bed and watched him for a while before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his forehead. "I promise it will all be over soon." She whispered before getting up and leaving the room.

CSICSICSICSICISCISCISCSI

Grissom and Brass hurried down the lab corridor and towards Grissom's office. As they approached Grissom slowed down noticing a small light coming from under the door. He looked at Brass and then gestured to the light.

Brass shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you left the light on."

Grissom shook his head. "I know I didn't and the office was locked." He walked quickly towards the door and barged inside.

James quickly looked up, mouth wide open and dropped the file along with his cell phone on the table.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Grissom shouted.

"Nothing." James said quickly. "I wasn't doing anything, erm, was just waiting to speak to you about something."

Grissom noticed the file and quickly reached for it.

"Don't you dare move." Brass threatened James moving towards him.

James held up his hands and took a slight step backwards.

Grissom's eyes widened when he saw he had the protection file. "What the hell are you doing with this file?"

Brass saw the cell phone and picked it up. "Gil there's a number in here."

"What did you do?"

A/N: Eeeep...Bad place to leave it I know. Sorry. I will take requests for future chapters (chuckles). Please keep the reviews coming they are all awesome!!


	28. dont get too close

Chapter 27

"Nothing, I didn't do anything. I didn't call anyone." James bolted from his spot and ran for the door.

Brass quickly ran after him, Grissom followed.

"Stop him!" Brass shouted as James sprinted down the corridor.

Hodges appeared from a doorway but was quickly knocked out of the way; he hit the floor with a shocking thud. But that was as far as James got as Nick leapt from the layout room and tackled him to the floor.

"Hey buddy, going somewhere?" Nick pinned his arms firmly behind his back and held him down.

"Get the hell off me!" James hollered.

Brass and Grissom ran to the two men on the floor.

"Pick him up will you Nicky?"

Nick nodded and pulled James to his feet as two officers appeared and took over, taking a firm grip on him.

"What's going on Captain?" One officer asked seeing one of their own.

Grissom held up the phone. "What did you do?"

James shook his head but didn't reply.

Grissom pressed the call button on the phone and held it to his ear. It rang, he waited. The line was terrible, barely audible but he could just about make it out.

"Kate...Ste...ven's spea...king." _...static..._ "How can...I help you?"._...static... _Kate's smug voice spilled horror through Grissom's soul.

Brass and Nick watched as Grissom turned a lighter shade of white.

"Oh my god..."

"Ohhh G...rissom, hel...lo there, I'm... just ab...out to pa...y my rega...rds to your wife... so we will ha...ve to chat la...ter. See ya..."

The phone went dead and Grissom stood, holding out the phone, lost for words. He swallowed hard and lunged for James. Nick and Brass leapt quickly into action and it took both men to hold him back.

"You told her you son of bitch! You told her where my family is!"

James shook his head again.

"Get him out of here!" Brass shouted. "Nick go with them, get any info from him you can."

The two officers and Nick nodded and dragged James away as Brass tried to control Grissom. Once James was out of sight Grissom shrugged Brass off and ran down the corridor towards the entrance.

"Grissom!" Brass ran after him.

"We've got to get to the house Jim. She knows where they are."

"You don't know that." Brass struggled to keep up.

Grissom ran to his Denali and Brass just about managed to keep up enough to get in before Grissom hit the gas and sped from the parking deck.

"Gil you need to calm down." Brass pulled out his radio, all he got was static.

"Try my cell." Grissom pulled out his cell and gave it to Brass.

Brass shook his head. "No signal, storms too bad now."

Grissom leaned forward, wipers on full steam. He struggled to see through the rain. They had no way of contacting the house. He had to get to them. He was concentrating so much on the road and with the ferocity of the storm neither Grissom nor Brass noticed the black pick up trailing them, all the way to their destination...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom's Denali screeched into the housing estate and came to a rough halt behind the squad car.

Rick and Miguel jumped out immediately as Brass and Grissom rushed from their vehicle. The rain pounded down on all four men.

"Captain Brass?" Rick asked concerned.

"Have you guys had any activity in the last half hour? Sightings, noise, anything?"

Both officers shook their head. "No sir, I patrolled about twenty minutes ago."

Brass looked at Grissom who pulled his jacket a little tighter.

"You two double check the perimeter. You see or hear anything you let me know."

"Yes sir."

Brass and Grissom headed towards the front door.

"Wait out here." Brass said to Grissom unsure if inside would be secure.

Grissom nodded and tucked himself as close to the wall as he could get to try and get some shelter from the rain. Brass took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Pulling out his gun he slowly entered.

Sara lay curled up on the sofa reading a book. She looked up sharply.

"Jim!" More than shocked Sara went to stand.

Brass held up his hand to halt her. "Stay there."

Sara swallowed hard. "What's going on?"

"Where's Mike?"

Sara looked around; she had an awful feeling churning in her gut. "In the bedroom asleep." Her heart was pounding. "Jim, what's happening?"

Sara watched Brass as he cautiously searched the house and then walked towards the bedroom. He quietly and slowly opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes scanned the darkness then a huge sigh of relief dispersed from his lips when he saw Michael sound asleep. He checked the windows, locked. He looked outside, nothing. He holstered his weapon and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He looked at Sara. "Sorry, false alarm."

Sara stood sharply. "False alarm?! She knows where we are doesn't she?"

"I don't know."

"You..." Sara began but Brass walked back to the front door and disappeared outside.

"All clear." He said to Grissom who was waiting anxiously. "But I'm going to have a look around and get a few more guys here. I'm pretty sure we need a new location this one is now compromised. I'll be back in a little while, make sure you stay inside."

"Okay." Grissom watched Brass congregate with his officers. Looking at the front door he took a deep breath and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

Sara eyes doubled when she saw him. She looked pissed.

Grissom chewed slightly on his bottom lip at her painful stare. She slowly walked towards him.

"I..." He began but that's as far as he got. Without the slightest hint Sara slapped him hard across the face with such force he stumbled backwards slightly.

Grissom held his hand to his face and looked on shocked as his wife's eyes clouded with tears.

"How could you do that to me? To us?" She whimpered. "You promised me you wouldn't leave us."

Grissom opened his mouth to speak but Sara didn't give him the opportunity. She turned quickly and walked away. Grissom cringed as she disappeared and the bedroom door slammed shut. He slumped down on the sofa with a heavy heart and a very sore face.

Sara curled up on the bed next to her son and snuggled up to him. Her tears fell silently onto the pillow.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom stood in the doorway and finished talking to Brass. Extra security had been placed outside. They had a feeling it was all a false alarm. James had denied giving Kate the information but still they weren't taking any chances and with the storm it was too risky to move tonight, anyone could come at them from any direction without being seen or detected. Right now, there was no way anyone was getting into the house. They would be moved in the morning and Grissom had the task of telling Sara where they were going, but he agreed with Brass. It was probably best. Brass said goodnight and Grissom securely locked the door. Looking at the bedroom door he sighed and began to move towards it. He only got a few feet when the door opened and Sara walked out.

Their eyes met but Sara quickly averted his gaze and brushed past him into the kitchen. Grissom followed.

"Sara..."

She looked up but said nothing and began preparing a bottle of juice for Michael.

"Sara, I am so sorry please talk to me."

"You lied to me Gil." Sara's pain echoed through her words. "I haven't seen or heard from you since the hospital." Sara gave a slight sarcastic snort. "Sorry, I did see you on TV." She glared at him and she was sure she could sense him squirming. "How do you think that makes me feel?" She shook the bottle roughly.

"I was trying to do what I thought was best."

"Best for who?"

"For my family."

Sara took the bottle and walked towards him. "And what kind of family would we be if something went wrong? If something happened to you? We agreed to get through this together and you took that away." She moved to pass him but he grabbed her and swung her around so she faced him. She struggled but Grissom took her other arm and held her firmly.

"Let me go!"

"No."

Sara struggled a little more but Grissom wouldn't release his grip. Sara had forgotten just how strong he could be.

"Gri...ssom...let...me...go!"

Cringing at her use of his surname he stood firm. "Not until you hear me out Sara now listen!"

Sara ceased her struggling and bowed her head.

"Sara look at me."

She didn't.

"Sara...Please!"

Slowly raising her head her eyes met his. It actually shocked her when she saw the look of sorrow in his eyes and more so the love she saw behind that.

"Look I am so sorry. You have to believe me. Please. I shouldn't have done what I did. I shouldn't have left you and it almost killed me to do so. I shouldn't have lied to you, I was wrong okay. I was wrong. I just thought what I did was best for everyone. I just wanted you to be safe, Michael to be safe. I just..." He swallowed hard. "...didn't want you to get hurt anymore. I...I...just can't stand the thought of her hurting you again." Grissom's eyes filled with tears. "I won't leave you again, ever. I mean it. We will get through this together now until it's over...Sara please believe me."

Sara was lost for words, she was still hurt but his plea hit her hard.

Grissom released his grip.

Sara cleared her throat. "I have to give this to Mike."

Grissom sighed heavily as he watched her disappear again and once more slumped down on the sofa...

...Fifteen minutes later Sara returned and Grissom slowly rose from his seat.

"He's gone back to sleep."

The couple just took in one another's sight for a long moment until Grissom made the move to approach her.

"I've missed you so much." He choked slightly.

Sara nodded as he got closer...closer. Right up to her. She closed her eyes as the warmth radiating from his body spilled onto hers. Slowly he reached for her, wrapping his arms around her waist, he waited expecting some kind of backlash. They were nose to nose now.

Slowly, Sara opened her eyes. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know." He skimmed his lips lightly over hers. "I'm sorry."

Sara nodded but by no means was he forgiven yet. Grissom tightened his hold and smiled as Sara finally clung to him and embraced him tightly.

"You feel so good." Sara breathed into his neck, unable to hold in her emotions any longer. "But I swear to god if you ever do that to me again I..."

"Sara I won't. Please believe me. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

CSICSICISCSICSICSICSICSI

Unseen in the storm and darkness the black pick up circled the outskirts of the housing estate and came to a slow halt.

"You want me to go take a look?" Josh asked.

Kate nodded. "Don't get too close."

Josh grinned and reached into the back seat. Unzipping a black bag he pulled out a pair on night vision goggles and held them up. "Won't have too."

A/N: Yay, they are re-united! Grins. For how long? Hmmmm? Thanks for the reviews guys, love em love em love em. Please keep them coming.


	29. I'm here for you

Chapter: 28

Grissom and Sara lay in each other's arms on the sofa, Sara's head on her husband's chest as he tenderly ran his hand through her hair.

"Well I certainly know Mike will be happy to see you."

Grissom smiled. "He missed me that much huh?"

Sara sighed. "Yes he has and he's not the only one."

"But you've been okay right?"

Sara shifted, raising her head to look at him. "About as okay as you can be when you're stuck here all by yourself. Unable to go out or talk to anyone."

Grissom's face saddened.

"Although, Tony did his best to keep me company as much as he could."

Grissom frowned. "Tony?"

"Yeah, he even helped me re dress my fingers, see?" Sara held up her hand. "I really did struggle."

"I'm sorry; I should have been the one doing that." He took her hand and softly kissed her fingers.

Sara smiled faintly. "Well, yes you should but I guess you had more pressing issues."

"I'm sorry." Grissom repeated.

Sara placed a tender finger over his lips. "I've heard that enough okay? Not that you are off the hook yet, but I've heard it enough, at least for today."

Grissom smiled. "So how are you feeling?"

"Apart from a little sore and very anxious, I'm alright."

"Your fingers?"

"Yeah, they niggle me now and again. It's awkward sometimes but I'm sure they will heal soon enough."

"And how are you...erm..." Grissom struggled with his words. "With the..."

"Loss of our baby?" Sara finished for him.

Grissom nodded, closing his eyes briefly. His heart still cried at the fact.

Sara swallowed hard her chin quivering. "It will take a little time, and, it is difficult sometimes...but, I'll get there, I'm sure."

Grissom leaned forward planting tender kisses along Sara's forehead. "In time we can try again...if... you wanted too." He whispered.

A slight smile accomplished Sara's lips. "Maybe...In time..."

Grissom nodded.

Sara carefully picked up Grissom's right hand and closely inspected the bruising. "Want to tell me how this happened?" She looked him in the eye.

Grissom ruffled his nose. "A visit to an old friend."

Sara pushed herself up. "Oh? Who?" Then she thought. "No? You didn't? Did you?"

"Maybe."

"At the prison?"

Grissom nodded.

Sara chuckled and dug her head back into his chest. "Did it feel good?"

"Immensely."

"Wish I could have been there to see it."

"I'm not entirely proud of what I did."

Sara chuckled again. "No, I know you're not a violent man baby but I can't say I'm sorry he finally got a little something he deserved." She looked up again. "Can you?"

Grissom smiled and kissed her again. "No."

"So what's the plan now Gil? I know you were talking to Brass so I know something's going on."

Grissom pulled her body tightly against his. "Well, I don't know how you will feel about this but I don't think we have any choice..."

CSICSICSICSICSICISCISCISCSI

Josh loved this, sneaking around in the darkness. It's what he was made for. Slithering under a parked car about two hundred yards from all the activity, he looked on through the goggles, zooming in. He spotted Grissom's Denali in an instant so he knew he was in the right place. He focused on the house for a moment. Door closed, drapes drawn. There were lights on but no signs of current movement. He moved his attention to the protection. He could see at least six officers and four squad cars. Two officers in their cars, four patrolling. He froze hearing footsteps approach. Two more officers were heading his way complaining to each other about the rain. Josh waited patiently until they turned and returned to the house and then continued with his observations.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara listened to Grissom intently. When he had finished she sat up and stretched. She stood holding out her good hand to Grissom.

"What?" He asked.

"When was the last time you slept?"

Grissom thought for a minute. "Erm..."

"You look tired and I know I am." Sara waggled her fingers. "Let's go to bed."

"So tomorrow you..."

"You are not going to leave us right?"

"No Sara, I already promised you..."

"Then I trust you and we do whatever we need to do."

Grissom took Sara's hand and allowed her to lead him towards the bedroom.

"I'm afraid it will be a three in the bed squeeze tonight, but you will have to make do." Sara grinned to herself.

Grissom smiled as he entered the bedroom to see his son sleeping soundly. Ant tucked under his arm. Pulling Sara in front of him so her back was against his chest he wrapped his arms around her waist. They both just stood, and happily watched Michael for a moment. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Josh jumped back into the truck. "Cop's everywhere."

"Did we expect anything else?"

Josh grinned. "So what do you want to do? We won't be able to follow them closely tomorrow if they move. Too much heat."

"Well, I think it's time for you to play with your toys don't you? Leave us a trial to follow."

Josh smiled broadly. "Oh yes."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Josh smiled. "A small diversion may be nice my dear, they can't be too close or they could hear it when it hits."

"If you insist." Kate continued with the foolish banter.

Josh just smiled and exited the car. Poking his head back inside. "Oooh I do."

"I'll give you ten minutes to get ready, meet me by the grocery store in the next block when you are done."

"I'll only need five." Josh bragged closing the door. Grabbing his bag and rifle from the back seat he moved back towards the house in pursuit of his target.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Josh loaded the gadget onto his rifle and slithered into the bush. He brought the sight to his eye and had the perfect shot. He waited...

Kate turned the pickup around, placed a pair of gloves on her hands and got out. Pulling a tyre iron from under the seat she approached the car parked behind the pickup. After wiping down her implement and checking there was no one in her immediate vicinity she raised the tyre iron and turned her head away from the car. With great force she hurled the metal rod through the back window and it smashed with a deafening crash. The alarm sounded immediately and Kate turned on her heels, quickly getting back in the pickup and speeding off.

The officers patrolling the house heard the car smash and the alarm go off. Several ran towards it whilst calling in it on their radio. All the officers moved away from the house a short distance in curiosity which gave josh his opportunity and he took it immediately.

Pressing the trigger the round fired and hit the target spot on. Just beneath the rear bumper of Grissom's Denali. Josh grinned, damn he was a good shot and it would be severe bad luck if anyone spotted the GPS tracker. Following them now would not be a problem.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Grissom opened his eyes. He could hear the alarm in the distance. He quickly scooted form the bed and grabbed his pants and shirt. A smile graced his lips at the sight before him. Michael in the middle of the bed, Sara facing him on her side to his left, her arm wrapped around him. Sighing he quietly moved towards the door and headed outside.

Several officers were retreating back towards the house as he opened the front door. Grissom was cautious, having a good look around before stepping outside.

"Guys what's going on?" He called.

An officer approached Grissom. "Looks like kids playing around Mr Grissom. We have checked the perimeter, everything is secure."

"What happened?"

"Car window had a run in with a tyre iron, that's all."

Grissom chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes scanning the street. Something just didn't feel right. "Are you sure?"

"Yes sir. You are quite safe."

Grissom nodded. "You get any more activity make sure you let me know okay?"

The officer nodded. "Sure thing sir, whatever you say."

Grissom took another look around the estate. "Okay." He walked back into the house and locked the door behind him.


	30. This is for emergency use only

Chapter 29

"Honey what's going on?" Sara yawned.

Grissom jumped out of his skin as Sara emerged from the bedroom fastening a robe.

"Jesus Sara, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry." Sara sighed.

"It's fine." Grissom double checked the door and headed towards her. "What are you doing up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. What were you doing outside? Did I hear an alarm?"

"Kids."

Sara frowned. "Kids?"

"Apparently so, broke a car window for the fun of it."

"Well that doesn't sound like much fun to me."

Grissom approached his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Me either, but you know kids these days."

"Why do I have the feeling you don't think it was kids?"

Grissom shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just very suspicious at the moment."

"You think she's out there?" Sara said quickly, a little stress in her voice. Grissom sensed it straight away.

Grissom shook his head. "No, she's not out there."

Sara frowned now she was unsure herself.

Grissom kissed her softly. "You trust me don't you?"

"You know I do."

"Then believe me when I tell you we are safe."

Sara lowered her head and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. "Okay."

Grissom placed a soft hand under her chin and brought her eyes to meet his. "I won't let her hurt you again."

Sara slid her hands up his back, enjoying the comfort his body gave to her. "I know."

Grissom smiled as his eyes melted into hers. Reaching up he slowly trailed his finger tips along her cheek to finally rest his hand at the back of her neck. Watching as her lips parted slightly he felt the pang of arousal hit him for the first time since their attempted honeymoon.

Sara swallowed slightly but smiled to herself as she felt him pulling her, urging her head forward, her lips towards his as he dipped his head.

"May I?" He whispered, his breath ghosting across her skin.

"You don't need to ask." Sara knew she wanted this, she needed this. She needed him, to be with him, to re connect with him and it didn't have to be about sex. Just a simple kiss was enough to know he loved her, and would protect her.

The kiss was electric, so soft and sincere but so nice. Sara could feel herself grinning as she tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him closer into her. Grissom was sure he heard a low rumble emit from his throat as their tongues touched and danced. Sara had always tasted so sweet, he could never get enough of kissing her, but this was something else. It felt so much more meaningful, like a rejoining of souls.

Slowly Sara pulled away and licked her lips; never taking her eyes from his she took a breath, steadying herself.

Once again she found herself fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. "I think we should try and get some sleep hey? Long day tomorrow."

Grissom leaned forward so their foreheads touched. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know and I'm sorry I just can't..." Sara swallowed hard. "...I'm just not ready for..."

"Hey." Grissom took her face in his hands. "That's not what that was about. I just wanted to feel you okay? I can wait as long as you need but remember I'm here for you. Alright? Whatever you need whenever you need it. I am here for you."

Sara didn't respond, feeling a little guilt wash over her.

"Honey?"

Sara tried to smile. "Okay."

"I mean it Sara; I will always be here for you and I will wait forever if that what it takes."

Sara's face lightened. "Well I don't think it will take that long but thank you, for...you know."

Grissom nodded. "So, we should get some sleep?"

"Yeah."

Grissom took Sara's hand and led her back to the bedroom. "It will be my pleasure to sleep with you."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICISCISCIS

Grissom woke with a start feeling the bed vibrate. Sara was sat up leaning against the pillows chuckling to herself as Michael bounced up and down on the bed chanting... "Daddy...daddy..."

Grissom smiled. "Hey champ."

"Daddy!" Michael leapt into Grissom's arms and held him tightly.

"Told you he'd be happy to see you didn't I?"

"Miss du daddy."

"I know champ I missed you too, but I'm back now."

Michael looked up at his father. "Stay?"

"Yes Michael, daddy is staying."

"Yay!" Michael jumped up and continued bouncing on the bed causing Grissom to laugh.

"Hey easy mister." Sara interjected. "Or you will hurt yourself."

Michael calmed a little.

Grissom looked at the bedside clock. _7.30am_

"I guess we better get packing, Brass will be here at nine."

"Bwekfust!" Michael shouted.

Sara looked at Grissom. "You know your son eats like a horse."

Grissom laughed. "Okay champ, let's get you dressed and then I'll make you some breakfast."

"Bwekfust!" Michael shouted again jumping from the bed to the floor.

Sara sat up quickly concerned he may have hurt himself but her fear was soon dismissed as Michael ran to the closet to grab his clothes.

She looked at Grissom. "I can't wait to get him some fresh air. Being cooped up in here is not good for him."

"Yeah, all that energy." Grissom chuckled. "Well he should have plenty of freedom soon so I'm sure we can come up with lots of things for him to waste it on."

Sara raised her eyebrows. "Let's hope so. You want to sort him out and start breakfast, I'll start packing."

"Sure." Grissom pulled himself from the bed and headed towards Michael. "Let's get you washed up champ."

Michael pouted. "Oww...Bwekfust..."

Grissom looked at Sara.

"He knows the rules; don't let him talk you out of it with those puppy dog eyes."

"Does he do that?"

Sara got up and began making the bed. "Oh yes, he's just like you."

CSICSICSICSICSICISCISCISCIS

Sara carried the last bag from the bedroom.

"That's everything." She said to Grissom as he pulled Michael from his high chair, his breakfast chaotically splattered over his shirt.

"I guess getting him washed up wasn't such a good idea." Grissom laughed.

Sara chuckled.

Michael ran to Sara and pulled on her arm excitedly.

Sara laughed. "What baby?"

"Home? Go home?"

Sara looked at Grissom and watched his face sadden a little. She knelt before her son and straightened his shirt.

"Not yet baby, we are going on a little trip first."

Michael pouted.

"But it's a fun trip." Sara said quickly. "Just for you."

Michael listened curiously.

"We are going to stay in a nice cosy cabin. With a big lake."

"Lake?"

"Yes baby and you can get lots of fresh air. Play outside, have lots of fun..."

"Owside?" Michael's eyes lit up. Outside was a fantastic proposition, he hated being cooped up.

Sara smiled. "Yes."

Michael looked at his father then back at Sara. "Daddy come?"

Grissom smiled and walked to Michael, picking him up.

"Yes champ, daddy's coming."

Sara saw Michael vanquish the biggest smile she'd seen in weeks.

The front door opened and in walked Brass and Nick.

"Morning." Brass said.

"Unkie Nick!" Michael shouted. "Unkie Jim!"

Grissom placed Michael down and he ran to them.

"Hey champ." Nick pulled Michael from the floor and into his arms.

"Ready for your trip?"

Michael nodded furiously. "Owside!!"

"Yep all that nice fresh air, just you, mommy, daddy and fun."

"Fun!"

Or so they all hoped...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nick helped Grissom put the last case in the back of his Denali.

"Thanks for getting the stuff from our place Nick."

"No problem."

"Did you manage to get Hank sorted?"

"Yeah, the sitter will keep him as long as you need her too."

"We owe her big time Gil you know that?" Sara interrupted bringing Michael from the house, holding his hand.

Grissom grinned. "So Jim we all clear to get on the road?"

Brass took out his radio. "Let me check, gimmie five."

"Come on buster in you get." Sara picked up Michael and placed him in the back in his car seat, buckling him in.

"Ant!" He shouted, looking around in a panic. "Ant! Ant!"

"Hey hey, calm down." Sara said quickly. "I'll go find him okay?"

Michael's chin quaked until Sara pressed a soft hand to his cheek. "I'll find him baby, just give me two minutes."

Sara quickly opened the back of the Denali.

"What's wrong?" Grissom asked.

"Mike lost Ant. Have you seen him?"

"Erm, try the black holdall from the bedroom."

Sara quickly unzipped the black back and sighed with relief as Ant nestled snugly on the top.

"This thing needs tagging, he goes crazy without it."

Grissom frowned. "Why do you think he loves it so much?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know for sure. Probably because it reminds him of a time we were happy, and he was safe."

"Hey." Grissom pulled her into hug. "He is safe now."

"I know." Sara tried to smile. "Let me give him his friend before he gets too upset."

Grissom nodded releasing his grip.

Sara walked back to her son and popped her head in the car. She pulled Ant from behind her back and smiled when Michaels face lit up. He held out his arms and quickly swopped ant into his arms.

"Better now?"

Michael nodded furiously.

"Good." Sara looked up hearing a car approach.

A squad car pulled up and Tony got out and headed for Brass. Sara watched as they chatted for a moment and then both headed their way.

"So you guys ready to roll? We are all clear to leave." Brass asked.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other and nodded.

"Tony are you coming with us?" Sara asked.

Brass looked at Tony and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He is indeed. He volunteered to come along to patrol the grounds with the other guys, but we can get into all that later. I'll give you both a full briefing when we get there."

Grissom eyed Tony from head to toe. He rarely felt jealous but this man had been with his wife constantly the last few days and he was handsome, well built, helpful and Grissom could see why Sara spoke so fondly of him. Grissom was weary but accommodating. He held out his hand to Tony.

"Gil Grissom, I don't think we have been properly introduced."

Tony shook Grissom's hand. "Tony Callahan, pleasure to meet you face to face Mr Grissom."

Grissom nodded. "I would like to thank you for looking after Sara these last few days."

Tony looked at Sara who looped her arm through Grissom's.

"My pleasure, you are a very lucky man and it's my honour to help in any way that I can."

"Well." Brass clapped his hands together. "Shall we..."

"Griss do you want me drive?" Nick asked.

"You're coming?"

"Yeah, want to make sure you get settled. Give the team a little peace of mind."

"Okay, Sara you want to get in the back with champ?"

Sara pulled Grissom towards their car. "Why not."

"Jim where are you gonna be?" Grissom asked.

"Behind you. There will be two cars in front, three behind. Oh and Nicky, keep your eyes open and the pace normal okay?"

"Yeah yeah Brass, I know how to drive."

"Just making sure."

Grissom helped Sara into the back then got in the front, turning to look at his wife and son in the back. "Ready?"

Sara buckled herself in. "As I'll ever be."

"Fun!" Michael shouted.

Grissom smiled. "Sure will be champ."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The fifty minute drive from Vegas to Lake Mead went smoothly. Sara kept Michael occupied in the back while Grissom noted every car that passed them, every corner they turned, every passerby. His mind's eye ready for anything that might jump out at them. Gratefully the journey went by without incident.

Turning down a dirt road the convoy travelled for about two miles before coming to a halt. The dirt road was desolate, no houses, no people, nothing but forest.

"Looks like we're here." Nick informed everyone as he pulled up. They all got out. Sara pulled Michael from his seat and set him down on the ground.

Michael went to run, to inspect his surroundings but Sara grabbed him firmly. "No no buster. You don't go running off anywhere you understand?"

Michael pouted.

"Do you understand?" Sara said firmly.

"Yes Mommy." Michael bowed his head.

Sara knelt before him. "Look, I'm only thinking of you baby okay? If you run off into those tree's Mommy might not be able to find you. Alright?"

Michael nodded.

"Good boy. Now keep hold of Mommy's hand."

Michael did as he was told and took Sara's hand.

They joined Grissom as he looked up at their new temporary home.

"Wow." Sara said. "It looks brand new."

"It is." They turned to see Brass. "It's never been used. This is one of the LVPD's best kept secrets. The perfect safe house that no one knows about apart from the people directly involved in the case."

"And are all the people involved in the case now on the right side?" Grissom asked unable to get James Craig out of his mind.

"Yes Gil, everyone has been screened and are all my personal choices, so I hope you trust me."

Grissom nodded. "That I do."

"Sadly we had to drop Danny because of his brother's involvement but we can talk about that later, let me show you around."

Brass led them up to the cabin and urged them inside.

It was pretty impressive. Brand new, two bedrooms with a beautiful wooded lot. Stone fireplace, vaulted ceilings, screened in porch and real teak wood flooring. The kitchen was spotless with brand new appliances.

"Not bad huh?" Brass bragged leaning against the kitchen sideboard.

Sara smiled. "Better than I expected actually." She went to inspect the bedroom and returned quickly. "Two bedrooms..."

"Yeah, one for you guys and one for Mike."

Sara looked at Grissom. "I'd feel more comfortable if he stayed in the room with us."

Brass looked at Grissom who shuffled on his feet. He couldn't deny to himself that he would like some private time with his wife but he nodded to Brass.

"Okay I'll have a couple of the guys move the other bed into your room."

Sara smiled briefly. "Thanks."

"If the two of you want to make a list up of any supplies you need I'll make sure we get them to you by nightfall."

"How far away is town?" Grissom asked.

Brass held up a finger. "We can get to all that in a minute but there is one more thing I want to show you first." He walked to a corner cabinet unit just off the kitchen. He pulled it away from the wall.

"This...is for emergency use only."

**A/N: Oooh what is it? What's going to happen next? Are they safe? Lol. Again, thank you for the reviews I love all of them :) **


	31. Touch me

Chapter 30

Pulling the unit from the wall Brass uncovered a hatch. Everyone crowded around him and looked at the floor as he yanked on a lever and pulled the hatch away to reveal a small stair case.

Sara looked at Grissom and they looked as bemused as each other.

"Nick, you want to watch champ for a minute?" Brass asked.

Nick looked at Michael. "Sure thing. How about we get some of your toys from the car champ?"

Michael nodded and took Nicks hand.

"Follow me."

Grissom took Sara's hand and followed Brass down the stair way and into a short corridor. They reached a door, a key pad on the wall. "This..."

He pushed the door open. "... is the panic room."

He walked inside and Grissom and Sara followed.

Sara felt her heart rate increase as she looked around the room. It was about fifteen feet square, low ceiling, pretty bare apart from a bed and a refrigerator. She shivered feeling slightly claustrophobic. The only way out, the way they came in. She folded her arms firmly and watched Grissom as he walked slowly around the room, checking out every square inch.

Brass pointed to the door. "Once this is closed there is no way in unless you have the key code and swipe card." Brass took a card from his pocket. "This is the only card and it stays with me."

Grissom walked to Sara and put his arm around her.

Brass walked to a small box on the wall and opened it. Inside was a red button. "The door is always open, if you need to seal it..." He pushed the red button and quickly walked out of the room counting down. "...five, four, three, two, one."

Grissom and Sara looked at each other confused but then both jumped simultaneously as the door slammed shut with such speed and force it felt like the building shook.

Sara held her hand to her chest and took a breath.

"You okay?"

Swallowing, Sara nodded. "Yeah, just surprised me that's all."

Grissom walked to the door and pulled on it. It was secure and wouldn't budge. He looked around and frowned.

"Er Jim? How do we open the door?"

Grissom stood back as the door opened, Brass on the other side. "You don't."

"What do you mean?" Sara didn't understand.

"Like I said. This is just in case the unthinkable happens and you know what that is. Once you are in here you are one hundred percent safe and no one apart from me..." He waggled the key card in front of them. "...can get in here. And, if she's out here, I really don't think you will be wanting to get out. It's safer. If you need to get in here, you stay in here."

"But how will you know if we have to use this? And how much air will we have? What about..."

Brass held his hands up. "Sara calm down."

Grissom pulled Sara close. "Honey it's okay."

"As soon as you press the close button the office in town will receive the signal, it's all hooked up. We will know within fifteen seconds if the panic room door has been activated and trust me you won't have to worry about running out of air okay? Us law enforcement folk are very reactive."

Sara gnawed on her bottom lip, she felt slight relief knowing if the worst should happen they had an escape route but still, it made her nervous.

"Think positive guys okay. This will probably be the only time you get to see this room."

Grissom squeezed Sara's arm and looked into her eyes. "I promise it will be okay, hmm?"

Sara nodded. "Okay."

Brass smiled. "Okay let's go back upstairs and I'll brief you on the setup."

Grissom took Sara's hand once more in his and they followed Brass back up to the cabin. Brass replaced the hatch and Grissom helped him push the cabinet back into place.

"You would never know it was there." Sara mumbled looking at the cabinet and then around room. It looked normal.

Brass smiled. "That's the point."

Michael ran in, Ant under one arm and a toy squad car in the other. Nick followed. He ran to Sara and pulled on her arm. "Mommy, mommy."

Sara smiled as Michael tugged on her hand and pointed towards the door.

Nick folded his arms. "I think the lake has caught his attention."

"Lake, lake! Go see lake."

Sara looked at Grissom and Brass.

"I guess we can talk outside if you want." Brass looked at Michael.

"Owside!"

Grissom shrugged his shoulders. "Sara?"

"Why not."

"Yay." Michael jumped up and down.

"But you stay near mommy you hear me?"

Michael nodded at his mother and held firmly onto her hand.

"Come on." Brass began. "I'll show you the back way, the view is...well, see for yourselves."

Brass led everyone past the bedrooms to a small utility room and the back door. Opening it he stepped outside onto the decking.

"Oh my..." Sara gasped, the view was amazing. The lake only a few hundred yards away, forest all around them, the sun sparkling over the water.

"Nice huh?"

Grissom placed his arm around Sara's waist. "Sure is." He smiled at his wife and she returned the favour.

The decking was lovely too. An eating area with a barbeque, patio heaters in case it got too cool and a hammock swinging lightly in the corner.

"Mommy water..." Michael pointed.

Sara looked at Nick.

Nick grinned. "You want me to take him over there while you guys talk?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Come on champ." Nick held out his hand and Michael smiled taking it quickly.

"See you in a minute baby."

"Water!" Michael shouted as Nick led him down the steps and towards the lake.

Sara sighed happily as she watched her son drag Nick towards the water, his laughter sending a glorious chill down her spine.

So..." She started snapping out of her happy moment. "Coffee?"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Brass and Grissom sat on the decking as Sara brought out coffee for everyone.

"Thanks honey." Grissom took his mug from her.

Before Sara sat she looked over by the lake to check on Michael. He was currently chasing Nick along the shore line. Her eyes drifted to the numerous officers patrolling the grounds. Finally she took a seat.

"Exactly how much protection do we have Jim?"

"Well..." Brass took a sip of coffee. "...there are four guys here at the cabin at all times and they will patrol the grounds every thirty minutes. They will work eight hour shifts then change over. Like I said everyone involved in this has been screened so you can trust each and every one of them one hundred percent. You have my word on that."

"Okay..." Grissom cut in. "What about access? How easily can someone get in here?"

"Not very. There will always be a unit on the road and several patrolling the highway and road entrance. No one will be allowed access. The forest is expansive. Unless you know the location of this cabin there is no way you can find it through that lot. Trust me..." Brass chuckled. "...we tried with a few trials. One guy had to send out an emergency flare he got so lost."

Sara almost chocked on her coffee. "Are you serious?"

Brass grinned. "Yeah, so I wouldn't advise you going too far in there if you fancy a walk. Oh and if you guys do want to take a walk, make sure you take someone with you."

Grissom looked at Sara who was struggling to get the smirk off her face. "Will do Jim, I'm sure champ will want to go and explore at some point."

"What about the lake?" Sara finally asked. Can anyone get to use that way?"

Brass shook his head. "Doubtful. Regular water patrols and we have placed sensors about 500 yards out. Anyone tries to get a boat through, we will know."

Sara puckered her lips feeling a hell of a lot more secure now. "So you thought of everything then?"

Brass smiled broadly. "Did you expect anything else?"

Sara laughed. "From you Jim, no."

"How far is the nearest town?" Grissom asked standing, he looked over to Nick and Michael who were heading back their way.

"Boulder city, about four miles down the road, we have set up a base there and I will be staying there some of the time so I can be close by and give you guys some support. Oh and telephones. There is a landline in the cabin and I'm sure you guys have your cells. The signal isn't great out here though. If you need anything make sure you call me."

Grissom nodded. "Okay. Is there anything else?"

Brass chewed on his tongue and reached into his pocket, he pulled out a gun and placed it on the table.

Sara's eyes widened. "Jim what are you doing?"

"I think you should take this, you might need..."

Sara folded her arms firmly. "No."

Grissom shuffled towards her but she held up a hand to halt him. "Don't Gil. Please, you know how I feel about this. I don't want guns anywhere near my son. I don't want that in the house, if Mike gets hold of it I don't even want to think what might happen. All the officers have guns why would we need one?"

Brass cocked his head and took back the gun. "Okay."

Sara looked up at Grissom. "You agree with me on this right?"

Grissom smiled looking her in the eye. "Yes."

"Mommy!" Michael ran onto the decking and Brass quickly put the gun out of site.

Sara jumped up and pulled Michael into her arms. "Hey baby did you have fun with Uncle Nick?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Boat!"

"Boat?"

Michael nodded again.

"You saw a boat?"

Now Michael shook his head. Sara looked at Nick.

"I think he is referring to this..."

Nick walked back down the steps and everyone followed. Under the decking was a small row boat.

"Ha." Sara laughed. "Gil we have a boat."

"Boat!" Michael shouted.

"I'm sure you could work up quite a sweat in that." Sara grinned at her husband.

The right side of Grissom's mouth hitched slightly. "I bet you would like to see that wouldn't you?"

"Hmmm."

"We can go in the boat sometime baby but not today okay? We have to unpack and sort out shopping."

"Chorping?"

"Sho..pp...ing..." Sara pronounced for him. "Yes, we need to get a list ready for Uncle Jim, so we don't starve."

Michael's eyes lit up. "Food?" He said enthusiastically.

Sara bounced him up and down in her arms. "Yes baby, you're favourite subject."

Michael clapped his hands together. "Mike get nutbubber and jewee?"

"If that's what you want baby and how about some chocolate for being such a good boy?"

Michael nodded quickly.

"Well..." Sara walked towards Grissom. "I guess we better start unpacking and getting a few things sorted."

Michael reached his arms to Grissom who took him from Sara. "You want to help unpack champ and get settled into our new home?"

"K."

CSICSICSICSICISCISCSI

The day went by quicker than they had expected. Nick and Brass had left them to it after they had got all the groceries and supplies they needed. They ate lunch, during which Michael jumped for joy after getting his peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, unpacked three quarters of their belongings in between entertaining Michael and had dinner. Grissom watched TV with his son while Sara finished the dishes.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"No I'm fine here, you can go bath Mike if you want. Getting to his bed time."

Grissom looked at Michael sat next to him. "You hear that champ? Bath time."

"K." Michael scooted from the sofa.

Grissom raised his brow. "You're not usually this eager."

"Tywed."

Smiling Grissom stood. "Come on then." He pulled Michael from the floor and carried him towards the bedroom.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara was sitting on the sofa when Grissom emerged from the bedroom. He sat beside her and she turned leaning back into his chest. Grissom sighed feeling her warmth and wrapped his arms around her.

"Where's Mike."

Leaning forward Grissom kissed Sara softly on the forehead. "He was tired so I put him to bed."

"Oh."

"You feel okay with this?"

"Yeah, feel better now I know exactly what's going on. Hey..." She turned to face him. "You are too right?"

Grissom nodded.

Sara reached up and stroked his beard. "I think you need a shave."

"Oh? I thought you liked it a little rough?"

Sara licked her lips unable to get past his innuendo. She scooted up slightly and kissed his throat, moving her lips tenderly and tortuously upwards until she reached his ear lobe. Nipping slightly she breathed onto his skin. "You know I do..."

Grissom couldn't help the arousal burning inside of him. Shifting slightly he swallowed hard closing his eyes.

"Sara you..."

Sara nipped on his lobe once more before bringing her forehead to touch his. She watched as his eyes slowly drifted open. She was grinning at him.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"You...feel so good."

Sara smiled. "And so do you." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I need to go say goodnight to champ and take a bath okay?"

Grissom felt the disappointment stream through his body. He nodded faintly.

Sara ran a finger down his chin before she stood. "I'll see you soon..."

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSICSI

Grissom quietly hovered in the doorway and watched.

Sara sat on the edge of their bed in a robe, watching Michael who was sound asleep in the middle of it. She softly touched his hair every now and then.

Slowly heading towards them Grissom placed his hands on Sara's shoulders, massaging softly.

"Hey."

Sara turned her head to look at him and smiled. "Hi."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about him. How all this is effecting him. He shouldn't have to go through this."

Grissom sighed. "I know, if I could change what's happened I would."

Sara gripped his hand and held it to her cheek. "I know you would." She took a breath feeling the warmth of him on her skin.

"Are you tired?"

Sara thought for a moment. "A little, doubt enough to sleep."

"You want to do something? Watch a movie?"

Sara turned her head to look into his eyes. She smiled and shook her head. "Not really in the mood for a movie."

"Then what would you like to do?"

Sara's smile broadened and he saw a gleam in her eyes he hadn't seen in quite some time. His right brow hitched.

Leaning forward Sara kissed Michael gently on the cheek before standing. She took Grissom's hand and pulled him towards the door and out of the bedroom.

"Close the door." She said quietly and Grissom did so.

She took his hand once again and pulled him to the sofa by the fireplace. The fire crackled as the logs did their job, burning as required to give the room the nice cosy feeling they were both consuming at that moment.

Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her.

"Sara..." Grissom was unsure if they should be going this route just yet.

Sara leaned into him, placing her mouth right by his hear. Grissom closed his eyes feeling her soft breath on his skin.

"I want you to love me..." She whispered.

"I do lov..." Grissom began but she continued.

"Touch me...taste me...make love to me Gil."

Pulling back their eyes met. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Slowly Sara raised her right hand and ran a finger across his lips. "Yes. I want you, want to feel you. Need you..."

**A/N: Oh no! How could I leave it there? Sorry. Is it re connection time or will something get in the way? Hmmm, have to wait and see :) Maybe you could suggest what you would like to see (chuckles).**


	32. I need you All of you!

Chapter 31

Grissom said nothing; he turned slowly and walked away towards the bedroom.

Sara was stunned. "Gil? Where are you going?"

No response came as Grissom disappeared. Sara shook her head, what did she do? She felt panicked, her heart beating rapidly. Did he no longer desire her?

Sara sighed with relief, closing her eyes briefly as a Grissom returned a few moments later, her fears quashed as he carried blankets and pillows in his arms. As he reached her she thumped him lightly on the chest.

Grissom perched his brow. "What?"

"Don't do that to me. I thought you were walking away."

Grissom grinned as he laid one of the blankets in front of the fire, placing the other items on the sofa.

Sara squealed as Grissom grabbed her without warning, pulling her into a tight embrace, their noses almost touching. "I would never walk away from you."

Before Sara could respond, his lips fiercely connected to hers in a fiery kiss that sent a shiver down her spine. Her hands travelled slowly up and down his back as she melted to him, his evident arousal prominently digging into her thigh.

Despite the ferocity of the kiss, their lips parted softly and Sara stole the opportunity to nip on his bottom lip before they were completely separated.

Grissom's eyes were glazed, a mirror image of his wife's.

"Naughty!" His voice was rough and gravelly.

"Me?" Sara chuckled innocently.

Grissom's hand connected with Sara's rear and she jumped giving him the 'Oh no you didn't' look.

"Yes you."

Trying not to grin, Sara reached up and slowly unbuttoned Grissom's shirt with her uninjured fingers. Popping each button from its hole in succession she never took her eyes from his, although it was quite a task with just one hand. Painfully, slowly, he waited for her to finish, fighting the desire to help her. He knew she wanted to be able to do this herself.

Finally Sara pushed the shirt from his shoulders and it fell to floor. Smiling, she ran her fingertips across his smooth chest and downwards. Grissom enjoyed the attention and allowed her to continue as her fingernails scraped over his abdomen. He shuddered, a short cry catching in his throat as she skimmed her hand over his erection.

"You like that?" She whispered, their eyes locked together.

"Yes..." His replied hiss made her grin.

"I still think you are a little overdressed baby." Sara tugged on his belt; whipping it from his pants she threw it over her shoulder. She popped the button on his pants and went for the zipper but his hands quickly covered hers.

Her eyes briefly milled with confusion.

"You too are a little overdressed, my dear."

Removing her hands, she allowed Grissom to untie her robe and push it from her shoulders. His groan only increased the burning between her thighs as his eyes roamed her body, her only piece of attire a silk black thong.

"God Sara..." He gasped taking a heavy breath. "You are more beautiful each time I see you."

Sara felt her body flush all over as he slithered tender strokes from her throat softly down her body to her inner thigh, making each cell of skin tingle through the journey.

Leaning forward he softly sucked on her throat as his fingers lightly trailed up her thigh, teasingly avoiding her most vital core to rest on her stomach.

"I don't even need to touch Sara...I can smell how wet you are."

Sara growled, literally, and sharply pulled back. "Stop teasing me god damn it!"

She grabbed onto his pants, pulling the zipper down with force. "Get out of them Gil, now!"

Grissom smirked, the desperation in her voice made him want her even more, so desperate and all for him. He quickly shimmied out of his pants and boxers and took her in his arms. Leaning forward he lowered her gently onto the blanket and knelt between her thighs. Hooking two fingers around the thong he painstakingly withdrew the item from her body.

Positioning himself over her he got lost in her eyes. Such amazing eyes, now rolling black with the lust she held for him. His ache grew. "Are you sure?"

She nodded quickly gripping her fingers around his neck the best she could. He adjusted himself. Just as he was about to be rejoined with his wife...

"Mommy!"

They both froze; Sara's eyes darting from side to side.

"Mommy!" The distressed voice came again.

Grissom bowed his head as Sara closed her eyes for a brief second before biting her lip.

"I should go to him."

"Yeah..." Grissom sighed his disappointment; lifting himself off his wife he helped her to her feet.

"Come on." She grabbed his hand after putting on her robe.

"What?"

Sara looked him up and down and grinned. Yanking on his hand she pulled him to the bathroom and grabbed a robe. She handed it to him.

"Oh..." Grissom blushed slightly taking the robe.

"A ha." Sara looked down at his still prominent excitement. She tapped him on the nose. "Hold the thought?"

Opening the bedroom door Sara immediately saw Michael sobbing on the edge of the bed.

"Hey baby..."

Michael looked up to see his mother approaching. He Held out his arms and with lightening speed leapt into his mothers welcoming hug.

"Hey...shush...shush."

Michael sobbed quietly into his mother's chest.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Michael sniffed hard. "Dweem."

"Dream?"

Michael nodded. "Bad dweem."

"Oh honey, it's okay. Mommy's here. Shush." Sara rocked him gently.

"You want to tell mommy about it?"

Michael shook his head burying it further into Sara's chest.

"Okay."

Michael eventually calmed and Sara cupped his cheeks tenderly in her hands.

"You feel better?"

Michael nodded.

"You think you can go back to sleep?

Michael thought for a second and then shook his head.

"You're sure?"

"No sleep." He said firmly, his eyes beginning to fill with tears again as his chin quivered.

"Okay, come on." Sara stood, Michael held on tightly. "Let's go see daddy shall we? He can read you a story, make that nasty dream go away okay?"

Michael nodded.

They left the bedroom and Michael saw his father walking from the bathroom.

"Daddy!"

Grissom looked at Sara. She smiled weakly.

"Hey champ." Grissom reached over and took Michael, trying to shake off the memory of where he was five minutes ago.

"Daddy weed?"

"You want to read?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Grissom carried Michael to the sofa.

Sara grabbed a bag from the kitchen and gave it to Grissom. "His books are in there."

"Thanks." He took the bag and their fingers brushed one another's. They both swallowed simultaneously as the sparks hit both their bodies once more.

Sara smiled. "Later." She whispered. "I'm going to finish the unpacking while you guys read."

"Weed!" Michael clapped his hands together as Grissom watched Sara retreat back to the bedroom.

Grissom rummaged in the bag. "So what will it be champ?"

Michael thought for a second. "Howee."

Grissom frowned. "Howee?"

"Pudder."

"Oh...Harry Potter?"

"Yes. Howee."

Grissom smiled. "Okay." He took out the book and began reading.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Forty minutes later Grissom gently stroked through his sons hair, his head resting softly on his lap. He looked down to see Michael had fallen back to sleep, breathing lightly and contently. Grissom grinned and put the book down. Gently scooping Michael into his arms, he securely held his head against his shoulder taking great care not to wake him. He carried him to the bedroom.

Sara was busy folding clothes from a suitcase when Grissom walked in. He softly placed Michael on the bed and covered him with the duvet.

"What did you read?"

Grissom looked over to his wife as his kissed Michael softly on the cheek. "Harry Potter." He whispered.

"You don't have to whisper honey; an atomic bomb wouldn't wake him."

He grinned and walked over to her in mid fold. Without a word he took her hand and pulled her out of the room. The shirt she was folding fell sloppily and forgotten on the floor. Grissom flicked off the light and quietly closed the door.

As soon as they were clear of the room Grissom pounced, pinning Sara to the wall in a flash, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head.

Sara chuckled. "You're eager."

"You have no idea."

Smirking slyly Sara playfully struggled but he held her firm. Wrinkling her nose she licked her lips. "I think I have a little idea."

Grissom almost growled as he quickly leaned forward to capture her lips. He released his grip allowing her to fumble her willing hands through his hair. Sara moaned into him as their tongues entwined causing Grissom to pin her harder to the wall, renewing his erection.

Sara managed to pull away, breathing heavily. "So...how was your story?" She tugged on the belt to the robe.

Grissom grinned. "Magical."

"Hmm." Sara hummed as his robe fell open. "Wanna show me 'your' magic wand?"

Grissom cracked a smirk. "Oh I fully intend to," he slurred, slipping his hand inside her robe to caress her smooth, soft skin.

Sara sighed as his touch sent a jolt of electricity through her body. Taking her hand Grissom pulled her back towards the nest they had made before the fireplace.

"Now..." he began, "...where were we?"

He pulled on the belt of her robe and pushed the garment from her shoulders. Sara grinned and retaliated, pushing his robe off, onto the floor to meet hers.

They both stood naked, taking in the glorious site of each other. Sara slowly backed down and knelt on the blanket, taking his hand and pulling him softly down to her.

"I think we were about here."

Grissom slowly smothered her, gently tilting her so she lay on her back, positioning himself between her thighs.

"I remember..." Grissom whispered perching himself on his palms as he took her lips hungrily in his.

Their kiss was hot and passionate and Sara held on as if the world was going to end. Drawing in the luxurious taste of him, a taste, a comfort that made her feel safe. _He_ made her feel safe. _He_ made her feel alive.

When their lips finally parted Grissom knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself for much longer.

Running a slender finger across his cheek Sara nibbled on her bottom lip. "All of you," came her simple statement.

Grissom hesitated. "Honey, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Please. I need you, all of you. Don't hold back."

Grissom said no more and positioned himself before plunging into her.

Sara gasped as she clung to him tightly, raising her hips to pull him deeper.

Grissom felt the low rumble begin in his chest and rise all the way up his throat, moaning loudly at the exquisite feeling of once again being one with the woman her loved. "Sara...you feel...so good..."

"Harder!" She demanded in a groan.

Grissom thrust, harder and harder.

"Yes baby! God yes. keep that up...and it's...oh god...extra points for...agh...Grissomdoor..." Sara gargled between thrusts.

Grissom grinned as he hooked her right thigh over his left hip; burying his face in the crook of her neck he pumped with all his strength, harder, faster.

Her nails scratched into his back and he groaned as the sensation spurred him on.

Their moans entwined with the crackling of the fire as the familiar smell of sex filled the room.

"Sara..." She heard lightly as he grabbed her other leg, lifting it around him.

Her eyes slammed shut as his angle deepened, so deep and so good.

Grissom lifted himself slightly to get a look at her.

"H..honey...look at me..."

Sara's eyes dazedly half opened. He stilled for a moment while he took in her gaze. The look in her eyes told him she was almost there. Her hands moved to cup his neck at either side, a tight grip. Her glazed eyes pleading with him to continue as a slight whimper from her throat filled his heart.

"Keep your eyes open, I want to see you." He breathed softly despite the strain in his voice.

Sara gave a very quick and tiny nod, barely noticeable but it's all he needed. He thrust hard once again and now got totally lost as her tight wetness surged him towards the point of no return.

Groaning in delight Sara cupped his ass and mimicked his thrusts, pulling him deeper and deeper every time he plunged forward. Grunting hard Grissom struggled to hang on.

"Come on honey...I'm so close..."

He barely had time to finish his plea when he felt Sara tightening around him. Her hands moved to his shoulders and with a strangled cry her nails dug deep as she screamed out his name, exploding around him. Now her eyes closed as he continued to pump, mumbling incoherently as he rode her through her orgasm. He could hold on no longer, bright lights formed behind his eyes and he let go, emptying every last drop of his love inside her welcoming body. Collapsing on top of her they both stilled, breathing heavily.

After a long moment of recovery Grissom managed to lift his head to look at his wife. He quickly perched himself on his elbows as Sara lay still, a look of shock on her face.

"Honey? Honey...are you okay?"

Sara smiled. "Oooh yes...hmmm. That was...erm...intense." She brushed her hand across a band of sweat which had formed on his brow.

"Did I hurt you?"

Sara licked her lips and shook her head. "No..." Leaning upwards she gave him a gentle kiss. "...you didn't hurt me."

Grissom slipped off her and onto his back, pulling her into his arms as he tried to draw some much-needed air into his lungs.

As Sara ran her fingers down his chest Grissom grinned.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm amazed we didn't wake up Mike, you were, well, shall we say, quite enthusiastic and extremely vocal."

Sara blushed slightly but giggled. "You know we could run around the bedroom with a brass band and I doubt it would wake him when he's sleeping. It's like he has inner ear plugs."

Grissom chuckled.

"Anyway it's your fault mister." Sara shimmed her hand down his body and quickly grabbed his shaft making him jump.

"If it wasn't for this, I would be a good quiet girl now wouldn't I?" She released him.

"You're never a good girl Sara and you know it." Grissom grinned.

Sara smiled, yawning slightly.

"Tired?"

Gently laying her head on his chest she completely relaxed. "Hmmm, I am now." Sara's mind drifted to the lack of sleep she had since this all began. She'd barely slept at all since the hospital and even less when her son was kidnapped.

Grissom reached to the sofa and grabbed the pillows and second blanket. As he placed the pillows on the floor Sara's head hit them immediately. Covering them with the blanket Grissom's chest swelled as Sara drifted off in instant as he wrapped his arms around her. Gently stroking her hair he snuggled closely knowing he loved his wife, she loved him, she was safe in his arms and he would never let anyone hurt her, ever again.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSICSI

The sound of crunching leaves came fast. He sprinted quickly through the darkness, avoiding each tree with amazing precision. Josh smiled as he darted through the maze of silence filled woodland. He missed this; it reminded him of when he was in action. His heart raced and his legs burned but he loved every minute of it and lapped it up with a chuckle increasing his speed. He was intrigued to see the set up and couldn't wait to make a plan to get to around the security he knew would be there. His tracker aided his direction; he was within half a mile now so he slowed to almost walking pace. He had to remain undetected, silence, way key...

**A/N: There you go a little re-connection time! Want more? Ooooh and the enemy draws closer, is it time to bite those nails yet? Keep the reviews coming please, love em :) Thanks to cropper for your help on this chapter!**


	33. Something didn't feel right

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN POSTING MY LAST WEEK HAS BEEN MANIC. THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS I HOPE YOU ARE ALL IN FLUFF MODE. I WONT BE REALLY MEAN JUST YET :)**

Chapter 32

Josh came to an abrupt halt. The ear piece from the tracker beeped with a vengeance. He was close, so very close. Watching his footing and taking great care not to make any noise he slowly approached the red marker on his tracker. A smile graced his lips and he quickly hit the floor when he saw the outline of the cabin through the darkness, the moon illuminating it perfectly. He removed the backpack from his shoulders and took out his goggles. Making himself comfortable he prepared for a long night.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom slowly opened his eyes, feeling the blanket shaking, he sleepily raised his head.

Sara's head shot from her pillow feeling the movement.

Both saw Michael, jumping up and down at the bottom of their makeshift bed.

"Mommy! Daddy! Mike ungree, bwekfust!"

Grissom and Sara looked at each other and grinned.

"You're hungry are you champ?"

Michael nodded quickly at his father.

"I'll tell you what...If you pass daddy those two robes over there on the floor..." Grissom pointed across the room to where the robes had eventually ended up. Michael followed his father's finger. "You see them?"

"Yes."

"If you bring them over, daddy will make you some waffles okay?"

Michael's eyes sparkled. "Wuffles?"

Grissom nodded as Sara chuckled.

"Wuffles!" Running across the room Michael grabbed each robe in turn and dragged them to Grissom.

As soon as Grissom got into his robe Michael was tugging him from the floor. "Daddy come, now...wuffles..."

Grissom laughed as Michael pulled him towards the kitchen. Sara pulled herself from the floor and wrapped herself in her robe.

"You okay if I go take a shower?"

Grissom watched Michael rummaging through the fridge then looked over to Sara. "Sure honey, I think I should be able to control him once he finds what he wants."

Sara smiled. "Don't let him have too much junk."

Grissom rolled his eyes. "I won't..."

Sara nodded.

"You want some breakfast when you're finished with your shower?"

"Most definitely, I'm starving."

Grissom grinned. "Wonder why?"

Sara smirked and headed for the bedroom.

"Honey what do you want?" Grissom called before she disappeared.

Sara held up her arms. "Surprise me!"

Grissom looked at Michael who had finally found the bottle of maple syrup he'd been looking for.

"Swup!" Michael shouted.

"So champ, you've got what you want huh?"

Michael nodded. "Wuffles and swup!"

"What about mommy? What shall we make for her?"

Michael thought hard...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICISCISCSI

After a quick shower and a change of clothes Sara took clean strapping for her fingers from the bathroom cabinet.

"Gil!" She called.

Grissom looked up from the stove. "Can you help me for a second?"

Grissom looked at Michael. There was syrup everywhere and his son was determined to wear more than he was eating.

"Daddy will be one minute okay?"

Michael nodded.

"Don't eat that too fast or you will be sick."

Michael finished his current mouthful. "K."

Nodding Grissom headed quickly to the bedroom.

"What is it honey?"

"Sara held up the strapping and her fingers. "Little help?"

Smiling Grissom approached her and took the tape and strapping.

"It will be my pleasure."

Sara grinned. "No you had that last night."

"Oh? No more today then?"

Laughing Sara held out her hand and Grissom softly took it in his. "It is hard to get time alone, or have you not realised that?"

Grissom sighed as he began to strap his wife's fingers. "Yeah I know. I've really missed you, that's all and last night was..."

"Amazing?"

Grissom smiled. "More than, you, are amazing."

Sara couldn't help but blush.

"There." Grissom placed the last piece of tape around her fingers and softly kissed the tips, one by one. "All done."

"Thank you."

Leaning forward Grissom placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Welcome."

Sara leaned back towards him and kissed him again, a little more passion this time.

"Daddy!"

There moment was interrupted once again and Sara pulled back grinning. "See what I mean?"

Grissom sighed. "Yeah."

"Go see what he's up too; I'll just be a minute."

"Okay." Grissom reluctantly pulled away and headed back to the kitchen.

"Yes champ?"

Michael looked up from his chair. "More pweeze." He held up his empty plate.

Grinning Grissom headed back into the kitchen to get Michael more waffles. "Your mommy is right you know? You do eat like a horse."

Michael clapped enthusiastically as Grissom placed another waffle on his plate.

"Swup!"

"Yes Mike, its coming." Grissom squirted the syrup over Michael's waffles.

"Tanks daddy."

Grissom smiled and went back to the stove.

"Hmmm. Something smells good." Sara emerged from the bedroom. She laughed seeing Michael in his high chair covered in syrup.

"It is." Grissom called from the stove. "Well at least your son thinks it is. I think my cooking leaves little to be desired."

Sara wrapped her arms around Grissom's waist from behind. "Your cooking is just fine baby, don't knock yourself. I know for a fact both your son and your wife love your cooking."

Grissom grinned. "We couldn't quite decide what you would like so you have a variety. Eggs, hash browns, French toast, waffles, and fresh fruit.

"Swup!" Michael shouted.

"Oh, yes and syrup." Grissom finished his grin broadening.

Sara laughed out loud. "Are you boys trying to make me fat or something?"

"Blame your son." Grissom chuckled. "It was all his idea."

Sara grabbed a cloth from the sideboard just as Michael had finished eating. "Is that right young man?" She asked wiping his face.

Michael looked at Grissom after patting Sara away and screwing up his face; he hated having to clean up. He shook his head.

Sara laughed. "Apparently he knows nothing about it."

Grissom scraped the eggs onto two plates. "Oh he knows all about it alright."

Grissom handed Sara a plate and shared her grin.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

They both sat and began eating as Michael decided to play drums with his plate and cutlery.

"Did you enjoy you breakfast Michael?" Sara asked her son taking a bite into her eggs.

Michael stopped banging his fork on his plate and nodded.

Sara smiled then moaned in delight. "These eggs are good..."

"Yeah?" Grissom's chest swelled with pride.

"Oh yeah." Sara took another mouthful.

Michael began his drum session again.

Sara cringed and reached over, whipping the cutlery from his hands. "Enough."

Michael pouted, bowing his head in disappointment.

Sara looked at Grissom. "I think we should let Mike chose what we do today?"

Grissom smiled as Michael lifted his head. He looked at Grissom and Sara in turn.

"Owside?"

Smirking, Grissom sipped his coffee. "You want to go outside champ?"

Michael nodded quickly and pushed trying to get out of the chair.

Reaching over quickly Sara stopped him. "Hey, wait baby. Not yet. Let mommy and daddy finish their breakfast first okay?"

"K." Michael settled back in his chair.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Josh trudged up the driveway and yawned as he entered their cabin. He smiled as the smell of eggs and bacon enlightened his senses.

"Morning sunshine." Kate greeted him with a smile.

Josh grinned. "Perfect timing."

"Yeah." Kate laughed. "I rely on you for that because you're so good at it."

"Perks of the job."

Kate scoffed. "Sit, and tell me how the dear Grissom's are getting along."

Josh sat at the table as Kate handed him a plateful of eggs and bacon.

"So, are they untouchable?" Kate asked.

Josh almost choked with laughter on his breakfast. He swallowed quickly. "You are kidding me right? That set up is so predictable. I'll be going back tonight just to check my theory. It's like watching the night shift at Colditz castle. After that, I'm pretty sure we can get to them whenever you want."

Kate thought and sat, taking a sip of her coffee. "I think we will give our love birds a little time to get reacquainted. Let them feel safe for a little while, then, we can make our move. It's only fair; it will be the last time they ever spend together and it will give me so much more satisfaction ripping it apart."

Josh chuckled and tucked back into his breakfast.

"It's just funny." Kate grinned to herself. "They have absolutely no idea we are only a few short miles away. Great C.S.I's huh?"

"Oh yeah..." Josh mumbled with his mouth full.

"They must be ripping Vegas apart trying to find us, shame." She looked around the cabin. "Nice place this, people who buy holiday homes really should make better use of them and most definitely, get better security..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara helped Grissom clear away the breakfast dishes as Michael waited patiently. Sara glanced over to him in his chair as he watched them. She heard cars pulling up outside.

"Shift change."

Grissom nodded.

"You want to get monster dressed and I'll take the guys out some coffee?"

"Sure." Grissom walked to his fidgety son and pulled him from his chair.

"Owside?" Michael asked excitedly.

"Yes champ, when you've had a wash and brushed your teeth."

"Yay."

"Shall I put us together a little picnic?"

Grissom looked at Michael. "Would you like a picnic champ?"

Michael nodded.

Sara grinned. "Okay then, I'll see what I can do."

CSICSICSICSICSICISCISCISCIS

Tony pulled his radio from his pocket.

"Control this is Officer Callahan. Shift change complete, the area is secure."

"Understood Officer Callahan, control out."

Tony returned his radio to his pocket and looked up to see Sara coming down the cabin steps with a tray. He smiled.

"Good morning." Sara said as she approached him.

"Morning Sara."

"I thought I'd bring you guys some coffee."

Tony took the tray. "Thank you but you didn't have to do that. We do have some facilities, but I'm sure it will be most welcome." He looked over to a small shack towards the end of the driveway.

"I wondered what that was. Guess you guys need a bathroom break at some point huh?"

Tony grinned. "Yeah, not much fun having to use a bush."

Sara laughed. "I'm glad the LVPD are looking after you."

"Well we have the basics in there, it's not the Ritz but hey, we are not here to party are we?"

"Guess not."

"I don't suppose you have been introduced to all the guys yet have you?"

Sara shook her head and glanced over at the three officers chatting by one of the patrol cars.

"Well they have finished patrolling, would you like me to introduce you?"

Sara smiled. "Sure."

The officers saw them approaching and quickly straightened up.

"Hey guys relax." Sara chuckled seeing them tense.

Tony placed the tray on top of the squad car. "Help yourselves guys, Mrs Grissom brought us coffee."

Sara frowned at Tony.

"Sorry, Sara."

She smiled.

A multitude of thanks followed a quick grab for the coffee.

Tony introduced Sara to his colleagues.

"Sara this is Malcolm Jarvis."

Malcolm held out his hand. "A pleasure Mrs Grissom."

"Sara."

Malcolm nodded. "Mal."

"Peter Jackson..."

Sara shook Peter's hand. "P.J" He said smiling.

"And finally, "Ricky Collins."

"Nice to meet you." Sara shook the final hand.

"Same here Sara, we are all happy to serve you in whatever you need. Any friend of Captain Brass is a friend of ours."

"Thank you. You know Jim well?"

Everyone looked at each other trying not to grin.

Sara smirked in curiosity. "What...?"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom helped Michael into his pullover. "Just in case it's a little chilly champ, we can always take it off if you are too hot okay?"

"Yes daddy."

"So, ready for our adventure?"

"Yes!" Michael shouted with excitement.

"Shall we take your soccer ball? We can have a play during our walk."

"Yes, ball!"

Grissom grabbed Michael's ball from under the bed and took his sons hand. "Okay then, let's go find mommy and see which nice officer wants to come for a walk then shall we?"

Walking out of the front door Grissom stopped when he heard laughter. He looked over to see Sara with the officers, his eyes especially fixed onto Tony, his hand just happened to touch Sara on the arm as his glance fell upon them. Probably a harmless gesture to do with their conversation but still, Grissom didn't like it. His eyes narrowed as he led Michael down the steps.

"Honey?"

Sara turned around. "Hey."

Grissom faked a smiled. "Did I miss the joke?"

Sara walked to him and looped her arm through his. "No, the guys were just telling me a few secrets about Jim. I'll fill you in later."

"Oh." He stared at Tony.

"Sorry Mr Grissom, my fault, didn't mean to keep Sara so long; I was just introducing her to everyone."

"Not a problem. Would you like to introduce everyone to me?"

Sara looked at Grissom. He sounded a little off, she tugged on his hand. "Be nice." She whispered.

"Oh yes, sorry. Mr Grissom this is Mal, P.J and Ricky."

Grissom shook each man's hand in turn. "Are you always the morning crew?"

"No sir," Ricky replied. "Not always, our shifts vary but we never do two shifts in a row."

"Well, I'm sure my family are in very capable hands."

"Yes sir." Tony nodded.

"Hmmm." Grissom mumbled.

Sara squeezed his hand again. He glanced at her and she raised her brow.

"Are we ready?" Grissom asked.

Sara looked at Michael. "You ready for your walk sweetie?"

"Yes, walk!"

Sara looked back at Grissom. "I guess so; I just have to grab the picnic from the kitchen."

"You will need someone to go with you if you are leaving the cabin." Tony interjected.

Grissom nodded.

"I'll be more than happy to go along with you." Tony continued.

Grissom bit his tongue. "Erm..."

"Thank you Tony." Sara butted in giving Grissom a sharp look. "We would love your company."

Grissom's kicked himself from the inside. Why was Tony always so keen to be so accommodating? Something just didn't seem right, or maybe it was that he struggled to trust anyone right now. He sighed.

"Okay. Let's go."

"Yay!" Michael shouted tugging on Grissom's hand and pulling him towards the forest.

"Hey wait, let me grab our goodies..."


	34. Let it go

**A/N: Many thanks as usual for all the reviews, they all brighten up my days, please, please keep them coming. We don't have to long to go now, we may make forty chapters and I am writing a little quicker so you shouldn't have to wait too long. So...hold onto your hats...it may get a little rough (in a while)**

Chapter 33

It was a glorious day. The sun was warm and soothing, enough to make Michael throw off his pullover. They walked for almost two hours but not too deep into the trees, more of in a circle. Tony kept a firm note of their route and so did Grissom. Michael was so excited by his surroundings; he wanted to inspect every curious object they came across. Grissom stuck to him like glue while Sara and Tony followed behind.

For almost the hundredth time, Michael bent and picked up an object. He held it up with pride.

"Daddy!"

Grissom inspected his sons find. "It's a rock champ."

"Wok?"

"Yes Mike, another rock, just like the last one."

Michael looked at his rock disappointed and threw it back on the ground.

"Hey." Grissom knelt before his son. "I'm sure we will find something."

Michael shook and bowed his head.

Grissom looked up to Sara who was stood behind them, arms folded, Tony by her side.

"Why don't you guys have a game of soccer huh? Work up your appetite for lunch. You want to play with your ball baby? Give Daddy a run for his money."

Michael looked up. "Mommy play?"

"Erm, I'd rather watch you and daddy baby..."

Grissom grinned and stood. "Come on honey. You know you want too."

Sara raised her brow. "Oh? I do?"

"Oh yeah, unless you're afraid of being shown up?"

"By you?" Sara snorted.

"Maybe."

Sara knew he was playing with her but what the hell, she would play along. "Okay mister challenge accepted. You want to play with us Tony?"

Tony smiled. "Thank you Sara I appreciate the offer but I really need to pay attention to my duties and keep watch."

Sara nodded. "I understand." She looked back to Grissom. "So, me and Mike against you then, Mister Pro."

Grissom smirked. "Okay."

Just as they were about to start playing something caught Grissom's eye.

"Hey shush." He crouched back down to Michael and pulled him into his arms.

"What?" Sara said quickly.

Grissom held his finger to his lips and Sara frowned.

Grissom pointed to something moving on the ground. "You see that Mike?"

Michael followed his father's finger and spotted the small object.

"Oohhh." He watched in fascination as the small grey like creature moved across the grass to settle on a rock.

"That..." Grissom continued. "...is a Chuckawalla Lizard.

"Lalla wizded?"

Grissom smiled. "Close enough. See, I told you we would find something didn't I champ?"

Michael nodded unable to take his eyes from the lizard; he smiled; now he was happy.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Tony circled the area with a smile on his face as he listened to the sound of Michaels laughter fill the air.

Michael had the ball and was trying his best to keep it away from his father.

"Over here Mike." Sara shouted waving her hands.

With a loud giggle Michael managed to kick the ball through Grissom's legs across to Sara just before he lost his footing and fell onto his bottom. He laughed harder.

Grissom turned to see Sara with the ball. "Oh you're all mine now." Grissom chuckled as he ran towards his wife.

Sara laughed and turned her back to him, blocking him from the ball.

"Hey, no fair." Grissom grumbled.

"This isn't about fair now is it?" Sara smirked.

Ruffling his nose Grissom grabbed her around the waist.

"Hey!" Sara spun around in his grasp so they were facing.

Grissom didn't realise the weight he put on the hold and lost his balance. They both toppled to the floor.

Sara's eyes widened feeling his pressure on her body, not in a bad way, but, the audience bothered her.

She smiled and cleared her throat. "Nice thought babe but, erm, we are not alone, or did you forget?"

Tony chuckled and averted his gaze while Michael pulled himself up.

"Shame."

"Most definitely."

Grissom got to his feet and pulled Sara up.

"Nice thought though." Sara grinned brushing herself off.

Michael trotted up behind them panting.

"You having fun baby?" Sara asked.

Blowing a heavy breath Michael nodded.

"You had enough?"

"Ungree."

Sara laughed. "You ready for lunch?"

Michael nodded quickly. "Pweeze."

"Okay, let's go set up our picnic then shall we?" Sara held out her hand and Michael took it quickly.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom laid the blanket on the ground while Sara unpacked their food.

"Are you going to join us Tony?" Sara asked, noticing he was still pacing around the area.

Tony looked over at her and then his glance fell upon Grissom.

Grissom smiled weakly before helping Michael onto the blanket.

"I really don't think I should..."

"Oh come on, relax for a little while, have something to eat. You do a good job Tony and I promise we won't tell Jim if you don't."

Grissom quickly looked at Sara again before unwrapping Michael's sandwich.

Tony looked around, checking the area once again. "Okay, if you're sure you don't mind."

Sara smiled and cleared a place for him on the blanket. She patted her hand on it, gesturing for Tony to sit. Tony was sure he felt himself blush at Sara's kindness, although he did feel a little awkward. He had a feeling Grissom didn't like him too much. The looks he kept getting pretty much confirmed that.

"Here you go Mike." Grissom handed Michael a paper plate with a sandwich on it.

"Nut bubber and jewee?"

"Yes."

Michael rubbed his hands together and quickly took the plate from his father. Placing it on his knee the sandwich didn't stand a chance as he quickly began devouring it.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara packed up the remains of the picnic and poured coffee from a flask, handing a cup to both Grissom and Tony.

"Thanks honey."

Tony nodded his agreement with Grissom and sipped form his beaker.

Sara leaned against Grissom and placed her head on his shoulder. Michael stood from the blanket.

"What you doing baby?" Sara asked.

"Ball." Michael pointed to his ball a few feet away.

"Can't you sit still for a little while longer?" Sara sighed.

Michael pouted.

"Go get your ball champ, just play by yourself for a few minutes okay so mommy and daddy can have a little rest."

Sara looked up. "But..."

"Sara he'll be fine, he's right by us."

"K." Michael walked towards his ball.

"Baby, make sure you stay where mommy can see you okay?"

Michael nodded and kicked his ball against a tree, laughing as it bounced back to him.

Sara smiled and replaced her head on Grissom's shoulder.

"This is nice." Sara sighed.

"Yeah." Grissom looked at Tony. "Must be nice for you to relax for a little while."

Tony nodded. "It is, we don't get much chance whilst we are on duty."

"I'll bet. Have you been doing this for long?" Grissom was more than curious about this man.

"All my life. I joined the force when I was eighteen. It's my twentieth year this year."

"Wow." Sara interrupted.

Tony nodded again.

"I take it you enjoy your job?" Grissom probed for more information and noticed when Tony hesitated for a moment...

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Michael kicked his ball again and it caught a slight incline. He followed it and then stopped. He saw his friend again; he was still on the rock.

"Wizded..." Michael whispered smiling, but then the lizard moved and crawled from the rock. Michael watched carefully and followed as it moved slowly through the grass...

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

... "I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't." Tony finally answered. "I feel it is my duty to protect and serve those who need the help and I wouldn't ever change what I do."

Sara smiled at Tony's dedication and looked up but her smile quickly faded. Grissom immediately noticed the look on her face.

"Honey what?"

Sara shot to her feet and frantically scanned the area. Michael was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh god, Mike!" She shouted.

Both Grissom and Tony stood, fast.

Sara turned to Grissom. "We weren't watching him." She shoved him hard in the chest. "God damn it, we weren't watching him!"

Grissom grabbed her upper arms, trying to keep his composure. "Sara calm down. Please honey calm down. He was there a minute ago; he couldn't have gone far okay? We'll find him."

Sara gritted her teeth and pushed away from him. "We should have been watching him..."

"He was last over here right?" Tony asked pointing towards the rock where the lizard had settled earlier.

Sara didn't listen she just hurried past the rock shouting her son's name.

"Sara wait..." Grissom quickly ran after her as did Tony.

"Michael!" Sara called over and over again, the fear in her voice made Grissom's heart bleed.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Michael followed the lizard until it finally disappeared into some long grass. He stopped and looked around.

"Hummm..." He mumbled to himself. He'd got so captivated by the lizard he had no idea he'd drifted do far from his parents...

He sighed quietly as he looked around, nothing but trees and grass, the fear he was alone began to seep through him.

"Mommy...?" He mumbled, now quickly looking around. What should he do? He had no idea where his parents were and he now felt tired. He walked to a nearby log and sat, looking around, unsure of which way to go...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Michael!" Sara called over and over again, both Grissom and Tony following her vocal plea with similar of their own.

Michael looked up hearing his mother's voice in the distance. He stood as the sound got closer and closer. Then he caught Sara's eye and she never thought she could actually run as quickly as she did right then.

"Michael!"

Sara grabbed him, lifted him from the floor and shook him. "What the hell do you think you are playing at? Didn't I tell you not to leave mommy's site? Didn't I?!"

Tears filled Michael's eyes.

Grissom caught up, breathing heavily. "Sara..." He gasped.

Sara shot him a quick furious glance then looked back at Michael in her tight grip. She shook her head and pulled him into a fierce hug. "Baby I thought I'd lost you." She cried into him. "Don't you ever do that to me again you hear me?"

"Yes mommy." Michael muffled into her chest.

Sara closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her composure, and then turned to Grissom.

"I think we should get our things and go back to the cabin. I've had enough excitement for one day.

Grissom sighed and nodded.

Sara placed Michael back on the ground and he immediately took her hand and held it tightly. Sara looked down to him. "Do not let go, you hear me?"

Michael bowed his head and nodded. "Yes mommy."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After an hour and a half's walk they were almost back at the cabin. Michael was now in Grissom's arms. His head on his shoulder and his tiny fingers clung to his father's neck. He'd begun to struggle half way through the walk back so Grissom picked him up. Now Michael slept heavily in Grissom's comforting hold.

Finally they reached the cabin.

"Thank you Tony." Sara said before they went inside.

Tony nodded. "My pleasure."

Sara smiled. "Hopefully next time there won't be quite so much excitement."

"Not a problem."

Sara turned and followed Grissom into the cabin; she dropped their bags on the kitchen table and held her arms out.

"Give him to me." Her tone was dry and forceful.

Grissom frowned. "Are you angry with me?"

Sara sighed as she took Michael and softy stroked his hair as his head fell to her shoulder. "No, I'm angry with us. What if something had happened, we let him wander off."

"Sara, look..." Grissom fondled his beard. "We are not perfect, things can and will happen but we found him and he is okay, that's all that matters honey. Please, if we keep letting every little thing get to us we will never get through this. I'm not shaking the blame here but try and let it go; we can't do anymore than our best with what we have here and can you tell me we are not trying?"

Sara thought as she rocked Michael. She knew Grissom was right but she still felt guilty. She nodded. "I'm going to put him down for a while."

"Okay, you be alright if I take a quick shower?"

"Sure." Sara turned and carried Michael to the bedroom as Grissom headed for the bathroom.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara carefully covered Michael with the blankets and kissed him softly on the forehead. She watched him for a while trying to shake off the thoughts of earlier. The way her heart pounded as she dashed through the trees in search of him. Why were children always so damn curious?

She looked at her watch. Just after _4pm. _She would let him nap for a little while but not too long or he would not sleep later. She could do with relaxing for a little while and thoughts of a long hot bath made her smile. She removed her jeans and top and slipped on one of Grissom's t-shirts.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Grissom wrapped a towel around his waist and looked at himself in the mirror. Sara was right, he did need a shave. Just as he picked up the razor Sara appeared behind him. Her arms slithered around his waist and she placed her chin on his shoulder.

"Hi."

Grissom smiled. "Hi."

"I'm sorry, I think I may have over reacted earlier, I didn't mean to shove you like I did."

Grissom turned and leaned up against the sideboard pulling Sara to him. Sara sighed as his arms wrapped around her and she took in his scent. The masculine clean scent of her husband, that smell drove her crazy. She softly kissed his shoulder.

"Its fine, like I said, let it go."

Sara looked deep into his eyes; she pulled away a little allowing herself to trail her fingers up his chest to his chin.

"Are you shaving?"

"I was thinking about it. What do you think? Ladies choice."

Sara grinned. "Want some help?"

"Sure."

Sara pulled on his towel so they switched positions. She jumped up and sat on the sideboard. With a sly finger she gestured for Grissom to come forwards and he did so with a grin on his face. Stepping inside her thighs Sara sighed as the warmth from him radiated through his towel onto her bare skin. Grissom noted the shirt.

"Do you have no clothes?"

Sara smirked. "You know I like to feel you on me babe."

Grissom's mouth twitched. "Now you're just teasing."

"I am?"

"Oh yes."

"Well," Sara ran a finger down his chest and back up again. "You can always take the shirt back, if you want it so badly."

Grissom groaned as that familiar tingling began in his groin. His hand came to rest on her knee and slowly slithered upwards. Sara felt her breath hitch as his soft caress reached her upper thigh, then she grinned broadly as his right brow went skyward.

"No panties..."

Sara innocently shook her head. "Well spotted."

"You are bad."

Sara smirked. "Aint I just? But..." Sara gently removed his hand and kissed his fingers. She held up the razor. "...first things first..."


	35. Do you trust me?

Chapter 34

Sara took the shaving foam and softly brushed some over his stubble.

"So? The full whack or just a trim?"

Grissom looked tenderly into her eyes. "Whatever you want."

Smiling Sara held up the razor.

"Do you trust me?"

Grissom tilted his head slightly. "Don't I always?" Their eyes got lost in one another's and Sara felt herself melting at his gaze.

She grinned as she softly held his chin, rubbing her thumb tenderly over his skin, then slowly she brushed the razor across his cheek, a trim would do just fine...

_20 minutes later..._

Sara ran her palm over his now perfectly trimmed beard. "Don't you just look handsome?" She could feel his arousal through the towel. Just the feeling of her touching him was enough to send his whole body into overdrive.

Grissom grinned. "Oh?"

Sara nodded as Grissom inspected her handy work in the mirror behind her.

"I knew you liked it a little rough." His eyes sparkled, the gravely tone of his voice made her shiver.

A sly smirk graced Sara's lips. "You know it..."

"Does that mean I can have my shirt back?"

Nibbling on her bottom lip Sara ran her finger under the top of his towel. "Take it if you want it. Do you want it?"

Grissom pressed his body harder into hers and she gasped at the sensation and the burning roaring within her. His lips captured hers quickly and he inhaled her gasp, breathing her soul into his.

Their lips parted and Grissom's towel fell to the floor. "I don't want the shirt; I want what's in it." Without even giving her a second to respond his hands were under her buttocks, lifting her around him as he pushed forward. Her back settled against the mirror as her legs wrapped around his lower back.

Entwining her fingers through his hair she pulled his lips to once again to meet hers and the sloppy groan of passionate necking filled the room as their tongues danced and their lips wrestled.

Finally pulling away Sara rested her forehead against his. "I really love you, you know that?"

Grissom moved his lips to the sensitive spot on her neck and sucked softly. "I know." He mumbled into her neck.

Sara pulled him back up. "I'm serious; I don't know what I'd do without you."

Grissom shifted forward a little more until he brushed against her welcoming wetness.

"I'm serious too." He sighed as he entered her, grinning as Sara's soft whimper floated through his heart.

He moved slowly as Sara's back slid up and down the mirror, creating a slight squeak with each tender thrust, her entire being clung to him as he breathed in every gasp escaping from her lips. He closed his eyes every time she clenched around him, groaning as her tongue snaked around his ear as she whispered his name in nothing but pure bliss.

"Gil...ggggod...Gil..." She moaned quietly closing her eyes. "Need more... baby..."

Grissom took a step backwards pulling her with him. Her feet locked together around his thighs and her arms entwined around his neck, she clung to him like glue as he lifted her from the sideboard, their bodies never parting.

Her eyes opened and her hand fell to his cheek, her thumb lightly rubbing over his lips. "I want you..."

"You have me."

Grissom slowly moved towards the bath tub, cautious of his back he managed to get there with minimal discomfort. Turning he sat on the edge and Sara's legs dropped behind him to settle in the tub, while his took a firm stance on the carpet.

"Better?"

Sara grinned, shifting slightly, causing him to moan softly. "Oh yes."

"Take the shirt off." His tone husky and demanding.

Sara slowly pulled the t-shirt over her head. The instant her body was free from the confines of the garment Grissom quickly took advantage, his lips encasing her right nipple with a ferocious urgency.

Sara gasped, tilting her head back whilst running her fingers through his curls.

He found the left nipple and devoured that too.

"Gil..." Sara pleaded as she felt him grinning against her tender flesh.

Grissom looked up to see his wife, face flushed, eyes dark and wanton.

Tenderly Grissom's finger tips roamed her upper back drifting over her scars and as his lips captured hers again his hands floated down to rest around her buttocks once more. He massaged softly while tasting every inch of her mouth.

Their lips parted and their eyes locked. Creating a firm grip around his shoulders Sara slowly began to move upon him. He pulled her forward, wrapping his arms tightly around her, her breasts brushed against his chest as she moved, the sensation electrified him.

Ducking her head into the crook of his neck she picked up the pace, her need now taking over any rational thought.

Heavy breaths and soft moaning encased every inch of the room. Grissom felt every rise and fall of her upon him and he began to thrust, matching her movements, his very desire now beyond any form of control.

Sara slammed down onto him now as he clenched his eyes closed, attempting to hold on. Her heels knocked the inside of the tub as her movements grew with aggression.

"Gah! Honey..." Grissom moaned.

"Oh yes..." Sara gasped in return. "Nearly there...baby..."

Grissom grabbed the side of the tub, his knuckles turning white as he pulled out every last ounce of strength to thrust harder into her.

"Sara...can't hold...ooonnnn...ahhhhh..." Grissom spoke the truth and he came hard, groaning loudly.

With lightening speed Sara slid her hand between them and quickly rubbed over her sensitive flesh. Grissom felt her clench around him as his thrusts slowed and winced as she bit into his shoulder, muffling her cries as her orgasm took hold.

Gradually she slowed and slumped against him. He held her for a long time, neither of them wanting to move.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After a shower together, Sara making her apologies for biting and a change of clothes, Sara decided to do a little house work while Michael slept and Grissom watched the discovery channel.

She walked to the washing machine and pulled the wet clothes from it, placing them into a basket. Lifting her load she walked towards the front door. Grissom looked up.

"You need some help?"

Sara shook her head. "You enjoy your programme. I know how much you love your bug biographies."

Grissom smiled. "Sure?"

"Yep." I won't be long."

Sara headed out onto the porch and towards the washing line running by the side of the cabin. It was still warm and the breeze was frisky. She hoped the clothes would dry before sunset. Shrugging her shoulders she didn't really care, there was always tomorrow.

Tony looked over and watched as she bent to the basket for her first garment. He quietly moved towards her and leant against a tree out of her view. He couldn't take his eyes from her, he was transfixed.

"Do you enjoy watching my wife?"

Startled Tony quickly span around to see Grissom, arms folded firmly across his chest leaning against a pillar on the porch. He did not look amused.

Kicking from the pillar Grissom slowly walked down the steps towards Tony, stopping only a few feet away from him, looking him in the eye.

"Do you?" Grissom said firmly.

Tony looked back at Sara then at his shoes, shuffling nervously.

"Answer me. You have a thing for her don't you?"

Tony tried to speak, but words failed him.

"I think we have a problem."

"Please Mr Grissom hear me out." Tony said quickly.

Grissom shrugged his shoulders. "Why? I knew there was something about you the very first time I laid eyes on you and you know what, I don't even think I want to know. My wife has been through enough without having another stalker..."

Tony interjected with speed. "Please! Just give me a chance to explain, it's not what you think, just let me tell you why. I care for your wife but not the way you think."

Grissom looked at Sara who was heading back inside.

"Please!" Tony begged.

Grissom thought hard. "Five minutes."

Tony nodded and they began walking.

"So are you going to enlighten me? I saw straight away you had some kind of attachment to Sara."

"I noticed." Tony placed his hands in his pockets. "You are a very attentive man Mr Grissom."

"Okay." Grissom stopped. "Tell me now, or I walk away and I call Brass."

Tony sighed. "I have a daughter you know; she's the same age as Michael. I miss her a lot. My fault though, this job consumes me. Most of the time she stays with my sister."

Grissom frowned, where was he going with this?

"She's beautiful, looks just like her mother." Grissom noticed how Tony's voice saddened quickly; he put two and two together.

"Did something happen to your wife?"

Tony cleared his throat. "It happened when Emily was six months old. I'd worked a double and was exhausted. Emily ran out of diapers because I hadn't had time to get any and Jane insisted on going to the store, even though it was very late. I should have stopped her. She left the house at _11.24pm._ That was the last time I saw her alive.

"What happened?"

Tony took a deep breath and Grissom could see his fists clenching. "She was dragged into an alley when she left the store. She was raped, beaten and strangled."

Grissom gnawed on his bottom lip.

Tony laughed in sarcasm. "You know they told me she went down fighting. Some comfort huh?"

Grissom didn't know what to say.

"You're wondering what this has to do with you guys right?"

"To be honest, yes."

"Sara reminds me of Jane, a lot. Her mannerisms, her kindness, her looks, the way she cares for Michael. She is a good mother. But that's not entirely the reason I feel so attached. I promised myself after I buried my wife that I would spend the rest of my life protecting those who needed to be protected and Sara and Michael most certainly fell into that bracket...and after getting to know your wife and son I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be helping."

Grissom was stunned. He certainly wasn't expecting that kind of confession. "I'm sorry; you know for your loss, it must be hard."

Tony grinned. "Yeah."

"I, er..."

"Its fine Mr Grissom, you don't have to say anything else and I'm sorry if I came across in the wrong way, I do get a little too attached sometimes but I mean well, really I do. I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

Sara noticed Grissom wasn't in the cabin and headed back outside. She saw him standing with Tony and strolled over to them.

"Hey you two."

Grissom turned quickly to face her and Sara noted the slight haunting look on his face.

She frowned. "You okay?"

Grissom swallowed. "Err, yeah honey fine." He looked at Tony.

"So what are two talking about?"

Grissom smiled weakly before looking back to his wife, he took her hand. "I'll tell you inside."

Sara looked a little confused. "Ooo...kay."

"Mr Grissom..."

Grissom looked back to Tony.

"Are we, you know, okay?"

Licking his lips quickly Grissom nodded. "Yeah."

"Thank you."

Grissom nodded again.

"I'm going off now and I'm doing the night shift tomorrow so I'll see you then."

"You will." Grissom tugged on Sara's hand and they headed back inside.

"What was that all about?" Sara asked locking the door.

Grissom blew a heavy breath. "You want a drink? I need a drink, then I'll tell you all about it..."

CSICSICSICSICISCSICSICSI

Sara was shocked as she listened to Grissom tell Tony's story. She truly had no idea.

"Do you think we're going to be okay with him?" She asked.

"I think so, he told me the truth and I believe him, I just knew there was more to him though."

Sara grinned.

"What?"

"You were jealous."

Grissom frowned. "I was concerned."

"And a little jealous, come on baby admit it."

"When a man looks at my wife with a look of adoration I have the right to take note, jealousy has nothing to do with it."

Sara chuckled and snuggled into Grissom's chest, he wasn't going to give in. "I have to admit I felt a little freaked out for a second but now, I feel kind of flattered. He has always been very nice to us."

"Just don't be getting too flattered now will you?"

Prodding him in the ribs he jumped. "Why would I do that when I have?"

Grissom smiled.

"What time is it?"

Grissom looked at his watch. "A little after six."

Sitting back up Sara stretched. "I better go wake champ or he will never sleep later. You hungry?"

"A little."

"Well, I'll get buster up and then make dinner okay? You can tire him out again though, because I don't know about you but, I'm in for an early night."

"Sounds like a good plan to me, I'll take him outside to play for a while until dinner is ready okay?"

Leaning forward Sara placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Okay."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The night flew by quickly. After forty five minutes of chasing Michael around the cabin father and son had had enough and returned inside for dinner which was quickly consumed.

It was now _9.30pm_ and Grissom and Sara lay contently on the sofa watching TV while Michael put the finishing touches to his building block castle. He clapped and sat back pleased with himself. His parents looked over.

"Very nice champ." Grissom told him.

Michael smiled and then yawned.

"Tired baby?" Sara asked.

Michael nodded.

Looking at Grissom Sara smiled. "Bed time?"

Mimicking his son's yawn Grissom grinned. "Great idea."

Pulling herself from the sofa Sara held her arms out. "Come on sweetheart, time for bed."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Josh approached his spot and settled himself for the night. The constant chirping of the crickets surrounding him gave him the temptation to pull out his rifle and shoot every god damn one of them. Mortar's and bombs dropping were not a problem but crickets? He cringed.

Taking out his night vision goggles he observed, the same way he had done the night before. A smile graced his lips. Their routine was completely repetitive. This was going to be so easy. He caressed his rifle, before lining up the patrolling officer in his sights. In twenty four hours, the fun would begin...

**A/N: After a sad week (I think you all know what I'm talking about) I decided to dig deep into my writing. So prepare yourselves I feel a change in the wind approaching. Again, you all have my gracious thanks for the reviews; I needed something to smile at after the disappointment of Thursday. Trying...to keep the faith. Keep your chins up guys!**


	36. they didnt even know he was there

Chapter 35

It was another glorious sunny day and all the Grissom's felt refreshed after a good night's sleep. Well, refreshed was the word for the first few hours now Michael was driving Grissom and Sara crazy.

"He didn't sneak a jar of coffee did he?" Sara chuckled as Michael bounced up and down on the sofa.

"I don't know but I think I'd better check." Grissom joked.

"Hey baby that's enough or you'll either damage the sofa or do yourself an injury."

"Awww..." Michael pouted and jumped down from the sofa in a huff.

"We need to find something else to keep him occupied. We've only been here two days and already he's bored."

Grissom nodded his agreement but he didn't have chance to think of anything before they heard a car pulling up outside.

Grissom frowned and looked at Sara. "What time is it?"

"Just gone twelve."

"It's not shift change time, who can that be?"

Michael heard the car too and ran to the window. His face beamed as he spotted the visitors, he ran to the door.

"Hey!" Sara reacted with the speed of a puma as Michael tried to unlock the door. She grabbed him. "No Michael, you do not go outside by yourself." Michael sighed and stood back.

Grissom peaked through the window. "It's okay." He smiled. "Let him out."

Sara frowned. "Are you..."

Grissom nodded. "I'm sure Sara, you can let him out."

Sara shrugged her shoulders and unlocked the door. "Go on then." She stood back allowing Michael the freedom to go outside.

The biggest smile graced Michael's lips and he hurried through the door and ran down the cabin steps.

"Unkie Jim, unkie Nick!" He hollered.

"Hey kiddo." Brass called as Michael ran towards them holding out his arms.

Sara smiled hearing Michaels shout. "Oh..."

Grissom grinned walking towards her. "See..." He took her hand and led her outside.

Brass pulled Michael from the floor and instantly Michael went for Brass's badge.

"Hey Mike, don't you have your own badge now?"

Michael nodded.

"Well do you mind if I keep mine then?"

Michael thought for a minute and then nodded. "K."

"Hey you two, what are doing here?" Sara asked.

Brass and Nick smiled.

"Just thought we'd drop by." Nick began. "See how you were getting on and..." He looked at Michael. "We brought you a present champ."

"Pwezent?" Michael asked excitedly.

Sara folded her arms. "What are you guys up too?" Her question was a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"We brought Mike something." Brass continued. "To keep him occupied."

Sara looked at Grissom and they both raised their brow. "Really?" They said together.

"Yeah, a playground set. A swing, a slide and a see-saw. We just need to put it all together."

"Great." Grissom smiled.

"Hey why don't you guys take a break? Mike can help us put up his goodies. We can watch him for a while and have a good time huh champ?" Brass bounced Michael in his arms.

Michael nodded. "Yay! Swing."

Sara folded her arms. "Thanks Jim, we appreciate the offer but..."

"But what? Sara, this is us. Are you telling me the two of you couldn't use a little time alone? Come on. You know he will be safe."

Sara looked at Grissom who did nothing but smile. "Up to you honey, whatever you want."

"Come on Sar..." Nick grinned. "You can play on the swing later."

"Swing!" Michael shouted.

Sara laughed, she thought hard. She couldn't deny a little break would be nice and the promise of time alone with Grissom. Hmmm...

"Okay as long as you guys are sure."

"Of course we're sure; we wouldn't be here if we weren't, isn't that right champ?"

Michael nodded.

Sara gave in. "Okay then, thank you, but if you need us we won't be far."

Brass grinned. "We will be fine."

Grissom held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Sara giggled and looped her arm through his. "See you in a little while champ, you have fun."

"Yes! Fun! Swing!"

Sara laughed as they walked away back towards the cabin. "Well I certainly wasn't expecting this."

"Me either."

"Nice though." Sara sighed.

"So..." Grissom began. "...what would you like to do?"

Sara grinned wickedly and winked, Grissom's brow hitched.

"You feel like getting all hot and bothered?"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nick and Ricky helped Grissom push the boat into the water.

"Don't go too far out Mr Grissom okay?" Ricky took a radio from his pocket and handed it to Grissom. "If you get into trouble you can call me on this."

Grissom grinned and took the radio. "It's a row boat. It's not the titanic."

"Still, better safe than sorry."

"Absolutely." Sara interjected.

Grissom rolled his eyes and held out his hand. "Ready?"

Sara smiled. "Ready."

Grissom got into the boat first while Nick held it steady. Then he held out his arms, helping Sara into the boat. She sat in the middle of the boat and Grissom sat opposite.

"Thanks Nicky."

"No problem guys, you enjoy yourselves now."

Grissom grabbed the oars. "I'm sure we will." He pulled hard and they drifted out into the lake.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It took a little under an hour for Brass and Nick to assemble Michaels present. Michael waited patiently as the construction went on, occasionally jumping up and down in excitement. Brass did his up most to keep the cursing to a minimum. D.I.Y was certainly not his forte. Finally everything was safe and erected.

Nick stood back with pride as Brass straightened his back with a heavy cringe.

"Had enough already Jim?" Nick joked.

"Very funny kid, I was putting up swing sets long before you were even..."

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Nick looked over to Michael. "Ready champ? It's all set up for ya."

Michael's eyes sparkled and he jumped to his feet. "Swing!" He shouted pointing to the swing. Before Nick or Brass could even agree he was already high tailing it towards the swing.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSICSI

Grissom didn't row out too far; they could still be seen but not enough for anyone to make out what they were doing. The boat was smallish but spacious. Sara and Grissom sat opposite each other in the centre of the boat until Grissom brought the boat to a gliding halt. It floated freely. The wind was light so they didn't drift too far. Sara took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her surroundings and Grissom watched her. She smiled looking up to the sky. It was a crystal blue, identical in colour to her lovers eyes. She looked down to meet them.

"This is so nice."

Grissom smiled. "That it is. Quiet too." He grinned. "Peaceful."

"It sure is."

"You want to come a little closer? It's a little too peaceful over here."

Sara laughed. "We are only inches apart and can we both fit on that?" She pointed to the seat Grissom was on, it was barely wide enough for him let alone having her on their as well.

Grissom looked from left to right at the wooden panel beneath him. He stood.

"Hey, hey!" Sara grabbed him as the boat rocked a little. "What are you doing? You'll capsize us."

Grissom chuckled as he stepped backwards over his seat and eased himself down into the bottom of the boat. Leaning his head against the bow he held out his arms. "Now we can both fit."

Emitting a slight snort Sara carefully manoeuvred over the seats to her waiting husband. She sat on his seat for a moment and watched him. "I have to say hun, you look awfully vulnerable down there."

"Oh?" Grissom grinned. "Were you planning on taking advantage of me?"

Pursing her lips Sara looked around the water once more, just double checking they were still alone. "I may be considering it."

Grissom's right brow found its usual position and reached his hair line.

"You remember a few years ago, I asked you if you would ever consider sex in the open?"

Grissom felt the lump grow in his throat and shifted slightly. His pants already felt rather constricting at the thought. He remembered alright. He nodded and watched as Sara's tongue teasing stroked over her lips, slowly, sexily.

"Can you think of anywhere more open?" She looked him dead in the eye, her face beaming with sexual prowess, eyes sparkling at the promise of what she was suggesting.

Grissom took a long breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Honey I don't know if that would be such a good idea." His voice was cracked and gravely.

Sara reached for the top button of her blouse and popped it from the hole, she continued with the second, third, fourth. Slowly, so so slowly. Grissom watched unable to look away.

"And why would that be?" She whispered, stopping when he blouse fell open.

Now Grissom licked his lips. "Someone could see..."

Sara smirked and shuffled from the seat, kneeling in between his legs. She took his left leg and removed his shoe, followed by the right. Tracing her hands up his legs to the top of his thighs her smirk changed to a look of desire, total and utter desire for the man below her. Her hand traced over his fly and his eyes fluttered closed as she massaged him through the material of his pants. "You never disappoint do you?" Feeling his hardness made her ache.

His eyes slowly opened and she could still see slight reluctance within them. "No one can see us..." She leaned into him going for the buttons on his shirt, and as she had done with her own garment, popped his buttons free one by one, but totally this time letting his shirt fall aside to reveal his impressive chest. Softly, slowly she ran her finger tips over his bare skin, smiling to herself when she heard his breath hitch. With a burning intensity she scraped her finger nails over his abdomen and he groaned. She watched as his eyes clouded over with desire. He was like putty in her hands. Sitting back on her heals she made circular motions over his skin with her finger tips.

"We don't have too you know, if you're not comfortable." She knew there was no way he could resist her now, but she did love to tease him. However she was not expecting the reaction she got and squealed loudly as a large growl shot from Grissom's lungs as he grabbed her, pulling her down roughly and somehow managing to get her underneath him.

Sara looked at him a little stunned and tried to move. Now he grinned and smothered her, pinning her arms by her sides.

"Hey no fair, I was supposed to be seducing you damn it."

Grissom's mouth twitched a smile. "You are such a tease."

Sara thrust her hips into his and grinned as he groaned loudly. "Yeah? And you know you love every second of it." She struggled to break free but he wasn't letting up.

"You are not going anywhere..." Grissom bragged. "...you're mine now, to do with what I want."

Sara tried again but he still held strong, she gave up and took in the site of him hovering over her as the boat rocked under them.

"And what do you want...lover?"

Grissom's eyes narrowed as yet even in this position she could still manage to tease him. His lips quickly smothered hers in a fierce and hungry kiss. He released his hold and her arms snaked up his back to the nape of his neck where her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him harder into her. It was a hot and needy kiss, deep and hard, their lips roughly parted.

Their eyes locked once again. "I'm hungry." Grissom growled.

Sara frowned, not really the time for...

"I want to eat you."

Sara's lips formed an 'O' and she slapped herself from the inside at her stupidity.

"Well..." She cleared her throat. "...who am I to deny a growing man his appetite?"

Grissom grinned and kissed her again, ducking his hand inside her open blouse this time, tweaking a nipple through her silky bra. Her whimper became his downfall, he needed to taste her, now. Pulling away quickly he knelt in between her legs. As he unbuttoned her slacks and pulled them down her long luscious legs he found he couldn't take his eyes from her and was overcome by a true feeling of love. The way she looked at him, her face all flushed her hair a mess. What did he ever do to deserve such a marvel of beauty? He would spend every last ounce of strength protecting her, every last breath loving her and every last drop of sweat making love to her.

Sara noted he'd stopped for a moment, in an apparent trance as he gazed at her.

"Hey..." She asked softly.

Grissom shook his head. "Huh?"

"You okay?"

Grissom smiled broadly. "I just got lost in your beauty, allow me to continue."

Sara felt herself blush at his words as he removed her slacks completely.

Grissom sat back, slurping a content breath as his eyes roamed every inch of her skin. "So beautiful..." His lips started at her heel and he worked his hands and tender kisses slowly up her legs. Sara moaned in delight at his touch. Grissom hands could make her come in her panties before his mouth ever got near her. He was so soft, gentle, tender caresses burned fire through her body like liquid heat and she squirmed slightly. She couldn't take much more. She sighed as he finally reached her panties and kissed her through the fabric.

"I don't know which is wetter honey, you or the water we float upon."

"Gil! Stop teasing me and get on with your damn feast."

Grissom smiled as he hooked his fingers in her panties, removing them slowly. "Oh you don't like being teased?"

Sara looked up at him grinning at her. "Teasing? I show you teasing when I...oohh...agh...oh yes..."

Grissom didn't give her the opportunity to finish as he swooped down and engulfed her. Hooking his hands around her ass he pulled her around his hungry mouth.

"Oh..my...gggodddd..." Sara gasped as his tongue flicked in rough circles over her clit and his beard scrapped her thighs.

He pulled away for a brief second to look at her. Feeling the loss of his mouth she cried softly looking down to meet his eyes.

"You taste like heaven."

Sara nodded dumbly. "Please don't stop." Digging her hands in his hair she tugged, trying to pull him back to her core.

"Patience sweetheart."

"Patience hell, get back in there!"

"Yes ma'am." Licking his lips Grissom got back to the task in hand. He couldn't think of any other thing he'd rather do than pleasure his wife and he took her into his soul. Licking, nibbling, slow then fast, fast then slow, until she was thrashing beneath him, her hips rising to meet his attentions. He knew she was almost there and took her clit between his teeth, sucking hard as he ran his fingers on the underside of her left knee, one of her tender spots.

"Gil..." She gasped, her eyes clenching closed as she bucked hard, coming undone around him. He lapped up every drop of her juices as they flowed to his waiting tongue, as her spasms stilled, she finally settled. One last lick and he pulled away drawing his tongue around his lips to capture every last drop. He watched as his wife's eyes slowly flickered open and his heart melted as she smiled.

"Hi." He grinned.

Sara sighed contently. "Hi."

"Okay?"

"Hmmm." Sara stretched. "Very okay, why did we not use this boat before?"

Grissom laughed. "Maybe we need to invest in one."

"Maybe we do." Sara chuckled as she sat up. She grabbed his belt and pulled, yanking him quickly into a ravenous kiss that almost blew his socks off.

She pulled back. "My turn I think."

She pulled again so they switched positions and she straddled his lower legs. Pulling on his belt she freed it from his pants, popped the button from its hole and pulled down his zipper, very slowly.

A sharp hiss whined through Grissom's teeth as she slipped her hand around his boxers to fondle him.

"Always so hard..."

Grissom grunted as she pumped him through the material of his shorts.

"So what would you like?" She grinned wickedly at him. He was lost already, she could tell by the dazed look in his eyes.

"You."

"Me how?"

Grissom closed his eyes as she pumped a little harder. "Sara..please..."

"Tell me..."

"Now who is teasing?" He gasped.

"Tell me what you want baby." She pumped again.

"I...ahhh...told you..."

Sara stopped and Grissom's eyes shot open.

Tilting her head she raised her brow. "What do you want?"

Grissom gave in, he couldn't take anymore. "Want to feel you, be in you...Sara, please..."

Sara ruffled her nose and smiled; she pulled on his pants and boxers and in one smooth motion yanked them down to his knees, hovering over him.

"I think I'm still wet enough for you babe."

With lightening speed Grissom shot his hand to her inner thigh and inserted a finger into her. Sara yelped.

"Hey!"

"You're right, you are." He chuckled.

Sara slapped him on the chest and pulled his hand away. "You're going to pay for that."

Grissom raised his hands to grip her hips. "I hope so."

With a sly grin Sara took him in her palm and lined him up to her opening, slowly impaling herself on him she sighed. So good.

Grissom immediately thrust up into her and groaned loudly. "H..honey..." He gasped. "You...feel so...good, so hot...so wet..."

As Sara leaned forward Grissom wrapped his arms tightly around her as she smothered him and began to move. Their lips crashed together and each moan was eaten, disappearing before it could ever be heard. Sara rocked gently upon him and the boat swayed from side to side, it was an interesting feeling. The sloppy sound of their kissing mingled with the sound of the water splashing up the side of the boat and a soft breeze sent an erotic shiver down Sara's spine.

Placing her hands on his chest she pushed herself up. His eyes were tightly closed and his mouth open.

"Gil..." She breathed. "Open your eyes baby, look at me."

Grissom was so lost in the feeling of being inside her he didn't respond. Sara slowed her movements, bringing them to a halt. Now his eyes flicked open.

Both pairs of darkened eyes clashed. Sara smiled as she ran a finger over his lips. "Keep your eyes open."

Grissom strained a, "yes..." and Sara began to move once more.

Grissom gritted his teeth as her speed increased. Pools of sweat formed on his forehead and slowly tiny droplets trickled down his cheeks.

Leaning forward Sara's tongue skated over the perspiration and lapped it up. He tasted salty and of nothing else but pure Grissom and total masculinity. She moved faster, harder and Grissom grabbed the side of the boat hard, clinging on for dear life.

"Are you ready baby?" Sara gasped.

"Almost..." He groaned.

"Don't hold it in...let go..."

It took no more; Grissom cried out his wife's name and exploded. A flock of geese floating on the water nearby looked around in panic and quickly took to flight, squawking loudly.

Grissom slumped backwards, pulling Sara with him. She chuckled into his chest.

Grissom tried to regain some well needed air. "What?" He gasped.

"You scared the birdies away."

"Well they shouldn't be looking."

Sara continued to giggle as he snuck a soft hand under her blouse to run his fingers tenderly over her back.

"Thank you."

Grissom frowned. "For what?"

Sara looked up and into his eyes. "For experimenting."

Grissom smiled. "My pleasure."

Sara sighed happily. "We should probably head back. Little one will be in need of his feeding."

"Ah yes, the ravenous one will not wait."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nick played with Michael on the see-saw while Brass took a well earned rest.

"Don't you want a turn?" Nick asked him.

Brass grinned. "I don't think that was made for my, capacity."

Nick chuckled and looked over to the water to see the boat coming back to shore.

"Looks like mommy and daddy are back Mike, shall we go help them in?"

Michael nodded and jumped from his ride. They all headed towards the water.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Michael shouted.

"Hey champ." Grissom called throwing out a rope to Nick, who hauled the boat to ground.

Grissom jumped from the boat and helped Sara out.

"You guys have a good time?" Nick asked.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other trying not to grin. "Yes thank you."

"Mommy!" Michael took his mother's hand and pulled.

Sara laughed. "What baby?"

"Come, swing."

Sara allowed Michael to pull her towards his playground and Grissom walked behind.

Brass and Nick looked at each other and grinned when they caught site of something Grissom had forgotten.

Brass cleared his throat. "Err Gil; you might want to, erm, zip up." He tried not to chuckle and walked off.

Grissom looked to his fly in distress and his eyes caught Nick's. Nick quickly averted his gaze. "Hey Jim, wait up!" He called and quickly followed, leaving Grissom alone with his embarrassment.

Several minutes later Grissom joined the others. Brass grinned at him and Grissom gave him a death stare.

They all watched as Sara pushed Michael on the swing. "Hey this is great you two. Thank you so much for doing this for him."

"Tanks!" Michael shouted in between his giggles. "Higher mommy!"

Grissom folded his arms and smiled as he watched.

"So Jim you have any leads yet?" Grissom asked.

Sara looked over curious of the answer.

"No, not yet, nothing solid anyway. Catherine and Greg are digging into Kate's background and family, Nick and Warrick have been working on Joshua's past but so far nothing is giving us any help in finding them.

Sara sighed. "So you have no idea? Nothing?"

Brass shrugged his shoulders. "We have had no sightings, no reports, no public calls, nothing. They are probably a thousand miles from here now. Would you be? But we will find them; they have to come out of their hole at some point."

Sara glanced at Grissom. She could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't all that convinced and to be honest, neither was she.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The day was over. Grissom and Sara lay entwined on the bed. Well, as close as they possibly could considering their son was between them fast asleep.

"Today was really nice." Sara reached over and brushed her knuckles softly over Grissom's cheek.

Grissom smiled and held her hand in place for a moment before kissing her fingers. "Yes it was, let's hope everyday is the same."

"Wishful thinking." Sara chuckled.

"Well, one can hope."

Grissom inspected her fingers closely. "The swelling has gone down a little more, how do they feel now?"

Sara ruffled her nose. "Still a little sore, but they don't hurt as much as they did."

Michael turned in the bed and snuggled into Sara's chest. She ran her hand softly through his hair. "Well at least we have something to keep him occupied now, at least for a little while."

"Yeah, too bad the baby sitters don't come in the set though."

Sara looked up at him slowly and grinned. "Too bad indeed."

Grissom yawned.

"You ready to go to sleep?"

Grissom nodded. "Whenever you are."

"I'm ready."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Tony yawned as he stepped out of the patrol car and watched Mal and supporting officer Stuart Johnson doing their rounds. He pulled his jacket tighter there was quite a nip in the air. He looked at his watch. _5.44am. _He wasn't a huge fan of the night shift and shuddered as a swift breeze swept by. Thankfully the sun was beginning to rise so the cold darkness would soon be gone. He took out his radio.

"Mal, Stu, report in please."

"All clear Tony..."

"Clear here..."

Both officers called in succession.

"Okay, out." Tony got back into his patrol car and placed the radio on the dashboard.

P.J sat in the passenger seat and shivered. "Damn it's cold out there huh?"

"A little."

Stu walked towards their little out house, a coffee was most certainly in order. Mal nodded his agreement seeing his direction and followed. Stu reached the door but he never got the opportunity to open it. He never saw it coming and fell forwards against the door, his body tumbled to the floor, dead.

Mal jumped seeing him fall; he pulled out his gun but had time to even move towards Stu when the second hit came. Right into his heart, Mal fell backwards and hit the dirt with a crunch.

Josh grinned and re positioned. This was easier than even he expected it to be. His next target, the car, was now in his sights and they had no idea he was even there...

**A/N: Oooh no! Here we go guys; hold onto your hats, there is a bumpy ride ahead. It's been a long time coming and I think I've been pretty nice no? Prepare, it's not going to be pretty!**


	37. She would never forgive herself

Chapter 36

Positioning his rifle over a rock Josh took aim. He caught P.J in his sights and squeezed the trigger...

The bullet pierced the glass like a hot knife through butter and P.J slumped forward in his seat.

Tony's eyes widened in horror, his heart lunging from his body in shock, but he was quick to act and leapt from the car. Ducking on his knees behind the back tyre he pulled his gun from the holster. He kept his head low and tried to gather his composure. 'Breath...breath...' He thought over and over and reached into his pocket for his radio.

"Damn it..." He grumbled, the radio was still on the dash.

Lying flat on the floor he looked under the car, attempting to see what the hell was going on. It still wasn't light enough and all he could pick up was the outline of Mal's body. He sat up and leaned against the car, banging the back of his head roughly against the body work. What the hell was he going to do? He needed to get to his radio. He scooted back to his knees and stayed low, he opened the car door but the second he raised his head a bullet hit the inner side of the door. He ducked quickly back behind the tyre.

"Fuck!" Josh grumbled. He never missed. He hated it when he missed. He moved quietly, edging closer to the car.

Tony's mind was in frenzy. He knew he was a sitting duck and had to worn Grissom somehow. He had to get to the cabin but could he make it? There was another shot and the far side front side tyre blew out then the back one.

With each shot fired Tony jumped. He had to move but something told him he would never make it. He flicked the safety off his gun; at least if he didn't get there he could warn them the best he could.

"To protect and serve..." He jumped up and ran as fast as his feet would allow towards the cabin.

Josh's lips pursed an evil smile as his eyes darkened. He squeezed the trigger.

Tony felt the bullet hit, it was almost like someone had thrust molten hot lava into his back. He tumbled to his knees. A faint smile quickly graced his lips as he put every ounce of strength he could muster into his fingers. As he fell forwards he fired, a shot echoed loudly through the trees and then all was silent.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom's head shot from his pillow, quickly followed by Sara's.

"What was that?"

Grissom shook his head quickly getting out of bed and grabbing his pants. "I don't know."

Sara looked to Michael in the centre of the bed, he was still sleeping. "It sounded like a gun shot."

It was almost dawn and the faintest of light was visible though the darkness. Grissom grabbed a flashlight from the dresser.

"I'm going to check it out."

Sara nodded quickly and began dressing.

Opening the front door Grissom poked his head out, scanning the flashlight around the area. The squad car was still there, but there were no signs of movement coming from it. He slowly walked towards the car.

"Hey guys did you hear something?"

No answer.

"Guys?"

Grissom caught the outline of Tony on the floor and his eyes widened. He cautiously ran to him and knelt on the ground. The blood poured from his back.

"Oh god..." Grissom whipped off his jacket and held it hard over the wound.

"Tony! Tony!" He checked for a pulse, it was there but very weak.

"Oh my god!"

Grissom looked up to see Sara, Michael in her arms, still fast asleep.

Grissom's eyes frantically darted through the darkness. She was here, she'd found them.

Thinking quickly he pulled Tony's gun from his holster and held it out to Sara.

"Take it and get back inside."

"What? No. I'm not leaving you out..."

"Now!"

Sara jumped.

"Please...Sara, get back inside. Call Brass, get an ambulance, I will just be a minute, I need to see if anyone else is hurt."

Sara's shaky hand reached out for the gun. "What's happening?"

Grissom shook his head. "I don't know."

"She's here isn't she? She shot Tony and..."

"Honey please, you're not safe out here and neither is Mike. Get inside, lock the door and don't open it until I tell you too. Okay?"

Swallowing hard Sara nodded. "Please hurry."

"I will."

Sara slowly backed away towards the cabin, their eyes never parting until she had to climb the stairs. Grissom didn't move until he saw her disappear and the door closed. He looked back to Tony.

"Hang on in there okay?" He whispered. Staying low he headed towards the patrol car. Peering inside the window he saw P.J, slumped against the dash. He knew straight away he was dead. The bullet hole in his right temple confirmed that.

Grissom grabbed the car radio but it fell apart. It had been destroyed. The radio on the dash also smashed to pieces. Taking a deep breath Grissom knew he had to get back inside and quickly, he willed himself to stay calm. He only prayed Sara had got through to Brass. He dropped the radio and turned to head back inside but he got no further. He didn't even see it coming. The object hit him brutally on the side of his head. His whole body trembled and he slumped to the floor with a heavy thud. An image of his wife flashed before his eyes before he passed out and became oblivious to the world.

Josh swung the baseball bat over his shoulder as Kate appeared behind him, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She looked at the cabin and then back to Josh.

"Home run." She laughed.

Josh smirked. "Thanks."

"Set him up. I'm going to see if we can get a little audience participation."

Nodding Josh Grabbed a hold of Grissom's ankles and dragged him across the dirt.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Sara picked up the telephone. The line was dead. "Dear god..." She mumbled. Pulling out her cell she quickly dialled...

No signal.

She tried again.

"Brass..."

Sara's eyes widened. "Jim!"

_Static..._

"S..s..a..ra..." The phone crackled.

"Jim...P...lea...se..."

_Beep..._No signal. The phone cut off.

Sara screamed in frustration dialling again. No signal, over and over again. She threw the phone across the room.

"Pull yourself together Sara..." She muttered. Then she looked at Michael. She had to get him safe. She quickly placed him on the sofa and ran to the dresser. Pulling it from the wall she opened the hatch then ran back for her son. Carefully she carried Michael down the stairs and into the panic room, softly placing him on the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and waited. "Come on Gil..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom's eyes slowly flicked open. He groaned feeling the stabbing pain in his head but that was the least of his worries. He tried to move, he couldn't. His hands were bound tightly behind his back, he struggled but to no avail, then, he was being dragged.

"Oh god..." He chocked. He was being dragged upwards, by his neck. There was noose around his neck. He could hear his pulse throbbing through his ears as the rope got tighter and began lifting him from the floor. He kicked his legs attempting to stand, trying to take some of the strain from his neck...

Sara paced around the room. He was taking too long. Something was wrong. She knew it. She had to make a decision. Tears filled her eyes as she hovered over her son. She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Be safe..." She chocked and walked to the button. Turning, she took one last look at Michael before she pressed it. She ran from the room and shivered as the door slammed behind her. Quickly running back up the stairs she replaced the hatch and cabinet. What ever happened, they would not get her son.

Sara took the gun from her pocket and opened the barrel. She frowned.

"What the..." There were only two bullets in the gun. Why were there only two bullets in the gun? She needed more. She needed something. Running to the kitchen she pulled open a drawer and took out a kitchen knife. She sighed; well it was better than nothing. Wrapping it in a cloth she shoved it in the front of her slacks and un-tucked her shirt, trying her best to conceal the weapon.

Suddenly Sara jumped, that familiar sinister voice sent a stab of fear through her soul as a loud knock hit the door.

"Oh Sara...come out, come out where ever you are..."

Sara ran to the living room and her back hit the wall. She swallowed hard as she shimmed towards the window. Peeking through the drapes she saw Kate outside the door and quickly stood back when Kate caught her presence.

Grinning Kate approached the window. "Aww Sara, are you not coming out to play?"

Sara stayed silent.

"I'm really sure your husband would appreciate if you participate in the game Sara...in fact, his life depends on it..." Kate grinned as she turned away and walked down the porch steps. "Take a look Sara..." She called as she walked away.

Sara waited a few moments before cautiously looking back threw the drapes. She saw Kate walking away from the cabin and then looked to her right.

Sara felt her world implode when she saw him. His feet left the ground just as her glance fell upon him. Josh behind him, pulling on the rope which he had hooked precisely through several thick tree branches like a make shift galley.

"Aaghhhh..." Grissom groaned under a muted breath as he was lifted from the ground. He struggled with a fearful intensity, trying to pull his bonds apart as the noose got tighter and tighter cutting off his airway.

"Oh my god!" She screamed. "No!"

Kate watched as Grissom kicked. "Feel good doc?" She laughed. "I've been very patient waiting for the moment to watch you squirm…"

Grissom chocked a distressed cry; it was all he could muster.

Sara didn't have a choice, if she stayed in the cabin her husband would die. She frantically headed for the door and unlocked it, almost falling out onto the porch. She ran down the wooden steps and towards Kate and Grissom.

"Stop!" Kate shouted raising a gun.

Sara came to a sudden halt her eyes terrified as she watched Grissom, his feet kicking, his body swinging. His face was a picture of pure horror, his eyes showing signs of petechia and his face was starting to bloat. The slightest gasp escaped from his trembling lips as he struggled to hold on, struggled for the slightest breath of air.

"Please...!" Sara screamed as she watched his time running out.

Kate looked across to Josh who leaning on his pickup. She nodded.

Josh reached into the back, pulled out a small stool and walked over to Grissom, placing it on the ground under his swinging and kicking feet.

"Relax Grissom and find you're footing," he chuckled as he stood back.

Despite his disorientation Grissom managed to manoeuvre his feet to the stool. It only allowed him the slightest relief from the noose and his neck still stretched. His feet barely landed on it but still it was enough to allow him to breath. He inhaled as deeply and quickly as he could through the agonising pain shooting around his whole neck, throat and back. It was not an easy position to stay in either especially with his hands bound. It was hard to balance and he fought hard to remain on the stool.

"You try and approach him Sara and he starts swinging again do you understand?"

Sara swallowed hard but quickly nodded as she watched Grissom struggle to keep his balance. Her eyes flicked briefly to Josh who was leaning comfortably against his truck.

Kate walked up close behind Sara.

"Not a bad set up you had here; too bad we knew where you were all along."

Sara frowned.

"Oh yes Sara, you should have checked your wheels before you left the little hideaway in Vegas. GPS trackers are marvellous things you know."

Sara kicked herself; she knew something was off that night when the car window got smashed.

"So where's the little one Sara?"

Sara turned her head to Kate. She swallowed hard again and looked back to Grissom. Their eyes met, nothing but fear spiralling within both. She remained silent.

Kate grinned. "No matter, I'll go find him myself after our, little game. Are you ready to play a game Sara?"

Sara could feel her heart pounding, now what?

"I believe you have a gun Sara?"

Sara frowned, how...?

Kate sniggered. "Do you think I would intentionally leave you a gun without reason?"

Sara didn't know what to say.

"You have the gun?" Kate asked again.

"Yes."

"Would you care to take it out Sara, but, very slowly and keep it pointed at the ground or the game will be over sooner than I want it to be. You get me?" Kate flicked the safety off her gun and Sara shuddered.

Sara slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out the gun, doing exactly what Kate had instructed her to do.

"Good." Kate grinned. "Did you check the barrel Sara?"

Sara nodded.

"Did you not wonder why there were only two bullets in the gun?"

Sara struggled to find an answer as she had done before.

Kate walked right up to Sara and she could feel her breath on her neck. "I'll tell you...two bullets, just enough..."

"Enough for what?" Sara wasn't sure if she actually wanted to know.

Kate grinned and walked around Sara, going to stand by Josh. Her glance fell upon Grissom then shot back to Sara.

"Enough for you to save your husband Sara, I mean it's only fair; he was given a chance to save you so...you should be shown the same courtesy."

Sara struggled for words.

"Have you ever fired your weapon in the line of duty Sara?"

Sara shook her head. "No."

Kate smiled. "Well Sara, now is your chance. Two bullets, that's all..."

Kate walked towards Grissom who watched her intently. Standing by him she looked him deep in the eyes and noted the slight redness that was showing in his pretty blue orbs. He could see the evil spiralling through hers.

"Two bullets Sara and I should think hmmm," she looked Grissom over from head to toe, "maybe about two minutes. He looks like a fighter. Oh sorry, that's before he chokes to death..."

Kate quickly kicked the stool away from under Grissom's feet.

Sara jumped in shock at what Kate had just done. "No!" She shouted but as she started towards them Josh cocked his rifle quickly and aimed it at her.

"Don't! Move!" He demanded gritting his teeth.

Sara froze, watching Grissom as he swung from the noose again. His feet kicking once more, his face pure devastation and pain.

"Better hurry Sara. Two bullets...Shoot the rope if you want him to live; it's just about thin enough."

"I could kill him!" She yelled, horror booming through every syllable of her words.

"Yeah," Kate gloated, "wouldn't that be fun?"

Sara felt lost as she looked at him. She hadn't fired a gun for so long, let alone hit a target like this.

"Not long left Sara..."

"God! I can't..." She cried.

Kate grinned. "That's entirely up to you my dear but, you are his only hope."

Grissom chocked desperately, feeling pain like he'd never felt before.

Sara looked deep within him and in spite of his disorientation she found permission within his eyes to do it, regardless of what the outcome may be. They had no choice.

Raising the gun Sara could feel herself shaking. She tried to compose herself, hell she tried. She could do this...she had too. Is she hit him; she would never forgive herself...

**A/N: Agghhhh! Sorry to leave you hanging (on no I didn't just say that!) So how was the angst? Is it working? Will they make it? Will Sara miss? Ooooh wait and see :)**


	38. Dont leave me now

Chapter 37

Sara aimed, trying so hard to concentrate, doing her best to block out the sounds of Grissom's struggle. She gripped the trigger, it wasn't easy with her fingers but she blocked out the pain. Squeezing...squeezing...

_BANG!_

She fired and gasped. The bullet grazed the rope and the threads split, but didn't break entirely. Grissom still hung.

Kate nodded in appreciation. "Not bad, but not good enough, one more try Sara, or it's over."

Sara gritted her teeth and prayed to god. For the first time in a long time she truly prayed to a higher source. She fired...

The rope snapped and Grissom fell to earth with a thud, landing on his side he gasped over and over again.

Sara dropped the gun and ran to him, quickly crouching down on the floor.

Kate sniggered and moved back over to Josh. "Nice shot, I am impressed and to be honest, a little surprised." She leaned against the truck and allowed them a brief reunion.

Sara gently lifted Grissom's head as he wheezed and placed it on her thigh.

"Don't move." She whispered, carefully unhooking the noose and freeing it from his neck. She winced seeing the abrasions on his skin. His neck was dark purple, splattered with red blood clots. "Breath baby okay? Nice and easy, just breath."

Grissom blinked rapidly and attempted to do as requested. Sara reached to his wrists and untied the rope binding his hands together. His arms fell limply to his sides as he attempted to regain some composure.

"That's it baby, breath, just like that." Sara encouraged him best she could as he sucked some well needed air into his lungs.

"Okay, that's enough." Kate called over. "Break is over."

Sara shot her a look that could kill if it were a weapon. "Why don't you just leave us alone? Haven't you done enough?"

"Enough?" Kate snorted. "We are only just getting started my dear, thanks to you, the show must go on."

Grissom squeezed Sara's hand, letting her know he was going to be okay.

"So Sara, are you going to enlighten me into the whereabouts of little Michael or do I have to go find him?"

Sara looked at Grissom and he shifted quickly. She placed her arm over his chest to calm him. She shook her head and he stilled. Sara looked to Kate.

"You won't find him."

"Oh?" Kate chuckled. "Will I not? We shall see. Maybe If I asked nicely, you might tell me huh?"

"Not a chance."

"Oh?" Kate folded her arms and grinned. "Have you forgotten how polite I can be when you don't do as you're told? How are the fingers by the way?"

Sara swallowed hard but remained silent.

"How about I get Josh to find his trusty cutters? You know how much I like to...snip things."

Sara held onto Grissom tighter and he could feel her shaking. "I'm not telling you where he is."

Kate smiled. "Too bad, but lucky for you I'm egger to move to the next stage of the game or else we could have had a little private time, you and me. But, that can wait." She kicked from the truck and headed towards the cabin.

Sara looked back to Grissom. "Can you run?" She whispered.

Grissom blinked hard, mouth agape. Still trying to bring himself back to earth.

Sara cupped his face softly. "She won't find him I promise, but we have to run. Now. We need to buy some time. Can you run?"

Grissom nodded faintly.

"Oh Josh!" Kate shouted before entering the cabin. "Get them in the truck so we can all go for a nice drive. Our final destination awaits..."

Josh nodded as Kate disappeared inside the cabin and headed towards Grissom and Sara.

Sara reached into her slacks and unseen to Josh pulled out the knife.

Grissom's eyes widened when he saw her intentions but he wasn't about to stop her. It was time to fight back and he knew it.

"Right you two, time for a little trip..." Josh bragged.

Sara took a deep breath when she felt him behind her and swung around quickly. Josh had no time to react as she thrust the knife deep into his thigh.

"Agh!" He screamed, tumbling to the floor in agony. "You fucking bitch!"

Sara quickly turned back to Grissom and helped him to his feet, holding him tightly around the waist.

Josh riled on the floor in pain as Kate ran from the cabin hearing the commotion. Sara's eyes caught her and her heart pounded.

"We have to go. Now!" She supported him the best she could and pulled. They stumbled towards the forest and disappeared amongst the trees just as Kate reached Josh.

"God damn it!" Kate screeched as she knelt by Josh. She grabbed the knife and pulled it from his leg.

"Fuck!" He hollered in agony, blood pouring from the wound.

"Oh stop moaning and get the hell up after them."

Josh struggled to his feet, wincing heavily and began his pursuit, limping as he went. Kate followed quickly behind.

Grissom and Sara ran, as quickly as they could.

"Come on Gil..." Sara begged, noting he was struggling.

Grissom tried, damn it he tried but he had to stop. "I need a minute." He wheezed lightly, struggling to find a voice.

"Okay...okay, rest." Sara put her arm around him as he doubled over; she looked around, trees, trees and more tress, at least they could see, dawn was here. Her only hope was the panic room alarm had been activated; help had to be on the way.

Josh gritted his teeth as he ran and pushed the pain to the back of his mind, he was pissed. He'd been fucked over by a woman, a damn woman! His eyes narrowed as he spotted them in the distance. He pulled a gun from his pocket and aimed.

Sara jumped as the shot boomed around them; she looked up to see Josh hurtling towards them. "Oh god, Gil. Run!"

Josh fired again and missed once more.

The sound of crunching leaves echoed in the air as Grissom and Sara ran and Josh and Kate chased.

"Sara..." Grissom gasped. "I can't keep....this....up..."

Sara looked around quickly. 'Think damn it, think!' She spotted a large tree, grabbed his hand and pulled.

Josh ran to the last place he'd seen them and stopped, breathing deeply. Kate appeared behind him.

"Where are they?"

Josh winced and looked at his leg. This wasn't right; he was losing way too much blood. He felt drowsy and a little disorientated. Shrugging it off his eyes scanned the woodland. How could they have just disappeared?

Glancing down from the tree branch directly above them Sara breathed as faintly as she possibly could, although her heart raced faster than a speeding train. She could see Grissom, crouched behind a large boulder about ten feet away.

Kate was getting impatient. "Where the hell are they..."

"Shut up!" Josh snapped his eyes narrowing as he continued to scan the area, slipping his gun into his pocket. He turned to Kate and held his finger to his lips. "Just listen..." He whispered.

Kate frowned she couldn't hear anything, then again, she didn't have Josh's training and clamed up.

Grissom panted lightly leaning the back of his head against the boulder, clenching his knuckles until they turned white. He trembled, he couldn't help it.

Sara shifted in the tree and the branch creaked, Josh quickly looked up and an evil grin graced his lips.

"Oh no...." Sara mumbled.

Kate looked up pulling her gun from her pocket. "Hello my dear."

Launching himself from behind the boulder Grissom screamed a hearty cry as he lunged for Josh.

Josh's eyes widened in shock, unable to react in time Grissom's full body weight hit him in the gut and both men went scrambling backwards, falling over each other.

Seeing her chance with Kate distracted Sara jumped from the tree, landing on top of her, knocking her to the ground. Sara quickly got to her feet and jumped on Kate's back grabbing her hair. Looking to her right she saw Grissom struggling with Josh. She was distracted one second too long and the butt of Kate's gun caught her on the side of the face....

Grissom and Josh rolled on the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" Grissom gargled, managing to straddle Josh, his fist repeatedly connected with Josh's face.

"Aaaaaghhhh!" Josh grabbed Grissom's wrist and twisted it hard managing to overpower him, switching positions. Spitting blood into Grissom's face he laughed as Grissom struggled beneath him. "That the best you got Doc?" Josh took his revenge and he now punched Grissom in the face, over and over again.

Even though he was dazed Grissom had a thought. Under the brutal assault of Josh's fist he managed to slither his hand down to Josh's leg.

"Fuuuuuuuuck!" Josh screamed in agony as Grissom shoved his fingers inside the knife wound ripping it open even further. Josh's head spun as Grissom pushed him from his body noting how pale he now looked. Grissom got a look at the wound, Sara had snagged an artery and he was bleeding out. Grissom punched the wound, again and again. Josh fumbled for his pocket and shakily managed to grab his gun. Grissom scrambled to grab his hand and once again the two men rolled on the ground, both now fighting for the weapon.

"Get the fuck off me..." Josh pulled as Grissom fought for the gun and with a surge of power Josh tugged, hard, but his grip was poor and the gun went flying. Shaking his head Josh tried to focus, why were there now two Grissom's? This was so unfair. He'd lost too much blood and Grissom took full advantage landing blow after blow on his enemies face and body. Josh struggled for a minute or so but eventually his eyes closed and he fought no more.

Sara fell backwards from the force of blow. Her skull hit a rock with a loud crack; she was unconscious in an instant.

Scrambling from Josh's still form Grissom shot to his feet, turning quickly towards where he had last seen Sara.

The deafening sound of a gunshot thrashed through his ears and he found himself tumbling backwards, an agonising pain in his left shoulder. He hit the tree behind him with a thud. Looking down he saw blood pooling through his shirt. Mouth agape and eyes confused he looked up to see Kate grinning at him, gun smoking, still pointed at him. His eyes snapped shut as she fired again. His knees buckled as the second bullet hit his abdomen, his legs gave way and he slithered down the tree to settle on the cold forest dirt.

Slowly, his eyes flickered and tried to focus. He could do nothing but watch as Kate slowly walked towards him. Shock was already setting in and he was helpless.

Kate cocked the safety back once more and stood merely two feet away from him.

"No more games Grissom. It's time for you to die now. Oh and don't worry about your wife. I will make sure she joins you real soon; once I've made her beg, just a little bit more."

As Grissom watched Kate squeeze the trigger he closed his eyes, he couldn't fight her anymore. It was over. His body jumped when the gun shot reverberated throughout the trees.....

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom's eyes slowly opened. Why wasn't he dead? His glance fell upon Kate. She looked surprised, but not so much in a good way. All of a sudden she fell to her side and Grissom watched as blood pooled around her body. His head raised and he saw Sara, Josh's gun still pointing at Kate, her whole body shaking. Her eyes met his just as he began to lose consciousness.

Sara dropped the gun and quickly ran to him. Crouching by his side, she cupped his face in her hands and shook him slightly.

"Gil? Baby? Gil please!"

Grissom's eyes flicked open and then closed again. As blood oozed from his body he struggled to stay awake. His eyes closed once more.

"Gil! Gil!"

Grissom fell forward and Sara laid him softly on the ground, his eyes faded.

"Gil!" She screamed. "Don't you dare you leave me now!" Ripping his shirt open she gasped. "Jesus..." She held her hands over the wound in his stomach, applying heavy pressure as the blood seeped through her finger tips.

Grissom's eyes closed once again but this time they didn't reopen.

"No! Gil? Gil? God no! Giiiiilllll? Baby wake up please....plllleaseee, Gil stay with me....." Tears streamed down Sara's face. "....Gris...som....."

_2 weeks later....._

The sun was warm and beat down on Sara as she stood by the graveside. She was alone now. The others had left at her request and waited by the car. She just needed a minute alone.

Her face was emotionless and blank now. Looking up to the sky she sighed feeling the sting of tears burning her eyes. Finally she looked back to the hole in the ground and bent. Grabbing a handful of dirt she hesitated before throwing it onto the coffin...

**A/N: Oh No! What did I do? Don't you just love it when I end chapters like this? Eeep, sorry. Well we are almost at the end now. Only a few more chapters to go. I hope you are still enjoying and please keep the reviews coming. I thank you all again for taking the time to comment. **


	39. he stopped breathing

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, my life has been hectic and I have had to seek advice for the next few chapters. Many thanks to: ****losingntrnslatn**** in that department and for helping on several aspects of this chapter. I couldn't have done it without you :)**

Chapter 38

Sara took one last look at the headstone before leaving. She walked slowly towards the waiting car and the two men chatting beside it.

"I'm ready." Sara informed them and Brass and Nick turned.

"You okay?" Nick asked.

Sara nodded.

"Want to go home?" Nick continued.

"No."

"You want to go back to..."

"Yes." Sara replied quickly. "Can you ask Catherine to bring Mike?"

"Sure." Brass pulled out his cell. "I'll call her on the way..."

_Flashback two weeks earlier: The forest_

Releasing him for a second Sara ripped off her pullover and forcefully covered his stomach wound. The hole in his shoulder was bleeding too but he was more likely to bleed to death quicker from his abdomen than his arm. She was also worried about his throat, the swelling was getting worse.

She checked his pulse, it was fading. "Come on baby...wake up..." She rocked him and looked up hearing the sound of a helicopter. Hope hit her heart. "You hear that? Hold on, please hold on, help is coming." As Sara finished her words of encouragement her eyes widened as she heard rustling. Looking up her mouth dropped open as Josh had regained consciousness and was attempting to get up.

She watched as he got to his feet only to fall back onto his ass, over and over again. He was white as a sheet. Sara was mystified as to how he was even alive as the blood still gushed from his leg. Night of the Living Dead sprung to mind. Looking around frantically she spotted the gun she had dropped only a few minutes ago.

Quietly and carefully she shuffled out from under Grissom and softly laid his head on the ground.

Finally Josh managed to stand, grimacing heavily. He struggled to keep his balance, barely able to put any weight on his leg. As Sara stood their eyes locked and she froze, watching as his eyes narrowed.

Holding up a finger Josh swayed it from left to right in a negative manner. "You hurt me Sara, naughty..."

Sara swallowed hard as Josh made a limping step towards her. He was now between her and the gun, thankfully he hadn't seen it.

Looking down Josh grinned as he saw Grissom bleeding to death on the floor.

"You stay away from him..." Sara spat through gritted teeth.

Coughing a laugh Josh spat roughly on the floor and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Oh? You going to stop me little lady?" He reached into his pants and pulled out a pocket knife. Flicking the blade open Sara felt her pulse go into overdrive.

"I'd like to see you try." Josh grinned and stumbled another step forwards.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Brass jumped from the police helicopter, followed quickly by Nick as a line of patrol cars sped into the driveway.

"Jesus Christ." He mumbled seeing the chaos.

Cop after cop jumped from their cars.

"You two over there, you over there, you there." Brass directed the officers to the bodies on the floor and ran to Tony.

"Tony!" He checked for a pulse and reached for his radio. "This is Captain Brass, I need a medivac to the cabin location right now. No make that two, repeat I need two with as many damn paramedics as you can get here."

"Hang in there buddy." He said to Tony urging an officer over to them. "Stay with him, he's still alive."

The officer nodded. "Yes sir Captain."

Brass jumped up. "Nick, the cabin."

Nick nodded and they both ran inside. Quickly they pulled the cabinet from the wall and rushed to the panic room. Brass took out the key card and opened the door.

Nick stood mouth agape when they saw only Michael inside, sleeping on the bed. He looked at Brass "Wh...."

"Get him safe." Brass ran from the room and back up the stairs.

"Jim!"

Brass didn't stop he ran outside, his pulse rapid.

"Captain Brass!" An officer hollered. Brass ran to him quickly and his eyes widened as the officer held up the noose and the empty gun from the floor. "There's blood here too sir."

Brass looked down and saw the trail of blood heading into the forest. He pulled out his gun. "You two with me."

The officers nodded. "Yes sir."

Brass started into the forest following the blood trial Josh had left during his pursuit.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Looking around frantically as Josh slowly stalked towards her Sara ducked to the floor and grabbed a chuck of bark. Not the best weapon but she'd be more than happy to whack him with it if necessary.

Sara took several steps forwards attempting to keep him as far away from Grissom as she could. "Why don't you just get the hell out of here?" Sara's voice shook with every word. "The police are here, can't you here the helicopter?"

Josh chuckled. "And how far am I going to get huh? Nah, unfinished business is by far more important than retreat. No retreat, no surrender."

Josh's words sent a shiver down Sara's spine. This guy had been trained far too well. She held her weapon firm knowing he wasn't going to go down without a fight. She just prayed she could hold him off long enough before help arrived.

As Josh got closer Sara was surprised when he put the knife back into his pocket but she still swung her club at him. "Stay the hell away! I mean it!"

"Despite everything Sara you're still so feisty. I am impressed. Such a shame we couldn't have met under better circumstances, I would have loved to have felt that friskiness under me."

Sara cringed.

"Ohh but..." Josh grinned. "Maybe there is still time."

Sara shook her head in disbelief and swung again.

"Wow!" Josh ducked back a step as the club almost hit him. "Time to speed things along I think...." With that Josh lunged forward a flicker of pain droning from his lips.

Sara swung quickly but Josh grabbed the bark and clung to it. Fighting, Sara tugged on her weapon but he held firm. Yanking hard Sara shot towards him, not able to release her grip in time. Josh was quick to act and managed to pin Sara's hands to the club which he held strong to his chest.

They were almost nose to nose and Sara's heavy breathing mingled with his making her cringe again. Their eyes locked and Josh pursed an evil smirk, raising his brow.

Quickly Sara struggled, doing her upmost to pull herself free but alas, she could not.

Acting quickly Josh released the log, dropping it to the ground but pulled her into a fierce hold, turning her quickly so her back was against his chest. Sara was too busy squirming, attempting to break free from his grip she didn't notice as he slipped his hand back into his pocket but she instantly froze as she felt the blade press against her neck.

Josh coughed again after taking in a sharp breath of the cool morning air. Slipping his hand under Sara's chin he tilted her head back sharply so it came to rest on his shoulder. Placing his mouth against her ear he breathed against her skin. Rapid, short breaths as he attempted to keep himself composed. His head once again feeling light, he knew he didn't have long left before he would lose consciousness once more.

"Don't move," he whispered as he ran the edge of the knife over the skin of her throat.

Sara's finger nails dug deep into his shirt as a gasping plea squeaked from her lips.

"So hot and feisty Sara." He ran his lips across the back of her neck and she struggled again.

"Don't!" He demanded as he pushed the knife into her throat, piercing the skin.

Sara felt the tears welling in her eyes as she forced herself to calm down but the feeling of this man so close repulsed her to her very core. She shuddered as his hand slid up her belly to cup her left breast.

"What should we do now Sara? Hmmm? Shall we sit and watch as your husband breaths his last breath or would you like to have a little fun and let a real man show you exactly how good it can feel to be a woman."

Looking over, Sara's eyes fell upon Grissom. He didn't have much time left. Where the hell was everyone? Just as she finished her thought, she heard something.

Brass ran through the trees and caught a glimpse of her.

"Sara!" A voice bellowed.

Both Josh and Sara looked over startled and Sara saw her opportunity. Josh was distracted. She pulled with all her might and managed to free her right arm, which quickly and with all the force in the world shot backwards and embedded itself into Josh's gut. Josh released his grip and crumpled to the ground with an, "Aghhhh!"

Spinning around quickly Sara raised her right leg and stomped down hard on his nether regions.

"You bastard!" She screamed as Josh found himself tightening into a fetal position as fire burned through his personal possessions.

Brass and the officers rushed towards them as Sara ran back to Grissom. Seeing Kate lying motionless on the floor his attention went to Josh.

"You two restrain him, then check on her." He pointed over to Kate.

"Yes sir."

"Jim! Help him please! He's been shot. God he's bleeding." Sara cried.

Running to them Brass crouched on the floor. "Jesus..." He gasped seeing Grissom's condition. He checked his pulse and swallowed hard as Sara returned pressure to his wound. He pulled out his radio.

"This is Captain Brass, I need paramedics a quarter mile North of the cabin and I need them now."

"Received Captain Brass, paramedics en route..."

"Come on Gil buddy, hold on." Brass held his hand over Sara's but both their faces held the same fear. "He'll be okay."

Sara's chin trembled as she stroked his face. He was cold. So very cold.

It didn't take long for the paramedics to arrive and they ran over to Grissom with haste.

"Miss you will need to move please."

Sara held Grissom tighter; she didn't want to let him go.

Brass stood and held out his hand. "Sara..." He said quietly. "Let them help him."

Looking to Grissom then Brass she reluctantly took the waiting hand and Brass pulled her to her feet, she was drenched in blood.

"What have we got?"

Brass looked at Sara and spoke for her. "Fifty two year old male, two gunshot wounds, one to the left shoulder, one in the abdomen."

"How long ago?" The paramedics fumbled in their bags for the chest leads. One checked his basic vital signs, as the other placed the leads to monitor him as they worked.

"Sara?" Brass asked wrapping an arm around her.

Sara shook her head and folded her arms firmly. "Eh, fifteen, maybe twenty minutes ago. Maybe less, I'm, not sure, I...."

The paramedics looked at each other with concern, but continued to assess his injuries. As one applied the dressing to his shoulder wound, attempting to control the bleeding there, the other triggered the radio and began ticking off the assessment as it was made.

"Control…Fifty two year old male, GSW to the left shoulder, missed the subclavian artery, GSW to the upper right quadrant of the abdomen, profuse bleeding, BP steadily dropping, pulse is thready and weak, breathing is laboured and slow, field assessment suggests Class IV hemorrhagic shock. Please advise. Over." He handed the first man another four by four section of gauze as they waited.

The radio crackled and let loose with a hurried voice. "Charlie Bravo Niner… Do not delay, scoop and run, start IV lines in the air and increase volume. Over."

"Roger that, Control." The men immediately lifted Grissom onto the stretcher, stacking their cases with him and hoisted it all into the air.

Feeling a sob catch in her throat as she watched his helpless body lay limp on the stretcher, Sara followed with haste as they moved.

As they all trotted to the chopper hovering just above them, the radio came to life again. "Charlie Bravo Niner… Doctor is requesting respiration info."

Dropping the stretcher into the braces, both men continued to work on Grissom when they noticed the swelling at the neck. "Distended swelling in the neck. Visualizing the airway now…" Using an endotraycheal scope he discovered the airway restriction. He turned to Sara. "What happened before he was shot?"

Holding her hand to her mouth and smudging blood on her cheek Sara forced back her tears. "They hung him." She whispered in a barely audible sob.

Brass closed his eyes tightly, his fists clenching.

The paramedic's eyes widened but he quickly got back to his task at hand but he had barely returned to his examination of Grissom's throat when he stopped breathing....


	40. he's in respiratory arrest

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it has taken me so long to post this, I have been getting a little expert advice for the next few chapters and I would like to thank LIT for all her help. The best part is the next chapter is ready too, so you won't have to wait as long for the next one. Please review though or the wait may be longer :)**

Chapter 39

"Shit," the paramedic mumbled. "He's in respiratory arrest."

The other paramedic looked up after fumbling in his bag. "We need to get him intubated and in the air, now!"

Sara chewed on her knuckles as Brass wrapped a comforting arm around her, she could hear the paramedics words as he spoke on the radio to the waiting chopper but nothing seemed to be registering as she watched them slip the tube down Grissom's throat, however the words, "get ready to lift him..." floated in the air.

She looked up to the helicopter. "Wait!" She hollered, "I'm going with him."

The paramedic shook his head. "I'm sorry we don't have time to land, we need to get him in the air now." He clipped himself to the rope above the stretcher, ready to go with Grissom when they winched him up.

"No!" Sara pulled herself from Brass's hold. "He needs me."

The paramedic double checked Grissom was secure. "I'm sorry we have to go...Take it up..." He said into the radio.

Brass returned his arm around Sara's waist and pulled her close as Grissom was lifted from the floor and up to the waiting helicopter. "We'll be right behind him okay Sara? Right behind..."

She didn't say a word as she watched several pairs of hands grab the stretcher and pull it into the helicopter. She shuddered as the doors closed and the chopper flew overhead and out onto the horizon.

Finally snapping out of her daze Sara slowly looked at Brass. "Can you drive me?" She whispered.

Before Brass could answer, "mommy..." spilled through the air.

Sara eyes widened. "God, Mike..." She mumbled and then looked down at her clothing.

Brass turned quickly to see Nick with Michael in his arms. "Erm wait there a minute will you Nick?" Brass shouted across to him and Nick stopped in his tracks.

Quickly brass removed his jacket and placed it over Sara's shoulders. "Hey..." He cupped her chin and looked deep into her eyes. "Take a minute, breath, and then we will go okay?"

Sara nodded and took several deep breaths. She winced slightly feeling a pain in the back of her head but shrugged it off.

"Ready?"

Sara exhaled. "Yeah." She wrapped the jacket tightly around her and headed for Nick.

Michael watched Sara as she approached and held out his arms. She took him immediately and held him tightly. Michael pulled back and Sara could feel he was shaking. He had no idea what the hell was going on. All he could see was commotion and devastation, police everywhere, the sound of helicopters and shouts coming from every direction and yet no signs of his father. He also noted the blood on Sara's hands and face.

"Daddy?" He asked unsure.

Sara closed her eyes briefly, swallowing hard. "Daddy's very sick baby, he had to go to hospital, but we are going there right now and he's going to be okay."

"Sick?"

Sara nodded as they walked towards Brass's truck pulling Michael closer to her, trying to avert his gaze from everything happening around them. She swiftly got in the back as Nick and Brass got in the front. Michael reached up and touched Sara's cheek, rubbing at the dried blood resting there. He frowned.

Feeling the tears welling in her eyes Sara placed her hand softly over her sons. She didn't know what to say so she just leaned forward and placed her forehead against his. "I love you baby." She whispered.

Michael smiled. "Love mommy too."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara burst through the main entrance of the emergency room and headed straight for the front desk.

The admitting nurse looked at from her computer. "Can I help you?"

"Gil Grissom, he would have been admitted a short while ago, brought in by medi-vac. I need to know where he is."

The nurse's eyes narrowed slightly seeing Sara's state; the blood, her pale appearance, her edginess verging on rambling. "Do you need some help Miss?"

Sara gnawed roughly on her bottom lip and passed Michael to Nick. She pulled the jacket open and held up her hands. "All this blood, it all belongs to my husband. He is the one I'm trying to locate and I would like to locate him now!" She just didn't have the patience for happy helpful chat.

"Sara..." Brass placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "Calm down alright?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge, flashing it to the nurse. "If you could..."

The nurse nodded and tapped at her keyboard.

She looked up. "Erm, give me a few minutes." Standing quickly she hurried down the corridor.

Tapping her fingers with frustration on the desk Sara began to sway backwards and forwards.

Brass looked at Nick. "I'm going to go call Catherine." Nick said handing Michael to Brass.

"Okay." Brass bounced Michael in his arms. "You doing alright, Champ?"

Michael tried to nod a little unsure of himself. Sara sighed and turned around. "Give him back to me." Brass did as requested and handed Michael back to Sara. "It's okay, baby." Sara held him close and soothed her hand over the back of his head when he ducked his face into the crook of her neck.

"Mrs Grissom?"

Sara spun around quickly to see a man in white jacket. "Sara." She replied.

"Sara my name is Doctor Mason Campbell, can you walk with me please I don't have much time."

Sara nodded frantically but looked at Brass. "It's okay you go ahead, I'll see how Nick is doing." Brass immediately thought Sara needed some private time but she grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"Come with me please. I don't know if I can do this alone."

Brass smiled, "sure," and they walked down the corridor.

"How's Gil?" Sara asked quickly.

The doctor looked at Sara then Brass. "He is being prepped for emergency surgery and will be going into the operating theatre shortly."

"Can I see him before he goes in?" She hoped so much for a positive answer.

"Sadly not, we really have no time to waste, every second counts."

"He's still bleeding isn't he?" Sara's voice shook with each word.

The doctor stopped and folded his arms. He nodded.

"I don't have time to explain everything but I'll give you the basics. Your husband is currently in Class III Shock, this means he has lost thirty to forty percent of his body's blood. The shoulder wound was a through and through and we have been able to halt the bleeding there. But the second shot has caused a rupture along the abdomen wall and the bullet is still in there. We have discovered after giving Gil a Cat scan that the bullet isn't in the abdominal cavity, it's on the move. We have to get in there and get it out before it can do anymore damage and we are praying that he does not go into hypovolemic shock or things could get much more complicated. Also, Gil is struggling to maintain adequate respiratory function to meet his needs; we have intubated him and placed him on a ventilator. It is vital he maintains steady breathing through surgery, at this point in time, it's the best thing, for him."

Sara bowed her head kissing Michael's hairline as a nurse approached.

"He's ready to go Doctor Campbell."

"Thank you. Sara I have to go into surgery now. There's a private room around the corner, please feel free to use it. This procedure can be a long one, but I will come to you as soon as I have news okay? I suggest you try and get some rest"

Sara nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem." Doctor Campbell walked away quickly, heading towards the operating theatre.

With a heavy sigh Sara reached for the back of her neck and winced. Brass noticed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, headache, that's all."

Brass frowned and walked behind Sara.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked as he lifted her hair.

"Sara you have a big gash back here, did you bang your head?"

Sara bit her lip.

"You may need stitches; you need to see a doctor."

"I'll be fine Jim, don't worry about me." She turned around quickly.

Brass raised his brow. "Go find the room; I'm going to find a doctor to take a look at you."

"But..."

"Don't argue with me Sara, this isn't optional."

Sara sighed. "Fine." She walked down the corridor with slumped shoulders and towards the waiting room as Brass went in search of some medical assistance.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Catherine rushed into the entrance to find Brass leaning against the front desk on his cell phone. He saw her.

"Eh hold on..." He said down the phone placing it against his chest.

"Hey Cath."

"Jim! What's happening?"

Brass sighed. "Gil's in surgery, Sara's down the hall to the left, private waiting room, I'll be there in a minute."

Catherine nodded and headed down the hall.

Opening the waiting room door Catherine stepped inside. Sara had her head leaned back against the wall, she was staring at the ceiling, Nick was bouncing Michael on his knee. Hearing the door close Sara snapped out of her trance to see Catherine.

Catherine tried to smile. "Hi."

Standing Sara walked slowly towards her and Catherine embraced her tightly. Sara fought back her tears, but couldn't hold in her sob.

"Hey, he'll be alright. I know he will." Catherine tried her best to comfort her and after a few seconds they pulled apart. "I brought you a change of clothes out in the car; I'll go get them in a minute."

"Thank you."

Catherine nodded and stepped aside as the door opened. Brass entered with a nurse.

Sara frowned.

"Sara this is Jackie, she's going to take a look at you, make sure you're okay."

"Jim, I'm fine, really."

Folding his arms firmly Brass now frowned. "It will only take a few minutes. So for once in your life do as you are told and go with the nurse."

Sara sighed. "Okay, fine. Are you alright with Mike?"

Brass nodded. "I think we'll manage."

With a heavy huff Sara followed the nurse out of the door.

Catherine looked at Brass. "How's she holding up?"

Brass shook his head. "I'm not sure; she puts on a good show."

"Gil?"

Shaking his head again Brass sighed. "We have to wait, he's holding on, just barely."

Catherine turned to Mike. "How about you young man," she bent down to him. "You okay?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders.

"I bet your hungry aren't you, Champ?" Nick asked.

Michael's eyes lit up and he nodded.

Smiling Nick got to his feet, placing Michael on the floor. "Come on; let's go get you some breakfast."

Nodding furiously, Michael took Nicks hand.

Catherine smiled. "I'll go get Sara's clothes from the car."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISCIS

Sitting on the bed in the cubicle, Sara's mind drifted as the nurse examined the back of her head, wincing when she pressed a little too hard.

"Sorry," Jackie said lightly. "You're lucky Sara, just a few butterfly stitches, but any deeper and you would be requiring the full works. I'll clean it up and dress it for you okay?"

Sara nodded.

"Do you have any other injuries? Pain?"

"No. Just a headache."

Jackie wiped the cut with antiseptic. "Okay I'll get you something for the pain. You really should try and get some rest when we are done."

Blowing air through her nose Sara shook her head. "I'm fine."

The curtains opened and Catherine walked in.

"How you doing honey? Here." Catherine handed her a bag.

Sara shrugged her shoulders and took the bag. "Thanks."

"Take your time okay, I'll be outside when you're done."

Nodding again Sara looked in the bag. Fresh clothes, and even though she was desperate to get into them she couldn't help the thought that all the blood she was covered in was his. It was blood, but it was his blood, and the only thing she had left of him right now. She shook her head, stupid thought. "Where's Mike?"

"Nick took him for some breakfast, but we can talk when you're done."

"Talk?"

Catherine smiled. "Nothing to worry about, I'll see you in a minute."

"What Catherine?" Sara insisted.

Trying to watch her place Catherine reluctantly continued. "I was just wondering if Mike should be here that's all. I can see what this is doing to you and I think everything is rubbing off on him. He isn't himself."

Looking at the floor with brows furrowed, Sara thought long and hard, but she knew Catherine was right. As she looked up, Catherine noted how watery her eyes were.

"Honey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought..."

"You're right," Sara whispered. "He shouldn't be here, can you sort..."

Taking Sara's hand Catherine held it tightly. "I will take care of it. Don't worry."

"Thank you."

"No problem, I'll see you in a few." Catherine left the cubicle and pulled the curtains back into place.

A lengthy sigh escaped Sara's lungs; it was going to be a very, very long day.


	41. Code blue! Code blue!

Many many thanks to LIT for your beta and expert advice on this chapter.

Chapter 40

Returning to the waiting room Sara found Brass and Catherine chatting.

"How you feeling?" Brass asked.

"Alright," Sara didn't sound all that convincing. "What are you talking about?"

Brass and Catherine exchanged glances and Sara frowned. "What?"

Letting out a huge sigh Brass took her hand and urged her to sit.

"We were talking about the officer casualties at the cabin."

Sara's jaw dropped. "Oh," she cleared her throat, "and?"

"Only Tony made it, he's in ICU."

Squeezing Brass's hand tightly Sara felt her chin quake. "I'm sorry..."

"Me too." Brass faked a smile.

The door opened and Michael ran in. "Mommy!"

Standing Sara pulled him into her arms. "Hey baby."

"Mike ad bwekfust."

Nick grinned as he closed the door.

"Yeah, was it good?"

"Hmmmm."

"Hey," Sara continued placing Michael on a chair, "it will be a little while before we can see daddy okay," she swallowed hard, "so...." Sara struggled to finish so Catherine took over.

"...want to come and stay at my house for a little while Mike? We can pick up Hank and you can play with Lindsey and my mom makes the best cookies..."

"Cookies?"

Catherine smiled. "Yeah, so what do you say?"

Michael looked to his mother. "Mommy come?"

Trying to smile Sara shook her head. "No sweetie I have to wait here, but you'll be okay, Catherine will look after you and you can have some fun."

After careful consideration Michael finally nodded. "K."

"Good, come here and give Mommy a kiss." Sara leaned, hugging Michael as he got up and he kissed her softly on the cheek. "I'll see you soon okay?"

Michael nodded as Catherine took his hand.

"I'll get him settled and then I'll be back, do you need anything?"

"I don't think so, not right now. But I'll call you if I think of anything."

"I'll walk you to the car, Cath." Nick said.

Catherine nodded and they all left.

Sara watched as her son waved and disappeared. With him gone, she began to fight her emotions; Brass saw the raw look of pain on her face immediately.

Biting on his inner cheek, he did something he wouldn't normally, and reached for her.

"Hey, Kiddo..." He whispered pulling her into a hug. "Let it go, it's just you and me, let it go, Sara...."

And she did. Her tears came thick and fast as she broke down in Brass's arms, blubbering into his chest and soaking his shirt with every last drop of pain in her body.

_8 hours later...._

Exhausted and frustrated Sara still managed to pace around, but she'd had enough of the waiting room and was currently marching back and forth around the front entrance, at least attempting to get some air. She had no fingernails left and her stomach rumbled, but she only had herself to blame really, after blatantly refusing to eat anything. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep it down even if she tried.

Greg leaned against the wall and kept his eye on her. He and Warrick had taken over from Nick and Catherine a few hours ago. Everyone needed rest, and the person who needed it the most just couldn't close her eyes for more than two minutes, which made Greg worry. Greg had always worried about Sara, so he made sure he stayed close by, just in case she needed anything.

Suddenly, Warrick emerged from inside.

"Sara!" He called and she looked up quickly. "The doctor is looking for you."

Gasping she rushed towards the entrance. "What? What is it?"

Warrick shook his head. "I don't know, he asked for you."

With eyes wide Sara ran back inside, Greg and Warrick in hot pursuit.

"What's happening? Is he out of surgery, is he okay?" Sara was fast with her questions.

"Sara calm down, let's go to my office, it looks like you could use a coffee."

With reluctant agreement, Sara followed the Doctor to his office, Greg and Warrick behind. When they reached his door Sara turned to her friends. "Are you guys coming in? I could use the support."

"Sure." They said together and entered the office.

Doctor Campbell urged them all to sit while he grabbed everyone a coffee from his machine, after which he sat opposite them.

Sara put her mug down. "Is he okay? Please don't pussy foot around with me, I'm not stupid and I want the truth."

With a lengthy sigh the Doctor picked up a file from his desk and opened it. "Okay. I didn't get a lot of time to speak to you before..."

"I want to know everything..." Sara interrupted. "...but firstly if he's okay."

"Gil made it through surgery..."

Closing her eyes Sara let out a heavy relieved breath. "Thank god."

"...but..." Doctor Campbell continued, "...he isn't out of the woods yet."

Sara nodded. "Tell me..."

"I have read your husband's file Sara, yours too. You have both been through a lot haven't you?"

Again Sara nodded. "Yeah."

"He's a fighter, but you already know that."

A slight smile graced her lips now. "I do, so tell me, what's happening?"

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning....

When Gil was admitted he'd sustained two gunshot wounds, as you know. The bullet which hit the left shoulder went straight through and caused minimal tissue damage, so we were able to repair that quite easily. Now, the shot he received in the abdomen is a little more complicated..."

Sara shuffled nervously in her seat as he continued.

"...the bullet entered the abdomen in the upper right quadrant and an emergency laparotomy revealed penetration of the small bowel for which two small bowel resections were performed. No exit wound could be identified but the bullet could not be found in the abdominal cavity. Post-operative chest x-ray demonstrated that the bullet had been projected upwards and embedded itself in the right ventricle. Because of the risk of endocarditis and the rupture along the abdominal wall..."

Sara frowned.

"...eh sorry, I'm getting a little technical here aren't I? Endocarditis is the risk of infection to the heart due to the contamination of the bullet after the bowel perforation..."

"Thank you." Sara smiled slightly.

"...and because of the risk of pulmonary embolism we had to operate immediately."

Letting out a heavy breath Sara fiddled with her mug. "How did it go?"

"Reasonably well, I won't ramble on with all the nitty gritty details, but we eventually retrieved the bullet from the apex of the right ventricle. We were lucky we didn't delay; it could have proceeded further and entered the heart."

Squeezing her eyes closed for a brief second, Sara shook her head in a quick short burst. She didn't even want to contemplate what could have happened if the bullet made it that far. Sara cleared her throat.

"So, now what?"

"Gil suffered massive blood loss and has been given several transfusions. This will continue until I am satisfied his blood level is adequate. We have placed staples in both the bowel perforation and the abdominal wall. So far, the bleeding seems to have stopped. His respiratory functions have not improved though, so until they do I am keeping him on the ventilator. His windpipe is swollen which doesn't help. He was very lucky it didn't snap through the trauma of being hung..."

Sara winced as her mind flashed back to him hanging and kicking, he must have been in agony.

"...his blood pressure is running very low and his heart rate, well...it's struggling a little, but it's ticking along."

Sara tried to take everything in, although he'd come through surgery, things didn't sound all that good. "Can you tell me the truth?"

Doctor Campbell nodded.

"What are his chances?"

Smiling Doctor Campbell closed his file. "Like I said Sara, your husband is a fighter and much depends on how much he is willing to fight. He will be under twenty four hour observation and believe me we are doing everything we can. But a lot depends on him, and how his body reacts to the surgery and the treatment we are giving him. There can be complications, but we just have to see how things play out."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure, he should be settled now. Follow me."

Standing quickly, Sara followed the Doctor out of the room, but she stopped and turned to Greg and Warrick.

"Guys, can you give me a few minutes?"

Folding his arms, Warrick looked at Greg, then back to Sara. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Greg said. "We'll go grab a bite to eat."

Sara nodded.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Following Doctor Campbell into the intensive care unit Sara couldn't help but shiver. Last time she'd been in one of these places it had taken her husband almost a year to come back to her. She didn't want to have to go through that again. They reached the door.

"You may get people coming in and out, but as I said, Gil is being monitored constantly."

Sara cleared her throat. "Okay."

"If you need me, I be won't far."

"Thank you."

She knew what to expect when she pushed the door open but it still tore her heart apart when she saw him. Déjà vu, in totality. Just like two years ago, but this hurt so much more because they had tried so hard to stop this from happening. There were tubes everywhere. An I.V, catheter, drainage and transfusion tubes, ventilator, heart monitor, she averted her gaze and tried to focus on him and him alone, it was difficult especially with the ventilator tube stuck down his throat. With a heavy sigh Sara approached his bed side and pulled up a chair, taking his hand softly in hers.

"Well, here we are again, huh?" She whispered.

Trying to block out all the sounds around her she closed her eyes and prayed. This wouldn't end here, it couldn't, but her eyes suddenly shot open, alarms going off everywhere.

"Code blue...code blue..." Echoed around the room.

"Oh god!" Sara shot to her feet as several doctors and nurses dashed into the room along with Doctor Campbell.

"What's happening?" She cried.

"Sara you should leave." Doctor Campbell suggested as everyone frantically checked Grissom's vitals.

"Not a chance," Sara said firmly. "Unless you want to move me."

Doctor Campbell didn't argue as he looked at the nurse. "He's in cardiac arrest."

Standing back Sara watched as they ripped open his gown and pulled over a defibrillator. A nurse began chest compression while another applied pads to his chest, Doctor Campbell charged the equipment. He checked the heart monitor, flat-line.

"Okay stand back," he requested to the nurse, she did as requested. He placed the paddles in position. "Clear!"

Sara jumped as the power 'zap' of the defibrillator engulfed her husband and his body shot from the bed in a short burst before falling back upon the covers. Her heart raced as she bit widely on her bottom lip.

The nurse looked to the monitor. "Nothing."

Doctor Campbell charged again as the nurse continued with compressions. "Okay give him 1mg Epinephrine."

Nodding the nurse quickly administrated the drugs.

"Let's go again...clear!"

'Zap!'

Again Grissom's body shook from the bed to rest once more.

The nurse shook her head. "Still nothing."

"Come on baby....." Sara mumbled.....

_Flash-forward: 2 weeks later: The graveyard..._

Nick opened the car door for Sara but she stopped, taking one last look up the hill.

"Sar...? You sure you're alright?"

Smiling softly Sara ran her hand over his cheek. "Yeah," she sighed. "We should go."

"Are you sure you don't want to go home and get some rest?"

"I'm sure; I'll be fine Nick stop worrying."

Now Nick sighed. "Okay," he gestured inside the car, "your carriage awaits...."

**A/N: Ugh! Again, LOL. Well, I think I've kept you waiting long enough so all will be revealed in the next chapter. Thank you again for all the reviews, please keep them coming!**


	42. Please dont let him go

Chapter 41

Nick had dropped Sara off and he and Brass had reluctantly gone home at her insistence. She walked down the corridor, ignoring the hustle and bustle around her, concentrating only on the sound of her own footsteps as she headed towards the room.

"Hi Sara." Doctor Campbell exited the room, placing his pen in his pocket after finishing his notes.

"Hi. How is he?"

With a smile Doctor Campbell gently squeezed Sara's shoulder. "Progressing well, considering his staples only came out two days ago. He is doing very well and we have no signs of infection. He's sleeping right now."

"Okay, I'll make sure not to wake him."

The doctor nodded. "He's been asleep for a while so I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you did. I'll be back later," he said with a grin before continuing with his rounds.

Sara pushed open the door and headed straight for his bedside. He looked so much better and finally a little colour had returned to his face. Sitting down Sara reached over and softly brushed her finger tips across his cheek, running them downwards to gently pass over the bruising around his throat, now a dark purple fading towards black. As she watched him breathe softly her mind drifted back to the point where she thought she'd lost him....

_Flashback: ICU Recovery....._

....after the second shock from the defibrillator the nurse checked the monitor again, she shook her head.

"Still nothing...."

"Oh god......." Sara cried.

Doctor Campbell looked over at her and Sara could see defeat in his eyes. She shook her head slowly. "Please don't let him go....."

"Give him another 1mg," Doctor Campbell requested.

"Are you sure?" The nurse asked.

"Yes I'm sure, do it." He charged the paddles once more. "Come on Gil....."

Sara's world stood still as the third burst of electricity surged through Grissom's body. Her eyes fell upon the monitor and she held her breath; everything was going in slow motion. She watched for what seemed like an eternity as the tension clenched in her stomach, the line stayed flat..still flat...still flat, but then a peek appeared, followed by another and another. The awful din of the constant buzz vibrating around the room turned into a casual beep...beep...beep.

"He's back," the nurse said.

Sara exhaled long and heavy tilting her head back against the wall, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Okay," Doctor Campbell let out his own sigh of relief, "nurse monitor his heart rate and blood pressure every ten minutes for at least the next two hours, give him a regular dose of Warfarin now and again if needed in about an hour or so. We don't want him clotting."

"Yes Doctor," the nurse replied.

Doctor Campbell turned to Sara, attempting to comfort her as much as he could he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed softly. "He's okay."

With a heavy gulp Sara turned her glance from Grissom to meet the Doctor's eyes. "For how long?"

With a heavy sigh Doctor Campbell folded his arms firmly. "That, we will have to wait and see. It isn't uncommon for heart failure to happen after major surgery. We brought him back and that's what counts. He wasn't under long so the chance of any further damage is very minimal."

"You mean brain damage?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Oh god...."

"You need to stay positive Sara, for him and for you. It may be a long road ahead, so you need to stay strong okay?"

With slight hesitation Sara nodded. "I will always be strong for him."

"Good. Now we need to run a few tests, it may be a good time for you to get some rest."

Sara shook her head. "I'm not leaving."

"Sara..."

"No! I am not leaving..."

"At least let me sort you out a bed close by and you can rest here in the hospital huh? I had a feeling you would refuse to leave the building."

Sara couldn't deny she was exhausted, whether or not she could sleep she didn't know. She thought long and hard.

"Please Sara, you need to try and sleep or you will be no use to anyone. Trust me, you too have been through a lot and he doesn't need you breaking down on him, if you don't get some rest you are running the risk of doing just that."

"Okay."

Doctor Campbell smiled. "Thank you, if anything happens I promise I will come and get you."

Sara nodded. "Can I just have a minute?" She gestured towards Grissom.

"Sure. Nurse?"

Sara watched as the remaining nurse and the Doctor congregated in the corner of the room and discussed Grissom's future treatment. She walked back over to his beside and took his hand again.

Softly brushing his messy hair back into place she tightened her fingers around his. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you understand?" She whispered, fighting back her tears. "I will not let you leave me....."

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

_12 hours later....._

Sara was back by Grissom's bedside and watched his chest rise and fall in short bursts. He had stabilised and his blood pressure had improved a little. She had managed to get almost four hours sleep after sending Greg and Warrick home and Doctor Campbell seemed satisfied she had at least got a little rest. Sara looked up when the door opened and Brass popped his head in. "Hey kiddo," he said stepping inside, "how you doing?"

"Okay I guess."

Brass pulled up a chair and sat beside her. He watched Grissom for a moment, "how's he doing?"

Taking her husband's hand Sara softly stroked it. "He's fighting."

Brass nodded and smiled. "I have a little news."

Sara looked up. "Oh?"

"Tony woke up, he was asking after you."

Sara smiled faintly. "I'm glad he's alright."

"He's only down the corridor, so maybe pop in and see him if you feel up to it. I'm sure he would be happy for a visitor."

"I will," but then Sara frowned, "what about his family? His sister, daughter?"

"They are out of town, we have managed to contact them but they won't be able to get in for a few hours," then Brass realised, "wait, you know about his daughter?"

Sara nodded.

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"Yes, he did, why?"

Brass shook his head, "nothing, he rarely talks about it that's all, guess you guys meant something extra special to him."

Sara grinned, "I guess so."

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Sara entered Tony's room leaving Brass with Grissom; the familiar sound of a heart monitor hit her ears. He was awake and on his side. He looked up when she closed the door.

"Hi." She said softly, approaching the bed.

A smile graced his lips. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?" Sara asked taking a seat.

"Sore, agitated, but happy to be alive. I really didn't think I was going to get away from there in one piece."

Sara bowed her head as the memories came flooding back.

Swallowing hard Tony reached for her hand. "How is he?" He asked. "Captain Brass mentioned he'd been hurt too but he didn't go into many details."

Raising her head Sara squeezed his hand tightly. "He's unconscious and on a ventilator. She got him good, again..."

"I'm sorry, if I had been able to..."

"Hey," Sara stopped him, "none of this is your fault, I'm sure you did all you could have."

"All I could do was run and fire, I knew I wouldn't make it but I tried to warn you."

Sara's mouth dropped open. "That shot came from you?"

"Yeah, the prick was using a silencer so we didn't hear him coming. That's why we didn't stand a chance. He picked us off one by one."

"I didn't realise, Tony if it wasn't for you we..."

"You got out alive, that's all that matters."

"But you..."

"But nothing." Tony argued. "I did my job, that's all, sadly I am not equipped to hear silenced fire arms," he tried to joke, "so that's my bad."

Sara grinned faintly. "Thank you."

With a smile Tony tightened his grip on her hand. "Anytime."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next seven days passed by slowly. Grissom's condition improved a little but his strength remained low and he remained on the ventilator. Sara went home daily but always returned to the hospital to spend as much time with her husband as she could. She also had to think about Michael and didn't want him seeing his father in his current state so she always made sure she made some time for him each day while he stayed at Catherine's. He didn't quite understand why his father was so sick and he couldn't see him but he trusted his mother when she told him he could see him soon. Today he'd made his father a 'see you soon' card and given it to Sara before she headed back to the hospital.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As Sara made her way down the hospital corridor towards Grissom's room she was greeted by several Doctors and nurses who had come to know her over the past few days. Sara returned the hello's with a smile, stopping for a little conversation here and there before entering her husband's room.

He looked a little better today and she wished he would get some colour back in his cheeks.

"Hey you," she said taking a seat. She reached into her bag and pulled out Michael's card. "See what your big boy made for you?" She held the card in front of Grissom. "I'll just pop it next to your bed, you can read it later," she sighed, just wishing he could.

She took his hand and laid in softly in hers. She felt tired today and before she knew it her eyes drifted closed.

Sara didn't know if she'd actually fallen asleep or not when she felt the pressure on her fingers. Was she dreaming? With a frown her eyes fluttered open and her glance fell upon her husband. His eyes were open and he was looking right at her.

Sara's mouth dropped open but a smile soon formed on her lips as he squeezed her hand tightly.

"Hi," she said softly.

Grissom just stared, unable to answer due to the ventilator.

"Let me go get the doctor baby okay?"

Grissom tightened his grip on her hand.

"Hey," Sara reached over and held her hand over his cheek, "It's okay, I won't be a second, I promise."

Grissom didn't release his grip.

Raising her brow Sara smiled. "Would you like the tube out?"

Nodding faintly Grissom let his grip soften slightly, never taking his eyes from hers.

"Then I go get the Doctor yes?"

With another faint nod Grissom let his fingers slip from hers.

"I will be just a minute." Sara quickly walked from the room as Grissom looked around the best he could. He tried to move but winced feeling the burning from his injuries. Maybe moving wasn't such a good idea.

The door opened and Sara returned with Doctor Campbell and a nurse.

"Well hello there," Doctor Campbell began, "nice to see you back with us Gil."

Sara walked around the far side of Grissom's bed and he quickly reached for her hand.

"Right, let's take a look and see how we are doing, see if we can take the tube out." Doctor Campbell spent several minutes checking charts and monitors before he moved over to Grissom and checked his throat and breathing. He looked at the nurse. "I think we can take it out."

The nurse nodded and reached over to Grissom, going for the tape securing the tube to his mouth. He tightened his grip on Sara's hand.

"Hey, it's okay," she tried to soothe him as the nurse gently pulled away the tape.

"Okay Gil," Doctor Campbell started, "here's what I want you to do. I'm going to pull the tube up and when I tell you I want you to take a deep breath okay? It will be very uncomfortable; sadly I can't help that but try not to take a breath until I tell you too. You can stop me if you want too but I recommend we do this is one go, that way it will cause minimal damage to your already sore throat. Okay?"

Grissom looked at Sara who gave him a loving smile. "I'm right here, you'll be fine."

"Okay Gil?"

Grissom looked back to Doctor Campbell and nodded faintly once more.

"Good." The Doctor took a firm hold on the tube. "Ready?"

Tightening his grip once more on Sara's hand he gave a slight nod before closing his eyes.

"I'm going to count to three Gil. On the count of three take that breath and don't let it go until I tell you too. One...two," Grissom clenched his eyes tighter, "three...."

Sara felt her stomach turn as the Doctor pulled on the tube and Grissom gagged, squeezing Sara's hand harder and harder the more the Doctor pulled.

"Almost there Gil...."

A slight chocking squeal emitted from Grissom's mouth as the Doctor made one final pull.

"Okay Gil breathe, nice and easy," the Doctor instructed handing the tube to the nurse.

Taking a breath Grissom winced heavily feeling his throat burn.

"Well done baby..." Sara whispered.

Grissom closed his eyes taking light short breaths. Damn he was thirsty. He opened his eyes looking to Sara and then to the Doctor. Opening his mouth to speak the Doctor stopped him seeing his intentions.

"Eh Gil, I wouldn't try talking right now. It's going to take a while for your throat to heal and talking is definitely a no no, at least for the time being. I know you may get frustrated but trust me it's the best treatment."

Grissom looked back to Sara and all he got was a smile. A glorious Sara smile but she knew he wanted something so she reached for her purse and took out a pen and piece of paper. "Write it down baby."

Shaky fingers reached out and took the pen while Sara held the small pad of paper. She watched as he scribbled just one word on the paper, 'water.'

Sara looked to Doctor Campbell. "He wants some water."

Doctor Campbell folded his arms. "I can get you a few ice chips for now okay? But we need to take your intake of liquids slowly, both for your own comfort and medical reasons. You may feel thirsty but trust me; you try and drink something too quickly you may find yourself in agony."

Grissom tried to swallow and found himself gasping as his throat burned a ferocious fire. The Doctor was right; he couldn't even swallow what little saliva he could muster let alone anything else. He scribbled on the paper again.

Sara grinned. "He said okay."

"Good," Doctor Campbell began. "I'll get you something for the pain in your throat Gil and then we need to do a check of your wounds and re-dress them. You need to rest while we continue with our tests and monitoring and I strongly advise you keep your movements to a minimum, at least until I tell you otherwise. The last thing you need is to rupture your stitches or staples. Also if you do try and move, be aware, you will be very, very sore."

Grissom laughed to himself, yeah he already knew that.

"We'll give you two a few minutes okay? I'm sure you could use a little time alone."

As Doctor Campbell and the nurse left Sara took Grissom's hand in both of hers and squeezed tightly. Grissom turned his head to meet her eyes.

"Hi," she said softly releasing one of her hands to reach over and pull away a tiny piece of tape that had been left near his chin. Gently she stroked the reddish skin around his mouth before leaning forward to kiss him on the temple. "You need a shave."

Grissom smiled.

"You know I thought I'd lost you?"

Grissom picked the pen back up and scribbled; Sara looked down to read his writing.

'Never,' he wrote causing Sara to smile. She ran her hand across his cheek and watched as he continued to write...

'Are you alright?'

"I am now," Sara grinned.

'Mike?'

"Michael is fine; he is staying at Catherine's and, he misses you but I didn't want him to see you like that. I'll bring him in when you are a little more comfortable okay?"

Grissom nodded and scribbled again, 'thank you for not giving up on me.'

Feeling tears welling in her eyes Sara slowly leaned forward and brushed her lips over his. "Ditto," she whispered.

_Four days later._

Grissom was waiting to go back into surgery to have his staples removed. The two injuries he had suffered had healed well and the Doctor had given the all clear to remove the staples. It was a very short and routine procedure but both Grissom and Sara could feel their nerves building. They hadn't had too much luck lately when it came to operating theatres. Sara held his hand as they waited in his room and she looked up as a knock came on the door.

The door opened and Michael ran in followed by Catherine. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Sara and Catherine grinned and Grissom smiled wishing he could answer his son.

"I thought it would be a good idea for him to see you before surgery, or he would have to wait until you were feeling up to it after recovery, plus he hasn't stopped asking since he saw you yesterday and I had a feeling you'd appreciate it too." Sara's grin grew as she picked up her son.

Grissom's smile broadened as he held his hand out to his son and Michael grabbed it.

"When daddy talk to Mike?" Michael asked.

Sara bounced him in her arms before placing him on the edge of the bed so he could be closer to Grissom, "soon sweetie, the minute daddy can talk I'm sure he will, shouldn't be too long now, we don't want him to hurt his throat again do we?"

Michael shook his head and just enjoyed the moment with his father, giggling as Grissom tried to tickle him.

Several minutes passed and the door opened. "Well we are ready for you Gil," Doctor Campbell announced.

Grissom looked at Sara and the Doctor saw their worried faces. "Hey you two this is routine, really, you don't have anything to worry about........"

**A/N: Hey guys I know I said you would find out about the funeral in this chapter but it turned out to be a lot longer than I expected so the revelation will be in the next chapter. At least now you can maybe figure out who's funeral it probably isn't *grins*.**


	43. Please understand

**A/N: Ok, here it is, time to put you out of your misery. We are now approaching the end of this story, maybe 2 or 3 more chapters to come. Thank you as ever for the reviews, they always make my day, please keep them coming!**

Chapter 42

Doctor Campbell was right; the removal of Grissom's staples went without a hitch and he was only in surgery for a little over an hour and a half. The perforations in the abdominal wall and bowel were holding their own afterwards and dissolvable stitches replaced the staples. Sara had remained with him all through recovery until he awoke. He had been ordered to rest for at least the next twelve hours then it was time for him to start moving around. Not too much, but a little. Sara felt the relief wash over her when his eyes opened a few hours after surgery. Finally, things were going right....

CSICSICSICSICSICISCISCSI

_Two days later, present day, the day of the funeral._

Sara snapped out of her remembrance when she heard a faint knock at the door. Kissing Grissom lightly on the cheek while he continued to sleep she stood and opened it.

"Daddy!" An excited cry came.

Quickly stepping outside and closing the door Sara held her finger to her lips. "Shush baby, Daddy is sleeping and we don't want to wake him." She whispered to her giddy son.

"Awww," Michael pouted, firmly fisting his hands into his sides making Catherine grin.

"Hey, Daddy is still quite sick and needs his rest," Sara squatted down and pulled Michael towards her. "He will wake up soon and then you can spend all afternoon with him okay?"

Michael looked up. "Pwomice?"

With a grin Sara tickled him and he giggled, "I promise, but only if you are a good boy."

"K," he continued to chuckle.

"In the mean time what are we going to do huh?" Sara asked looking at Catherine.

"There's a park across the street, we could go there for a little while."

"Park!" Michael shouted.

"Hey shush!" Sara repeated to her son and he grinned.

"Thanks Cath but you've already done so much, I'll take him, I'm sure you have things to do."

Catherine smiled. "It's okay, I don't have to be anywhere right now I'll keep you company."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't."

"Okay then young man, shall we go to the park and have some fun?" Sara asked Michael.

"Yes!" He grabbed Sara's hand and they headed down the corridor.

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked.

Sara frowned. "Yes, why?"

"Nick told me where you went today."

"Oh," Sara mumbled as they stepped outside. It was a glorious day, Sara looked at Catherine.

"It was just something I had to do."

Catherine nodded, "I understand and I'm not prying, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you want to talk about it?"

Smiling Sara sighed and looked up to the sun. "Thanks, but no, really I'm alright, it was just something I had to do and now I know it's over."

Catherine nodded. "Okay." She looked to Michael. "So sweetie ready to go have some fun?"

Michael nodded furiously.

Sara let out a content breath. "Let's go."

CSICSICSICSICISCISCISCISCIS

Sara pushed Michael on the swing and the laugh that filled the air made her heart smile.

"Higher Mommy, up up!!" Michael shouted.

Sara laughed and pushed harder.

"Better?" She asked.

Michael just giggled.

"I take that as a yes then," Sara chuckled and enjoyed the moment.

After a while Sara looked at her watch; it had been over an hour since they had left the hospital.

"Cath do you mind watching him for a few? He's having so much fun; I just want to pop back and see how Gil is."

"Sure," Catherine said taking over the pushing.

"Thanks. Hey I'll see you soon baby, I'm just going to check on Daddy."

"K!" Michael shouted kicking his feet in between his giggles.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara pushed the door open to Grissom's room and stopped, leaning against the door frame. He was out of bed and sat by the window looking out into the garden, oblivious to her presence. Sara smiled and watched him for a second before letting the door go. Grissom looked up when he heard it close.

Their eyes met and Sara smiled. Thank god for those eyes, those amazing sapphire blue eyes, at last the sparkle was replenishing.

Grissom stood slowly and hobbled towards her, pulling along his I.V line, reaching out with his good arm he pulled her into a light embrace. Sara was careful with her hold still very cautious of his injuries, his left arm in a sling and his abdomen strapped and dressed under his hospital gown.

Inhaling the scent of his wife through her hair he sighed heavily, realisation dawning upon him as to just how lucky he was to have her and that they were safe and alive.

"It's over baby." Sara sighed into his neck. "Kate Stevens is in the ground, it is over, she really can't hurt us anymore."

Pulling back he looked her in the eye with slight disbelief. "You...went to...." Grissom wheezed, his voice very quiet and barely audible as his throat was still healing.

Sara raised her hand quickly and softly held a finger over his lips. "I had to go. I needed to know that this was truly over and that she was dead and buried. Please understand..."

Grissom stayed silent as his eyes read hers.

"You understand don't you?"

After slight thought Grissom nodded.

"Thank you, and you shouldn't be straining your throat, the Doctor said no talking, at least until tomorrow."

Intent on speaking Grissom opened his mouth again but Sara held her finger firmer to his lips.

When he gave her the puppy dog look Sara felt herself shiver. "Don't look at me like that."

His brow raised slightly making the effect all the more troublesome to Sara.

"I'm not giving in you know? No talking, now do as you are told." Sara tried hard to hold in her grin.

Grissom sighed but nodded and pulled away, heading towards a dresser by his bedside.

Sara frowned, "what are you doing?"

Reaching inside the top drawer Grissom didn't respond. He took out his pad and pen, quickly scribbling something on the top sheet he shuffled back towards his wife and handed it to her.

Brows still furrowed Sara took the piece of paper and read the words upon it.

The biggest smile graced her lips as she read his words. 'I love you.'

"I love you too."

Now Grissom smiled and went to pull her towards him but the door opened and Michael came bounding in. "Daddy Daddy!"

"Sorry guys, once the word Daddy had really gotten into his brain he wanted to come back." Catherine chuckled a little out of breath.

Grissom grinned as Michael grabbed his legs and clung on for dear life. "Hey..." He whispered.

Sara scowled at him, "what did I say about talking?"

Grissom held up his free hand in mock defence causing Sara to grin.

Michael looked up to his smiling father. "Daddy feel better?"

Grissom nodded.

"Daddy talk?"

Grissom's eyes lifted to meet his wife's.

"Tomorrow baby," Sara interjected, "if Daddy is a good boy and does what he is told."

"Yay!" Michael shouted. "Daddy good boy too!"

Grissom rolled his eyes and shuffled over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

Michael tried to pull himself onto the bed to sit next to his father but it was too high. Sara chuckled as she reached down and gave him a little help, lifting him onto the covers. Michael sighed contently as he looked at Grissom and smiled. Grissom returned the smile and quickly tapped Michael on the nose. He giggled, and now Grissom sighed. He had missed that sound so much. Looking at Sara then Michael he felt his heart flutter. He was so proud of his family, they were there for him, always had been, always will be and he to them, now hopefully they he would be able to put this all behind them and get on with their lives.

CSICSICSICSICSCSICSICISCSI

_Two weeks later_

Grissom smiled as he looked out of the open window, staring at Vegas as it passed by. Finally he'd been released from the hospital and he was going home. He sneaked his hand onto Sara's knee as she drove and she gave him a quick smile before concentrating back on the road. Michael was having a full blown conversation in the back with Ant, so he was happy too. Grissom had received mild physiotherapy on his shoulder and would continue to do so over the next few months. His abdomen was still tender but he could now move freely but with caution and his throat was almost healed, even though bruising was still evident it was no longer sore and he could speak freely.

"Hey young man," Sara began and Michael looked up, "you know what it is in two days don't you?"

Michael thought for a moment and then nodded. "Mike's bifday."

"Can you show Daddy what a clever boy you are and remind him how old you will be?"

Grissom turned to watch his son as he held up two fingers. "I be two." Michael said proudly and Grissom smiled.

"Very good champ and what will you be next birthday?" Grissom asked, testing Michael.

"Hummmmm," Michael placed his finger on his lip then looked at ant.

"Come on champ, I know you know what comes after two."

After careful thought Michael held up one more finger than last time. "Fwee?"

Grissom's smile grew large. "Very good, three, you really are very clever you know?"

Michael giggled feeling proud of himself.

"You know champ..." Grissom began and Michael listened, "Mommy and Daddy have been talking and we still owe you that big treat for being a good buy while we..." Grissom looked to Sara and she tried to smile, "tried to have our honeymoon..."

"Humnimoon!"

"Yes champ."

Michael laughed.

"Anyway, we thought you deserved a party, for being so good, for being a very brave boy and for looking after Mommy while Daddy was in hospital."

"Ooohhh, Party?"

"That's if you want one," Grissom grinned.

Nodding furiously Michael held up Ant. "Party!" He shouted.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICI

Grissom was pretty steady on his feet as they walked up to the front door of their townhouse. He'd taken his sling off, only needing it when his shoulder ached and the bandaging had been removed from both his shoulder and stomach to allow his wounds to air. Michael held his father's hand concerned he needed the help and might fall.

"The sitter dropped Hank off this morning," Sara warned, "so let me go in first or he's likely to come bounding out at you."

Grissom stood back while Sara unlocked the door and indeed she as right, the second the door opened Hank appeared, barking and bouncing up and down.

"Hey! Easy boy," Sara instructed pushing him back, "calm down, you hurt your dad and you will be sleeping in the back yard for a month."

Grissom grinned as Sara calmed him a little, grabbing the dog's collar as he walked inside. Hank sat and pined as he saw Grissom enter, his tail going crazy.

"Hey boy," Grissom began and Hank pulled just enough so Sara lost her grip, her eyes widened in horror as he went hurtling towards Grissom.

"Hey sit!" Grissom commanded sternly as Michael jumped out of the way with a loud chuckle.

Hank stopped and tilted his head from side to side, pining a little more.

"Sit....." Grissom repeated.

Hank flopped his butt to the floor and held up a paw, whining softly.

Sara grinned. "Well, at least he knows who's still in charge."

Grissom slowly approached his dog as he waited impatiently for his master. A quick bark echoed around the front room as Hank showed his frustration. Grissom finally put him out of his misery and tapped his thigh giving Hank his cue to scurry quickly towards him.

"Hey easy boy," Grissom said as he quickly petted his keen dog. "Daddy's very fragile."

Hank lapped up several delicious moments of stroking before spinning in circles for several minutes and finally plonking himself on his back, with all four legs high in the air. Grissom grinned as he slowly knelt on the floor and scratched his tummy, finding that ever so special spot which made Hank's rear left leg go into overdrive.

"Looks like you both are happy to be home," Sara chuckled.

Grissom looked up and smiled. "You have no idea."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISCIS

The first day home as a family was relaxing and event free but it was now over. Sara softly kissed Michael on the cheek after she had tucked him, and being in his own bed knowing his parents were with him, he was asleep in a flash.

Sara smiled as she flicked off the light and pulled the door closed, leaving it slightly ajar so she could hear her son in case he found the need to call for anything. In all honesty she still felt a little discomfort tingling in her belly, it was over but she still worried, especially about Michael. They had improved the security in their home, replaced all the locks and she knew she would eventually learn to let it go, in time.

She chuckled as Hank decided to entwine himself between her legs as she walked to her bedroom next door. Hank rushed inside as she pushed the door open and jumped up onto the bed, making his point that he was staying. Grissom emerged from the bathroom pulling his t-shirt slowly over his head, being careful with his shoulder. He jumped not seeing his wife approaching.

"Geez, Sara...."

"Sorry," she grinned. She eyed up his body, her grin fading slightly as her glance fell to the two wounds, first his shoulder and then his abdomen, both injuries still looking quite raw. He watched her as she took in the site of his injuries. Slowly she walked to him and softly laid her hand over his shoulder wound. Looking him in the eye. Finally she saw a little peace within them.

"You need any pain killers?"

Grissom shook his head. "No, I'm okay. A little stiff, but I'll be fine."

"You're sure?" Sara frowned a little.

"Yes, I'm sure." He took her hand from his shoulder and kissed her knuckles one by one before gripping it tightly. "If I need some I promise I will let you know, but I'll tell you one thing..."

"What?"

Grissom grinned. "I can't wait to sleep in my own bed, under my own covers, with the woman I love."

Smiling Sara ran her free hand down his cheek. "You still need that shave you know?"

The tip of Grissom's tongue peaked out to run over his bottom lip and Sara watched intently.

Grissom smiled. "Okay, I'll let you loose on me tomorrow alright?"

"Oh yeah? Is that a promise?" Sara chuckled.

Grissom's right brow reached for the sky. "On the shave yes, on other things, please be gentle, I'm very fragile you know."

Laughing Sara released her grip on his hand and walked towards the bathroom. "Get ready for bed you poor thing, I'll make sure I treat you with extra care," she called before turning on the shower and reappearing.

Grissom pulled off his pants. "Are you showering?"

"I am," Sara said pulling her shirt over her head. "Care to join me?"

Grissom smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."


	44. Would sir like some pampering?

Chapter 43

Grissom helped divest Sara of her clothing with a grin so she returned the favour and slipped him out of his boxers. She took his hand and helped him into the shower, pulling the glass door closed behind him.

"Is this water okay?" Sara asked concerned it may not be the right temperature for his tender skin.

"Its fine honey, the only excessive heat I am feeling is coming from you."

"Smooth talker..." Sara chuckled, picking up a bottle of body wash she held it up. "Would sir like to be pampered?"

"If you insist nurse."

"Hey! I hope the nurse didn't pamper you this much," Sara flipped the top from the bottle.

"No, only you are allowed to participate in the extra special pampering."

Grinning Sara squirted some of the body wash onto her hands. "Turn around," she commanded softly and Grissom obliged, letting the soothing water spray his back he sighed as Sara's hands come into contact with his tense muscles.

"Damn Gil, you need a serious massage." She said as she tenderly washed his back.

"Oh? Is that an offer?"

Pouting her lips slightly Sara slithered her hands to his buttocks, giving the right one a quick nip she laughed as he jumped. "I may consider it, if you promise me you will take things easy for a while."

Closing his eyes Grissom enjoyed her butt massage, "well if you continue to massage me like that I will promise you anything." Grissom couldn't help it, her hands working on him so perfectly sent a jolt of arousal through his body and he shuddered. Sara could sense it.

"Turn back around."

Grissom did so and Sara's eyes fell to his crotch.

"Well," she giggled, "I'm glad to see some things never change."

Grissom felt himself flush slightly.

Sara tenderly washed over his shoulder wound as he watched; her eyes met his every now and then as she checked for any signs of discomfort. Thankfully she found none so she moved over the rest of his body and down to his abdomen where she took extra special care. Her eyes once again drifted downwards.

"You erm," Sara cleared her throat, "want me to do something about that for you?"

Grissom looked down to his growing erection then back to his wife raising his brow.

Dropping the bottle of body wash after lathering her hands for a final time Sara reached for his shaft and he sighed. "Think you can handle it babe?" She lathered him up before wrapping her hand around him, pumping slowly. "Seriously, if it's too much too soon tell me to..."

"Don't stop," he whispered closing his eyes and placing his palm against the shower wall to give himself a little support.

Sara grinned and continued to pump, watching as the expression changed on his face as she worked a little harder. "You like that?"

After a heavy inhalation of air Grissom grunted.

Sara's grin grew, "thought so." She watched as his mouth dropped open and his body flushed, his hips moved slowly in time with her pumping. He was a magnificent specimen when he was turned on. All hot, hard and angry in her palm, she took pleasure from just giving it to him.

"H...h...honey...." He moaned several minutes later, struggling to hold on.

"Yes?" Sara picked up speed, working him faster, watching as his face changed from total bliss to pure intensity and when his eyes clenched tighter she knew he was ready. "Baby let it go...." She breathed into him taking a small step closer, and he did, with a quiet cry, he exploded.

Sara smiled as his spray coated her hand and the top of her thigh and she slipped her free arm around his waist to steady him while she brought her pumping to a slow halt, giving him the most satisfaction possible.

Grissom slumped forward panting heavily and Sara released his shaft to wrap her arms softly around his body. He placed his chin on her shoulder to try to bring himself back to earth. Shifting them slightly Sara let the spray was over them both to clean them of Grissom's mark before moving her right hand to the base of his neck where she softly stroked his skin.

"You okay?" She breathed softly into his neck, kissing the skin lightly.

"Hmmm," he replied, "my nurse certainly wasn't this accommodating."

Sniggering into his shoulder Sara sighed as his hands now worked their way down to her buttocks. "Hey take it easy big guy, nice thought but I think you've had enough for one day." She pulled up and so did he, their eyes met.

"Don't you want me to give you...?"

Quickly Sara placed a slender finger over his lips. "When you are fully up to it, I don't give to receive all the time you know. You just needed a little relief and, I'm glad I was able to give it to you."

Grissom frowned, "but..."

Smiling Sara ran her finger over his lips before dipping forward to kiss him softly. "But nothing, you're tired and you need to rest. I can wait until my stud is strong enough to come out and play," she ran her hand over his chest, "and you know I'd rather have you in me more than anything, so I can wait."

Right brow skyward in the usual Grissom fashion, he smirked. "Stud?"

"Yeah, you know it."

Grissom laughed and pulled her as tightly to him as he could and she melted into his body with a satisfied purr.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After a long embrace the happy couple finally pulled themselves from the shower and dried each other off. Grissom yawned loudly as he pulled himself into his pyjama bottoms, Sara smiled as she pulled on one of his t-shirts before wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Come on you, let's get you into bed." She took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom.

"You need anything?" She asked as Grissom snuggled under the covers. "Hot chocolate? Juice? Pain killers?"

Grissom shook his head. "No, all I need is you."

Sara felt her heart swell as he pulled back the covers and patted the bed.

"This is heaven compared to a hospital bed," Grissom sighed.

"That it is," Sara was just about to join her husband...

"Mommy!"

Sara looked up quickly.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Michael shouted over and over.

Grissom frowned.

"Stay their babe; I'll go see if he's okay." Sara quickly walked from the bedroom to her son's room but didn't even have the chance to get through the door before her son came bounding out and ran into her. He stumbled backwards, tears streaming down his face.

"Hey!" Sara's eyes widened in horror seeing his distress.

"Mommy..." Michael stumbled to her and she immediately pulled him into her arms. He shook violently in her arms as tears streamed down his face.

"Hey sweetie its okay, mommy's here, shush." Sara swayed him softly in her arms, "its okay."

Sobbing into her chest Michael snuggled in as much as he could and held on tightly.

Giving him a few minutes to calm down Sara sat on the edge of his bed and just held him. "Hey," she started kissing his hair line, "want to tell mommy why you are so upset?"

"Dweem," Michael sniffed hard, "nasty lady, hurt mommy."

"Oh baby, come here." Sara held him tightly, "she's gone baby okay? She can't hurt us anymore. Not you, not me, not daddy." She pulled back and cupped his face softly, brushing her finger tips over his skin to wipe away his tears. "We are all safe baby, no one can hurt us and I will never, ever let anyone hurt you, okay?"

Michael nodded.

"It's just a nasty dream baby, they will go away and daddy and I are right here, we will never leave you alright?"

Sniffing again Michael sighed softly. "K"

Sara smiled, "good."

"Mike sleep you and daddy?"

Sara stood taking Michael with her. "Of course you can baby, come on, let's get you back into bed, and we have lots of room for you."

Smiling Michael held on as they left the room.

Grissom leaning against the headboard looked over when the door opened.

"Hey champ you okay?" He asked his son.

Michael nodded as Sara placed him on the bed and he shuffled up to snuggle into Grissom.

"Be careful of your daddy's tummy sweetie."

"Yes mommy," Michael replied taking extra special care as his father wrapped his arm around him.

Grissom looked to Sara.

"He had a bad dream."

Grissom frowned. "Again?"

"Yeah," Sara sighed, "I think he'll be okay, it should pass."

Grissom nodded even though he couldn't help his concern. "So champ you staying with mommy and daddy tonight?"

"Yes pweeze."

Grissom grinned. "Sure thing."

Suddenly Michael sat up. "Ant?"

Grinning Sara headed back to the door, "don't worry, I'll go get him."

Michael sighed with relief and returned his head to Grissom's chest, smiling as his father ran his hand through his hair.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

_Two days later: Michael's birthday_

_8am_

Michael ran into his parent's room and jumped up onto the bed, bouncing up and down with every ounce of strength he could muster.

"Mommy! Daddy! Mike's bifday! Up! Pwezents!"

Grissom and Sara sat up together and looked at each other.

"Well he slept longer than I thought he would," Grissom chuckled.

"Yeah," Sara sighed, "at least we haven't had any more nightmares these last few nights, which is good isn't it sweetie?"

Nodding frantically Michael continued to bounce. "Yes, good. Come! Pwezents, toys!"

"You know for a little guy he gets quite good leverage," Grissom watched as Michael picked up some height with his bouncing.

"That's because the springs are soft with all the wear and tear." Her eyes met his and she watched his pupils dilate as he got her meaning. She grinned. "Come on, before he destroys 'our toy'."

"Okay champ," Grissom groaned lazily as he pulled himself from the bed, five minutes then we can go open your presents okay?"

Michael halted his bouncing. "Yay! Um, bwekfust?"

Sara laughed as she pulled on a robe. "You don't want much do you little man? Mommy will make you a special birthday breakfast while you open your presents okay?"

Michael jumped from the bed and Sara's eyes widened.

"Yes!"

She held her hand to her heart. "Sweetie I wish you wouldn't do that, you could hurt yourself."

Michael giggled as he grabbed Sara's hand and pulled her from the room. "Come, come."

Sara managed to catch Grissom's eye line as she was dragged. "Two minutes sweetheart and I'll be with you," he hurried to the bathroom before quickly joining them in the kitchen.

Michael sat in his high chair ogling the stack of presents on the table. He impatiently touched them one by one until his father arrived.

"You okay with an omelette honey?" Sara asked. "It's what birthday boy wants."

"Nomlette!" Michael shouted causing Grissom to grin.

"That's fine. So Mike before you can open your presents you have to tell daddy how old you are again. Can you do that?"

Immediately Michael nodded and help up two fingers. "I two."

Grissom smiled. "Yes you are and we are very proud of you, you know that?"

Michael giggled.

"Okay champ, which one do you want to open first?"

Michael held his finger to his lip and thought long and hard.........

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Michael laughed his heart out as Grissom pushed him around the living room in his new pedal squad car. He'd received an array of amazing gifts from his parents but this was by far his favourite. Ant sat snugly on his knee as the car went around and around.

Sara chuckled as she approached from the kitchen. "You know that wasn't really made for inside."

Grissom looked up, "why not?"

"Because it's a glorious day, why don't you take him outside? But not too long young man, time to get into your birthday suit soon and ready for your party."

"Party!"

Grissom shrugged his shoulders but grinned. "Okay, you coming?"

"Um, no I have to change, you be okay?"

"Sure, see you in a little while."

Sara nodded and headed for the bedroom as Grissom pushed Michael towards the patio doors, his effort at a police siren blaring through the house made Grissom laugh.

"You know champ, you are not very good at the element of surprise."

Michael just giggled and held up Ant, hollering louder.

Hank ran out from Grissom's study to follow them inside, a pee break very much in order.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Sara rushed into the bedroom and closed the door. Leaning her head against it she took a deep breath before heading to a dresser and opening the bottom drawer.

She rummaged through her things and pulled out a brown paper bag. Gnawing on her bottom lip she sighed. She wouldn't get a chance later so no time like the present. She headed for the bathroom and removed the box from the bag and the implement from its box. Reading the instructions carefully she held up the small stick and looked at it for a long time before closing the bathroom door and getting to her task at hand.....

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

About twenty minutes later Sara walked out into the garden to find Grissom still pushing Michael around and Hank chasing both of them. She sat on the garden bench and just watched for a while. His laughter made her shudder with joy, at last after everything he sounded happy.

Grissom looked up to see her. "Hey."

"Hi. Having fun?"

"Oh yeah."

Looking at her watch Sara tapped it. "Well it's time for him to get ready or when our guests arrive he will still be in his pyjamas."

"Okay, hear that champ? Time for you to get dressed, party time is fast approaching." Grissom brought the car to a halt.

"K," Michael said pulling himself from his new toy he ran from the car and inside, with Hank in hot pursuit.

"I'll be there in a sec baby," Sara called after him.

"Hey you okay?" Grissom asked as he approached.

Sara folded her arms and cleared her throat. "I'm fine, why?"

"You just look a little pale all of a sudden."

Touching his arm softly Sara grinned slightly. "I'm fine, really, too much breakfast I think, not quite sure if it agreed with me but not to worry, I feel fine and we have a party to get ready so we better get cracking."

"If you're sure?" Grissom's tone was still one of concern.

"I'm positi...erm, I'm sure, stop worrying."

Grissom's eyes narrowed as Sara quickly averted his gaze, turned and headed inside......

**A/N: There's a little fluff for you all, hope you liked? Not long till the end now but how will it all finish? Hmmmm.....**


	45. Is this the end?

Chapter 44

Grissom was in the bathroom bathing and dressing Michael while Sara strode into the kitchen to begin preparing the feast. "Oh well," she sighed as she looked into the overstocked refrigerator. "This only happens once a year." She decided that she would begin her assault with the potato salad and managed to grab a tub of potatoes and some tomatoes, onions and lettuce for a tossed salad before an impatient knock sounded on the front door. "Figures," she mumbled and plopped the salad supplies on the kitchen table on her way to answer the front door.

"Hi Catherine." Sara pushed her hair back behind her ears as she stood back and invited her friend to enter.

"Hey, I bring gifts." Catherine held up her stack of presents.

"Geez Cath, he's only one little boy. There must be five presents there." Sara's protests were swallowed by her chuckles as she watched Catherine struggle to balance the impressive tower of packages.

Catherine shrugged her shoulders, "You know I like to spoil my favourite nephew."

Sara shook her head and took several boxes from the pile to help her out.

"Oh and...." Catherine stepped aside with a smile on her face as Sara placed the gifts on a table by the door, "...look who I found..."

Sara took a step back, her jaw dropping in disbelief as Claire appeared from behind Catherine. "Oh my god, Claire?"

Claire smiled. "Hi," she said with a little wave of her hand. "I brought gifts too."

"Forget the gifts," Sara began and pulled her into a hug.

Claire chuckled as Michaels box got a little squashed between them.

Eventually Sara pulled away, "how are you? We have barely spoken since the...erm, everything...you know."

Claire tried to smile. "I'm good."

Sara nodded. "Well come in both of you and we can talk while I get all this food ready."

"Need some help?" both Claire and Catherine asked at the same time, grinning at each other.

"Sure."

"Gil insists on doing a barbeque for the..." Sara made air quotes with her fingers while continuing in a sarcastic tone, "men," she chuckled, "so if one of you wouldn't mind basting the meat for me it's in the fridge on the bottom shelf."

"I can do that," Catherine replied heading towards the refrigerator.

"Want me to do the salad?" Claire asked.

Sara nodded. "Why not." Sara paused, giving Claire a frank appraisal. "So, how are you, really?"

Claire smiled. "I really am fine Sara, I can't deny it was an experience I would have rather not been a party too, but it happened, I can't change that. But it's over, I made a full recovery and I'm trying to forget about it. How about you guys? I know you all had a tough time with everything that happened; Jim came to see me a few times in the hospital while it was all going on. How is Gil doing?"

Sara sighed but she too smiled. "He's good, we all are, Gil is still a little tender but he is getting there and like you we are trying to put it all behind us now and only look to the future."

Nodding Claire began chopping tomatoes for the salad. "You know when everything has settled down a little," she looked up to Sara, "I would like to come back. I mean, that's if you need me or want me to come back, I wasn't sure."

Sara smiled. "Well, I know I would love you to come back and I'm sure the boys will feel the same, speaking of which," Sara heard the patter of feet on the floor, "I think we have incoming."

"Mommy, Mommy, Mike ready for party!" The excited shout of her son made her smile and Catherine and Claire soon followed suit. Grissom followed closely behind Michael.

"Hey sweetie look who's here." Sara gestured to Claire.

"Cware!" Michael squealed with glee and ran to her holding out his arms. She picked him up and he hugged her tightly.

Grissom looked at Sara a little shocked by their surprise guest and she smiled lovingly.

"I'm glad to see you're looking so well Claire," Grissom spoke as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks, you too."

Sara looped her arm through Grissom's. "Claire was just saying she would like to come back and look after Mike again, if we want her too."

"Oh?"

Sara nodded.

Grissom smiled. "Great."

Michael stretched his arms to the sky and yelled a gratifying, "yay!"

"Well Claire, "Sara laughed, "I think you have your answer."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Michael's party was in full swing. Grissom managed his barbeque with pride as the sound of sizzle and the smell of comfort food floated around the garden. He flipped his steaks to perfection while making sure he kept one half of the grill meat free so he could cook his wife her favourite veggie burger.

Nick, Warrick and Greg played with Michael in the garden keeping him occupied with a multitude of new toys he'd received. He was currently amazed by the small trampoline Nick had bought him.

Brass sat with the girls and enjoyed the peace and quiet for once and Hank, Hank ran around crazily, zooming from person to person. He was in his element, he'd never got so much attention, and finally he came to plonk himself down by Brass and panted with pride.

"Hey boy," Brass reached out and scratched Hank behind the ears and he whined his appreciation. "Bet you're glad to be home aren't you?"

"Woof!"

"Thought so."

Sara laughed as Michael squealed and giggled every time his feet left his toy. "Well Gil," Sara called over, "maybe our bed is safe for a while now he's got that."

Looking over to the trampoline Grissom rolled his eyes, grinned and continued flipping.

"Oh yes," Catherine began, "he does like to bounce doesn't he?"

"Did he do that at yours?" Sara chuckled.

"Yeah, every morning, my mother loved his wake up calls."

Everyone smiled together as they watched the fun.

"Okay, food is ready!" Grissom called.

Michael's eyes lit up and he jumped straight off the trampoline much to everyone's shock.

Sara stood quickly and held her hand over her heart but sighed in relief as Michael landed on his feet and ran to his father.

"I wish he wouldn't do that," Sara grumbled.

"I have to say kiddo," Brass said standing, "I don't think I have ever come across a kid with so much energy and gutsiness, most kids his age would cry just looking down from that let alone jump off it."

"Yeah but he could hurt himself."

Brass smiled. "He'll be fine, let him live a little. There's a reason little boys are mostly made of rubber. Stop worrying so much. If he wants to jump off the roof, then maybe you'll need to step in, but let him enjoy the little things while he can. They won't last forever, you know."

Sara frowned a little.

"What?" Brass asked.

"Such enlightening words coming from Jim Brass?"

"Well make the most of that too," Brass sniggered, "I doubt that will last forever either."

Sara smirked, "come on, let's eat."

Everyone stood and quickly collected food, Sara approached last.

"Hey sweetheart," Grissom chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Our son," he replied.

Sara frowned, "oh? Why?"

"Did you see how much food he asked for?"

Sara turned around and took a quick glance at Michael's plate as he placed it onto the patio table. A burger, two sausages, a piece of steak which Grissom had cut up into tiny strips for him and a piece of chicken.

"Hell Gil, why did you give him all that?"

"Because he asked for it and it's his birthday."

Sara folded her arms. "He'll be sick."

Grissom grinned, "you forget how our son eats..."

"No I don't, he could probably eat me under the table, still I think it's too much. I don't want him throwing up everywhere, which is likely to happen once he starts running around again"

"Honey he will be fine, let him enjoy it and stop worrying will you?"

Sara sighed and realised how silly she was being, her mind just wasn't all that with it. "Okay, sorry."

Grissom smiled and handed her a plate. "Actually I'm not all that hungry."

"What do you mean?" Grissom pouted, he was proud of his cooking.

Sara hated it when he did that but truth be told, she didn't feel very hungry, but how could she resist that look? She took the plate. "Don't worry."

"Honey are you okay?"

Sara broke off a piece of the veggie burger and nibbled on it. "I'm fine."

Grissom frowned; he knew when she wasn't being totally honest. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, now you stop worrying and eat your food."

Grissom had noticed she'd been acting a little oddly, ever since breakfast but he shrugged it off and did as he was told, at least for now.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

_8pm._

The party was over and everyone had left. Grissom helped Sara clean up the last of the mess in the kitchen before taking out the array of garbage bags.

Sara walked into the living room and stopped; she folded her arms and sighed as a sweet smile appeared on her face. Grissom returned and came to a halt when he saw her expression. He moved close and followed her gaze and his smile quickly replicated hers when he saw Michael, fast asleep on the sofa, birthday cake smeared all over his face, Ant wrapped in his arms and Hank sprawled across his legs, snoring the only way Hank could.

He slithered an arm around Sara's waist and they sighed together.

"Isn't that a picture?" Sara asked.

"Yeah," he sighed again, "a perfect picture."

"I think it's his bed time don't you? Once again he has managed to exhaust himself by partying too hard."

Grissom chuckled as he bent down and pulled his sleeping son into his arms. "Just wait until he's sixteen, then what are we going to do?"

Sara laughed. "Well he enjoyed his day, that's all that matters."

Smiling, Grissom softly supported the back of Michaels head as it flopped onto his shoulder. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Sara headed towards the bedroom and Grissom followed. "Oh I'm sure you would have found a way," she called back to him and he grinned.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

With Michael safely tucked up in bed and fast asleep Grissom and Sara both decided to call it a night too, it had been a long day for all.

Grissom laid a top of the bed sheets, reading glasses perched on the edge of his nose.

Sara stood in the doorway to the bathroom and watched him as he read her forensic journal.

"Hello stranger..." She grinned.

Looking up Grissom slowly placed the book down and removed his glasses. His mouth fell open slightly as his wife stood before him in a sleek black robe.

"I have a surprise for you."

Grissom's brow rose. "Oh?"

"Well, I have two surprises for you but the first one you are going to have to unwrap." Sara stepped into the bedroom and held out her arms.

Grissom tried not to grin and lifted himself from the bed. "I have to unwrap it huh?"

Sara nibbled her lip and nodded.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of these surprises?"

Sara just innocently shrugged her shoulders.

A graceful smirk pursed Grissom's lips as he slowly circled around her, his stomach clenching in anticipation as to what or more so, may not, lay beneath the robe. Finally he came to stand before her and looked over her body before his finger tips graced the end of the belt to her robe.

Sara struggled to keep a straight face as he tugged on the belt and pushed the robe from her shoulders.

Grissom's eyes widened and his mouth caught flies as he stood back. Their eyes met and Sara could no longer hold in her grin.

"You like it?" She laughed from the very pit of her stomach.

Grissom burst out laughing too at the sight before him. His wife donned in nothing but a shirt. Not any shirt but the shirt which had caught his eye in Hawaii. The shirt she hated so much. The bright yellow and red shirt covered in tiny palm trees.

"How...? Why....?"

Sara placed her arms around his neck, "well I know you liked it and when I thought about it, maybe I was being a little mean not letting you get it. For some reason I just couldn't get the hideous thing out of my mind."

"Hideous?" He grinned, "and you still bought it for me?"

"Just because I love you and, I wanted to give you something to remember from the honeymoon, we didn't get much else."

Sara watched as Grissom's face saddened. "Hey," she quickly placed her hand to his cheek, "maybe I said that wrong, I didn't mean the time we had wasn't good but...."

"It's okay," Grissom interrupted, "I know what you meant; maybe we have to pick up where we left off at some point."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yes."

"I'll remember you said that," Sara grinned.

"But still, how did you get the shirt? You didn't get it while we were there."

Sara fiddled with the neckline of his t-shirt, "no, I didn't, I managed to get in touch with our friendly bell boy, you remember him?" Sara raised her brow, trying her upmost to keep a straight face.

Clearing his throat Grissom shifted a little, "yes, I remember him, but I'd rather not."

"Shame, poor man, he was so helpful too."

"Yeah well, he can be as helpful as he wants, just not to me."

Sara laughed. "So that's how I got it, I called the hotel and they sorted it out for me. Oh and they did say because of what happened our booking is on hold until we require it."

"Really?" Grissom sounded shocked.

Sara nodded, "really."

"Wonderful."

"Yeah," Sara thought for a moment before continuing, "um, your second gift is in the bedside drawer."

"Oh?"

"A ha."

Grissom gave her a suspicious look before heading over to the drawer; he opened it and saw a small box. He picked it from the drawer and removed the ribbon. His eyes caught Sara's before he opened it and for some reason she seemed nervous. He removed the lid and he stood, shocked, when he saw the contents. He swallowed hard before removing the small implement from the box, his eyes immediately spotting the two bold lines in the window.

With mouth agape his eyes once again fell upon hers. "We're pregnant?"

Sara smiled. "Yeah."

"How?" Grissom stuttered. "I mean, I know how but when?"

"Well..." Sara grinned as she shuffled towards him. "I think it was our little bathroom break at the cabin. Either that or our trip on the boat but I'm pretty sure it was the bathroom."

"What is it with bathrooms? Does it heighten your chances of conceiving or something?"

Sara laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck but then pulled back quickly as he winced.

"Shit, sorry, I forgot about your shoulder."

Grissom smirked, "its okay, I was joking."

Sara slapped him lightly on the chest before her fingers slipped inside his shirt, her hand coming to rest softly on his shoulder wound.

"You knew about this earlier didn't you?" He asked.

Sara felt guilt wash over her and bowed her head.

"Hey," Grissom slipped a finger under her chin to bring her eyes to meet his. "It's okay; I just don't know why you didn't tell me."

"Because today was Mike's day and I didn't want anything taking that away from him. If I had told you this morning everyone would know and then it would all have been about the baby and not about Mike. He deserved his birthday. Plus I just wanted it to be you and me, you're not angry with me are you?"

"No."

Sara sighed with relief. "So, how do you feel?"

"About you being pregnant?"

Nodding Sara removed her hand from his shoulder to fiddle with his shirt again.

The biggest smile graced Grissom's lips. "It's the best present I could ever ask for."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Sara grinned. "So what about the shirt?"

"Oh the shirt, well I love it too, but I love what's in it a hell of a lot more."

"Oh yeah? Well if you want what's inside I can take it off if you want me too."

Grissom's eyes grew misty at the prospect.

But Sara hesitated. "Do you think you can handle it? If it's too soon baby just tell me I won't mind, we can wait."

Grissom shook his head. "I can handle it as long as we don't go too wild, you will have to be gentle."

Sara grinned as she reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head, "oh I think I can manage that..."

Grissom's shirt fell to the floor and Sara ran her finger tips softly over his chest, slowly moving downwards to let them lightly brush over his healing flesh. Grissom watched as she tenderly caressed him, feeling his chest tighten and arousal grow as she worked her magic. Her hands were capable of taking him to places he never thought he would ever go.

She looked into his eyes, watching them grow darker with every pass of her fingers over his skin. With a sly grin she scratched her fingertips lightly back up his chest before reaching behind his neck to pull him towards her.

Both moaned softly as their mouths opened and their tongues tangled in an erotic dance. Grissom leisurely slid his hands under the shirt and up her back pulling her tightly against him. She grinned into him after feeling his arousal against her thigh, working her fingers through the greying locks curled at the back of his neck while feeling the sensation of her own arousal spreading from her belly to tingle through every other part of her body.

Several delicious moments later they slowly pulled apart and both pairs of eyes were equally glazed.

A slight smirk graced Grissom's lips as he reached up and slowly unbuttoned the loud Hawaiian shirt that she wore. He brushed it from her shoulders and it fell upon the floor to rest atop his already forgotten garment. Sara smiled knowingly as his eyes traced over her body before returning to meet hers.

"Let me make love to you?" She asked softly.

Grissom thought for a few moments and nodded.

Running her tongue seductively over her lips, Sara pulled on the string of his sweats and lowered them to his ankles, allowing him to step out of them. He did so quickly.

"Lie down," she commanded. Her voice held enough steel that he had no choice but obey but there was a softness there as well that conveyed her concern and caution with regard to his still-fragile condition.

Grissom shot her an affectionate grin as he gingerly shifted onto the bed and sat up to rest his back against the headboard. He watched as she approached and hesitated for moment, obviously considering her next move, finally she decided to straddle his upper thighs.

He moaned lightly as Sara carefully straddled him and he felt the soft skin and intense heat of her thighs brush against his own. Grissom smiled as she took his hands in hers, playing with his fingers for a moment before clenching them tightly between her own.

Her eyes travelled down his body to his boxers where his excitement was very evident.

"I have an idea," Sara said lightly.

Raising his right brow Grissom watched as she pursed her lips in the way only she could "What might that be?" he whispered hoarsely.

"How about we get you out of those," she nodded to his boxers, "and into me?"

With a grin Grissom shifted slightly feeling himself harden even further "If you insist."

Sara released his hands and moved off him for a second grabbing a hold of his boxers. "Oh I do," she smirked giving him a quick glance before tugging. "Lift," she instructed and Grissom raised his hips the little he could without causing himself too much discomfort and Sara quickly removed the cotton garment from his body.

"Much better," she smiled and just as she was about to return to her previous position Grissom cleared his throat.

"What?" she asked, hoping that he was not experiencing any pain.

"Isn't that a little unfair?"

Sara looked around, "isn't what unfair?"

"That you're still wearing your panties."

"Oh," Sara grinned, "you think so?"

"I do."

"Would you like me to remove them?"

"I would," He stated with a single, emphatic nod of his head. "I would like that very much."

Sara did as requested and quickly disposed of her thong, throwing it over her shoulder to land, well she didn't really care where.

"Much better," Grissom whispered.

With a chuckle Sara hopped back onto the bed and knelt by his side. Leaning forward she went to kiss his lips but pulled back just before their lips connected.

"Hey," Grissom pouted as she grinned, "don't tease."

"No?"

Grissom shook his head.

Showing mercy Sara leaned forward again but this time gave him what he so obviously craved and she grinned through the kiss when he moaned gratefully into her mouth.

Her lips untangled from his to drift down his chin, softly, slowly descending to his throat where she suckled the sensitive skin below his Adam's apple, a spot that always drove him insane. Grissom felt his toes curl and his whole body quiver as she skimmed down his body, her tongue and lips seemingly dragging over every inch of his skin.

When she reached the point just above his jagged abdominal scar, she glanced up and grinned. His eyes were tightly closed and his fingers gripped the bed sheets with intensity. She smiled to herself knowing she must be doing something right, she hadn't even got to the good part yet.

"S...Sarrrraa....." He hissed as she continued on her downward path, bypassing his wound to where his erection lay just below.

She looked up just as his eyes opened and licked her lips.

Grissom groaned through a heavy breath as Sara flicked her tongue over his tip.

"Honey...." He almost sobbed. "I need you..."

Sitting back on her heals she ran her hands over his thighs. "Oh, no tasting today?"

Grissom shook his head quickly., "Need. You. Now."

"Hmmm," Sara whispered with a delicate smile, "but you have to promise me something alright?"

With heavy lids Grissom nodded.

"If at any time you get uncomfortable you have to tell me."

Grissom nodded again. "I will."

"Okay," Sara said as she shuffled back onto his thighs, taking his hardness into her hands causing him to moan softly once more.

Raising herself up and licking her lips she hovered, letting him brush against her opening before she slowly sank down upon him.

Both moaned together as he filled her and even though the moment was blissful Sara felt the sting of tears catch in her eyes as she came to settle with him buried deep inside her.

"Honey...?" Grissom asked sensing her anguish.

Sniffing but smiling Sara once again reached for his hands and entwined her fingers with his.

"I'm okay," she whispered, "I just came so close to losing you again and it all just flooded me for a second."

Grissom managed to push himself up, shocking his wife slightly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" Sara gasped feeling him shift inside her. "You'll hurt yourself."

Softly running his fingers up her back Grissom smiled. "I'll be fine, I just want to feel you, hold you, be close to you."

Sara cupped his face in her hands, "I love you so much."

Kissing her softly before pulling back to look deep in her eyes Grissom smiled. "I love you too."

Now their lips clashed with heat and passion as they clung to one another, each one rocking into the other, at almost snail pace they moved together, nothing but mutual, tender, moans and groans filling the room, turning an eventful day into an endless night of nothing but their love for each other.....

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The metallic clank of the cell doors opening caused Bobby Stevens to open his eyes and curse under his breath, he rolled over to face whoever it was that was disturbing his peace. He blinked hard several times as if his eyes were deceiving him as he stared down from the confines of his top bunk. The doors closed.

"Have fun guys," the guard chuckled as he walked away.

Bobby flipped his legs over the side of the bed and jumped from the bunk, staring his home invader in the face. After a quick frown he pulled the man into a tight embrace, "I never thought you would end up in here," he mumbled as the man held onto him hard and strong.

The two men pulled back from each other and for several minutes took one another in.

"So bro? How do we bust out of this place?" Joshua Stevens eventually asked with smug grin on his face.

Bobby smirked, "anyway we can................"

The end!

**Authors note:** Well that's it guys, Affliction is finished. I hope you enjoyed my story. I would like to say thank you to all those who have read my story and to those who have given me their comments and feedback. I would like to say a special thank you to everyone who has beta'd for me through this story, cropper, smacky30, LIT, your words of wisdom and advice have helped me so much and I thank you for your constant support. I would like to thank mingsmommy and cincoflex for also giving me support through my writing and for encouraging me to get better. And the thanks wouldn't be complete without me saying a huge THANK YOU to Luisa (simi) for always being there for me no matter what.

Part three of the series will be out I hope sometime early next year so watch this space, in the meantime myself and simi are working on "The Calling," so please read it if you can, I would love your thoughts, and we hope this is going to be something extra special. Chapter one is already up!

Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
